Ma vie pour la tienne
by marie3000
Summary: Suite de "Je serais toujours près de toi". Cela fait à présent plusieurs mois que le jeune chasseur d'ombres sort avec le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. Malheureusement leur relation n'est toujours pas acceptée par l'Enclave et Alec en souffre. De plus, Valentin n'a toujours pas été arrêté et ils doivent se confronter à une nouvelle menace... le fils de Valentin, Jonathan.
1. Chapter 1

**PDV Alec**

Sur la terrasse de l'appartement, je regardais la nuit tombée . J'étais rentré depuis un moment déjà. C'était calme à l'Institut. Depuis la bataille sur le bateau de Valentin, on n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de lui. On le cherchait toujours, mais l'Enclave s'était détendu. Je pensais que c'était une grosse erreur, on avait récupéré ni l'épée ni la coupe, rien. Pour moi Valentin préparait un mauvais coup mais malheureusement, cela faisait longtemps que l'Enclave ne m'écoutait plus. Je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause des antécédents de mes parents, des dernières histoires avec ma mère ou à cause de ma relation avec Magnus. Un peu de tout ça je suppose… Bref, en résumé, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire en ce moment. Clary et Jace rattrapaient le temps qu'ils avaient perdu, enfin quand Jocelyne acceptait qu'ils se voient, ce qui était rare. Simon avait enfin compris qu'il fallait qu'il oublie l'idée de sortir avec Clary. Il passait beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant avec Raphaël, qui soi-disant lui apprenait la vie de vampire. Cependant, je le gardais à l'œil car il me semblait qu'il se rapprochait de ma sœur. Puis de toute façon, en ce moment, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. C'était déprimant. Magnus passait son temps dehors à faire je ne sais quoi. Il avait repris ses activités de sorcier et je préférais ne pas trop savoir de choses à ce sujet. En tant que chasseur d'ombres j'aurais sûrement condamné la moitié de ses activités. Mais comme j'étais aussi son petit ami, je préférais faire semblant de ne rien voir, puis je savais qu'il ne ferait rien qui mette en danger la vie d'autrui...enfin je crois. Catarina passait souvent au loft mais je crois qu'elle m'en voulait toujours pour la fois où je l'ai menacée à l'Institut pour trouver Magnus. Magnus… s'il pouvait se décider à rentrer… Je ne l'avais jamais aussi peu vu que depuis qu'on habitait ensemble. Oui parce qu'à présent cet appartement était aussi le mien…On venait de revenir de la bataille qu'on avait menée sur le bateau de Valentin, quand il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui…

 **Flash Back**

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Ou boire un truc ? Lui demandais-je.

\- Hum…

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Magnus se retourna vers moi.

\- Hey ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai entièrement récupéré ! Ça va je t'assure ! C'est juste que… il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander…

\- Oui vas-y… dis moi !

\- J'aimerais que… que tu viennes vivre avec moi…

Sur le moment, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvé. Il venait vraiment de me demander de venir vivre avec lui ? Bon c'est vrai que je passais déjà la moitié de mon temps ici et que j'avais déjà les clés. En fait, j'habitais déjà un peu ici d'une certaine manière, c'est juste que là ça allait devenir officiel. Je le vis s'inquiéter de mon absence de réponse.

\- Heu si tu ne veux pas c'est… c'est pas grave. Si tu penses qu'on va trop vite je…

Mais je le coupais d'un baiser.

\- Oui ! Oui je veux venir vivre avec toi !

Me réveiller tous les jours à ses côtés ? Le bonheur ! Puis comment ne pas craquer face au sourire qu'il arborait et ce bonheur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

 **Présent**

J'avais donc déménagé mes affaires… en fait non il avait fait son tour de magie et ma chambre de l'Institut avait été vidée. J'avais quand même réussi à négocier pour la garder, au cas où je serais trop fatigué pour rentrer. Oui parce que c'était quand je pensais encore que j'aurais des choses à faire à l'Institut. Magnus, lui, par contre, était très occupé et quand je rentrais il n'était pas encore là et je l'attendais pendant des heures… Il me manquait… Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et des lèvres douces se posaient sur mon cou. Je fermais les yeux. Enfin il était rentré.

\- Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur… Tu es gelé ! Me dit-il.

\- J'attendais que tu rentres…

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Comme à chaque fois…

\- Hum...toi aussi mon ange…

Il m'entraîna à l'intérieur et me fit basculer sur le canapé en me serrant dans ses bras. La chaleur de son corps me réchauffa. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux… Ce que j'aimais quand il faisait ça…

\- Faut que je te parle de quelque chose ! M'annonça-t-il.

\- Vas-y…

\- Catarina m'a demandé si je pouvais aller à l'académie des chasseurs d'ombres pour donner des cours… avant c'était Ragnor qui s'en chargeait…

Je sentis la tristesse perçait dans sa voix, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait son ami décédé.

\- D'accord… tu en as pour combien de temps ?

\- Deux, trois jours, pas plus…

\- Ok…

Génial, vraiment génial…

\- Alec ?

\- Quoi ?!

J'avais conscience de lui avoir répondu un peu trop agressivement mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il parte… Deux jours sans lui c'était long !

\- Viens avec moi…

\- Tu préfères pas y aller seul ?

\- Ta question est idiote !

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

\- Non elle ne l'est pas ! Tu passes ton temps loin de moi !

\- Alec bon sang ! Viens avec moi là-bas ! Je ne compte pas partir aussi longtemps loin de toi ! Alors soit tu viens avec moi soit je reste ici et Catarina fera de notre vie un enfer pour me punir de ne pas y être allé!

\- Elle n'a qu'à y aller elle !

\- Elle ne peut pas quitter l'hôpital…

\- Ok !

\- Ok tu viens avec moi ?

\- Oui ! Merci…

\- Me remercie pas, tu ne sais pas tout..

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Simon vient avec nous…

\- Ha ha ! Merci mais non merci !

\- On n'a pas le choix, il doit faire passer un message à l'Enclave de la part de Raphaël et Raphaël ne peut pas y aller car en ce moment il a des problèmes à gérer dans son clan !

\- Super…

\- Allez Alec, c'est pas si grave !

\- Si ! On va devoir le surveiller !

\- C'est déjà ce que tu fais à longueur de journée !

\- Il tourne autour d'Izzy !

\- Ta sœur est assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule, elle n'a pas besoin d'un chaperon !

\- Oui mais elle reste ma petite sœur ! Même quand elle aura 50 ans, elle restera ma petite sœur !

\- Bref… On part demain, ça te va ?

\- J'ai le choix ?!

\- Alec stop !

 **Le lendemain**

Alec se réveilla de mauvaise humeur. Oui il partait avec Magnus mais ils emmenaient Simon avec eux et puis pendant que Magnus donnerait ses cours, lui il ferait quoi ? Puis il allait forcément croiser sa mère, elle était assignée à rester à Alicante jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné et il doutait d'y arriver un jour… Son père et elle avait divorcé mais il avait appris de la bouche d'Isabelle que Robert avait trompé Maryse. Il avait grandi dans le mensonge. De plus, Magnus était sous la douche et ça l'énervait. Oui ça aussi ! Il aurait pu rester un peu avec lui au lieu de se lever dès que le réveil avait sonné non ? Magnus sortit de la salle de bain. Il portait un jean et une veste noire avec des motifs en or. Ses yeux étaient maquillés avec de l'eye liner comme à son habitude ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête en épi et la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux, était coloré en rouge. Il s'allongea près d'Alec et lui caressa sa joue .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

\- Rien ! Mentit-il.

Magnus soupira. Bon il risquait d'être en retard mais hors de question qu'il parte tant qu'Alec n'avait pas retrouvé le sourire.

\- Tu mens très mal Alexander…

Alec se leva mais Magnus l'attrapa par la taille et le fit retomber sur le lit, agrippant ses bras qu'il ramena au-dessus la tête du jeune homme.

\- Je répète ma question.. qu'est ce que tu as ?

\- Lâche moi tu veux !

\- Non je veux pas, c'est bête hein ?

Magnus vit Alec sourire.

\- Ah enfin un sourire sur ce si beau visage !

\- Tu me manques…

\- Je sais… tu me manques aussi ! Je te promets que je passerai plus de temps avec toi après ça ! Et ce soir, on passe la soirée ensemble et on rattrapera le temps perdu !

\- Promis ?

\- Promis !

Le sorcier se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Allez maintenant lève toi….

 **Plus tard- Idris**

Magnus était parti donner son cours et Alec s'était donc retrouvé seul avec Simon. Il l'avait guidé à travers Alicante jusqu'à l'Inquisitrice. Simon devait l'informer qu'un vampire non identifié et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le clan de New York, semait la panique dans la ville. Simon, tout tremblant, avait livré son message et Alec avait dû avaler une remarque désagréable de la part de cette chère Inquisitrice.

\- Ça va mec ? Lui demanda Simon.

Tous deux étaient assis sur la place de l'Ange. Les gens leur lançaient des regards soit hostiles soit dégoûtés et ils avaient entendu des remarques tout au long de leur trajet jusqu'ici, qui visaient essentiellement Alec.

\- Ouais… C'est génial je suis passé du fils à marier au fils de traître puis à.. c'était quoi déjà ? Ah oui… « Objet sexuel d'un sorcier ! ».

Simon l'observa et il n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de vampire pour voir que le cœur du chasseur d'ombres battait anormalement vite. Il semblait à cran et Simon était persuadé qu'il ne supporterait pas une remarque de plus. Cela avait commencé avec l'Inquisitrice qui lui avait dit « Toujours accompagné de créature obscure à ce que je vois ! C'est une honte ! » puis cela avait continué tout le long du trajet jusqu'à la place de l'Ange, à chaque fois qu'il croisait quelqu 'un . Alec avait dû encaisser les « fils de traître », indigne d'être un chasseur d'ombres », « on devrait lui retirer ses runes », « abomination », et le pire avait été « la putain du sorcier ». Simon avait vu Alec devenir blanc comme un linge. Il s'était effondré sur la place, incapable d'aller plus loin. Simon avait de la peine pour lui, ces gens étaient vraiment affreux, méprisants. A présent, il comprenait pourquoi les créatures obscures détestaient l'Enclave. En revanche, il n'était pas persuadé que de rester à cet endroit était une bonne idée. Alec ne supporterait pas une nouvelle remarque et Magnus le tuerait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il savait déjà que lorsque celui-ci verrait Alec dans cet état, il rentrerait dans une colère noire et tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver. Simon décida donc de le ramener dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Magnus au-dessus de l'académie.

\- Allez viens on rentre… tu devrais peut-être utiliser… tu sais… la rune d'invisibilité…

\- Non… je me suis caché trop longtemps !

Simon admira son courage. Il aimait bien Alec au fond. Il savait qu'il cachait un grand cœur derrière son apparence froide. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Le jeune néphilim s'était muré dans un mutisme et s'était assis sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre lui, aussitôt arrivé. Simon le trouvait pâle, vraiment pâle.

\- Alec tu es sûr que ça va ? Enfin non question bête ! Bien sur que ça ne va pas !

Mais le jeune homme l'ignora complètement, le regard dans le vide. Simon prit alors la décision d'aller chercher Magnus. Il courut dans toute l'Académie, demandant aux chasseurs d'ombres qu'il croisait où était le sorcier de Brooklyn. Il finit par le trouver donnant un cours à de jeunes chasseurs d'ombres qui ne devaient pas être plus âgés que Max, le frère d'Alec. Simon remarqua que le sorcier semblait savoir y faire avec les enfants. Assis autour de lui, les enfants rigolaient et applaudissaient quand le sorcier leur faisait des tours de magie. Magnus leva son regard vers Simon lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de classe. Les enfants s'écrièrent « Oh un vampire », mais on pouvait percevoir dans leur voix, l'innocence qui caractérisait les enfants. Magnus s'avança vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- Tu devrais venir…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Alec il…

Mais Simon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le sorcier l'avait déjà entraîné hors de la salle.

\- Où il est ? Il s'est passé quoi ? Lui demanda t-il en courant presque.

\- Dans votre chambre… il…

\- Il quoi Simon ? Il est blessé ?

\- Physiquement non mais…

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, Magnus et lui étaient arrivés devant la chambre. Le sorcier pénétra à l'intérieur et se précipita sur Alec, qui était resté dans la même position que lorsque Simon l'avait quitté.

-Alec ! Alec regarde moi !

Magnus le força à lever la tête vers lui. Puis il se tourna vers Simon.

\- Merci Simon…

Simon comprit qu'il était tant d'y aller. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'en alla. Mais il ne pouvait chasser cette lueur de souffrance qu'il avait vue dans les yeux d'Alec...

\- Alec que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Magnus, inquiet.

Incapable de répondre, le jeune homme s'effondra en pleur dans ses bras. Magnus le serra contre lui et le berça tendrement.

\- Chutt je suis là, tout va bien… je suis là… chuttt...calme toi…

Il attendit que le flot de larmes de son amant s'apaise, et prenant son visage en coupe, il essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

\- Mon amour… j'ai besoin de savoir ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je veux rentrer !

\- D'accord... on va rentrer !

\- Non toi… toi reste… tu dois rester… mais moi… je… je peux… je…

\- Non Alec ! Si tu rentres, je rentre !

Loin de calmer le jeune néphilim, ses paroles redoublèrent ses pleurs et Magnus le reprit dans ses bras .

\- Explique moi ce qu'il y a… Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne m'expliques pas !

Mais Alec s'en voulait d'avoir craqué devant Magnus. Il allait être obligé de tout lui raconter et il savait que le sorcier réagirait très mal.

\- Alexander, explique moi !

Alec n'eut pas le choix. Essayant de ravaler ses sanglots le plus possible, il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Le sorcier l'avait tenue serré dans ses bras tout le long. Alec avait senti le corps de son amant se tendre et sa respiration s'accélérer, signe qu'il était énervé. De plus, lorsque Alec releva enfin la tête vers lui, ses yeux de chat avaient fait leur retour. Magnus reprit son visage dans ses mains :

\- Écoute moi ! Ne crois jamais une seule chose de ce qu'ils t'ont dit !

\- Je sais… c'est juste que… je sais pas… j'aurais dû le prévoir… les chasseurs d'ombres d'ici sont… fermés…

\- Fermés… c'est pas vraiment le mot que j'emploierais…Tu les connais ?

Alec leva les yeux vers lui. Il savait ce que le sorcier avait en tête.

\- Non Magnus ne fait pas ça ! Ça ne servirait rien !

\- Oh si Alec ! A ce qu'il comprenne bien que s'en prendre à toi, c'est s'en prendre à moi ! Personne ne touche à un seul de tes cheveux !

\- Je veux juste rentrer Magnus… s'il te plaît...

\- Alec….

\- Non ! Magnus si tu t'en prends à eux.. ce sont des chasseurs d'ombres ! Tu sais ce que tu risques !

\- Personne ne saurait que c'est moi !

\- Non… jure moi que tu ne feras rien !

Magnus sentit son cœur se briser à la vue de la détresse de son amant. Non il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça… Personne ne touchait à Alec, de quelque manière que ce soit ! Celui qui lui faisait du mal, devrait lui rendre des comptes à lui. Et puis, ça commençait par des insultes et on sait tous ce qui se passe ensuite !

\- Non Alec ! Je ne peux pas ! Je te promets de ne rien faire de stupide ! Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ou pas Alec ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui !

\- Alors sèche tes larmes et suis moi !

Alec obéit et prit la main que le sorcier lui tendait. Ils descendirent dans le hall de l'Académie où ils trouvèrent Simon, accoudait à une table. Lorsqu'il les vit, il les rejoignit.

\- Tout va bien ? Leur demanda t-il, mais les deux hommes ne lui répondirent pas. Pour autant, Simon les suivit et il se retrouva devant la place de l'Ange. Magnus fit un signe à un chasseur d'ombres et lui ordonna d'aller chercher l'Inquisitrice, de lui dire que Magnus Bane avait une déclaration à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle-ci se tenait devant eux, furieuse d'avoir été dérangée. Une foule s'était rassemblée autour d'eux. Le sorcier, faisant face à l'Inquisitrice, prit alors la parole.

\- Magnus Bane, grand sorcier de Brooklyn ! Se présentât-il.

\- Je suis qui tu es !

\- Oh je ne crois pas non ! Sinon vous ne vous en seriez jamais pris au jeune chasseur d'ombres ici présent ! Lui rétorqua t-il en désignant Alec.

Celui-ci, paniqué, s'avança vers lui.

\- Magnus tu fais quoi là?!

\- Fais-moi confiance Alec ! Je disais donc que ce jeune homme a risqué sa vie au nom de l'Enclave plus souvent que la moitié d'entre vous ici présent ! Je suis bien placé pour vous dire que vous n'avez toujours rien appris de vos erreurs ! Toujours aussi arrogants, méprisants… Mais vous avez signé des Accords avec nous, les créatures obscures ! Alors écoutez-moi bien : si jamais vous vous en prenez encore une seule fois à lui, de quelque manière que ce soit, si vous le menaçait encore une fois de lui enlever ses runes, vous déclarerez la guerre aux sorciers ! Nous considérerons que les Accords ont été rompu ! Et vous ne voulez pas ça… Sans l'aide des sorciers, vos protections tomberont, le labyrinthe en spirale ne vous soutiendra plus ! Autrement dit, vous risqueriez de ne pas survivre à une telle rupture avec nous !

\- Tu nous menaces Sorcier ?

\- Oui ! Respectez le ou mon indulgence envers votre peuple ne sera plus !

\- Et qui te dit que les sorciers te soutiendront ?

\- Parce que je suis le sorcier le plus puissant sur cette terre, parce qu'ils vous méprisent et parce que nous, contrairement à vous, on se respecte et on s'entraide !

\- Et parce les vampires les soutiendront aussi ! S'exclama soudain Simon. Alec Lightwood est sous la protection des vampires de Manhattan !

\- Qui es-tu toi déjà ? Lui demanda l'Inquisitrice.

\- Simon Lewis, le représentant de Raphaël Santiago, chef des vampires de Manhattan ! Et je peux vous dire qu'il ne lâchera jamais Magnus Bane! Et si vous vous en prenez à nous, je doute que les autres clans apprécient !

\- Je vois… donc les sorciers et les vampires de Manhattan…

\- Et les loups-garous ! Dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Luke qui s'avançait vers eux, suivi de Clary, Isabelle et Jace.

\- L'institut de New York ne tolérera aucun écart à l'encontre de l'un des siens ! Déclara Jace.

Isabelle et lui se placèrent devant Alec, et Magnus lança un regard de victoire vers l'Inquisitrice.

\- Alors ? Ai-je votre parole que rien ne sera tenté contre Alexander Lightwood ?

\- Vous avez ma parole Sorcier !

Alec croisa alors le regard d'un chasseur d'ombres dont les cheveux étaient si blonds qu'ils paraissaient blancs. Celui-ci lui sourit mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce garçon. Il lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais il n'aurait pas su dire qui. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'observer davantage, Magnus l'entraînait loin de la place de l'Ange. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le sorcier venait de menacer ouvertement l'Inquisitrice. Ils allaient avoir de sérieux problèmes, il en était certain. Et que faisaient Izzy, Jace, Clary et Luke ici ? Arrivé dans la chambre, il se tourna vers eux.

\- Vous êtes dingue ou quoi ? Vous venez de menacer l'Inquisitrice !

\- L'inquisitrice est une garce ! Lui dit Magnus.

\- Je confirme ! Déclarèrent Isabelle et Jace.

\- Elle ne nous aime pas de toute façon ! Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ! Déclara Clary.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le petit chou ! Fit Magnus.

\- Comment ça ce fait que vous êtes là ? Demanda Alec en se tournant vers sa sœur, Jace, Clary et Luke.

\- Simon m'a envoyé un message en me disant qu'il serait peut être bien que je vienne parce que certains chasseurs d'ombres étaient de vrais crétins et que Magnus risquait de les faire griller !Répondit Isabelle.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ? S'étonna Magnus.

\- Parce que tout le monde sait que toucher à Alec, c'est se condamner à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Fit Luke.

\- Je ne les ai pas tués !

\- Ils l'auraient mérité ! S'exclama Jace !

\- Hum oui… ou alors les transformer en rats !

Jace rit et tapa dans la main du sorcier.

\- Vous êtes amis tous les deux maintenant?! S'étonna Alec.

\- Ça dépend des jours ! Déclarèrent Jace et Magnus.

Les jeunes gens se mirent à rire et Alec prit Magnus à part.

\- Merci… Je persiste à dire que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais… merci !

\- Alec tu n'as pas à me remercier !

Il attira le jeune homme vers lui et l'embrassa, faisant passer tout son amour pour lui dans ce baiser.

\- Ma vie pour la tienne Alec…

 _ **A suivre**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ici Jonathan se présente à Alec sous sa vrai apparence et non celle de Sébastien Verlac**_

Simon pénétra en trombe dans le manoir des Graymark. Jace, Clary, Jocelyne, Luke et Isabelle étaient assis autour d'une table. La sœur de Luke était absente et leur avait laissé la maison. Ils devaient rentrer le lendemain matin à New York. Malgré les derniers événements, Alec avait réussi à convaincre Magnus de tenir ses obligations jusqu'au bout, craignant que l'Inquisitrice n'apprécie pas ce nouvel affront. Alec avait passé la journée avec eux pendant que Magnus donnait des cours aux enfants d'Idris, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas la forme et était parti s'isoler dans sa chambre à l'Académie, leur disant qu'il les rejoindrait plus tard avec Magnus. Mais Alec ne revenait pas et Isabelle, inquiète, avait envoyé Simon le chercher. Pourquoi c'était tombé sur lui ? Parce qu'elle n'avait eu que lui sous la main à ce moment-là. Isabelle avait réussi à l'inquiéter et il s'était donc rendu à l'Académie. Arrivé devant la chambre, il avait entendu un gémissement qu'il avait, malheureusement, mal interprété, et était donc entré sans frapper et… il était ressorti aussi vite, rouge comme une tomate, avant de s'enfuir en courant chez Luke.

\- Ça va ? Alec va bien ? Où est-il ? Lui demanda Isabelle, inquiète.

\- Ouais… il… il va bien… Magnus est avec lui…

Il essaya de chasser les images des deux hommes ensemble qui s'imposaient à son esprit. Mon dieu, il n'arriverait plus à les regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Vampire ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme … Se moqua Jace.

\- J'aurais préféré… murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi tu… oh ! Non ! Ils sont en train de… ? S'exclama Jace.

\- Hum…

\- Magnus va te tuer ! Observa Isabelle.

Simon se prit la tête dans les mains. Ils allaient le tuer tous les deux oui ! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas frappé ?!

Il entendit les autres rigoler. Seule Clary le soutint.

\- Arrêtez de vous moquer de lui ! Ça aurait pu être vous !

\- Ah mais moi je m'en fiche ! J'aurais pas été choqué, c'est la nature ! Enfin presque…Fit Jace.

\- Oui, mais c'est privé ! S'exclama Magnus, en entrant dans la maison.

Simon partit se cacher derrière Jace.

\- Désolé, désolé ! J'ai cru.. je pensais que … je m'inquiétais pour Alec !

\- Vraiment ? Ben comme tu auras pu le remarquer, il va très bien ! Lui fit Magnus avec un clin d'œil. Allez ne fais pas cette tête là, je ne vais rien te faire ! Alec, par contre…

Le jeune néphilim entra à son tour, fusillant le vampire du regard.

\- Si tu racontes ce que tu as vu, je te plante un pieu dans le cœur !

\- J'ai rien dis ! Je te jure !

Alec se mit alors à rire et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Je rigole ! Enfin… à moitié !

Ils passèrent ensuite la soirée tous ensemble. Ils riaient, tout allait bien. Seul Alec semblait ailleurs. Ces derniers temps, le jeune homme passait de la bonne humeur à la morosité puis de nouveau à la bonne humeur. Alors que Magnus racontait une de ses histoires dont on n'arrivait jamais à déterminer si c'était la vérité ou non, Alec s'éloigna d'eux et sortit, prétendant qu'il faisait trop chaud et qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il s'assit sur les marches de la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, un jeune homme s'assit à côté de lui. C'était le garçon qu'il avait vu la veille. Le visage pâle et des pommettes saillantes, il était habillé de blanc de la tête aux pieds. Avec ses cheveux de couleur platine, il aurait pu faire penser à un ange si ses yeux n'avaient pas été aussi noirs.

\- Salut… Lui dit-il.

\- Heu... on se connaît ? Demanda Alec.

\- Pas encore…

\- Je t'ai vu sur la place hier… tu me regardais…

\- Oui, j'étais venu voir ce qui se passait ! Une vraie garce cette inquisitrice !

\- Oui…

\- Les autres sont des idiots aussi ! Tu ne devrais pas être aussi touché par leurs paroles !

\- Et qui te dit que ça me touche ?

\- Je vois cette lueur triste dans ton regard… C'est dommage… tu as de beaux yeux !

\- Heu, je…

\- Tu es en couple ? Oui tout le monde le sait maintenant ! Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, hein ?

Alec était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Que lui voulait ce chasseur d'ombres ? En était-ce vraiment un d'ailleurs ?

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Oh rien, je passais par là et je t'ai vu… Comme tu n'avais pas l'air bien je suis venu te parler ! Désolé si je t'ai dérangé !

\- Non, ce n'est pas… Je connais même pas ton nom !

\- Ah oui désolé ! Je m'appelle Jonathan.

\- Alec…

\- Je sais…Je dois dire que Magnus Bane à beaucoup de chance…

\- Que...Comment ça ?

\- Rien… laisse tomber ! J'aurais aimé te rencontrer plus tôt… Je suis passé par là aussi ! Ça a été dur pour moi aussi… L'Enclave m'avait aussi menacé de me retirer mes runes… Je comprends ce que tu ressens !

\- Ouais… je…reste pas de toute façon !

\- Tu as bien de la chance ! Bon je te laisse… A la prochaine Alexander…

Alec sursauta. Il n'y avait que Magnus qui l'appelait comme ça. Il le regarda s'éloigner. Il venait de se passer quoi là ? Perdu, le jeune homme rentra dans sa chambre à l'Académie. Il n'avait pas dit au revoir aux autres, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait perdu le contrôle de sa vie et ça l'effrayait. Il prit une douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau, se mêlant aux larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Il entendit Magnus l'appeler... il était rentré. Alec se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de la douche, il fallait qu'il se calme, il ne fallait pas que le sorcier voit qu'il n'était pas bien. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. Il avait passé la journée à faire semblant d'aller bien, mais la vérité est qu'à chaque fois que Magnus le touchait, les remarques qu'il avait entendues la veille lui revenaient. Il avait été soulagé que Simon les interrompe, il avait eu une excuse pour s'échapper. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cacher ce qu'il ressentait très longtemps, le sorcier se douterait bientôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, il n'était pas encore prêt à parler et il lui fallait trouver une excuse pour ce soir… Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et coupa l'eau de la douche. Il se sécha et enfila un jogging ainsi qu'un tee-shirt. Il essuya la buée qui était apparue sur la glace de la salle de bain, révélant son reflet. Ses cheveux, mouillés, faisaient plus foncés, rendant son visage plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais il pourrait dire que c'est à cause du savon. Il ferma les yeux un instant, souffla un grand coup, et ouvrit la porte. Magnus, allongé sur le lit, leva les yeux vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

\- Je… j'étais crevé.

\- Alexander…

Alec se figea, le souvenir du jeune homme blond s'imposant à son esprit.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça…

\- C'est nouveau ça !

\- Ouais ben.. tu sais quoi ? Fous-moi la paix !

Alec sortit en claquant la porte. Il dévala les marches de l'Académie et sortit. Il marchait vers la plaine de Brocelinde, lorsqu'il le vit, cet étrange garçon aux cheveux platines…

\- Salut…

\- Hey ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite !

\- Je… je te cherchais pas …

\- Vraiment ? Alors c'est le destin qui a voulu qu'on se recroise !

\- Le destin… je l'emmerde le destin ! Il a fait n'importe quoi de ma vie ! Tout était calé, tout était dans des cases ! Je chassais des démons, je protégeais ma sœur, mon frère, je dirigeais l'Institut et … et maintenant tout ça a volé en éclat ! Je… je peux pas le rendre heureux !

\- Qui ? Ton sorcier ?

\- Oui… il m'aime je le sais et je l'aime plus que tout mais… il est immortel et je suis mortel ! Quand… quand je mourrais… ça le détruira, il va arrêter de vivre et… et je ne veux pas ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi !

\- Je comprends… Notre cœur ne nous fait pas faire forcément toujours les bons choix …

\- Ouais…

\- Es-tu sûr que tu l'aimeras toute ta vie ? C'est ton premier amour non ? Tu n'as pas eu de relation avant lui, si ?

\- Non…

\- Alors comment peux-tu être sûr que tu ne serais pas plus heureux avec un autre ?

\- Non ! Non s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est de ça ! C'est lui, ça sera toujours lui !

\- Bien… si tu en es sûr, alors qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant ?

\- Un peu tout…

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'a dit ce type hier…

\- Lequel ? Il y a eu beaucoup de gens qui m'ont dit beaucoup de choses…

\- La putain du sorcier..

Alec sentit les larmes qu'il avait refoulées , refaire surface.

\- J'ai.. j'ai pas envie d'en parler !

\- Tu sais en les laissant t'atteindre, tu les laisses gagner ! Alors que s'ils te voient sourire, être heureux, et bien là, c'est toi qui gagnes! Tu sais ce qu'on nous apprend dès l'enfance !

\- Cacher nos émotions, rester neutre…

\- Ouais…

\- C'est ce que je faisais avant… je pensais que je serais plus heureux maintenant que je ne me cachais plus mais… mais rien ne va en fait ! J'ai grandi dans le mensonge. Mon père a trompé ma mère et il nous aurait laissés si Max n'était pas né ; ils ont fait partie du cercle ; je ne parle plus à ma mère depuis qu'elle a essayé de tuer Magnus et l'Enclave ne m'écoute plus. Ma carrière est finie… Tout le monde avance sauf moi..je sers à rien...

\- Pourquoi tu dis que l'Enclave ne t'écoute plus ?

\- Elle a arrêté de chercher Valentin, elle a diminué sa vigilance alors que… je leur ai dit que c'est sûrement un piège… ils m'ont ri au nez !

\- Vraiment…

Jonathan avait plissé les yeux et fixait Alec d'une façon étrange. Mais celui-ci, trop perturbé, n'avait rien remarqué.

\- Alors l'Enclave ne s'attend pas à une attaque…

\- Non…

\- Quelle bande d'idiots !

Alec, qui trouvait enfin son attitude étrange, fronça les sourcils, puis il entendit des voix derrière lui l'appeler. Se retournant, il aperçut Jocelyne et Luke.

\- Alec ! Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

\- Quoi ? Non, je…

Mais Jonathan avait disparu.

\- Vous… vous l'avez pas vu ?

\- Voir qui ? Alec tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda Jocelyne en posant une main sur son front comme lui faisait sa mère, quand enfant, il était malade. Il écarta sa main brusquement et se détourna d'eux, mais Luke lui barra la route.

\- Alec, si t'as besoin de parler, tu sais qu'on est là !

\- Lâchez moi, tous ! Foutez-moi la paix ok ?! J'ai pas envie de parler !

Pourtant, il pensa qu'il venait de se confier à ce Jonathan. Sa vie commençait vraiment à déconner.

\- Alec, on s'inquiète pour toi. Lui dit Jocelyne d'une voix douce en posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je vais bien ! On n'a pas le droit de rester seul 5 minutes ou quoi ?!

\- Magnus est inquiet !

\- Et alors ? Il s'inquiète pour rien ! C'est mon mec, pas mon père !

\- Alec, tu viens avec nous ! Maintenant ! Je suis une adulte et toi tu es un enfant ! Alors tu m'obéis et tu rentres avec nous tout de suite !

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant et vous n'avez aucun ordre à me donner !

\- Tu n'es qu'un adolescent Alec ! Tu n'as que 18 ans ! Tu as des réactions d'ado et c'est pour ça que tout ce qui s'est passé hier t'a autant touché !

\- Vous délirez complet ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! Ma vie est assez compliquée comme ça, pas besoin d'y rajouter les conseils d'une femme qui quand, _elle,_ était adolescente, baisait avec un monstre !

Jocelyne le gifla alors si fort, qu'on pouvait apercevoir la marque de ses doigts sur la joue d'Alec. Celui-ci porta la main à sa joue, choqué. Il n'avait jamais reçu aucune gifle de sa vie, mais il n'avait jusque-là jamais manqué de respect à personne.

\- Tu rentres immédiatement avec nous ! Tu es sous ma responsabilité !

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère !

\- Non mais je t'ai vu quand tu n'étais qu'un bébé ! Je t'ai même changé tes couches si tu veux savoir ! Et étant donné que de nous deux, l'adulte c'est moi, tu vas m'obéir Alec Lightwood ! Et sache que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là ! N'oublie pas que je suis une mère et je pense que c'est de ça dont tu as besoin en ce moment ! Réfléchis-y…

Elle s'en alla, suivi de Luke. Alec resta un moment planté là, puis il se dirigea vers la maison où Jocelyne et Luke résidaient. Il frappa à la porte et Jocelyne lui ouvrit.

\- Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas…

Jocelyne ne le laissa pas finir et le serra dans ses bras . Le jeune homme craqua alors dans ses bras ,bercé par les bras protecteurs d'une mère. Jocelyne avait raison : ce n'était pas les bras ni d'un ami, ni d'un petit ami dont il avait besoin, mais de ceux d'une mère.

\- Allez viens, rentrons à l'intérieur. Tu veux quelque chose de chaud à boire ?

\- Heu non… merci…

\- Tu devrais...ça remonte le moral…Et je crois que tu en as besoin…

\- D'accord…

Jocelyne alla lui préparer un chocolat chaud comme elle l'avait si souvent fait avec Clary lorsqu'elle était petite.

\- Tiens, bois…

\- Merci…

\- Tu portes trop de poids sur tes épaules Alec… Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas craqué avant !

\- Vous pensez que je suis une abomination ? Lui demanda t-il tout à coup.

\- Alec ! Non, bien sur que non ! Au contraire… De nous tous, tu es peut-être le seul qui as un cœur aussi pur !

\- Je rate tout ce que je fais…

\- Non… tu es un très bon chasseur d'ombres, bien meilleur que tous ceux que j'ai rencontrés au cours de ma vie ! Et je vais te dire quelque chose : je connais Magnus depuis des années et je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis qu'il est avec toi !

\- Justement… Je vais le faire souffrir… Un jour je mourrais et…

\- Alec, c'est trop tard pour penser à ça ! C'est quelque chose dont tu dois parler avec lui mais... tu sais l'immortalité lui pèse mais il revit depuis que tu es entré dans sa vie ! Et tous ceux qui le connaisse s'en sont rendu compte ! Tu préfères le voir heureux près de toi ou aurais-tu préféré le voir arrêter de vivre parce qu'il ne t'aurait pas rencontré ?

\- Je veux le voir heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte !

\- Et il l'est Alec ! Je t'assure !

Alec la serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci ! Je… je peux aller…

\- Allez le rejoindre ? Demanda-t-elle en riant. Bien sûr ! Allez file, tu as ma bénédiction !

\- Merci ! Lui fit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue. Clary a de la chance de vous avoir…

\- File, allez !

Le jeune homme sortit et partit en courant en direction de l'Académie, en direction de celui qu'il aimait. Il trouva Magnus appuyé contre le mur de la chambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent…

\- Alec…

 _ **A suivre…**_

 _ **Merci pour vos review :D**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Académie d'Idris**

Magnus avait attendu dans la chambre le retour d'Alec. Il n'avait pas essayé de le retenir. A quoi bon ? Il savait qu'Alec n'était pas bien mais cela datait d'avant leurs arrivés à Idris. Bien sûr, ce qui s'était passé la veille, n'avait rien arrangé mais Alec refusait d'en parler et Magnus savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il avait envoyé un message de feux à Jocelyne et Luke. En temps normal, il aurait appelé Isabelle mais elle avait essayé de parler à son frère et il l'avait repoussée. Idem avec Jace ou Simon. Même Clary avait essayé, mais le résultat avait été le même. Le néphilim avait peut-être besoin que des adultes le remettent sur le droit chemin, mais Magnus ne pensait pas être le mieux placé pour ça. Avant, Alec s'appuyait sur Hodge en l'absence de ses parents . Les deux hommes étaient très proches et Alec avait été touché par sa trahison. Puis, il y avait eu toutes ces histoires avec sa mère. Magnus avait croisé Maryse dans la journée, mais n'en avait rien dit au jeune homme. Il savait que celui-ci refusait de la voir. Il avait également croisé Lydia, cela avait été l'occasion pour lui de la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Elle semblait aller bien et aurait bien aimé voir Alec, mais une fois encore, le jeune homme était introuvable. Le sorcier n'avait pas pu rester avec lui pendant la journée car il devait tenir ses engagements auprès de l'Inquisitrice, conformément aux souhaits d'Alec. Il avait donc chargé Isabelle et Jace de veiller sur lui. Isabelle lui avait raconté que son frère avait oscillé entre la joie et la tristesse toute la journée et que celui-ci, habituellement si calme, s'énervait à la moindre chose qui allait de travers et avait fini par venir s'isoler dans cette chambre . Magnus se doutait que les remarques qu'il avait subies n'étaient pas la seule cause de son mal-être. Les derniers mois avaient été difficiles et le jeune homme se reprochait de n'avoir rien vu, ni pour Hodge, ni pour sa mère. Il avait subi trop de stress, trop de déceptions, trop de pression, et il était tout simplement en train de craquer. Magnus, perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Relevant la tête, il croisa les yeux rougis de son amant.

\- Alec…

Le jeune homme se précipita sur lui et plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes. Magnus répondit à son baiser et sentit un goût sucré sur ses lèvres: le jeune homme pleurait. Mettant fin à leur baiser, qui avait été plus brutal que d'habitude, Magnus le prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela, jusqu'à ce que le néphilim se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Je te demande pardon… je..

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Alec.

\- Si… si, il le faut ! J'ai… je suis perdu ! Ma vie a tellement changé !

Magnus caressa sa joue.

\- On aurait dû y aller plus doucement… Peut-être… peut-être que tu devrais retourner vivre à l'Institut…

\- Quoi ? Non, non c'est pas ce que je voulais… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

\- Alec… On est allé trop vite tous les deux… Même moi je m'en rends compte ! J'ai commis une erreur j'ai… j'ai oublié que tu étais jeune…

\- Jeune… Putain mais vous avez quoi tous aujourd'hui avec ça ?! Sérieux… Tu me trouves jeune Magnus ? Pourtant ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça quand tu couchais avec moi ! Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir 400 ans et de ne pas avoir baisé tout ce qui bouge comme toi !

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- De quoi je parle ? Je sais pas, peut-être du fait que toute la ville grouille de gens que tu t'aies tapés ! Vampires, loups-garous, hommes, femmes, tout te va à toi non ?!

\- Alec, arrête ça tout de suite…

\- Non ! C'est pas ma faute si t'as cette réputation !

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir eu une vie avant toi !

\- Tu appelles ça une vie toi ?! Passer son temps à faire des soirées, à baiser et à boire des cocktails ? Ça te manque sûrement d'ailleurs, puisque tu passes ton temps au Pandemonium à faire je-ne-sais-quoi ! Vas-y, tape toi toute la ville si ça te chante ! Ah ben non… c'est déjà fait !

\- T'as fini ?

Magnus avait laissé le jeune homme vider son sac. Il avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose et malheureusement c'était tombé sur lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Je vais me prendre une gifle ? Vas-y, ça ne fera que la deuxième de la soirée !

\- De qui était la première ? Demanda Magnus, plus amusé qu'en colère.

\- Jocelyne…

\- Tu lui avais dit quoi à elle ?

\- Qu'elle avait baisé un monstre!

\- Bien Alec… De mieux en mieux… tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça ?!

\- Me fais pas la leçon s'il te plaît ! J'y ai déjà eu droit aussi !

\- Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien…

\- De ?

\- De parler à Jocelyne !

\- C'est le cas mais… tout ne se règle pas en une seule discussion !

\- Visiblement…

Magnus passa devant lui et se coucha sur le lit.

\- Tu viens avec moi ou tu continues à faire l'enfant ?

\- Va te faire…

\- Ok, comme tu veux… c'est ta vie après tout, pas la mienne !

Alec se tourna vers lui, son ton calme commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Surpris, il le vit le regarder tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

\- Sérieusement ?! Tu ne t'énerves pas ? Je viens de te reprocher 36000 trucs et toi… toi tu restes calme !

\- C'est la différence entre toi et moi Alexander… Mes années d'existence m'ont appris la sagesse… Et puis, c'est ce que tu cherches… Et je ne compte pas te donner cette satisfaction !

\- Et pourquoi je voudrais t'énerver ?

\- Parce que tu as besoin d'un défouloir !

\- N'importe quoi…

\- C'est ce que tu es en train de faire qui est n'importe quoi ! Lui dit-il en se levant. Je ne suis ni ton père, ni un adulte responsable de toi ! On est à égalité toi et moi ! Alors si tu veux faire n'importe quoi, vas-y, fais-le ! Mais je ne jouerais aucun rôle dans ton autoflagellation !

\- Va falloir que vous arrêtiez tous avec ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'un adulte me chaperonne ! Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul ! C'est ce que je fais depuis des années !

\- Oui mais à l'époque, si ça tournait mal, si jamais tu ne savais pas quoi faire, tu pouvais te tourner vers tes parents ou Hodge !

\- J'ai toujours mon père !

\- Ah oui ? Rappelle-moi à quand remonte la dernière fois où tu lui as parlé ?

\- Je…

\- Tu l'évites Alec ! Tu es en colère contre tout le monde ! Ton père, ta mère, Hodge...Moi…

\- Lâche-moi…

Magnus planta ses yeux dans les siens. Il aurait tellement aimé revoir cette lueur d'innocence qui brillait autrefois dans les yeux du néphilim.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux Alec ? Que je te lâche ? Que je te laisse, ici, seul ? Que je sorte de ta vie ?

Alec sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Non ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il voulait c'était…

\- Non ce que je veux c'est toi…

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du sorcier et le poussa vers le lit. Magnus l'attira un peu plus contre lui, collant son corps contre le sien. Alec passa ses mains sous la chemise du sorcier, qui frissonna au contact de ses caresses. Il fit glisser la veste du néphilim et posa ses lèvres sur son cou, lui arrachant un gémissement. Son amant frotta son bassin contre le sien, faisant monter l'excitation en lui. Le reste de leurs vêtements finit par voler dans la pièce alors que les deux amants ne faisaient plus qu'un.

 **Plus tard**

Alec caressait le torse de son sorcier, traçant des sillons imaginaires sur sa peau. Retrouver Magnus lui avait fait un bien fou, faisant envoler sa tension des derniers jours. Quand il était avec lui, plus rien n'avait d'importance et il avait eu tort de se laisser atteindre par ces insultes entendues la veille. Magnus se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

\- Enfin je te retrouve… lui murmura-t-il.

\- Je veux rester vivre avec toi Magnus ! Je t'assure !

\- Alors tout va bien, parce que c'est ce que je veux moi aussi !

\- Juste… j'ai juste envie que tu sois près de moi plus souvent…

\- Je sais… Je te demande pardon de ne pas l'avoir compris ! Et je crois que je me suis trompé sur autre chose !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je pensais que j'étais mal placé pour te ramener sur le droit chemin, l'ayant quitté des millions de fois moi même… Mais la réalité, c'est que j'ai bien l'impression que tu n'écoutes que moi…

Alec se mit à rire. Le sorcier avait raison, il était le seul qu'il écoutait et qui avait une telle influence sur lui.

\- Tu vas être obligé de veiller sur moi on dirait !

\- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait…. J'aurais toujours un œil sur toi Alexander…

\- Je sais… Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dis.. tu sais à propos de… de ta vie…

\- Un peu quand même non ?

\- Peut-être…Oui ! Avoua-t-il face au regard du sorcier.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout ça c'est du passé… Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, il n'y a plus que toi… Tu me crois ?

\- Oui … Je t'aime….

\- Je t'aime aussi… Demain on sera chez nous et je te promets de m'occuper de toi !

\- Hum, t'entends quoi par « m'occuper de toi » ?

\- Tu verras…

Magnus commença à l'embrasser, prêt à recommencer à lui faire l'amour, lorsqu'une sirène stridente se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter.

\- C'est quoi ça ?! Demanda Magnus.

\- C'est l'alarme !

Il écarta Magnus et attrapant sa tenue de combat, il s'habilla, tout en jetant un regard par la fenêtre de la chambre.

\- Les tours démoniaques sont allumés ! S'exclama Alec.

\- Quelle couleur ? Demanda Magnus, inquiet, mais se doutant de la réponse que son amant donnerait.

\- Rouge et or…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Désolé chapitre plus court que d'habitude mais période d'exams :)**_

 _ **Merci pour vos review gros bisous :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Attention pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres il y a un risque de spoiler !**_

 **Idris**

Magnus se tenait au pied des tours de verre. Les gardes qui étaient censés les garder, n'étaient pas en très bon état. Il en retourna un du pied et eut un haut-le-cœur à la vision de ce chasseur d'ombres éventré. Il regarda autour de lui : des démons et des chasseurs d'ombres à la botte de Valentin, avaient envahi Alicante. Alors qu'il envoyait voler un démon et en brûlait un deuxième, le sorcier commençait à se demander comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans un pétrin pareil, lui qui avait toujours tout fait ces dernières années pour éviter de se mêler d'affaires qui ne le concernait pas, ni lui, ni les sorciers. Et le voilà qui se retrouvait au beau milieu d'une guerre de chasseurs d'ombres, dont il en détestait la moitié. Il se tourna vers les tours de verre en pensant que s'il n'y avait pas eu Alec, il serait tranquillement au chaud dans son lit. « Réactive les tours » lui avait dit Alec. Il était mignon lui, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ces hautes tours faites d'Adamas, qui servaient à protéger la ville contre les invasions démoniaques, ne pouvaient être désactivées que par du sang démoniaque et cela ne pouvait être fait que de l'intérieur de la ville. Magnus en mettrait sa main à couper, il valait mieux qu'il arrive à les réactiver ou on l'accuserait de ce crime. Il pensa qu'il allait tuer Catarina. Tout ça était de sa faute, si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de venir ici pour donner des cours aux rejetons des chasseurs d'ombres, il n'en serait sûrement pas là ! Enfin, tout en y repensant, si. Valentin aurait attaqué dans tous les cas, la Force aurait appelé les Instituts et Alec serait parti pour Idris et il aurait bien été obligé d'y aller pour veiller sur lui . Quand il disait que son amour pour lui finirait par le tuer… Il ignorait où il était . Jace, Isabelle, Clary et Simon avaient débarqué dans leur chambre hurlant que des démons avaient pénétré dans la ville. Si tout le monde savait que c'était Valentin qui les commandait, personne ne l'avait encore vu. Alec était donc parti combattre auprès des siens, et lui se retrouvait là, à chercher un moyen de réactiver les protections. Il pénétra à l'intérieur des tours, tout en réfléchissant : le sang de démon agissait comme un poison sur les tours donc, en toute logique il suffirait de faire une sorte de drainage pour éliminer le sang qui empoisonnait l'Adamas. Le sorcier s'agenouilla alors sur le verre froid, et posa ses deux mains au sol comme s'il priait. Des flammes bleues jaillirent de ses mains et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de l'Adamas. On pouvait observer leurs progressions à travers le verre translucide. Magnus récitait un sort en latin alors que les flammes avaient pratiquement envahi l'ensemble de la tour. Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant, alors que ses forces diminuaient. Il sentait le sang de démon qu'il absorbait, parcourir ses veines, mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange: ce n'était pas du pur-sang de démon, il avait quelque chose de plus… du sang de Shadowhunter. Épuisé, il finit par se relever. Les protections étaient réactivées, plus aucun démon ne franchirait Alicante, mais il restait encore ceux que les boucliers n'avaient pas pu arrêter et qui massacraient les chasseurs d'ombres à l'extérieur des tours. Il fallait les prévenir de ce qui semblait de plus en plus évident : il y avait un traître parmi eux. Il sortit en courant des tours et se figea. Valentin, se tenait sur la plage de l'Ange. Il tenait l'épée mortelle au-dessus de sa tête. Les chasseurs d'ombres, alliés ou non, l'entouraient. Plus personne ne bougeait. Valentin finit par s'agenouiller, tenant le manche de l'épée à deux mains, devant lui. Magnus eut alors l'impression que la lumière des tours de verre s'était éteinte. Levant les yeux vers elles, il étouffa une exclamation et recula si brusquement qu'il trébucha. Devant lui, se tenait un ange de 4/5 mètres de hauteur, d'apparence plus ou moins humaine. Ses longs cheveux couleur or et argent, semblaient flotter au gré du souffle du vent. Sa peau blanche était recouverte de runes angéliques et de grandes ailes dorées sortaient de son dos. Celles-ci se déployaient à chaque pas qu'il faisait, cachant la lumière provenant des tours. Il avança vers Valentin et Magnus aperçut enfin le cercle d'invocation qui entourait l'ensemble de la place de l'Ange et dans lequel, tout le monde, y compris Magnus, se trouvait. Le regard du sorcier passa alors de la statue qui se trouvait au centre de la place, à l'ange qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Raziel… murmura-t-il.

L'ange se pencha vers Valentin et lui murmura des mots que ne put entendre Magnus. Puis il se releva et sortant un arc, il tira une seule et unique flèche enflammée, qui vint se loger dans le cœur de Valentin. Celui-ci poussa un cri et fixa un instant la flèche plantée dans son cœur, puis s'effondra au sol, mort. Les chasseurs d'ombres qui se tenaient sur la place s'agenouillèrent face à lui. Les démons semblaient quant à eux, avoir disparu.

\- Chasseurs d'ombres, que cela vous serve de leçon. Je ne tolérerais plus que l'un de vous me convoque. La prochaine fois, vous mourrez tous !

Puis il y eut une lumière aveuglante et l'ange disparut. Magnus chercha du regard Alec mais ne le vit nulle part, ni lui, ni les autres. Inquiet, il se leva, tremblant, et traversa la foule encore pétrifiée par l'apparition de l'ange. Il sentit quelqu'un le tirer par le bras et il découvrit Jocelyne qui l'entraînait, il ne savait où. Elle avait du sang sur ses vêtements mais ne semblait pas gravement blessée.

\- On a un problème, un très gros problème ! Lui annonça-t-elle.

\- M'en parle pas !

\- Non Magnus, tu ne comprends pas ! Entre !

Elle le poussa à l'intérieur de la maison qu'elle occupait avec Luke et qui appartenait à la sœur de ce dernier. Couché sur le canapé, Jace ne semblait pas être au top de sa forme mais il survivrait. Clary se tenait à ses côtés, les joues sales et encore humides de larmes. Simon, Isabelle et Luke étaient penchés sur la table, au-dessus d'une carte représentant la ville d'Idris. Magnus balaya la pièce du regard et se tourna vers Jocelyne.

\- Où est Alec ?

\- On l'a perdu…

\- Comment ça vous l'avez perdu ?

Magnus sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle entendait quoi par « perdu »?

\- Je sais pas… on… il était avec nous, des démons nous sont tombés dessus et…

\- Et quoi ? S'énerva Magnus.

\- Je crois que… je crois que Jonathan était là !

\- Quoi ? Qui est Jonathan et quel rapport avec Alec ?

\- Je… rien laisse tomber, j'ai dû rêver...murmura-t-elle. Alec se battait avec nous et l'instant d'après il avait disparu et un portail se fermait.

\- QUOI ?

Magnus était furieux. Il leur avait dit de veiller sur Alec.

\- On l'a cherché partout mais… Il va bien, Jace n'a rien senti au niveau de sa rune de parabataï !

\- Je me fiche de ce que Jace a ressenti ou pas ! Tu devais le surveiller ! Alec ne va pas bien en ce moment ! Je t'ai dit qu'il risquait de prendre des risques inconsidérés !

\- Magnus, Alec n'écoute personne en ce moment ! Fit remarquer Luke.

\- Si.. il m'écoute moi… et je n'étais pas là ! S'exclama Magnus.

Les mains posées à plat sur la table, il essayait de calmer la panique qui commençait à se répandre dans tout son être. Si jamais Alec avait traversé ce portail sans savoir où ça le menait…

\- Quelqu'un d'autre était avec lui ? Pourquoi as-tu parlé de Jonathan ? Et de quel Jonathan tu parles ?

\- Mon fils…

\- Ton fils ?!

\- Oui… J'ai cru voir… j'ai cru voir un jeune homme blond avec… avec des yeux noirs…Essaya t-elle d'articuler entre ses sanglots.

\- Es-tu en train de me dire que Jonathan Morgenstern est vivant et qu'il est avec Alec ?!

\- Oui…

 **Plus tard**

Isabelle sanglotait dans les bras de Simon.

\- Ça va aller, on va le retrouver… Izzy, calmes-toi !

Magnus les regarda, dégoûté. Il leur en voulait à tous d'avoir laissé Alec. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il était injuste avec eux, mais ça l'aidait à ne pas s'effondrer dans l'angoisse.

\- Bon reprenons ! Tu dis que Valentin a fait boire du sang de démon à ton fils quand il était petit ? Demanda-t-il à Jocelyne.

\- Oui…Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le tuer. C'était mon bébé et il en avait fait un monstre...

\- Quand j'ai réactivé les boucliers des tours, j'ai senti que le sang de démon qui avait servi à les désactiver possédait des propriétés angéliques… Je comprends mieux maintenant ! C'est sûrement ton fils qui les a désactivées !

\- Faut qu'on le retrouve !

\- Je me fous de lui ! Ce que je veux c'est retrouver Alec !

\- C'est ce qu'on veut tous ici Magnus ! Mais il y a fort à penser que les deux sont en…

Luke n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la voler, laissant entrer Alec. Ils se figèrent un instant, les yeux rivés sur lui, puis Magnus le serra dans ses bras, suivi d'Isabelle.

\- Oh ils vous arrivent quoi là ? Leur demanda-t-il.

\- T'étais où ?! S'exclamèrent Izzy, Jace et Magnus.

\- Heu c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ça ! Je me suis réveillé à côté du Lac avec un gros mal de crâne ! C'est gentil de m'avoir cherché!

\- On t'a cherché partout Alec ! Y compris là ! Fit Jace.

\- Tu as mal regardé alors !

Magnus observa son amant. Il le connaissait assez bien pour voir quand il mentait, et là, c'était clairement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il semblait agité et fuyait leurs regards.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern est vivant… lui annonça Magnus.

\- Ah bon…

\- C'est lui qui a désactivé les protections…

\- D'accord… Dans ce cas il faut le retrouver… Je vais prendre une douche, on se retrouve ici dans un quart d'heure, ok ?

Alec sortit pour rejoindre l'académie. Magnus le suivit et dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte de la chambre, il le plaqua contre celle-ci.

\- Ok, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement et je te conseille de ne pas me mentir !

\- Arrête ! Lâche-moi, j'ai pas menti !

\- Putain Alec, dis-moi tout de suite où tu étais si tu veux espérer me revoir un jour !

Le jeune néphilim leva des yeux embués de larmes vers lui et s'effondra au sol.

\- J'ai… j'ai fait une grosse connerie Magnus…

 _ **M**_ _ **erci pour vos review :D**_

 _ **Je vous préviens que pour les prochains vous risquez de m'en vouloir… :D**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

\- J'ai… j'ai fait une grosse connerie Magnus…

\- Alec… fit Magnus en s'agenouillant près de lui. Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qui t'arrive!

\- Je… me souviens… je me souviens de rien !

\- Comment ça ? Alec tu viens de me dire que tu avais fait une connerie !

Le jeune néphilim se releva et s'avança près de la fenêtre. Il était agité et n'arrêtait pas de trembler.

\- Je me suis réveillé en plein milieu de la Cour des Lumières. Et.. et il y avait… partout… du sang… mort…

Magnus, qui s'était relevé, le fixait, inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans un tel état.

\- Alec, calme-toi Tu commences sérieusement à me faire peur !

\- Je… tu comprends pas… je les ai tués… Tous….

Alec, en pleine crise de panique, tomba à genoux au sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière, la tête dans les mains. Magnus se précipita sur lui, essayant de le calmer mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou faire ne fonctionnait. Le sorcier commençait à être perdu, il pensait que le jeune homme allait mieux mais tout avait à nouveau dérapé . Il avait abandonné son parabataï et sa sœur pour aller on ne sait où, il leur mentait, et voilà que maintenant il faisait des crises d'angoisse. Magnus le regardait, impuissant. Il décida d'envoyer un message de feux à Isabelle. Il était plus qu'urgent de rentrer à New York. Il traîna ensuite Alec jusqu'à la salle de bain et le jeta littéralement dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau froide sur lui, espérant le calmer et le faire revenir à la réalité. La méthode était certes brutale, mais visiblement efficace. Une fois que Alec fut calmé, il arrêta l'eau.

\- Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Demanda Alec, tremblant.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Alec… Lui répondit Magnus essayant d'adopter un ton calme.

Le sorcier fixa un instant le sang sur la tenue de combat de son amant. Il lui semblait avoir vu quelque chose de brillant… de la poudre de fée ? Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Magnus ouvrit, laissant entrer Isabelle, Jace, Simon, Luke, Clary et Jocelyne. Celle-ci semblait encore sous le choc de la réapparition de son fils. Ajouté à cela, la mort de Valentin et l'apparition de l'Ange. Ils avaient tous eu leur quota d'émotions pour la journée et ils étaient tous épuisés. Pourtant, il allait falloir régler un autre problème…

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cet état ? T'es au courant qu'il faut enlever ses fringues pour prendre une douche ? S'exclama Jace en souriant, en voyant Alec sortir de la salle de bain, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut le regard de Magnus, son sourire s'envola.

\- On a un problème… Fit Magnus.

Il se tourna vers Alec et agita la main. Le jeune homme s'évanouit et Magnus le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Il ferma les yeux un instant, son amant dans ses bras, essayant de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Isabelle se précipita auprès d'eux.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Ton frère ne va pas bien Isabelle… pas bien du tout...On rentre à l'Institut, préviens ton père !

\- Magnus, il se passe quoi ? Demanda Jace . Personne n'ira nulle part, tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué ce qui se passe avec Alec !

\- J'en sais rien ! Il nous a menti ! Quand je lui ai demandé des explications, il a commencé à paniquer et à me raconter tout et n'importe quoi sur la Cour des lumières et…

\- La cour des lumières a été attaquée ! Annonça Luke. On l'a appris juste avant de vous rejoindre…

\- Merde… on a vraiment un gros problème ! Changement de plan ! Vous rentrez à l'Institut, je ramène Alec chez moi ! Je vais essayer de savoir ce qui s'est passé ! En attendant, si on vous le demande, Alec était avec vous, tout le temps ! C'est clair ? ! Faites-le apparaître dans les rapports pour l'Enclave !

\- Mais… Voulut protester Isabelle, mais Magnus la coupa.

\- Non Isabelle ! On n'a pas le temps de discuter ! Je m'occupe de lui !

Il ouvrit un portail vers l'Institut, que les autres empruntèrent à contre cœur, puis il en créa un deuxième, emmenant un Alec endormit avec lui…

 **Plus tard- Appartement de Magnus-Brooklyn**

Magnus avait déshabillé le jeune chasseur d'ombres et l'avait allongé dans leur lit. Il ne l'avait toujours pas réveillé, n'étant pas certain de supporter de voir Alec dans le même état qu'il était quelques heures auparavant. Assis près de lui, il écarta la mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

\- Tu me fais quoi là Alec… murmura Magnus.

Il se décida enfin à le réveiller. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et les posa sur le sorcier.

\- Magnus…

\- Alec, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé, sans paniquer, ok ? Parle moi calmement… Tout va bien , tu es avec moi, à New York...Si tu veux que je puisse t'aider, il va falloir que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé !

\- Je ne peux pas… je ne me souviens de rien ! Répondit-il en s'agitant à nouveau.

\- Ok, ok… ça va, calme-toi… respire doucement, je suis là… Lui murmura Magnus, tendrement, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il le sentit se calmer petit à petit.

\- Voilà… tout va bien…. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi… Quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes?

\- Toi… Moi, dans la chambre…

\- D'accord… tu te souviens qu'Alicante a été attaquée ?

\- Oui.. J'étais avec les autres… les démons nous ont attaqués… Jocelyne… Jocelyne elle… elle hurlait un prénom…

\- Quel prénom ?

\- Je sais pas! Tout est flou ! Sanglotait Alec.

\- C'est pas grave… chut, c'est pas grave… Referme les yeux… Tu te bats avec des démons… il se passe quoi ensuite ? Essaye de te souvenir de ce que tu ressens… de ce que tu vois…

\- Il y a un portail… Quelqu'un me prend la main et me tire vers lui… Je ne veux pas y aller… je lui dis qu'il faut que je reste mais... il me dit que je ne peux plus rien faire.. qu'il faut partir…

\- Qui ? Qui te dit ça ?

\- Je… c'est lui ! S'exclama Alec en s'écartant des bras du sorcier.

\- C'est lui ! Ce type qui me tournait autour ! Jonathan !

-Jonathan Morgenstern ? Te tourner autour ?! S'exclama Magnus, furieux, mais Alec l'ignora.

-Par l'Ange…Magnus c'est de ma faute ! Je… Il était sous mes yeux depuis le début, il... J'aurais pu éviter tout ça… Mon dieu…je… la Cour des lumières ! Je me suis réveillé à la Cour des lumières et il y avait des dizaines de cadavres de fées et… je crois que… je crois que je les ai tuées !

\- Non ! Non, certainement pas !

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr Magnus ? Je ne me souviens de rien à partir du moment où j'ai franchi le portail ! Il n'y avait que moi là-bas !

\- Attends une seconde… Comment es-tu revenu à Idris si tu étais à la Cour des lumières ?

\- Je… je crois que… oui, le portail était encore ouvert ! J'ai… j'ai paniqué et je l'ai traversé dans l'autre sens et… et j'ai atterri sur la rive du lac !

\- Il y avait forcément quelqu'un d'autre avec toi quand tu l'as traversé pour atterrir au royaume des fées ! Dans le cas contraire, je ne serais certainement pas en train de te parler !

\- Jonathan…

\- Oui… il a dû t'entraîner à travers le portail !

Alec s'assit au bord du lit, la tête dans les mains.

\- Bon sang, pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien !

\- Il a dû te faire prendre un truc… les fées ont des tas de potions et autres trucs non identifiés ! Fit Magnus en se levant.

\- Comment j'ai pu… qu'est-ce que je vais dire à l'Enclave …

\- Rien du tout ! Tu ne leur diras rien, c'est clair ?!

Magnus s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce.

\- Tu n'as pas tué ces fées et je suis prêt à parier tout ce que tu veux que c'est Jonathan qui l'a fait et… Alec je te jure que s'il…

\- Que s'il quoi ?

\- Rien…. Écoute, faut que je vérifie quelque chose… laisse-moi faire…

Magnus mit ses mains sur les tempes d'Alec et ferma les yeux .

\- Ne bouge surtout pas…

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Juste, laisse-moi faire ok ?

\- Ok…

Magnus était inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir dans la tête de son amant, mais il devait accéder à ses souvenirs. Il avait laissé Alec faire des efforts pour se souvenir car il fallait qu'il se calme, puis Magnus n'aimait pas faire cela, il trouvait le procédé trop envahissant, c'était comme violer l'intimité des gens. Seulement, il avait besoin de savoir ce que Jonathan avait fait… lui avait fait… La peur au ventre, il laissa les souvenirs du jeune néphilim défiler dans sa tête, tel un film devant ses yeux. Il vit Jonathan entrer dans le portail, emportant Alec avec lui, mais voyant qu'il résistait, il lui souffla une poudre bleue au visage et le jeune homme s'évanouit. La suite était un véritable cauchemar. Magnus vit Jonathan tuer fée après fée. Un chevalier fée le supplia de l'épargner, mais il se mit à rire et lui trancha la tête avec son épée. Il se pencha ensuite au-dessus d'Alec, qu'il avait abandonné au milieu de la Cour et il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, lui murmurant un « Je reviendrais pour toi, c'est promis... ». Magnus enleva brusquement ses mains des tempes d'Alec et ouvrit les yeux. Il croisa le regard de son amant. Le sorcier savait qu'il avait vu la même chose que lui.

\- Magnus je te jure que…

\- Je vais le tuer !

 _ **A suivre**_


	6. Chapter 6

La neige qui tombait, commençait à recouvrir le sol de New York. Le vent s'était mis à souffler et les gens marchaient tête baissée, se protégeant le mieux qu'ils pouvaient des tourbillons neigeux. Mais au loin, un jeune homme semblait avoir des soucis plus préoccupants que le temps glacial et humide. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage, rougi par le froid, cachait derrière un cache-nez qui ne laissait paraître que ses yeux, d'un bleu hypnotisant. Ses cheveux brun foncé étaient rejetés en arrière sous la force du vent. Habillé de noir de la tête aux pieds, il aurait pu se fondre dans la masse des passants New-yorkais, si la ville n'avait pas été recouverte d'un doux duvet blanc. Sur le pont de Manhattan, Il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Quelque part, une horloge d'église sonna huit heures du soir. Il tourna soudain son regard vers un homme portant un long manteau de fourrure marron et des bottes attirait les regards des quelques passantes qui bravaient le froid avant de rentrer chez elles, sûrement encore troublées par la beauté de l'homme. Le mystérieux inconnu, lui, semblait furieux, lançant des regards assassins vers lui. Il baissa son cache-nez, avant de lui adresser la parole.

\- Sérieux Jace, c'est quoi cette tenue ? On avait dit discret !

\- Parce que tu crois que tu passes plus inaperçu que moi là ?

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû utiliser la rune d'invisibilité !

\- Et comment on aurait caché nos pas dans cette neige, Monsieur je sais tout ?

Alec ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir.

\- On a des nouvelles de Magnus ? Lui demanda Jace.

\- Hum... je dois le rejoindre au Pandemonium tout à l'heure...

\- Cache ta joie..

\- Il me flique... Il passe son temps à surveiller ce que je fais !

\- Jonathan t'a menacé Alec ! C'est normal qu'il te surveille non ?!

\- Il m'a pas menacé ! Il ne m'a même rien fait !

\- Putain Alec tu pètes un plomb ou tu es devenu stupide ? Il a assassiné la moitié du peuple féerique à lui tout seul, et toi tu le défends !

\- Je ne le défends pas, je dis juste qu'il ne m'a pas menacé et c'est la vérité ! J'avais rien quand je suis revenu, si ?!

\- Oh non, tu ne te souvenais juste de rien ! Mais à part ça, tout allait bien Alec ! Puis si tu aimes te faire embrasser par des assassins après tout...J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu nous as pas parlé de lui avant !

\- Ça va, je l'ai vu deux fois dans ma vie, je pouvais pas savoir que c'était le fils de Valentin ! Je le croyais mort d'ailleurs ! C'est ce que Jocelyne avait dit non ?!

\- Tu as baissé ta garde Alec et voilà le résultat !

\- Ouais je sais ! Je sais qu'on est là à se les peler à cause de moi, merci ! Mais j'aurais pu faire ça tout seul si tu n'obéissais pas comme un petit chien à Magnus !

\- Tu fais chier Alec ! On est obligé de te coller au train pour s'assurer que tu ne fais pas de connerie ! Tu es rentré complètement bourré à l'Institut hier !

\- Et alors quoi ? Toi tu as le droit de faire n'importe quoi ! Izzy aussi, mais moi non, faut toujours que je reste bien gentiment dans les rangs ! Vous me faites tous chier...

Il partit en plantant son ami là, mais celui-ci le rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

\- On a une mission à terminer Alec ! Alors va falloir que tu me supportes encore quelques heures !

\- Ça va, c'est juste un gosse qui s'amuse à vendre des objets démoniaques, qui, au maximum, te font te gratter pendant une heure ou deux ! Sérieux, depuis quand ces trucs là t'intéresse ?

\- Parce que je mettrais bien la main sur un de ces trucs, histoire de rigoler un peu !

\- Grandis Jace...

\- Ça ne te ferait pas de mal à toi aussi de rigoler un peu ! T'es encore plus coincé qu'avant ! Enfin quand tu n'es pas dans ta période « pétage de plomb » !

Les deux amis bifurquèrent dans une rue dont les maisons semblaient abandonnées ; les vitres étaient sales et cassées, les poubelles étaient renversées, dégageant une puanteur nauséabonde.

\- Il y a vraiment des gens qui habitent ici ? Demanda Jace, dégouté. Surtout ne touche à rien au risque d'attraper un truc pas net !

\- Tu n'as qu'à partir, personne ne te retient !

\- Magnus me tuera si je te laisse ici tout seul !

\- Il est occupé à chercher Jonathan et si tu ne le lui dis pas, il ne le sera pas !

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas que je reste ? Tu fabriques quoi encore ?

\- Tu devrais le savoir puisque vous me suivez chaque fois que je sors de l'Institut ! Un coup Izzy, un coup toi ! Même Clary et Simon y sont passés ! Niveau discrétion, vous laissez à désirer !

\- On ne cherche pas à l'être ! On veille juste sur toi ! Magnus...

\- Magnus est jaloux ! Je lui ai répété des millions de fois que je n'étais pas attiré par Jonathan mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi je me suis confié à lui ! Puis cette histoire de baiser...

\- Magnus ne t'en veut pas pour ça !

\- Encore heureux, puisque je n'y étais pour rien !

\- Ouais mais en ce moment tu es bizarre Alec ! Plus personne ne te reconnaît! On dirait que tu te fiches de retrouver Jonathan !

\- Mais je m'en fiche ! Hurla Alec. Magnus passe son temps à le chercher et résultat il n'est jamais là ! Au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de lui, Monsieur le sorcier passe son temps à chercher un mec parce qu'il a eu le malheur de m'embrasser ! Et je tiens quand même à faire remarquer que Camille a fait la même chose avec lui et qu'elle est toujours vivante ! Et j'en ai marre qu'il me fasse suivre à chaque fois que je fous un pied dehors ! Je sais m'occuper de moi tout seul ! Quand il n'est pas là faut que je dorme à l'Institut pour que vous puissiez me surveiller ! C'est du délire !

\- Jonathan a dit qu'il reviendrait te chercher !

\- Ouais je sais et tu l'as vu ? Ça fait un mois Jace ! Un mois ! Lâchez moi un peu...

\- Bon, si t'as fini, on devrait peut être rentrer ! Je me les caille !

\- On doit retrouver le gamin...

\- Vu comment tu hurles depuis tout à l'heure, s'il était dans le coin, ça fait longtemps qui doit s'être tiré !

\- De toute façon je ne rentre pas avec toi, faut que j'aille rejoindre Magnus...

Jace l'attrapa par le bras alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait déjà de lui.

\- Il est peut-être temps que vous arrêtiez de vous faire la gueule tous les deux, non ?

\- Quand il arrêtera de me faire suivre ! Rétorqua t-il en se dégageant.

Jace regarda Alec s'éloigner. Il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour lui. Au début, il n'avait pas voulu croire Magnus, celui-ci étant toujours assez alarmiste dès que ça touchait Alec. Mais ces derniers temps, il avait bien été obligé de reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Son meilleur ami passait la plupart de son temps dehors et personne ne savait vraiment où il allait. Magnus leur avait alors ordonné, sous peine d'être transformé en cloporte, de surveiller Alec, ce qui se traduisait par le suivre partout il allait . Mais celui-ci étant un très bon chasseur d'ombres, il s'était très vite aperçu que tous ses déplacements étaient épiés. Il était alors entré dans une fureur pas possible dont la cible principale avait été Magnus. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient, depuis, presque plus, et lorsqu'ils le faisaient, cela finissait toujours en dispute. Le sorcier n'était cependant pas le seul à avoir fait l'objet des foudres d'Alec : Clary avait eu le malheur de lui faire remarquer que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller en ce moment, à quoi il avait répondu « C'est depuis que tu es là que rien ne va, d'abord ton père, maintenant ton frère ! Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux dans cette famille ! ». Izzy aussi avait eu son compte et c'est à ce moment-là que Jace avait compris que quelque chose clochait avec son parabataï ; il ne l'avait jusqu'ici jamais entendu hurler sur sa sœur. Il se disputait parfois mais c'était plus de la chamaillerie qu'autre chose, n'étant jamais d'accord. Mais cette fois là, Jace avait retrouvé Izzy en pleur. L'objet de la dispute ? Et bien cela n'avait pas été bien déterminé, mais la version officielle était qu'Izzy aurait fouillé dans ses affaires. En résumé, Alec s'éloignait d'eux de jour en jour, et personne n'arrivait à savoir pourquoi le jeune homme se comportait de cette manière. Puis il restait un problème : Jonathan. Il avait emmené Alec à la Cour des Lumières avant de l'y abandonner et on ne savait toujours pas qu'elle en était la raison. De plus, Jonathan avait menacé de revenir chercher Alec et ce, en l'embrassant. Magnus avait alors juré de le tuer et il cherchait depuis à découvrir où il se cachait. Le sorcier n'était pas très souvent à New York ces temps ci, ce qui n'arrangeait rien à l'humeur d'Alec. Cependant, Magnus leur avait adressé un message de feux plutôt dans la matinée pour leur dire qu'il serait de retour dans la soirée. Alec devrait donc être parti le rejoindre, mais Jace avait un doute. Il prit son portable et composa le numéro du sorcier. Ce dernier, qui en temps normal ne se serait pas empressé de répondre, répondait à présent pratiquement de suite depuis que Alec partait en vrille. Cette fois encore, il ne déroba pas à la règle, décrochant à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Oui le blondinet, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Où dois-tu rejoindre Alec tout à l'heure ?

\- Chez moi, pourquoi ?

\- Fait chié !

Jace se mit à courir. Alec lui avait dit qu'il devait le rejoindre au Pandemonium et comme un idiot, il lui avait fait confiance.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as perdu ?!

\- Il m'a dit qu'il devait te rejoindre dans ta boîte de nuit !

\- Et tu l'as cru stupide néphilim ?

\- C'est mon parabataï !

\- Bon arrête de courir pour rien ! Je vais le localiser, je te rappelle !

Le sorcier raccrocha mais Jace continua à foncer, espérant trouver son meilleur ami, pour faire taire ce satané sorcier. Mais visiblement, les pouvoirs de Magnus étaient plus efficaces que les capacités athlétiques de Jace. Le sorcier lui avait envoyé un simple texto : « Je l'ai trouvé, je m'en occupe ». Au fond de lui, Jace était rassuré, si Magnus l'avait trouvé, Alec était entre de bonnes mains.

 **Quelque part dans New York**

Magnus trouva Alec au-dessus d'un toit d'un des gratte-ciel de la ville. Assis sur la neige qui avait recouvert le haut de l'immeuble, et les jambes dans le vide, le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le sorcier s'approcha lentement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer.

\- On ne devait se voir que dans une heure Magnus... Fit Alec.

\- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

\- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Jonathan ? S'exclama Alec sarcastiquement.

\- Ça ne me fait pas rire Alec !

\- Oh mais moi non plus ! Crois-moi, j'ai autant envie que toi de le tuer, parce qu'à cause de lui je ne peux jamais être seul, tout ce que je fais est surveillé !

\- Ce que je vois surtout c'est qu'on est en train de se séparer à cause de lui... Fit Magnus en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

\- Non, ça c'est parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance !

\- Bien sur que si !

\- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu me fais suivre partout où je vais?

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi !

\- Je peux me défendre tout seul !

\- Pas contre toi même...

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! C'est le nouveau truc à la mode « Alec ne va pas bien, Alec pète un plomb ! » Alec il vous emmerde ! Cracha le jeune néphilim en se levant. Tu veux que je te dise ce que c'est ton problème ? C'est que tu as peur que je t'échappe ! Mais je ne t'appartiens pas Magnus !

Le sorcier se leva, des éclairs de colère dans les yeux. Le chasseur d'ombres commençait vraiment à l'énerver.

\- Je ne te retiens pas Alec ! Si tu veux partir... pars...

\- Parfait, alors adieu !

Alec se détourna et il avait pratiquement atteint les escaliers de l'immeuble, lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux, secouant la tête.

\- Tu fais chier... Murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna vers le sorcier et se précipita sur lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa langue retrouva sa jumelle. Sa main passa dans les cheveux de son amant et il l'attira un peu plus contre lui. Leur baiser n'avait rien de doux, mais les deux hommes n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer. Pourtant Alec mit fin au baiser.

\- Je t'aime... Ça a toujours été toi et ça le sera toujours !

\- Alors pourquoi t'être confié à lui plutôt qu'à moi ?!

\- Parce que j'ai eu peur que tu te dises que je regrettais notre relation et... je ne voulais pas que tu me voies aussi mal je ... je ne voulais pas te décevoir... Lui confia Alec, les yeux brillants de larmes.

\- Alec... mon amour, tu peux tout me dire et tu le sais !

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça en ce moment ? Parle moi...

\- Je... sais pas... j'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici... il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis bien mais... tu es jamais là en ce moment... Je sais que tu es furieux contre ce Jonathan mais... mais moi j'ai besoin de toi...

\- D'accord, alors je reste avec toi et je ne te lâche plus !

\- Je ne veux pas t'y obliger... Fit Alec en baissant la tête, mais Magnus la lui releva de suite.

\- Je le fais parce que j'en ai envie ! Tu me manques et j'ai envie de te retrouver... de retrouver le vrai toi...

Alec reprit possession des lèvres de son amant mais il avait envie de plus ; il avait envie de sentir son corps contre le sien... La sonnerie du portable de Magnus retentit, mais celui-ci l'ignora.

\- Tu réponds pas ? Demanda Alec.

\- Ils laisseront un message...

Il reprit leur baiser, plaquant Alec contre le mur de la cage d'escalier qui permettait de descendre du toit de l'immeuble. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous les vêtements du néphilim pour caresser son torse. Il se fichait qu'il fasse un froid glacial, il avait envie de lui, là, sur ce toit, mais son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Furieux, il décrocha sans regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

\- Je suis occupé là !

Son visage changea alors complètement d'expression et il pâlit légèrement.

\- Ok, j'arrive...

Le sorcier raccrocha et il s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient un peu.

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Alec, inquiet.

\- C'était Raphaël... Camille est morte...

 _ **A suivre**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci pour vos review :D**_

 _ **Et non Alec ne le trompera pas :p**_

 **Appartement de Magnus- Brooklyn**

Alec tournait en rond dans l'appartement depuis des heures. Magnus avait dû partir rejoindre Raphaël en urgence. Le corps de Camille avait été retrouvé sous le métro, vidé de son sang. Le sorcier avait été sous le choc un moment puis il avait raccompagné Alec jusqu'à son appartement, avant de rejoindre Raphaël. Le jeune néphilim devait reconnaître qu'il se fichait bien de Camille, et que celle-ci ne soit désormais plus de ce monde, était, à son avis, une bonne chose. En résumé, sa mort lui était insignifiante. Par contre, il savait que c'était loin d'être le cas de son amant. Leur relation était déjà assez compliquée comme ça et il espérait que le sorcier n'allait pas rajouter le fantôme de son ex au tableau. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, chaque jour un peu plus depuis près d'un mois, et il a fallu que cette satanée vampire meure au moment où il allait enfin le retrouver…. Décidément, même morte, Camille Belcourt trouvait le moyen de s'immiscer dans leur relation. Il avait eu Jace au téléphone et celui-ci n'avait pas manifesté un grand intérêt pour la mort de la vampire, il était même allé jusqu'à exprimer quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha, surpris de constater que son amant l'appelait.

\- Magnus, tout va bien ?

\- Viens à l'Institut, il faut que je vous parle !

\- Nous parler de quoi ?

\- Viens, je t'expliquerais. Fais attention à toi…

\- Ouais, je sais… j'arrive !

Il raccrocha et partit pour l'Institut. Il se passait quoi encore ?

 **Institut**

Magnus l'attendait devant les marches de l'Institut. La neige qui tombait, déposait de petits flocons dans les cheveux du sorcier. Il portait de hautes bottes noires et une cape en fourrure. Alec le rejoignit, scrutant son visage pour essayer d'y déceler l'humeur du sorcier. Son regard trahissait une profonde souffrance qu'Alec eut du mal à expliquer. Tenait-il à ce point-là à Camille ?

\- Magnus, qu'est-ce que…

Mais le sorcier s'avança vers lui sans dire un mot. Son visage, éclairait par la lumière des lampadaires de la rue, était extrêmement pâle, et il avait les yeux rouges.

\- Alec…

\- Quoi ? Magnus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu voulais nous dire quoi ?!

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance… pas après ça…

La voix du sorcier se brisa. Il n'y arriverait pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'Institut. Il devait leur annoncer que Maureen, l'amie de Simon, avait été transformée en vampire et qu'elle avait assassiné Camille, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de terrestres. Mais alors qu'il discutait avec Clary dans le hall de l'Institut, ils avaient entendu le cri déchirant d'Isabelle provenant de la bibliothèque. Il s'était précipité vers elle et il aurait voulu ne jamais voir cela… Et maintenant, il devait l'annoncer à Alec avant que celui-ci n'entre dans l'Institut.

\- Magnus, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ?!

\- Alec… je suis désolé… L'Institut a été attaquée…

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Alec en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Le sorcier le rattrapa juste à temps, l'attrapant par la taille. Il avait du mal à contenir ses larmes. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire allait le détruire, que ce serait la goutte de trop…

\- Bon sang Magnus, explique-moi ce qu'il y a !

\- Je suis désolé… ton frère… Max, il…

\- Nonnnn ! Hurla Alec, qui, s'échappant de l'étreinte de son amant, se précipita à l'intérieur.

Il pénétra dans le hall où se tenaient une dizaine de chasseurs d'ombres qui se turent en le voyant entrer. Magnus, qui l'avait suivi, lui prit la main, mais Alec se dégagea.

\- Où il est ? Demanda-t-il, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Bibliothèque… Murmura Magnus.

Le jeune néphilim courut rejoindre son frère et Magnus entendit le cri de détresse d'Alec, lorsque celui-ci franchit la porte. Il ne pouvait pas assister à ça, il ne pouvait pas approcher sachant pertinemment la scène qui l'attendait : Alec tenant le corps de son petit frère mort dans ses bras, en larme, sa famille à ses cotés. Une famille qui venait de se détruire...Il se laissa glisser contre le mur du hall, ses larmes se déversant enfin. Clary vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main. Pleurant elle aussi, elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Il… Il a… il a besoin de toi...va le rejoindre… Lui dit Clary.

\- Je peux pas… il ne… il ne s'en remettra pas… pas cette fois… pas avec tout ce qu'il a subi…

\- Bien sur que si ! Ce sont des Lightwood ! Ils se relèveront et on va les aider !

\- Non… On ne peut pas les aider… je ne peux pas l'aider…

Il prit un morceau de papier dans sa poche et le tendit à Clary.

\- Pas après ça…

Clary déplia le mot et lut ce qui était écrit :

« L'enfant est un dommage collatéral, mauvais endroit, mauvais moment… Ce n'est que le début… »

\- Jonathan -

\- Par l'Ange ! Fit Clary, horrifiée.

\- Je vais devoir le donner à l'Enclave…

\- Non, Magnus tu ne peux pas ! Alec… Alec va s'en vouloir toute sa vie !

\- Oui ça va le détruire mais je n'ai pas le choix… L'Enclave doit savoir ce qui s'est passé…

Jace sortit alors de la salle et s'avança vers Magnus.

\- Magnus, il faut que tu viennes...Alec… Alec ne veut pas le quitter… on a besoin de toi…

\- Je ne peux rien y faire, Jace…

\- Si ! Il t'écoutera ! Il… l'Enclave va venir chercher Max… Alec ne peut pas rester là et j'arrive pas… j'y arrive pas…

Clary le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il s'effondrait en larme. Magnus se leva et entra dans la bibliothèque. Alec pleurait et refusait de lâcher son frère, ignorant les paroles de son père et de sa sœur. Celle-ci se retourna vers le sorcier et elle fit signe à son père de sortir. Magnus s'avança vers Alec, s'agenouillant près de lui. Il posa sa main délicatement sur son épaule.

\- Alec… des membres de l'Enclave vont arriver, ils vont s'occuper de lui… Ne reste pas là… viens avec moi…

\- Non… je veux pas l'abandonner…

\- Alec… Alexander… Mon amour, tu ne l'abandonnes pas… Souviens-toi de ce que tu m'as dit quand Ragnor est mort… « Une partie de lui restera toujours dans ton cœur ».. .

\- Il n'avait que 9 ans !

\- Je sais… Viens, il faut le laisser maintenant…

\- Non !

\- Alec…

Le sorcier se leva et détacha Alec du corps de son frère, essayant d'ignorer les protestations du jeune homme.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux aller nulle part ! LÂCHE-MOI !

\- Arrête Alec, calme-toi !

Il réussit à enfin l'éloigner de Max et le néphilim s'effondra en pleur dans ses bras.

 **Plus tard- Appartement de Magnus**

Magnus veillait sur Alec qui s'était endormi d'épuisement au bout de plusieurs heures à pleurer dans les bras du sorcier. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté et l'avait gardé contre lui. Il avait pris des nouvelles d'Isabelle et de Jace auprès de Clary : Izzy refusait de sortir de sa chambre et n'avait accepté de parler qu'à une seule personne : Simon. Jace, lui, avait passé la soirée à expulser sa colère et sa tristesse dans la salle d'entraînement. Le corps de Max avait été emmené dans un linceul blanc à Idris. L'enterrement aurait lieu dans deux jours "et l'Enclave aurait apparemment autorisé Maryse à y assister. Magnus savait que cela serait une épreuve supplémentaire pour le chasseur d'ombres et il n'était pas certain que celui-ci tienne le choc. Alec n'avait cessé de faire des cauchemars et Magnus avait eu du mal à le calmer. Le voir dans cet état lui faisait du mal et lui non plus n'allait pas bien. La mort de Camille l'avait secoué. D'abord Ragnor, maintenant elle… tout le monde mourrait autour de lui… Catarina l'avait appelé et lui avait dit qu'elle passerait le lendemain. Robert l'avait également contacté pour prendre des nouvelles d'Alec et le remercier de prendre soin de son fils. Le sorcier n'avait pas trop su quoi lui répondre. Alec ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

\- Hey….

\- Qu'elle heure il est ? Demanda Alec.

\- Deux heures du matin…Répondit le sorcier en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- Faut que j'appelle Izzy…

\- Simon est avec elle, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Simon ?

\- Oui elle… elle a refusé de voir qui que ce soit d'autre…

\- Ok… Faut quand même que j'aille la voir, faut que je veille sur elle ! Fit Alec en amorçant un geste pour se lever, mais le sorcier le retint.

\- Non, tu iras demain ! Pour le moment tu restes là ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ou…

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai faim ?! S'énerva Alec.

\- Alec…

\- Je veux rentrer à l'Institut!

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce c'est chez moi là bas !

\- Non ! Non ta place elle est ici ! Elle est ici, avec moi..

Magnus ne put se retenir de craquer. Il avait passé une sale journée, il était épuisé et il n'avait pas dormi, sans compter que ça faisait des semaines qu'il supportait les sautes d' humeur d'Alec. Il était à bout lui aussi. Il se leva et partit dans le salon, essuyant rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Alec le suivit mais resta à distance de lui.

\- Magnus, je…

\- Non c'est bon, ne dis rien ! Va à l'Institut…

\- Tu comprends pas que j'ai besoin d'être auprès de ma famille ?!

Magnus se tourna vers la fenêtre, cachant ses larmes au néphilim.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les rejoindre ?

\- Tu comprends rien…

\- Alec, va-t'en ! Sors d'ici…

\- Je suis ici chez moi autant que toi maintenant, tu ne peux pas m'ordonner ça !

S'en était trop pour le sorcier qui se tourna vers lui avec colère.

\- Je croyais que _chez toi_ c'était l'Institut ?! Alors pourquoi tu es encore là ? J'ai compris que je ne comptais pour toi que quand tu avais envie de tirer ton coup, alors maintenant sors d'ici ! Hurla Magnus en partant s'enfermer dans la chambre, s'écroulant en pleur derrière la porte.

Alec resta figé quelques minutes, les yeux rivés vers la porte de la chambre. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était allé trop loin avec Magnus. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il lui menait la vie impossible. A lui, comme aux autres d'ailleurs. Tout était de sa faute… Son petit frère était mort à cause de lui...Il avait entendu la conversation que Magnus avait eu avec Catarina au téléphone. Il savait que c'était Jonathan qui avait assassiné son frère. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve et qu'il le tue, ensuite il pourrait peut-être essayer de recoller les morceaux avec le sorcier. Il sortit de l'appartement mais il ne se dirigea pas vers l'Institut. Sa décision était prise : il devait retrouver Jonathan Morgenstern.

 _ **A suivre**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews :D**

 _ **China : Je comprends parfaitement que tu n'aimes pas cet Alec là et que ça ne colle pas avec la vision que tu as de lui :) Personnellement j'ai toujours trouvé qu'il en avait encaissé beaucoup et j'ai toujours pensé qu'un être humain normalement constitué mdr péterait un plomb :p Et merci pour ton compliment et non je ne pense que tu es une chieuse ne tkt pas:) au contraire :) **_

**Appartement de Magnus**

La sonnette de son appartement retentit, tirant le sorcier de son sommeil. Il se leva péniblement, n'ayant pas très bien dormi suite à sa dispute avec Alec. Il enfila un jogging noir et alla ouvrir la porte, derrière laquelle se tenait Isabelle Lightwood. Elle avait les cheveux attachés à la va-vite en un chignon, ne s'était pas maquillée et était habillée d'un simple jean et d'un sweat bleu que Magnus aurait juré appartenir à Simon. Ses yeux étaient légèrement gonflés et rouges, signe qu'elle avait dû pleurer toute la nuit.

\- Isabelle…

\- Salut Magnus… excuse-moi de te déranger, je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Répondit le sorcier, en s'écartant pour permettre à la jeune femme de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

\- Non merci… je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je dois partir pour Idris dans une heure pour préparer… pour préparer les funérailles de Max…

\- Je suis désolé Izzy… Vraiment…

\- Je sais et je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous ces derniers mois ! Je n'oublie pas que sans toi, je n'aurais désormais plus de frère…

\- Hum… comment va Alec d'ailleurs ? J'ai été un peu dur avec lui hier soir…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ben il voulait revenir à l'Institut mais la journée avait été dure pour moi aussi et… bref on s'est disputé...

\- Alec a dormi à l'Institut ?!

\- Oui, pourquoi? Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

\- Non… à vrai dire je pensais le trouver chez toi, je ne suis pas allée dans sa chambre… Je vais quand même appeler Jace pour vérifier. Fit Izzy en sortant son téléphone.

\- Jace, c'est Izzy…Oui ça va… Tu peux aller voir si Alec est dans sa chambre s'il te plaît ?

Il y eu un moment de silence. On pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Izzy et du sorcier. Et cela se comprenait : Alec leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis leur retour d'Idris.

\- Ok, merci Jace, à toute ! S'exclama enfin Isabelle, en se détendant. Elle se tourna vers le sorcier et lui fit un sourire timide.

\- Il est à l'Institut… Jace m'a dit qu'il venait de rentrer…

\- Ok… Tout va bien alors…

\- Oui… Tu nous accompagnes à Idris ?

\- Non… je vous laisse en famille !

\- Tu en fais partie…

\- Je serais là pour les funérailles, c'est promis. En attendant, je vais laisser ton frère respirer un peu…

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a… Il a tellement changé, je ne le reconnais plus…Lui dit-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Magnus s'avança alors vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Vous avez tous besoin de prendre l'air, de vous reposer… Vous êtes à cran et c'est normal après tout ce que vous avez dû encaisser ces derniers temps… Alec finira par retrouver la raison, tu verras !

\- Vous allez pas vous séparer hein ? Lui demanda Izzy.

\- Ton frère est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde… Je ne le laisserai jamais tomber !

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question !

\- Je sais ! Mais je ne peux pas parler à la place de ton frère…

\- Je vais lui parler ! Il commence à me soûler à faire n'importe quoi avec tout le monde !

Isabelle se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Magnus ? Je suis désolé pour Camille… Lui dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

 **Institut**

Alec était en train de prendre une douche. Il avait passé la nuit dehors à essayer de trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur Jonathan. Mais il avait fait chou blanc. Il mettrait donc cela entre parenthèses, le temps des funérailles de son petit-frère. Il voulait tuer Jonathan mais Max passait avant sa haine contre lui. Alors qu'il venait à peine de passer une serviette autour de sa taille, Isabelle entra comme une furie dans sa chambre.

\- Putain Izzy! Personne ne t'a appris à frapper ! J'aurais pu être…

\- Ouais ben tu ne l'es pas ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu passes ton temps à nous envoyer sur les roses, personne ne sait ce que tu fabriques de tes journées et tu rejettes Magnus ! Il va finir par partir et tu l'auras bien mérité ! Je t'aime, tu es mon frère et tu sais que je respecterais tes choix, quel qu'ils soient, mais là tu fais n'importe quoi ! On vient de… on vient de perdre Max et j'ai besoin de mon grand frère !

\- Izzy je… je te promets que je tuerais Jonathan pour ce qu'il lui a fait ! Pour ce qu'il nous a fait...

\- Non mais tu es complètement débile, c'est pas possible ! J'ai perdu Max et je ne veux pas te perdre aussi ! Tu veux aller le trouver et te faire tuer à ton tour, c'est ça ta brillante idée ?! On le trouvera ensemble : toi, moi et Jace ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se la jouer solo ! J'ai déjà fait la morale à Jace, je ne pensais pas devoir te ressortir le même discours à toi aussi ! Redeviens raisonnable Alec ! Je fais quoi, moi, si mes deux frères font n'importe quoi ?! Je n'ai plus que vous deux…

Elle lui avait dit tous cela en martelant son torse de coups de poing, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Alec lui attrapa les poignets et l'attira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je te demande pardon Izzy… Je n'ai pas réfléchi…

\- C'est bien ça le problème, Alec ! Ça ne te ressemble pas tout ça ! Tu ne réfléchis plus...

Voir sa sœur dans cet état là avait eu l'effet d'une claque pour Alec. Sa petite sœur, qu'il protégeait depuis toujours, pleurait à cause de lui. Ils avaient perdu leur petit frère et lui, avait préféré prendre la poudre d'escampette plutôt que d'être auprès d'elle. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, qu'à sa colère et sa culpabilité. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su plutôt pour Jonathan, il s'en voulait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à les regarder dans les yeux, que ce soit elle, Jace ou même Magnus. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils le protègent, parce qu'il pensait ne pas le mériter et il voulait retrouver à tout prit Jonathan espérant que cela atténuerait la culpabilité qui était en train d'envahir tout son être. Puis il était en colère contre l'Enclave qui ne l'avait pas écouté, contre Jonathan qui avait tué son frère et qui l'avait utilisé et contre lui-même pour n'avoir rien vu. Il se faisait du mal car c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se punir. Mais si cela signifiait faire souffrir Izzy, alors il était temps que ça s'arrête. Mais c'était loin d'être facile : la culpabilité et la colère étaient toujours là, bien présentes, et rien de ce que les gens pouvaient dire, ne les atténuaient.

\- Je vais faire des efforts… Murmura-t-il à sa sœur.

\- Oh mais j'espère bien ! Et tu vas commencer par aller voir Magnus !

\- Izzy…

-Non ! Tu y vas et vous vous parlez calmement pour une fois ! Vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux ! Ça a été la croix et la bannière pour vous mettre ensemble et ça l'est tout autant pour que vous le restiez ! Vous me fatiguez tous les deux ! C'est quoi encore le problème ? Hein ?

\- Izzy, tu voudrais pas redescendre d'un étage, s'il te plaît ? J'irai lui parler…

\- Aujourd'hui ?

\- Non pas aujourd'hui ! Faut qu'on aille à Idris !

\- Dis-lui de venir !

\- Non…

\- Alec !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Oui et tu le sais !

Isabelle sourit et serra son frère dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille « Alors va le voir idiot».

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Assis sur le canapé de son salon, Magnus parlait avec Catarina.

\- Il est jeune Magnus… tu ne peux pas lui demander d'avoir le recul que toi tu as !

\- Je sais… mais… je ne le comprends plus… et je ne suis pas le seul ! Même sa sœur ne sait plus quoi faire !

\- Hum… moi je le comprends… Ses parents divorces, sa mère est folle, son frère vient de mourir et il a accordé sa confiance au fils de Valentin : résultat ? Des créatures obscures sont mortes, Idris a été attaquée et son frère n'est plus de ce monde ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce qu'il fasse taire ses émotions et qu'il réfléchisse intelligemment ?

\- Non.. je sais pas.. peut être.. . Je pensais que c'était Jace le gars déraisonnable, pas Alec !

\- Ton chasseur d'ombres a été élevé en soldat ! On lui a appris à garder ce qu'il ressent pour lui et tu sais très bien que ce n'est jamais une bonne chose ! Ces enfants sont des bombes à retardement et il y en a une qui vient d'exploser !

\- Belle image…

\- Magnus !

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire… « Tu n'aurais jamais dû tomber amoureux d'un chasseur d'ombres »

\- Oui mais malheureusement c'est lui que tu as choisi et je sais quand temps normal, il te rend heureux ! Et je l'aime bien… Par contre, je détestais Camille et je ne comprends pas pourquoi sa mort te touche ! Elle a participé à une tentative d'assassinat contre toi je te rappelle !

\- Ouais… mais je la connaissais depuis tellement longtemps… je m'étais habitué au fait de l'éviter... A ce qu'elle existe… Ça fait bizarre…. J 'ai l'impression qu'il ne reste plus que moi…

\- Et moi…

\- Et toi ! Lui dit-il en riant. Ouais, il ne reste plus que nous de l'ancienne époque…

\- Ton immortalité te pèse ! Lui fit remarque Catarina.

\- Oui… surtout depuis que j'ai rencontré Alec…

 **New York**

Alec sortit affronter le froid de l'hiver pour rejoindre Magnus. Izzy ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. La boule au ventre, il progressait lentement, ses bottes laissant des traces dans la neige. Il ne savait pas quoi dire au sorcier… Izzy lui avait dit de s'excuser mais il n'était pas certain que cela suffise. Il reconnaissait avoir été trop loin, beaucoup trop de fois. Il lui crachait des mots blessants au visage et couchait avec lui la seconde d'après. Magnus avait eu raison de lui dire qu'il ne venait que pour « tirer son coup ». De l'extérieur, c'est à ça que ça ressemblait. Mais la vérité était tout autre et elle était bien plus compliquée : il aimait Magnus et il avait besoin de lui. Seulement voilà, en ce moment, sa vie était compliquée, pour ne pas dire détruite….

Alors qu'il marchait, perdu dans ses pensés à réfléchir à quoi dire à son amant, quelqu'un le tira dans une ruelle et il se retrouva acculé contre un mur, un poignard sous sa gorge, face à un jeune homme blond, ses yeux noirs rivés sur lui.

\- Jonathan !

Alec essaya d'attraper son poignard séraphique mais Jonathan fut plus rapide que lui et le jeta au loin.

\- Tut tut tut ! Bouge encore et ton petit ami recevra ta tête dans une boîte !

 _ **A suivre**_


	9. Chapter 9

**New York**

\- Tut tut tut ! Bouge encore et ton petit ami recevra ta tête dans une boîte !

\- Fais ça et il fera pire que de te tuer !

\- Oui, on m'a dit que ton sorcier était un peu... _susceptible,_ quand il s'agissait de toi ! D'ailleurs, je suis surpris, je pensais voir arriver ta garde rapprochée qui te suit depuis des jours…Je dois dire que je pensais ne jamais arriver à me retrouver seul avec toi après que tu m'aies fait faux bond à la Cour des Lumières ! Je pars deux minutes régler une petite affaire, et toi tu en profites pour disparaître... Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part...

\- Et assassiner mon petit frère, tu appelles ça comment ? !

Alec tentait de faire diversion en le faisant parler pour pouvoir attraper sa stèle. Jonathan avait l'air d'un fou. Oui Jonathan Morgenstern était fou, pervers, manipulateur, mais malheureusement… intelligent.

\- Ton frère ? Ahh oui ! Max c'est ça ? Désolé, mais comme je l'ai dit, mauvais endroit, mauvais moment !

\- Il n'avait que 9 ans ! S'exclama Alec, qui sentait la colère l'emporter sur tout le reste.

\- Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il parle de ce qu'il avait vu, vois-tu… Bref, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à t'accorder, alors venons-en au fait ! J'ai besoin de Clarissa et de Jace ! Surtout de Clarissa en fait…

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Et bien Clarissa est ma sœur et Jace est mon frère et je les veux à mes côtés !

\- Jace n'est pas ton frère !

\- Biologiquement, non… Mais tu es bien placé pour savoir que les liens du sang ne sont pas forcément toujours nécessaires !

Alec se mit à rire. C'était un rire nerveux mais il désarçonna quelque peu Jonathan et Alec en profita pour saisir sa stèle, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il commença à tracer une rune sur le mur derrière lui, priant intérieurement qu'il arriverait à la tracer correctement étant donné qu'il ne pouvait regarder ce qu'il faisait.

\- Jamais Jace ne t'aimera comme un frère ! Il te hait ! Tu le dégoûtes ! Lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Jonathan resserra sa prise et il sentit la lame du poignard lui entailler la gorge.

\- On verra ! Et c'est justement pour cela que j'ai besoin de toi ! Il me fallait un moyen de les attirer et tu m'es apparu comme le plus faible de tous, tellement préoccupé par le fait que l'Enclave te dénigre… touchant vraiment, et idéal pour les attirer dans mon piège ! Fit Jonathan en éclatant d'un rire cruel. Jace et Clarissa feront tout pour te retrouver et ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que de me rejoindre, s'ils ne veulent pas assister à des funérailles supplémentaires...

\- Alors c'était juste pour ça…

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Enfin, je dois quand même t'avouer que ça ne me dérangeait pas de jouer à ce jeu de séduction avec toi… Il n'est d'ailleurs pas impossible que j'en profite…

Jonathan passa sa main sous la veste du néphilim, effleurant sa peau. Si les caresses de Magnus provoquaient chez lui une vague de désir, les siennes, en revanche, déclenchaient en lui une vague de dégoût.

\- Je te l'ai dit, ton sorcier à beaucoup de chance…Lui dit-il en approchant ses lèvres de son cou. Mais alors qu'il allait effleurer sa peau de ses lèvres, il remarqua la stèle dans la main d'Alec.

\- Je te conseille de lâcher cette stèle, tout de suite…

\- Pas de problème! S'exclama Alec.

Il la lâcha et s'écarta du mur, révélant la rune du feu. Jonathan poussa un cri quand sa manche s'enflamma, s'écartant du chasseur d'ombres, qui en profita pour récupérer son poignard séraphique. Jonathan le rattrapa cependant, le plaqua au sol et le retourna pour lui faire face. Alec lui planta son poignard en plein cœur, et vit avec horreur Jonathan le retirer en soupirant.

\- Aie ! Ça chatouille !

\- Qu'est-ce que… murmura Alec.

\- Ah oui désolé, j'ai oublié de te dire… Tu ne peux pas me tuer… Mais tu viens de m'énerver ! C'est bête, on aurait pu faire une bonne équipe… Toi, Jace, Clarissa et moi ! Mais bon…

Il attrapa les bras du jeune homme qui se débattait, et les ramena au-dessus de sa tête. Assis sur lui, il maintenait le néphilim au sol. Les passants de la rue adjacente ne faisaient pas attention à eux, bien trop pressés de rentrer, meurtris par le froid de l'hiver. Pourtant Alec vit une ombre s'avancer derrière Jonathan, avant que celui-ci ne soit projeté en l'air et s'écrase contre le mur. Magnus, des flammes bleues dans les mains, le maintenait contre le mur, ses yeux de chats, emplis de colère et de dégoût, fixaient sur lui. Il tendit la main vers Alec, sans quitter Jonathan des yeux. Le néphilim la saisit et se releva, maintenant sa main dans la sienne. Izzy et Jace arrivèrent derrière le sorcier et Jace se précipita sur Jonathan, mais fut arrêté par Alec, qui le ceintura par la taille pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Arrête ! On ne peut pas le tuer ! Hurla-t-il à son parabataï.

\- Il a tué Max !

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, Jace ? Mais je viens de te dire qu'on ne peut pas le tuer ! Je lui ai planté un poignard en plein cœur et il l'a ressorti comme si de rien n'était !

Jonathan reprit connaissance et les fixa, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Jace, mon frère…

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère, ordure! Lui répondit-il en se débattant pour échapper à l'étreinte de son parabataï qui le retenait toujours.

\- Jace arrête ! Lui ordonna Alec.

\- Alexander, je te retrouverais toujours tu sais…

Magnus s'avança vers lui, approchant les flammes qui sortaient de ses mains, de son visage.

\- Appelle-le à nouveau comme ça et tu regretteras de ne pas pouvoir mourir !

Il agita la main et on pu entendre les os du bras gauche de Jonathan, craquer.

\- Je vais te faire regretter d'avoir osé le toucher ! Le prévient-il en l'envoyant valser dans la ruelle, où il s'écrasa violemment au sol. Magnus allait lui jeter un nouveau sort mais Jonathan fit tourner une bague qu'il portait autour de son doigt et disparut, provoquant un cri de rage de la part du sorcier et d'Isabelle. Celle-ci avait cependant réussi à lui sectionner la main au moment où il disparaissait. Là où un instant avant se trouvait Jonathan, il ne restait à présent qu'une flaque de sang dans laquelle gisait une main. Mais malheureusement, pas celle qui portait la bague. Magnus ramassa la main coupée, la regarda curieusement, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- C'est la mode chez les chasseurs d'ombres de couper la main de leurs ennemis ? Demanda-t-il. Tu aurais dû viser la tête Izzy !

\- J'ai pas eu le temps de viser, désolé !

Jace, qu'Alec avait fini par lâcher, donna un coup de poing dans le mur qui bordait la ruelle.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment il fait pour disparaître en un claquement de doigt ?

\- Il avait un anneau autour de son doigt… mais pas de cette main ! Répondit Magnus en lassant la main au-dessus de son épaule. Il l'a tournée puis… pouf !

Le sorcier s'avança ensuite vers Alec, qui fixait l'endroit où Jonathan avait disparu. Il lui fit relever la tête et examina l'entaille que le poignard avait laissée sur sa gorge.

\- Faut que tu soignes ça…Lui fit Magnus.

\- C'est rien !

\- Comme tu veux…

Le sorcier s'éloigna mais Alec lui prit la main.

\- Attends… Merci… Tu viens probablement de me sauver la vie…

\- Je veillerais toujours sur toi Alec !

\- Je sais… On peut… on peut discuter avant que j'aille à Idris ?

\- Oui, bien sûr…

Jace s'avança alors vers eux.

\- On fait quoi maintenant, il faut qu'on le retrouve !

\- Non ! On va Idris pour… pour les funérailles… Fit Alec.

\- Oui...mais après…

\- Après on cherchera un moyen de le tuer ! Ensemble ! D'ailleurs, tu dois savoir une chose : il veut te récupérer, toi, et Clary !

\- Et toi…

\- Ouais…

\- Qu'il essaye ! S'exclamèrent Magnus et Jace.

\- Il est complètement dingue… ça n'a rien à voir avec Valentin ! Lui c'est… c'est la folie qui le guide…Observa Alec.

\- Ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de très dangereux ! Observa Magnus. Vous devez prévenir l'Enclave, vous n'y arriverez pas seul !

\- Mais l'Enclave va-t-elle nous écouter ? Demanda Isabelle. A chaque fois, ils nous répondent la même chose : « Vous êtes trop jeune, ne vous occupez pas de ça » !

\- Parlez en à Robert ! Il vous écoutera et il parlera à l'Enclave ! Fit Magnus.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que mon père est encore une quelconque influence, malheureusement…

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Insista le sorcier. Bon, il vaut mieux ne pas traîner par ici plus longtemps.

Le sorcier créa un portail, fit disparaître la main et se tourna vers les chasseurs d'ombres.

\- Allez-y, il vous mènera à l'Institut…

Jace prit la main d'Isabelle et il se tourna vers Alec.

\- Tu viens ou…

\- Je… Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure ! Répondit-il en jetant un regard vers Magnus.

Jace lui adressa un signe de tête et Izzy lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître par le portail. Magnus agita alors la main pour en modifier la destination et entraîna Alec avec lui.

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Magnus tenait un verre de whisky à la main, le dos appuyé contre la porte de sa chambre, face à un Alec qui ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Il savait qu'il lui devait des excuses mais il ne savait pas trop dans quel état d'esprit était le sorcier : soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé ? En colère ? Triste ? Magnus prit alors la parole.

\- Je l'aurais tué … Vraiment… Pour avoir osé te toucher, pour tout ce qu'il t'a fait !

Alec fut surpris de voir des larmes dans les yeux du sorcier. Il s'avança vers lui et en essuya une qui coulait le long de sa joue.

\- Je sais… Vous êtes arrivé au bon moment… Comment avez- vous su ?

\- Ta sœur m'a appelé pour savoir si tu avais bien tenue la promesse que tu lui avais faite en venant me voir… Et comme tu n'arrivais jamais, j'ai fait un sort de localisation… j'ai senti la présence de Jonathan près de toi…C'est la deuxième fois qu'il arrive à t'atteindre !

\- Hé calme toi, je n'ai rien…

\- Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il te touche !

De par sa colère, le sorcier fit malencontreusement apparaître des flammes bleues dans ses mains et le verre qu'il tenait explosa, répandant son contenu sur le sol et lui ouvrant la main au passage. Le sorcier regarda, hébété, le sang qui coulait de sa main.

\- Magnus, ta main! S'exclama Alec. Viens, je vais soigner ça !

\- Alec… Fit Magnus en secouant la tête, son amant avait souvent tendance à oublier qu'il était un sorcier.

Il passa sa main indemne sur sa main blessée. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de sa blessure. Il claqua des doigts et les débris de verre disparurent à leur tour. Il vit Alec lui faire un petit sourire.

\- C'est pratique d'être un sorcier… Fit remarquer Alec.

\- Pas toujours…

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, épuisé. En ce moment, il n'y avait pas une seule journée où il pouvait être tranquille. Alec s'allongea près de lui. Appuyé sur un coude, il fixait le visage du sorcier. La fatigue y était clairement visible et le jeune néphilim commençait vraiment à penser que c'était une mauvaise idée d'engager une discussion maintenant, puis après tout, les gestes étaient parfois plus efficaces que les meilleurs mots du monde. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de parler…Observa Alec.

\- Non… Il n'y rien à dire de toute façon…

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te dise que je suis désolé et que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal ?

Magnus écarta la mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les beaux yeux bleus du chasseur d'ombres.

\- Non… parce que je ne t'en veux pas… Je veux juste te retrouver… comme avant…

\- Laisse-moi un peu de temps…

\- Hum...Tu n'as toujours pas soigné ça ! Dit-il en désignant la coupure sur le cou d'Alec que Jonathan avait faite. Je peux…

\- Oui…

Magnus passa sa main sur sa blessure, comme il l'avait fait précédemment pour soigner sa main. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres dessus.

\- On le retrouvera et on vengera Max, je t'en fais la promesse…

\- Ensemble ! J'ai réalisé qu'on n'arrivait à rien seul… Tous ensemble on est plus fort… Toi, Izzy, Jace, moi… et même Clary...voir Simon. J'ai fait une erreur en vous rejetant… Je l'ai compris aujourd'hui… J'ai toujours vu Jace agir inconsciemment pour gérer ses problèmes et relever la tête… J'ai pensé que c'était la solution.. Mais on a besoin d'être soudé si on veut pouvoir gagner… J'ai besoin de vous… de toi…

Magnus releva la tête vers lui et lui caressa la joue tendrement.

\- Ensemble… murmura-t-il avant d'attirer le jeune homme contre lui. Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi…

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Alec se leva.

\- Faut que j'y aille…Tu viendras à Idris demain ?

\- Bien sur, à moins que tu ne le souhaites pas…

\- Si… je… je pensais pas à avoir à faire ça un jour… On ne devrait pas mourir à cet âge la ! Fit Alec, alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

Magnus se leva à son tour pour le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je peux venir aujourd'hui aussi tu sais…

\- Vraiment ? Tu… ferais ça pour moi ? Enfin, je veux dire…

Magnus le coupa d'un baiser.

\- Je ferais toujours tout pour toi !

 _ **A suivre**_


	10. Chapter 10

Alec, assis contre le mur de la chambre de Magnus, tenait une photo dans sa main. On y voyait une petite fille assise à coté d'un garçon brun aux yeux bleus, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Une larme coula de sa joue et retomba sur la photo . L'enterrement de Max n'avait été facile pour personne. Jace s'en était ouvertement pris à l'Inquisitrice, qui était venu leur adresser ses condoléances. Alec avait dû l'empêcher d'aller trop loin. Le jeune néphilim, qui avait passé des semaines à se comporter comme un ado, avait, à la surprise de tout le monde, affronter la cérémonie des funérailles avec un immense courage. Il avait, en aîné de famille, reçu avec son père, les condoléances des membres de l'Enclave, les saluant poliment, comme un bon petit soldat et Simon l'avait même vue serrer brièvement sa mère dans ses bras, lorsque le corps de Max avait été emmené dans la basilique. Il s'était comporté bien différemment du Alec qu'il avait été ces dernières semaines. Pourtant, Magnus ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde, lui tenant la main durant toute la cérémonie. Le néphilim n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Le sorcier savait que ce n'était pas bon mais que voulez-vous, c'était la tradition chez les chasseurs d'ombres : on ne montre pas ses sentiments. Isabelle avait d'ailleurs refusé d'assister à l'enterrement. Une fois la cérémonie finit, ils avaient passé la soirée tous ensemble à se remémorer leurs souvenirs du petit Max et Alec avait passé son temps à consoler sa sœur. Magnus avait trouvé le jeune homme extrêmement calme et lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'où venait ce changement soudain d'attitude, le néphilim s'était contenté de lui répondre, « Je ne laisserais pas ma colère gâcher la cérémonie que mon petit frère mérite ! ». Le sorcier n'était pas convaincu, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre que tout se soit bien passé. Ils étaient rentrés à New York le lendemain, et il avait été ravi de constater qu'Alec n'était pas rentré à l'Institut mais qu'il était resté avec lui. Il savait que l'ombre de Jonathan était toujours là mais l'Enclave ayant, pour une fois, décidée de prendre ses responsabilités, il espérait pouvoir passer une soirée avec Alec, comme avant. Il le rejoignit dans la chambre et s'assit près de lui. Il regarda la photo que son amant tenait dans sa main.

\- Tu étais déjà super mignon à l'époque ! Lui dit-il, espérant le faire sourire.

Il obtint gain de cause : Alec lui avait fait un sourire, un petit sourire certes, mais un sourire quand même.

\- J'avais à peine 9 ans…Son âge...

\- Hé… Souviens-toi des bons souvenirs que tu as eu avec lui, souviens-toi des bonnes choses !

\- C'est ce que tu as fait toi ? Pour surmonter la perte de Ragnor ?

\- Oui.. Tu sais quand tu es immortel, il vaut mieux arriver à surmonter la perte d'un être cher…

\- Combien de fois tu as dû supporter ça ? Comment as-tu fait pour continuer à avancer ?

\- Je ne compte plus depuis longtemps… En évitant de m'attacher à des êtres mortels…

\- Jusqu'à moi…

\- Jusqu'à toi… Mais ça vaut le coup… Puis tu sais, arrêter d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme arrêter de vivre par peur de mourir… C'est stupide et ça ne change rien ! Et tu es malheureux... Tu comprends ce que je veux te dire ?

\- Oui… Ce n'est pas parce que je passe mon temps à pleurer et à faire n'importe quoi que je rattraperais mes erreurs et… ça ne ramènera pas Max…

\- Exactement… Ce qui est fait est fait, et ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire dans ces cas là, c'est d'éviter de faire des erreurs encore pire…

\- Ouais…

\- Je sais que c'est dur Alec… C'est une dure épreuve à traverser mais tu y arriveras ! Ton frère voudrait que tu sois heureux, tu dois continuer de vivre pour lui, parce que lui n'a plus cette chance ! Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras !

\- Je sais pas si j'y arriverais en sachant que Jonathan est encore en vie… lui…

\- On va régler ce problème ! Mais on ne le réglera pas ce soir et je n'ai ni envie de penser, ni de parler de lui ! Continuer à s'inquiéter, c'est lui donner de l'importance, c'est le laisser t'atteindre ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'il gagne ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Dans ce cas tu te lèves, tu essuies tes larmes et tu viens avec moi !

Alec sourit face au ton autoritaire de son amant. Il saisit la main que le sorcier, qui s'était levé, lui tendait.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux… S'exclama Magnus.

Le sorcier le poussa sur le lit et se mit sur lui.

\- Magnus…

\- Non, je ne veux rien entendre ! Ça fait des semaines que tu me fais vivre un enfer… et je sais de quoi je parle !

\- Je sais… Fit Alec, l'air penaud. Je te demande pardon Magnus… Je sais que j'ai fait n'importe quoi… Je ne peux même pas te dire que c'est passé, parce que je n'en sais rien...

\- Dans ce cas, si je dois à nouveau jouer l'ange gardien d'un petit démon, laisse-moi profiter de cette soirée…

\- Toi un ange ? Fit Alec, en souriant.

\- Tu vois où est mon problème…

Le néphilim se mit à rire. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas ri et il devait reconnaître que cela faisait tout de même du bien.

\- Ce rire m'avait manqué… Alexander… Seul moi est le droit de t'appeler comme ça…

Il l'embrassa….

\- Seul moi est le droit de toucher tes lèvres…

Sa main effleura sa peau…

\- Seul moi est le droit de toucher ta peau… Tu m'appartiens Alexander Lightwood…

La colère qui émanait soudain du sorcier, était presque palpable. Alec posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement.

\- Magnus, on n'avait dit qu'on ne parlait plus de lui…

\- Je n'ai pas parlé de lui !

\- Arrête… Je sais très bien pourquoi tu me dis tout ça… Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le préciser… Mon cœur, mon corps, tout est à toi !

\- Jure moi que tu ne l'approcheras plus seul !

\- Magnus…

\- Oui je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Mais j'ai besoin que… j'ai eu tellement peur…

\- Je sais… Je te promets de ne plus l'approcher seul.. Volontairement en tout cas ! Rajouta-t-il.

\- Alec !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'énerves ! Lui dit le sorcier en s'allongeant à côté de lui. On dirait que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire… à te faire…

\- Magnus, oui il a essayé de me tuer mais…

\- Te tuer ? Fit Magnus en éclatant d'un rire sans joie. Tu es tellement loin de la réalité…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Magnus posa ses mains sur les joues de son amant, encadrant son visage et l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as donc pas remarqué le regard qu'il posait sur toi ? Ce désir qui brillait dans ses yeux ?

\- Je…

\- Alec, il n'allait pas te tuer quand je suis arrivé, il…

Le sorcier posa son front contre celui de son amant, fermant les yeux.

\- Laisse tomber… Juste promets-moi de faire attention… J'ai besoin que tu me le promettes…

\- Magnus, regarde-moi…

Le sorcier leva la tête vers lui, ouvrant les yeux sur ceux de son néphilim.

\- Il ne m'a rien fait parce que tu es arrivé à temps, alors arrête de penser à ça… Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais très bien ce qu'il voulait !

\- Alors pourquoi tu…

\- Pour éviter que tu ne te mettes dans cet état là ! N'y pense plus, ok ?

\- Ouais…

\- Magnus, tu m'as dit il y a même pas cinq minutes, qu'il ne fallait pas que je le laisse m'atteindre ! Pourquoi tu ne suis jamais les conseils que tu donnes aux gens ?

\- Parce que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

\- Je sais… Mais essaye de faire abstraction, au moins le temps de cette soirée…

Le sorcier passa sa main dans les cheveux du chasseur d'ombres et l'attira à lui pour un long et langoureux baiser.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui… Fit Alec avant de reprendre les lèvres de son amant.

Il passa ses mains sous la chemise blanche du sorcier, qui s'était plié aux traditions d'Idris en portant du blanc pour un enterrement, remplaçant les tenues excentriques et les paillettes. Il ne voulait pas provoquer un scandale le jour des funérailles du petit frère de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Sa chemise vola au sol, suivie rapidement par le reste de leurs vêtements. Le sorcier sentit la langue de son amant descendre sur son torse nu. Il ramena le jeune homme contre lui. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle chaud l'effleurer, sentir ses lèvres douces sur les siennes, de le sentir près de lui, tout simplement….

 **Plus tard**

Alec gémissait sous le plaisir que lui procuraient les coups de reins de son amant en lui. Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient fait l'amour cette soirée là. Peu lui importait d'ailleurs, ils en avaient besoin. Ils avaient besoin de profiter de ces moments là, où ils étaient seuls, loin des problèmes qu'ils retrouveraient le lendemain, effaçant, le temps d'un court instant, la peine et la colère, ne laissant que le désir envahir l'ensemble de leurs êtres. Cette sensation de se connaître par cœur et pourtant d'avoir l'impression de se découvrir à chaque fois. Le sorcier le serra un peu plus dans ses bras alors qu'ils se rapprochaient tous les deux de la jouissance. Son étreinte était douce, chaude, enivrante. Le jeune néphilim s'effondra dans les bras de Magnus, aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. Son amant le garda contre lui un moment, caressant son dos, ses doigts suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale. Alec déposa un baiser sur le front du sorcier.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi Alexander…Mon ange…

\- Demi Ange ! Rectifia le néphilim en riant.

\- Après ce que tu viens de me faire, je dirais que tu es plutôt un vrai petit démon ! Rajouter à ça que tu as vraiment un sale caractère et que tu sais être parfaitement insupportable ! Fit Magnus, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

\- Faux, j'ai le meilleur des caractères au monde !

\- Vraiment ? Tu es sûr de ça ?

\- A 100 % sûr !

\- Et bien, permets-moi, cher Alexander de te rappeler deux, trois petites choses à ton sujet : il faut retourner ciel et terre pour t'arracher un sourire, j'ai dû te récupérer au moins 3 fois au pandémonium complètement soûl, et…

\- C'est à cause de tes cocktails ! Rien à voir avec moi! Et je souris tout le temps avec toi ! C'est Izzy qui l'a dit, je peux l'appeler si tu ne me crois pas !

\- Non c'est bon, petit _ange_!

\- Donc tu avoues que j'ai raison ?

\- Oh non ! Même si la palme d'or du plus mauvais caractère revient à Jace, tu le suis de très, très, près !

\- Je pense que j'ai de la marge quand même ! Fit Alec avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Mon petit démon !

\- Dois-je comprendre que c'est mon nouveau surnom ?

\- Hum oui et je pense que tout le monde trouvera que ça te va très bien !

\- T'as pas intérêt à m'appeler comme ça devant qui que ce soit !

\- Je vais y réfléchir…

\- Magnus !

\- Oui? Un problème petit démon ?

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et partit prendre une douche.

\- Et mon bisou ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Les démons ne font pas de bisous ! Lui rétorqua Alec.

\- Et après ça ose dire que ça a bon caractère…

\- J'ai entendu !

Le sorcier sourit. Il était vraiment amoureux de ce néphilim. Il savait que ça prendrait du temps avant que tout ne redevienne comme avant mais il patienterait. Il ne prendrait pas la fuite comme il aurait pu le faire avec ses conquêtes précédentes. Parce qu'Alec n'était pas juste une conquête, il était son amour, sa vie, son souffle. Le jeune néphilim sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux mouillés et portant toujours sa tenue blanche de deuil. Magnus l'embrassa et partit à son tour prendre sa douche, mais son amant le retint par la taille et l'embrassa avant de s'écarter et de partir dans le salon.

\- C'était pourquoi ça ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Pour me faire pardonner ! Lui répondit le jeune homme du salon.

Le sorcier sourit et entra dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il sortit mais hésita sur comment s'habiller. Devait-il également porter les habits de deuil ou pouvait-il retrouver ses tenues habituelles ? Le blanc n'avait jamais été trop son truc, synonyme de pureté, il trouvait que cette couleur ne lui correspondait pas. Puis il n'était pas un chasseur d'ombres, il n'avait donc pas à respecter leur coutume. Mais il avait peur que son amant ne le prenne mal. Alec vint se coller à lui, son torse contre son dos. Comme pour répondre aux interrogations muettes du sorcier, le jeune homme lui dit :

\- Je vote pour la chemise violette !

\- Vraiment ? Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir si je ne…

\- Si tu ne portes pas le deuil ? Bien sûr que non ! J'ai besoin de toi… et toi sans tes paillettes, ton maquillage et ta mèche de cheveux colorée, ce n'est pas vraiment toi !

\- Bien… Quelle couleur la mèche ?

\- D'après toi ?

\- Rouge ?

\- Rouge…

 **New York**

Lilith, des serpents lui sortant des yeux, se tenait au-dessus d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux noirs. Celui-ci, une main en moins, tenait son bras serré contre lui. Puis un des serpents de Lilith s'enroula autour de son moignon. Il y eut une fumée noire et le serpent disparut. Jonathan avait retrouvé sa main.

\- Tu vois, rien ne peut t'atteindre mon fils ! Lui murmura Lilith.

Jonathan leva sa main devant lui, pliant et dépliant ses doigts, tout en affichant un sourire cruel.

\- Je vais les détruire… les uns après les autres…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_

 _ **Je vous ai fait un chapitre tout mignon pour éviter de me faire tuer :p**_

 _ **Bisous :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Encore un chapitre mignonnet avant le drame mdr :p**

 **Un mois plus tard**

 **Appartement Magnus**

Magnus s'écroula sur le canapé de son salon et ferma les yeux. De toute sa vie d'immortel, cette journée avait vraiment été la plus longue, la plus fatigante et la plus exaspérante. Il avait juré de ne plus jamais s'occuper des affaires des chasseurs d'ombres et le voilà à devoir assister à toutes leurs réunions, à devoir écouter toutes les idioties de l'Enclave. Comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation ? Et bien visiblement, quand vous êtes le grand sorcier de Brooklyn et que vous sortez avec le directeur de l'Institut de New York, vous êtes appelé toutes les deux minutes pour régler leurs problèmes. Et Dieu sait qu'ils en avaient ! A commencer par le fils Morgenstern qui était toujours en liberté. Des rumeurs couraient sur le fait qu'il serait protégé par Lilith. De plus, l'Enclave n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Jonathan était immortel ni de comment le tuer. Et donc bien entendu, ils s'attendaient à ce que lui, Magnus Bane, ait la réponse à leurs questions. Comme s'il savait tout sur tout ! Lui aussi voulait tuer Jonathan mais il aimerait bien que l'Enclave le lâche un peu s'ils voulaient espérer qu'il trouve une solution. Surtout qu'i peine quelques mois, ces chers chasseurs d'ombres, critiquaient sa relation avec l'un des leurs. Bien entendu maintenant qu'ils avaient besoin de lui, il le caressait dans le sens du poil. D'ailleurs en parlant de poil, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Président Miaou. Magnus était persuadé que son chat lui faisait la gueule et boudait dans un coin. A moins qu'il ne soit avec Alec. Le chat ne le lâchait plus depuis quelque temps, c'était à se demander s'il n'aimait pas le néphilim plus qu'il ne l'aimait à lui. Mais comment ne pas aimer le beau brun… Il sentit soudain de douces lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

\- J'espère que tu n'en as pas trop marre des chasseurs d'ombres, parce qu'il y en a un qui partage ta vie… Lui murmura Alec, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Le sorcier l'attira à lui, s'en prendre la peine d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il en avait marre des chasseurs d'ombres oui, mais pas de lui. Surtout que le jeune homme allait de mieux en mieux et qu'il avait de plus en plus droit à son magnifique sourire.

\- Mon ange…

\- Dure journée ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Hum… Tu es un petit ami indigne, tu me laisses assister à ces réunions sans toi !

-C'est pour éviter de te déconcentrer…

\- Ces réunions sont interminables alors que tu sois là ou pas, je suis obligé de t'imaginer gémissant de plaisir dans mes bras… Ça fait passer le temps !

Alec rougit. Il portait toujours la chemise blanche du deuil. Il allait peut-être mieux, mais le néphilim ressentait encore le besoin de porter le deuil de son frère. Chaque membre de la famille Lightwood exprimait leur chagrin différemment : Izzy ne parlait pratiquement plus de son petit frère , Alec portait encore le deuil un mois après et Jace avait foncé tête baissée dans les ennuis. Quant à Robert, il ne quittait plus Idris et n'était pas revenu à New York depuis le décès de son fils. Alec s'était donc retrouvé à gérer seul l'Institut. Si Magnus avait pensé au départ que le jeune homme n'était psychologiquement pas en état de gérer de telle responsabilité en ce moment, il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé et qu'au contraire cela semblait l'aider. Bien entendu, le sorcier veillait sur lui, s'assurant qu'il ne se mette pas dans des situations impossibles. La menace de Jonathan étant toujours présente, il était toujours inquiet quand son néphilim sortait seul. Et il y avait de quoi, vu que le fils de Valentin comptait se servir de lui comme appât pour piéger Jace et Clary, et quand plus il semblait le désirer intensément. Mais Magnus n'avait pas envie de penser à tout ça maintenant. Les lèvres de son amant, qui se posaient dans son cou, le tirèrent de sa rêverie.

\- Ces réunions sont si affreuses que ça ? Demanda Alec avec un sourire.

\- Tu n'as même pas idée… ou alors si et c'est pour ça que tu n'y vas pas ! Et là je risque vraiment de t'en vouloir!

Alec se mit à rire. Ça l'amusait toujours de voir le sorcier râler et lui faire des menaces en l'air. Il savait qu'il en fallait beaucoup plus que ça pour que son amant lui fasse la tête.

\- Je n'y vais pas parce que je fais mon boulot de chasseur d'ombres ! On n'a toujours pas attrapé Maureen, et Raphaël n'est pas très coopératif !

\- Compte pas sur moi pour lui parler ! Ce sont vos affaires, pas les miennes !

\- Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn serait-il de mauvaise humeur ?

Magnus se leva et partit se servir un verre de whisky, qu'il descendit d'un trait. Les bras de son amant vinrent alors entourer sa taille.

\- Je n'allais rien te demander du tout… Promis… Les affaires des chasseurs d'ombres ne sont pas les tiennes, tant qu'elles ne te touchent pas ! Je le sais, tu as toujours été très clair là-dessus !

\- Excuse moi… Je n'ai pas passé une journée très passionnante ! J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps et le temps est précieux ! Même quand on est immortel !

\- Une perte de temps...

Il sentit le néphilim se tendre et tournant le regard vers lui, il se rendit compte que son regard s'était assombri. Aie, il avait fait une boulette…

\- Alec je ne voulais pas dire que… Rechercher Jonathan est ma priorité, tu le sais bien ! Mais l'Enclave m'appelle pour tout et n'importe quoi, pour le moindre bobo ! Je suis ton petit ami, pas le sorcier de ta famille et encore moins de l'Enclave… Surtout pas de l'Enclave ! Rajouta-t-il.

Le néphilim l'attira à lui.

\- Je sais tout ça ! Alors si on arrêtait d'en parler ?

\- Ça me va !

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et Alec posa sa main sur la nuque du sorcier. Celui-ci le poussa contre la table.

\- Hum ça me rappelle des choses très intéressantes… Murmura Magnus à Alec, le faisant à nouveau rougir.

Le sorcier déboutonna la chemise du jeune homme et la fit glisser à terre. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, suivie de coups frénétiques sur la porte.

\- Magnus! Ouvre ! Vite !

Alec et Magnus se regardèrent un instant, interdit.

\- Jocelyne?! S'exclamèrent-ils, en cœur.

Les coups à la porte redoublèrent et le sorcier alla ouvrir, pestant sur les chasseurs d'ombres . Il ouvrit violemment la porte et faillit se faire renverser par deux vagues rousses répondant aux noms de Jocelyne et Clary Fairchild.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?! Fit Magnus avec colère.

\- Magnus, on a besoin de toi ! Lui dit Jocelyne.

\- Sans blague ! Vous pouvez pas m'oublier un peu ?

\- Jonathan nous a attaqués ! Luke est blessé et…

\- Quoi ? Où est Jonathan ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Alec précipitamment en rejoignant son amant.

Jocelyne haussa les sourcils face à la tenue du néphilim, qui n'ayant pas eu le temps d'enfiler sa chemise quand les deux femmes sont entrées, se trouvait torse nu face à elles, sa chemise reposant sur le sol du salon. Le regard de Jocelyne passa de la chemise à Alec, puis à Magnus, puis se reposa sur Alec. Elle secoua la tête, avant de reprendre ses explications.

\- Jonathan a pénétré chez nous ! Il voulait que Clary le rejoigne ! Il a blessé Luke ! Sa meute s'occupe de lui mais la maison n'est plus un lieu sûr pour nous !

\- On devrait aller à l'Institut maman ! Lui fit remarquer Clary !

\- Non ! On n'est pas en sécurité là-bas !

\- Mais Jace pourrait…

\- Jace ne pourrait rien du tout ! C'est un enfant ! Comme vous tous ! Vous ne devriez pas vous mêler de ça ! Je ne peux rien dire pour Jace, mais pour toi, si ! Tu es ma fille et je te prierais de m'obéir !

\- Alors on va se terrer ici ?!

\- Clarissa…

\- Stoppp ! Hurla Magnus, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Personne ne va se, _terrer,_ ici ! Je ne fais pas maison d'hôte pour Chasseurs d'ombres égarés !

\- Magnus on a besoin de ton aide ! Il n'y a qu'ici qu'on est en sécurité ! Je t'en prie ! Le supplia Jocelyne.

\- Les chambres d'amis sont dans le couloir du fond… Capitula le sorcier.

Il ferma la porte d'un coup sec.

\- Merci Magnus ! Oh et… n'oublie pas qu'il n'a que 18 ans… Fit-elle en ramassant la chemise d'Alec, qu'elle donna à Magnus, lui jetant au passage un regard désapprobateur.

Alec s'était fait tout petit, rouge de honte. Magnus lui lança un regard désespéré. Vu la tête que faisait son amant et à la vitesse à laquelle il récupéra sa chemise pour l'enfiler, il pouvait oublier l'idée de le toucher tant que les deux jeunes femmes seraient là.

\- J'en ai ma claque des chasseurs d'ombres et de leur progéniture !

 _ **A suivre**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Appartement de Magnus ( et Alec :p)**

Jocelyne était au téléphone avec Luke. Il avait encore une voix faible mais semblait tiré d'affaire. Clary, assise sur le canapé du salon de Magnus, la fixait, se rongeant les ongles d'inquiétude. Alec se tenait à coté d'elle. Il avait voulu savoir tous les détails de l'attaque de Jonathan. Bien sûr, il avait dû prévenir Jace et ce dernier les avait rejoint aussitôt, suivi d'Isabelle et de Simon. Alec pensa qu'il allait vraiment falloir qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec le vampire, trouvant qu'il tournait un peu trop autour de sa sœur. Quant à Magnus, et bien l'arrivée de Jace avait été la goutte de trop. Il aurait bien fui chez Catarina mais celle-ci étant absente pour la semaine et ayant interdiction de pénétrer chez elle quand elle n'était pas là, il était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre en les menaçant de les transformer en rats s'ils osaient le déranger. Personne n'étant assez fou pour prendre le risque de vérifier si le sorcier était sérieux, ils s'étaient tenu tranquilles dans le salon à essayer de trouver une solution pour tuer Jonathan définitivement. Bien entendu, Jocelyne refusait obstinément que Clary s'en mêle et fût étonnamment soutenu par Jace. S'en était suivi une dispute, que seul l'appel de Luke avait permis de mettre fin. Une fois rassuré sur son état, les jeunes gens étaient allés se coucher : Jocelyne et Clary occupant déjà une des chambres, Isabelle prit la deuxième. Jace et Simon dormiraient dans le salon. Alec rejoignit le sorcier dans leur chambre, ouvrant prudemment la porte : il prenait très au sérieux sa menace de les transformer en rats. Le sorcier était allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés, ses yeux rivés sur le plafond. Lorsqu'il l'entendit entrer, il tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Sérieusement, ils comptent tous rester là ?! Se plaignit-il.

\- Magnus… Fit Alec en poussant le verrou de la porte, ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur du sorcier.

\- Obliger de s'enfermer dans sa propre maison ! C'est un cauchemar !

\- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu Magnus ? Lui dit Alec en s'allongeant à côté de lui.

\- Excuse-moi, si je ne suis pas habitué à avoir autant de chasseurs d'ombres dans mon salon !

\- Jace était inquiet pour Clary ! Ça le rassure d'être ici, je t'assure qu'il s'en ira demain matin !

\- Et ta sœur c'est quoi son excuse à elle ?!

\- Ben elle refuse de rester seule à l'Institut alors qu'on est tous ici… Pareil pour Simon !

\- Si tu veux mon avis mon cher Alexander, Simon reste pour une tout autre raison… et cette raison est grande et brune !

\- Ils seront partis demain matin ! Coupa court Alec.

\- Pas tous…

\- Allez, ce n'est pas si grave !

\- Ça dépend, j'aurais le droit de te toucher ou tu vas jouer l'effarouché parce que Jocelyne et Clary sont dans les parages ?

\- Magnus… C'est la faire de quelques jours seulement ! Le temps qu'on le retrouve…

\- Et comme on n'est pas prêt d'y arriver…

-Ok … Donc tu vas faire la gueule toute la soirée ?

\- J'ai passé une mauvaise journée !

\- Je sais… Fit Alec en lui prenant la main, qu'il caressa du pouce. Mais on est pas toujours obligé de… enfin...tu vois…

Magnus tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

\- Tu rougis Alec…

\- Ouais mais au moins tu as retrouvé ton sourire !

\- Ouais.. Donc tu proposes quoi ?

\- Je sais pas on pourrait… parler…

\- Parler ? Parler de quoi ?

\- De toi…

\- De moi… Tu as cette idée derrière la tête depuis combien de temps ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Oh Alexander je t'en prie… Fit Magnus, exaspéré.

\- Bon d'accord… c'est vrai que j'avais peut-être envie de parler de certaines choses avec toi… Tu sais à propos de… de ce que tu m'as écrit…

\- Hum… Se contenta de répondre Magnus.

Le sorcier avait écrit ça sur un coup de tête. C'était à une période où son amant et lui se disputaient souvent sur le fait que Magnus ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie. Il avait eu peur de le perdre et lui avait alors écrit quelques éléments importants de sa vie, qu'il avait crus bon que le jeune néphilim sache. Depuis, excepté la fois de leur soirée au Bahamas, Alec ne lui en avait jamais plus parlé, ce qui l'avait soulagé. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de revivre toutes ses choses. Mais visiblement son chasseur d'ombres avait à présent, l'intention d'en discuter

\- Magnus… pourquoi tu te refermes comme ça dès que j'aborde le sujet…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir Alec ?

\- Laisse tomber, si c'est pour que tu me fasses la gueule, c'est pas la peine… Lui dit Alec.

Magnus vit la tristesse dans ses yeux bleus. Il était peut-être temps de faire un effort…

\- Viens là… Fit Magnus en attirant le jeune homme qui se blottit dans ses bras. Pose moi tes questions…

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment !

\- Ok… Tu vas partir un jour ? Me laisser...

Magnus se figea. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à ça.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Pourquoi je partirais ?

\- Parce que tu pars toujours…

\- Alec… j'étais différent à l'époque… Bon c'est vrai qu'avant de te rencontrer j'étais quelqu'un de… disons de volage, mais… Je ne n'ai aucune envie de partir… et si je le fais, je t'emmène avec moi !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Ton innocence m'a attiré, ton cœur pur et sincère… tes yeux magnifiques, ton sourire… Puis ta capacité à me surprendre…

\- Mais les autres possédaient tous ça aussi...enfin certains... ou certaines…

\- Non, ils possédaient une ou deux de ces qualités mais pas tout, contrairement à toi ! Mon cœur t'a choisi, ça ne s'explique pas ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi tu comptes plus que les autres et comment je le sais ?

\- Oui…

\- Parce que pour toi je ferais tout… Je ne te laisserai jamais partir loin de moi… Lui dit-il avec un sourire, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Parce que mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort pour quelqu'un… Parce que tu as réussi à abattre les barrières que j'avais battis autour de mon cœur…

Alec l'embrassa, oubliant pendant un instant la présence des autres dans l'appartement, s'abandonnant complètement dans le baiser qu'il donnait au sorcier.

\- J'ai aussi une question… Annonça Magnus.

\- Dis-moi…

\- Et toi t'en iras-tu ? Comment peux-tu être sûr que personne d'autre ne fera battre ton cœur ?

\- Parce que je mourrais pour toi ! Et je pense pas qu'il y est quelque chose au-dessus de ça !

-De toute façon je ne te laisserais pas partir, donc… Fit Magnus en riant.

\- Pourtant je suis un Lightwood…

\- Oui c'est vrai… Tu m'en veux pour ce que j'ai écrit sur ta famille ?

\- Non, non… Tu as écrit avec ton cœur, tu as été sincère… C'est juste que… Tu connais ma famille mieux que moi…

\- Je suis plus vieux que toi, ça aide !

Alec lui sourit, jouant nerveusement avec un bouton de la chemise violette du sorcier.

\- Comment tu as fait pour ne pas me détester ? Sachant que tu as toujours détesté les Lightwood…

\- Tes yeux bleus ont fait chavirer mon cœur !

\- Je vais devoir me contenter de cette réponse je suppose ? Lui dit Alec en souriant.

\- Oui, parce que j'en ai pas d'autre à te donner… Tu sais, j'ai essayé de résister à cette attraction qui me poussait vers toi mais… comme tu peux le voir, je n'y suis pas vraiment arrivé !

\- Oui je vois ça ! T'as pas lâché l'affaire…

\- Et tu aurais préféré?

\- Non ! Je suis heureux que… je suis heureux d'être avec toi… Confia Alec en rougissant comme à son habitude.

\- Moi aussi ! Lui dit Magnus avant de lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Même si tu sais que je vais mourir un jour…

\- Non, Alec s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas parler de ça !

\- Mais Magnus…

\- Non !

Le ton de Magnus était catégorique et Alec lisait de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il savait que le sorcier refusait l'idée de le perdre. Il avait déjà perdu tant de personnes qu'il aimait...

\- Ok j'arrête, mais faudra quand même qu'on en parle un jour !

\- Oui mais pas ce soir ! Ce soir… j'ai d'autres idées en tête. Fit Magnus en faisant descendre ses baisers le long du torse du néphilim.

Cependant, Alec le stoppa rapidement, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

\- On avait dit pas ce soir ! Lui rappela Alec.

Magnus planta ses yeux dans ceux du chasseur d'ombres et remonta, prenant bien soin au passage, de frotter son corps contre le sien, notamment à un certain endroit. Il avait bien l'intention d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ton corps dit oui, lui ! Fit Magnus en sentant la bosse qui commençait à se former sous le pantalon du néphilim.

\- Ouais ben… non ! Magnus, Jace et Simon sont juste à côté !

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors non !

\- On l'a bien fait dans ta chambre à l'Institut…

\- Il n'y avait personne dans les pièces d'à côtés !

\- Ils n'en sauront rien, la porte est fermée et promis je jetterai un sort d'isolement!

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que faire ça alors qu'ils sont là… ça me bloque !

\- Mon chou, visiblement c'est ta tête qui bloque, pas ton corps !

\- Tu aides pas là !

\- Alec j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour… Lui murmura Magnus à l'oreille.

\- Tu ne peux pas te retenir au moins cette nuit ?!

\- Si, mais j'ai pas envie !

\- Magnus !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je sais qu'on est chez nous mais…

\- Attends, répète ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Ben qu'on était chez nous mais…

Magnus le coupa d'un baiser.

\- J'aime quand tu dis ça…

\- Hum...c'est vrai moi aussi… Chez nous… Fit Alec en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

Magnus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si en plus il lui faisait ce sourire…

\- Tu as toujours ta chambre à l'Institut non ?

\- Oui pour… Non, non tu oublies !

\- Quoi, il y a plus personne là-bas, ils sont tous ici !

\- Pas tous non ! Il n'y a pas que ma famille qui vit à l'Institut !

\- Ça ne t'a pas dérangé la dernière fois !

\- Oui mais là on a augmenté les protections et tu es bien placé pour le savoir, c'est toi qui les as posés ! On ne peut pas se permettre de les lever et de mettre tout le monde en danger parce qu'on… voilà et je… hors de question qu'on passe par la grande porte ! Ils vont comprendre de suite !

\- Bonnn, d'accord ! On oublie l'Institut… hum je sais !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais qu'on a une maison au bord de la plage…

\- Magnus ! On ne va pas…

\- Non ! Tu n'as pas d'excuses cette fois !

Magnus se leva et prit Alec par la main, le forçant à sortir du lit. Il créa un portail et se tourna vers son amant :

\- Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas envie et on reste là…

Alec l'embrassa.

\- Avance avant que je ne change d'avis !

Le sorcier sourit, tout heureux et ils traversèrent le portail. Magnus l'avait ouvert directement dans la chambre de leur maison des Bahamas. A peine arrivé, il commença à le déshabiller, le poussant vers le lit, sur lequel il le fit basculer. Une fois que le jeune homme fut nu, il fit descendre sa main lentement le long de son corps, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du sexe de son amant et il commença à le caresser, ce qui fit gémir Alec.

\- Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi…

\- Je sais… Lâche prise Alexander, on est seul ici…Juste toi et moi…

Alec reprit possession de ses lèvres, collant son corps au sien. Ça promettait d'être une très très longue nuit….Magnus pensa que tout compte fait, la journée s'était plutôt bien terminée.

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews et comme vous êtes mimis, je vous ai fait un autre chapitre sans problème pour nos deux chouchous :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

J'ai fait un petit OS sur nos deux chouchous ( qui à rien à voir avec cette fic) si vous voulez le lire c'est « Dérapage Incontrôlé »

La suite arrive demain:)

Bisous:)

P.S : Comme ça beug j'ai pas pu répondre à vos review j'essaierais demain :)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Je ne peux toujours pas répondre à vos reviews désolé :/ Mais dès que ça ne beugue plus ça sera ma priorité :D**_

 _ **Désolé de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre hier, j'ai fêté la fin des exams :D**_

 _ **Bisousss :D**_

Magnus était assis sur la plage, regardant les étoiles. Comme lui, l'univers semblait éternel. Le sorcier avait traversé les époques, les civilisations, mais à présent il était fatigué de tout ça, fatigué d'enterrer toujours tous ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas avoir à vivre sans Alec. Il ne pourrait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre. L'immortalité avait quand même eu du bon quand on y pense ; sans elle, il serait mort depuis longtemps et il n'aurait jamais connu le vrai Amour. Alec lui avait redonné goût à la vie, mais l'immortalité ne l'intéressait plus, pas s'il devait la passer sans lui. Le chasseur d'ombres lui était devenu indispensable, il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait. Il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien et deux bras l'entourèrent par la taille.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Alec.

\- Oui, retourne te coucher…

\- Pas sans toi !

\- J'arrive…

\- On peut aussi rester là tu sais…

Le jeune néphilim sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il le connaissait par cœur…

\- A moins que tu n'aies besoin d'être seul…

Magnus sourit. Il savait que ce n'était pas un reproche. Alec le comprenait mieux que qui compte à présent et il savait qu'il respectait son besoin d'intimité.

\- Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes… Lui assura le sorcier.

\- Ok…

Alec l'embrassa et lui murmura un « je t'aime » avant de regagner leur chambre. Ils auraient peut-être dû rentrer à Brooklyn mais ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, donc autant rester ici jusqu'au lendemain matin. Le chasseur d'ombres s'allongea dans le lit, rejoins quelques minutes plus tard par le sorcier, qui se blottit contre lui, étonnamment silencieux.

\- Tu peux me parler tu sais… Je suis aussi là pour ça ! Fit remarquer Alec.

\- Tout va bien… Mentit Magnus.

\- Dis plutôt, je suis triste mais je ne veux pas te dire pourquoi, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler !

Le sorcier ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute façon. Alec se mit au-dessus de lui, essayant de trouver son regard.

\- Magnus… Magnus regarde-moi…

Voyant que le sorcier s'obstinait à garder le silence et à éviter de croiser le regard de son amant, il décida de laisser tomber et de changer de sujet. Cela ne servirait à rien d'insister, à part à le braquer encore plus.

\- Tu sais quoi, j'ai pas envie de dormir, tu veux qu'on fasse un truc ?

\- On est sur une île Alec…

\- Oui je sais ! Je suis sur une île infestée d'araignées géantes, en compagnie d'un sorcier ronchon ! Magnifique non ? Lui fit Alec en souriant, espérant dérider son amant.

\- Hum…

\- Bon Magnus sérieux… S'exclama Alec qui commençait à être exaspéré par l'attitude du sorcier. Je vois bien qu'il a quelque chose qui ne va pas, alors… Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dis le moi !

Magnus se détourna de lui, essayant de ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux.

\- On devrait rentrer… Finit-il par dire.

\- Ok…

Alec se leva et commença à s'habiller mais voyant que le sorcier ne bougeait pas, il soupira et s'assit à côté de lui. Le sorcier détourna aussitôt la tête.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les larmes qui brillent dans tes yeux ? Je te préviens, on ne part pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce que tu as !

Le néphilim força Magnus à le regarder, essuyant au passage une larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux mordorés.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meures…Fini par lui confier le sorcier.

\- Héé, je ne vais pas mourir, regarde, je suis en pleine forme !

Alec se voulait être rassurant mais il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas vraiment efficace. Cela lui faisait mal de voir le sorcier aussi triste, lui qui d'habitude était un être enjoué et plein de vie.

\- Il est peut-être tant qu'on en parle de ma _mortalité_ non ? D'arrêter de se voiler la face...Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Il n'y a rien à dire… Un jour tu vas mourir et…

Alec le prit dans ses bras, s'allongeant à nouveau près de lui.

\- Je te promets de rester près de toi jusqu'à ce jour… Je ne peux rien te promettre d'autre… je n'ai malheureusement pas de solution… Je sais juste que je t'aime plus que tout, qu'on s'aime plus que tout ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! On est tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre et oui aucun de nous deux n'a choisi le choix le plus simple, mais c'est comme ça, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière ! Et même si si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas, parce que je ne regrette rien !

Magnus l'attira vers lui pour un long baiser langoureux, faisant passer par ce geste tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. A bout de souffle, le sorcier finit par se détacher du néphilim.

\- Tout ça ne résout pas mon problème : je ne serais jamais prêt à te quitter… A vivre dans un monde où tu n'es plus…

\- Ne pense pas à ça ! Profitons du moment présent comme si c'était le dernier !

\- Hum…

\- Magnus…

\- L'immortalité te dérangerait à ce point-là ?

\- Je… Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être immortel !

Alec n'avait pas réfléchi à ses paroles et il le regretta immédiatement en voyant l'expression qu'affichait le sorcier. Magnus lui lança un regard dégoûté, avant de se détacher de lui et de créer un portail.

\- Il est temps de rentrer ! Annonça-t-il.

 **Appartement – Brooklyn**

Magnus ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba sur Jace, allongé sur son canapé, et Simon recroquevillé dans le fauteuil, tous deux endormis. Il n'était déjà pas de très bonne humeur mais alors là… Prenant une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, il en versa le contenu sur Jace qui poussa un cri, se levant d'un bond, crachotant à cause de l'eau qu'il avait reçue sur le visage. Il lança un regard assassin à Magnus, qui lui renvoya un sourire mesquin.

\- Enlève tes chaussures la prochaine fois que tu squattes mon canapé !

Alec qui s'était précipité dans le salon après avoir entendu le cri de Jace, regarda tout à tour son meilleur ami, et son amant qui tenait toujours la bouteille d'eau, à présent vide, à la main. Il avait toujours évité de prendre partie lorsque ces deux-là se disputaient, au risque d'être la prochaine victime de leurs chamailleries. Au fond, il savait qu'ils s'aimaient bien mais Jace était toujours la victime de Magnus lorsque celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur. Alec pensait que cela était peut-être dû au fait que Jace avait été la première personne pour qui il avait été attiré. Leur lien de parabataï n'arrangeait rien et le néphilim était certain que Magnus était un peu jaloux. Jace ne facilitait pas la situation, s'amusant à taquiner le sorcier lorsqu'il voyait que celui-ci était à cran. Au départ, il avait essayé de faire tampon entre les deux, mais il n'avait récolté qu'une ignorance profonde, si ce n'est des regards noirs. Il avait donc laissé tomber et attendait que ça passe. Pourtant, cette fois, Jace le prit à partie.

\- Tiens ton mec en laisse Alec ! Il vient de me balancer de l'eau glacée !

\- Si tu n'es pas content du service, tu n'as qu'à dormir dans _ta chambre_ à l'Institut !

\- Oh ça va ! Tu peux quand même faire ça non ? C'est avec mon frère que tu couches !

\- Je… Voulu s'opposer Alec, mais Jace le coupa.

\- Quoi? Tu vas me dire que tu ne t'envoies pas en l'air avec lui peut-être ?! Tu me l'as avoué l'autre fois, n'oublie pas ! Vous êtes pire que des lapins !

Magnus ricana, ce qui énerva Alec qui avait commencé à rougir.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux comme ça petit blondinet ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta copine porte une ceinture de chasteté, que c'est le cas de tout le monde !

\- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire sur ma fille Magnus ?! S'exclama Jocelyne derrière lui.

Le sorcier se retourna et fit face à une Jocelyne en robe de chambre blanche, qui le fixait, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux étincelants de colère. Mais Magnus n'était pas impressionné le moins du monde.

\- Quoi ? Tu devrais être fière ! Ta fille est un modèle de pureté !

\- Oui je suis fière que ma fille ne face pas n'importe quoi, avec n'importe qui !

\- C'est moi n'importe qui ? Demandèrent Alec, Magnus et Jace en cœur.

\- Oh les hommes ! S'exclama désespérément Jocelyne en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous faites debout à cette heure si ? Le soleil est à peine levé !

\- Vraiment ? Fit Magnus d'une voix innocente.

\- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! T'as une sale tête d'ailleurs ! On se demande ce que vous faisiez ! Fit remarquer Jace.

\- D'où te vient cet intérêt pour ce que je fais avec ton parabataï ? Tu es jaloux ?

\- C'est pas plutôt toi ça?

\- Stop ! Ça suffit ! Les fit taire Jocelyne. Vous venez de réveiller tout le monde ! Vous êtes fier de vous ?

Les deux hommes examinèrent la scène qui s'offrait devant eux : Simon, sur son fauteuil, ouvrait de grands yeux bien réveillés, se demandant ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Quant à Clary et Izzy, elles se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, les cheveux en bataille. Jocelyne se tourna alors vers Alec :

\- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?

\- Je… Faut que je retourne à l'Institut !

\- Prends-les avec toi alors ! Dégagez-moi le plancher ! Tous ! Ordonna Magnus.

\- Jocelyne et Clary doivent rester ici, Magnus ! Fit Observer Alec.

\- Très bien ! Mais les autres s'en vont ! Maintenant !

Alec leur fit signe de sortir. Simon ne se fit pas prier, le sorcier l'avait toujours un peu effrayé. Jace le suivi, adressant un sourire à Clary, qui s'effaça très vite cependant sous le regard de Jocelyne. Par contre, Alec dû tirer Isabelle dehors, celle-ci râlant qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir dans cette tenue, sans être ni maquillée ni coiffée et que Magnus aurait quand même pu avoir l'obligeance de créer un portail, ce à quoi il répondit « Si tu veux un portail c'est un rubis et trois diamants ! Et je te fais un prix parce que ton frère est un très bon amant ! ». Rouge comme une tomate, Alec lui lança un regard noir et partit pour l'Institut, suivi des trois autres.

Sur le chemin de l'Institut, Alec garda le silence. Les autres râlaient d'avoir été violemment mis à la porte de l'appartement, surtout qu'ils n'avaient, sois disant, rien fait pour être traités de la sorte.

\- C'est sûrement de ta faute, mon frère ! Dit Jace en lui mettant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- C'est sûr même ! Renchérit Isabelle. Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'il soit de si bonne humeur ?

\- Rien ! Il aimerait juste que vous le lâchiez un peu ! Il a d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de vous ! S'énerva Alec.

\- Ola, vous vous êtes à ce point-là disputé ? Fit Izzy.

\- Je viens de te dire que…

\- On sait ce que tu viens de dire Alec, on n'est pas sourd ! Mais tu fais ta tête des mauvais jours et on sait ce que ça signifie: « Je me suis disputé avec mon mec » ! Lui dit Jace.

\- Lâche-moi tu veux !

\- Tu sais les meilleurs amis sont censés se raconter les trucs comme ça !

\- Tu veux que je te raconte quoi ? On ne s'est pas disputé ! C'est juste que… il a du mal avec le fait que je sois mortel et pas lui…

\- Oh… Firent Izzy et Jace, qui ne savaient plus trop quoi à dire à présent. Simon, qui était resté jusque-là silencieux, prit alors la parole.

\- Moi je le comprends...Je suis immortel que depuis peu, mais je réalise peu à peu que je vais devoir voir tous les gens que j'aime vieillir et mourir… Alors je n'ose imaginer ce que doit ressentir Magnus, qui subit ça depuis des siècles…

Un long silence s'ensuivit sur le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'Institut. Les quatre jeunes gens étaient perdu dans leurs pensées et ne s'aperçurent que bien trop tard qu'un groupe d'hommes et de femmes en tenue de combat rouge sang, les entouraient, leurs armes pointaient sur eux. Isabelle déroula son fouet, Alec sortit son arc et Jace son poignard séraphique. Simon, lui, s'était contenté de se faire tout petit, caché derrière Jace et Alec. Un jeune homme traversa le cercle qui s'était formé autour des chasseurs d'ombres et du vampire. Habillé lui aussi d'une tenue rouge, il leur fit un sourire cruel.

\- Tiens, tiens… Mais regardez qui voilà ! Comme on se retrouve !

 _ **A suivre**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bon alors comme ça ne remarche toujours pas, c'est même encore pire vos reviews ne s'affichent même plus ( allez pas croire que je les supprime hein). Heureusement je peux les lire sur la boîte mail oufff. Je vous réponds donc comme ça :) Gros bisoussss**_

 _ **Attachiante Nephilim : Merci beaucoup :D J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire:)**_

 _ **SolisaSeries : Oui Magnus ne va pas être très content :p**_

 _ **Alyssa77 : Oui je sais je suis sadique :D**_

 _ **Manon : J'espère continuer à te vendre du rêve alors :D merci :)**_

 _ **IchabodCraneBurton : Tout à fait d'accords avec toi ! Leur relation est carrément maudite, pire que Roméo et Juliette mdr Mais cela montre bien qu'être immortel c'est pas franchement un cadeau :)**_

 _ **Sissi 1789 : Oui ils vont avoir quelques petits problèmes :p**_

 _ **Marine62 : Moi aussi il me rend triste :D**_

Magnus était assis sur le plan de travail de la cuisine de Catarina. Cette dernière, se tenait en face de lui, une tasse de café à la main. Magnus l'ayant harcelée d'appels et de messages, elle avait été obligée d'écourter ses vacances et à peine arrivée, son ami avait débarqué chez elle. Depuis, il maudissait les chasseurs d'ombres, ces êtres vaniteux et arrogants, qui se croient tout permis. La sorcière à la peau bleue ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle le connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il y avait autre chose qui se cachait derrière la mauvaise humeur du sorcier ; elle attendait donc qu'il aborde le sujet de lui-même .

\- Sérieusement, Magnus Bane, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, obligé d'héberger des chasseurs d'ombres ! Tu le crois ça ?! Se plaignit Magnus.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais bien Jocelyne et sa fille ? Soupira Catarina.

\- Oui mais de loin ! D'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas accepté, sous la pression de Tessa, je tiens à le préciser, d'aider Jocelyne a effacer les souvenirs de sa fille, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui !

\- Allons Magnus, tu aurais fini par les croiser un jour tes chasseurs d'ombres ! Puis tu n'avais qu'à pas aller récupérer ton satané collier !

\- Il était à moi, pas aux chasseurs d'ombres !

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu l'as donné une heure après à la fille Lightwood!

\- Pour service rendu !

\- Dans ce cas, ne te plains pas ! Tu l'as bien voulu que ces gosses rentrent dans ta vie ! Surtout un…

\- Ne me parle pas d'Alec !

\- Ah ben voilà, on y arrive ! Vous vous êtes encore disputé ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- Rien !

\- Oh, Magnus bon sang ! Arrête de faire l'enfant !

\- Merci c'est gentil ! Ça me remonte vachement le moral ce que tu dis là !

\- Magnus !

\- Mon immortalité…

\- Quoi ton immortalité ?

\- Oh ben pas grand-chose, juste qu'il va mourir un jour et… Parfois je me dis que j'ai fait une immense erreur ! Ou alors que je suis maso…. Ouais ça doit être ça ! C'est vrai, j'ai tout fait pour obtenir ce que je voulais...Lui ! Je lui ai tourné autour alors que j'aurais très bien pu l'ignorer sachant que je devrais le voir mourir un jour ! Mais non, j'ai fait tout le contraire ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'un mortel !

\- Ce n'est pas faute de t'avoir prévenu…

\- Oui je sais, j'aurais dû écouter tes conseils ! Au lieu de ça j'ai écouté ceux de Ragnor !

\- Ragnor a toujours été de bon conseil ! Et il avait raison ! Sans lui tu aurais laissé Alec se marier et tu aurais été malheureux ! Ça n'aurait pas été beaucoup mieux que ta situation actuelle !

\- On en revient au même point ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher de lui…

\- Ce qui est fait est fait…

\- Tu parles comme Alec…

\- Et il a raison ! Honnêtement, tu aurais vraiment préféré ne pas le connaître et par conséquent passer à côté de tous les bons moments que vous avez eus ensemble ? Passer à côté de cet amour ?

\- Non… mais en même temps je ne l'aurais pas su, du coup ça ne m'aurait pas manqué !

\- Efface tes souvenirs de lui alors, si tu ne veux pas souffrir !

\- J'y pense figures-toi ! Mais pas maintenant !

\- Magnus… Vraiment ? Une fois que ton ange sera retourné au paradis, tu vas supprimer tous les souvenirs que tu as de lui ? L'effacer de ta mémoire ? Si c'est vraiment ce que tu envisages de faire, permet moi de te dire que non seulement c'est lâche, mais c'est aussi stupide ! Et je te conseille de ne pas lui faire part de ta brillante idée, si tu ne veux pas lui briser le cœur !

\- Et mon cœur à moi, tu y penses ? Je ne supporterais pas de le voir mourir !

\- Il fallait y penser avant, Magnus ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune solution pour te rendre mortel sans que tu ne meures dans la minute qui suit ! Alors à moins que ton protégé ne se transforme en vampire... Cela dit je doute qu'il le souhaite !

\- Il ne veut pas être immortel…

\- Et tu ne veux pas être mortel ! Tu déprimerais à la moindre petite ride qui apparaîtrait sur ton front !

\- Dans ce cas il ne reste qu'une seule solution…

\- Le suivre dans la mort, hein ? Mauvaise solution, ton père t'accueillerait les bras grands ouverts !

\- Pas si je le tue avant…

\- Tu ne peux pas le tuer, Magnus…

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tout le monde peut mourir un jour !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entendais par là…

\- Je vois, tu ne m'en crois pas capable !

\- Tu n'es pas assez fort et j'espère que tu n'es pas assez idiot pour croire une telle chose Magnus ! Oublie cette idée ou j'en informe ton néphilim !

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

\- Si c'est pour t'empêcher de faire la pire erreur de ta vie ? Oh si je le ferais !

Magnus la fusilla du regard. Il avait l'impression que personne ne le comprenait, comprenait la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la mort d'Alec. Catarina posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Magnus, tu réfléchis beaucoup trop… Profite du moment présent sans penser au futur !

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

\- Je sais…

\- Bref, je voulais te demander un conseil d'ordre professionnel cette fois ! J'ai peut-être une idée pour tuer Jonathan mais je ne suis pas certain que ça puisse fonctionner…

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- D'après l'Enclave, aucune arme en leur possession, ou sur terre, n'est capable de l'anéantir, alors peut-être qu'en Enfer ou au Paradis, ils ont une solution!

\- Tu veux invoquer Azazel ?

\- C'est lui qui s'occupe des armes dans ce cher Enfer, non ?

\- Oui… Mais si ça ne marche pas ?

\- Il ne restera plus qu'à invoquer un ange !

\- Tu serais mort à la seconde où il arriverait ! Regarde Valentin !

\- Oui, du coup vaut mieux qu'Azazel ait une solution…

\- Bien, alors faisons ça…

\- Rejoins-moi chez moi dans une heure !

 **Appartement Magnus**

Magnus faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il avait expliqué son idée à Jocelyne et Clary en entrant et essayé depuis de joindre Alec. Il lui avait laissé un message en sortant de chez Catarina mais le jeune homme n'avait pas rappelé. Magnus était à présent à son cinquième appel et commençait à s'inquiéter. Habituellement, le jeune homme lui répondait toujours. Il avait pensé au début qu'Alec était en mission mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment . Il tomba pour la énième fois sur la messagerie. Après avoir raccroché, il rejoignit les filles dans le salon.

\- Clary, dis-moi que tu arrives à joindre Jace !

\- Non… ni même Simon ou Izzy !

Magnus sentit la panique enserrer son cœur.

\- Ils sont peut-être partis chasser ! Proposa Jocelyne.

\- Ils n'auraient pas emmené Simon avec eux ! Objecta Clary qui sentait l'inquiétude la gagner.

\- Ils ont peut-être retrouvé Maureen…

\- J'appelle Raphaël ! Fit Magnus.

Il venait de finir de composer le numéro du vampire, lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit. Isabelle s'effondra alors sur le seuil et Magnus se précipita sur elle. La jeune fille avait de nombreuses plaies sur le corps et perdait beaucoup de sang.

\- Mag…

\- Ne parle pas, ça va aller, je vais te soigner ça !

Le sorcier essaya de ne pas céder à la panique. Il fit sortir des flammes bleues de ses mains et les passa au-dessus des blessures.

\- Appelle Raphaël, on a besoin de sang ! Ordonna-t-il à Clary.

Isabelle attrapa le devant de la chemise du sorcier d'une main faible.

\- Magnus…

\- Izzy, arrête de parler ! Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, économise tes forces !

La jeune fille finit par s'évanouir et sa main retomba mollement. Magnus la transporta dans la chambre après avoir arrêté les hémorragies. Il espérait que Raphaël ne traînerait pas trop.

\- Magnus, Raphaël arrive ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Lui demanda Jocelyne.

\- Je ne sais pas… Appelle l'Institut, dis leur que des chasseurs d'ombres ont été attaqués sur le chemin entre ici et l'Institut ! Qu'ils fouillent le périmètre !

Jocelyne repartit dans le salon au moment où Raphaël pénétrait dans l'appartement. Il jeta les poches de sang à Magnus, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil à Isabelle.

\- Décidément, les chasseurs d'ombres ont toujours besoin de moi en ce moment !

\- Raphaël ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! Ton petit protégé a disparu ainsi que Jace et Alec !

\- Simon a disparu ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire !

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien ! S'énerva Magnus. Essaye de retrouver sa trace, fouille les moindres recoins de Brooklyn et de Manhattan ! Fouille tout New York si c'est nécessaire ! Je suis sûr que c'est Jonathan qui les a attaqué, et si c'est le cas, vu dans l'état où est Isabelle, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu es en train de prononcer tes dernières paroles !

\- Ça va, pas besoin de s'énerver ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Mais je le fais uniquement parce qu'un vampire est impliqué !

\- Je me fous de ta raison, Raphaël ! Maintenant vas-y !

\- Ah non ça, ça ne va pas être possible !

\- Raphaël, tu commences vraiment à…

\- Regarde par la fenêtre, tu vas comprendre ! Je n'ai pu venir ici que grâce aux sous-terrains que tu as fait construire d'ici jusqu'à l'Hôtel Dumort ! Je ne suis pas Simon, je n'ai pas bénéficié du sang d'un néphilim, moi !

\- Et merde j'avais oublié !

\- On fait quoi alors ? Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ton truc de localisation ?

\- Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé à essayer de maintenir en vie la jeune fille ici présente ? Catarina ne va pas tarder à arriver ! Rentre au Dumort, je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau !

\- C'est Jonathan Morgenstern, l'auteur de tout ça hein ?

Magnus ne répondit pas mais son silence était tout aussi évocateur. Le vampire partit et le sorcier l'entendit échanger des paroles avec Clary avant de s'en aller. Catarina arriva peu de temps après, prenant le relais auprès d'Isabelle, permettant ainsi à Magnus de faire un sort de localisation. Malheureusement, celui-ci fut inefficace.

 **Maison de Jonathan**

Alec, des chaînes autour des poignets et des chevilles, était appuyé contre le mur, assis, ses liens l'empêchant de pouvoir se lever. Il avait du sang sur sa tenue de combat mais il ne semblait pas pour autant blessé, de même que Jace, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui, lui aussi attaché. En revanche, Simon, ne semblait pas en très grande forme, et une flaque de sang l'entourait, grandissant au fil des minutes. Alec jeta un regard inquiet vers lui.

\- Jace, s'il continue à se vider de son sang comme ça….

\- Je sais ! Faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Les trois garçons étaient enfermés dans une pièce dont les murs et le sol étaient en pierres. Il y faisait pourtant chaud et respirer commençait à être difficile.

\- S'il a touché à Isabelle…Commença Jace.

\- Non arrête ! Je refuse de penser à ça ! Je suis sure qu'elle s'en est sortie…

\- La dernière fois qu'on la vue, avant qu'il nous assomme, elle était allongée au sol, un poignard planté dans le ventre !

\- Elle va bien ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

Alec était très pale. Il ne voulait pas le montrer mais il était inquiet pour sa sœur. Il savait de quoi Jonathan était capable.

\- Je ne peux pas la perdre elle aussi… Pas après Max…

\- Alec, faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'enlever ses putains de chaînes ou Simon va crever !

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on tire dessus ! Comment tu veux qu'on fasse ? Il nous a pris nos stèles, nos armes, tout !

\- Putain…

\- Ils vont nous retrouver ! Clary, Magnus… Ils vont nous chercher quand ils verront qu'ils n'ont pas de nouvelle de nous !

\- S'ils le peuvent ! C'est peut-être même ce que je Jonathan veut !

\- Ben je lui souhaite bien du courage ! Fit Alec un sourire sadique sur le visage, que Jace ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si Magnus met la main sur lui, il risque de perdre son satané sourire !

\- Il ne peut pas le tuer !

\- Non mais il peut lui faire très mal… Crois-moi, j'ai vu Magnus utiliser ses pouvoirs… Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn….Vaut mieux pas le chercher ! Et s'il y a bien une chose qui le met en rogne, c'est qu'on me touche !

\- Espérons qu'il nous trouve alors !

\- Il nous trouvera !

\- Tu lui fais à ce point-là confiance ? !

\- Oui ! Je mettrais ma vie sans hésiter entre ses mains !

\- C'est franchement pas le moment de parler de ce que tu mets entre les mains de Magnus, Alec!

\- Jace !

\- Bref, désolé, mais en attendant, on devrait trouver un plan B, parce que je le sens pas trop de confier ma survie uniquement à un mec qui pourrait rivaliser avec une reine du disco !

\- Il nous trouvera ! Fit Alec, confiant.

\- Ahhh, c'est beau l'optimisme ! S'exclama une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Jonathan, portant toujours sa tenue rouge sang, tenait un couteau à la main. Il s'agenouilla auprès de Simon.

\- Ne l'approche pas ! Le prévint Jace.

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Fit Jonathan, affichant son éternel sourire malsain.

\- Détache-moi et tu verras !

\- Si tu veux sauver ton ami, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

\- Jamais je ne te rejoindrais !

\- Bien, si tu le prends comme ça… Il te faut peut-être un argument supplémentaire !

Jonathan s'approcha d'Alec et pointa son couteau sur lui.

\- Nonn ! Hurla Jace.

\- Ah je pense qu'on va commencer à se comprendre ! C'est fascinant ce lien de parabataï !

\- Laisse-le !

\- Je ne l'ai même pas encore touché ! Rejoins-moi…

\- Jace, ne fait pas ça ! Il ne peut rien contre moi ! Lui fit Alec.

Jonathan se tourna vers lui, haussant les sourcils. Rien contre lui ? Il était idiot ou quoi ? Se penchant sur lui, il l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux, lui faisant rejeter la tête en arrière et plaçant la lame de son poignard sous sa gorge. Alec lui fit un sourire. Jonathan se mit alors à hurler, lâchant le chasseur d'ombres. Il regarda sa main, sur laquelle une brûlure commençait à cicatriser.

\- Tu croyais vraiment que, _mon sorcier,_ comme tu dis, n'allais pas s'assurer que tu ne poses plus tes mains sur moi ?! S'exclama Alec.

Jonathan poussa un cri de rage et lança son poignard, qui vint se loger dans la poitrine du jeune homme, qui poussa un cri.

\- Alecccc !

 **A suivre**


	16. Chapter 16

**Institut**

\- Tu as jeté mes enfants hors de chez toi ?! Hurla Robert Lightwood, qui tenait Magnus par le col contre l'ascenseur de l'Institut.

Les chasseurs d'ombres de l'Institut avaient prévenu Robert que ses fils avaient été enlevés et sa fille gravement blessée. Il avait alors quitté Idris pour rejoindre New York et avait demandé des explications. Magnus, qui avait également rejoint l'Institut en compagnie de Jocelyne et de Clary, pour pouvoir aider les chasseurs d'ombres dans leurs recherches, avait donc dû tout lui raconter des derniers événements. Bien évidemment, le père Lightwood avait très mal pris le fait que le sorcier ait refusé d'ouvrir un portail pour ses enfants comme s'il ne s'en voulait pas déjà assez lui-même.

\- Je fais que les protéger, depuis des semaines ! Vous, vous faites quoi à part vous terrer comme un rat à Idris ?! Je ne suis pas leur père ! Et je vous conseille de me lâcher ! S'énerva Magnus, ses yeux de chat, braqués sur Robert.

\- Non c'est vrai… Tu n'es pas leur père… Dit Robert, lâchant enfin Magnus. Je les ai abandonné… Sans protection…

\- Et ben pas moi ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais laissé Alec sortir, partir en mission sans autres protections que son arc et ses flèches, sachant que Jonathan a juré de le retrouver et qu'on ne sait toujours pas comment le tuer ?!

\- Je… tu n'étais pas avec eux !

\- Je ne suis pas leur nounou ! Et ton fils a du mal à supporter qu'on le surveille !

\- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas de quelle protection tu me parles ! Tu les as laissé…

\- Si Jonathan pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Alec, il aura l'impression d'avoir touché de la lave en fusion ! Puis j'ai appris deux, trois petits trucs à Alec… Il n'est pas forcément nécessaire d'avoir des pouvoirs de sorcier pour exécuter certains sorts….

\- Alors Jonathan ne peut rien contre Alec ?

\- Malheureusement si… Il ne peut-être pas le toucher, mais il peut toujours le blesser ! Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, je ne les pas fait pour les autres parce que je ne peux maintenir un sort de ce genre que sur une seule personne ! Et pour une raison qui me paraît assez évidente, j'ai choisi Alec !

\- Je vois... Quels genres de sort lui as-tu appris ?

 **Maison de Jonathan**

Alec retira le poignard planté dans son ventre au niveau du flanc et posa une main dessus pour empêcher le sang de trop couler. Jonathan lui lançait un regard de victoire.

\- Il semblerait que le sort de ton sorcier ne te protège pas de tout ! Visiblement, il préfère que je te tue plutôt que j'abuse de toi ! Mais tu sais, j'adore faire ce que les gens ne veulent pas que je fasse ! Je vais lever ce sort et je reviendrais m'occuper de toi ! Je te ferais tout ce qu'il n'a pas envie que je te fasse et à mon avis, la liste est longue !

\- Putain, mais je vais vraiment te tuer, espèce de fils de…Fit Jace.

\- Jace, Jace, Jace … Le coupa Jonathan. Tu peux empêcher ça tu sais ! A moins que tu ne préfères voir ton frère se faire abuser devant tes yeux !

\- Hey Jonathan ? L'appela Alec. Va en Enfer !

Alec, qui avait tracé un symbole au sol avec son sang, mis la main dessus, provoquant une lumière éblouissante. Lorsque celle-ci s'éteignit, Jonathan avait disparu. Alec crocheta la serrure des chaînes qu'il avait autour des poignets et des chevilles. Il arriva péniblement à se lever, et s'approcha de Simon. Il jeta le poignard à Jace pour qu'il se défasse à son tour de ses liens et passa sa main en sang sur la bouche du vampire, espérant le faire revenir suffisamment à lui pour qu'il plante ses crocs dans sa chair et boive son sang avant qu'il ne soit complètement desséché. Jace s'avança à son tour et écarta le poignet d'Alec alors que le vampire commençait à sucer son sang.

\- Tu as perdu assez de sang comme ça ! Fit Jace à Alec.

Il positionna alors son propre poignet sur la bouche de Simon, qui inséra ses crocs sur sa peau. Il serra les dents : cela faisait deux fois qu'il donnait son sang à ce vampire. La première remontait à quelques semaines à peine. Alors qu'il cherchait Maureen, celle-ci leur était tombée dessus et elle avait bien failli vidé Simon de son sang.

\- Jace c'est bon , il en a assez ! Jace ! Jace arrête-le !

\- J'essaye, figure-toi !

Alec tira sur le poignet de son parabataï pour l'aider à se dégager. Simon cligna des yeux, hébété, avant de réaliser. Il s'écarta alors brusquement et s'essuya la bouche.

\- Dé...désolé… Murmura-t-il à l'encontre de Jace.

Alec gémit alors de douleur et s'effondra au sol.

\- Alec ! S'exclama Jace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Jonathan lui a envoyé un poignard en plein dans le bide, voilà ce qu'il a !

\- Il… il est où ?

\- Aucune idée… Alec faut qu'on se tire d'ici, faut qu'on soigne ta blessure !

\- Je peux le soigner ! Fit Simon.

Devant l'air interrogateur de Jace, il rajouta :

\- S'il boit de mon sang, il va cicatriser !

\- T'as pas cicatriser toi… Murmura Alec.

\- Jonathan m'a vidé de mon sang avant que celui-ci ne puisse agir !

Simon planta ses crocs sur son poignet et fit couler du sang dans la bouche d'Alec.

\- Berk, je vais vomir ! S'exclama Jace, dégoûté.

\- Moi aussi ! Fit Alec, pâle comme la mort. Ton sang est dégueu Vampire !

\- Mais efficace… Regarde…

Jace et Alec observèrent la blessure de ce dernier se refermer petit à petit, jusqu'à qu'il ne reste qu'une fine cicatrice.

\- Tu as quand même perdu beaucoup de sang et je ne peux pas t'aider pour ça, il va falloir attendre qu'il se renouvelle…

\- On n'a pas le temps Simon ! Faut qu'on y aille avant que Jonathan revienne ! D'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'était que… que tout ça ? Demanda Jace à Alec.

\- Magnus m'a appris quelques petits trucs… Jonathan est aux Enfer, il va mettre un peu de temps pour revenir…

\- T'aurais pu faire partager ! Bon aller on y va !

Il aida son ami à se relever, passa son bras au-dessus de ses épaules pour le soutenir, et suivi de Simon, ils sortirent de cet endroit poisseux.

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? S'exclama Jace.

Ils se tenaient au-dessus d'une immense falaise surplombant ce qui semblait être un fleuve. Autour d'eux, tout n'était que végétation. Derrière les jeunes garçons, se tenait une maison et visiblement ils sortaient de ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de cave.

\- Comment on va faire pour partir d'ici ? S'inquiéta Simon.

\- Il faut… faut qu'on récupère nos stèles! Dit Alec d'une voix faible.

\- Bon ok, Simon retourne dans la maison, essaye de voir si tu peux les retrouver ! Ou tout ce que tu peux trouver d'utile ! Et vérifie si Isabelle est ici… même si je n'ai pas grand espoir… ! Et… fais attention ! Rajouta Jace.

Simon obéit et Jace appuya Alec contre la façade de la maison. Il le trouvait encore plus pâle qu'avant. Quelque chose clochait…

\- Tu...tu aurais dû...aller… avec lui…

\- Et te laisser seul dans ton état ? Hors de question !

\- Je...ça va…

\- Ouais ben te vexe pas, mais t'as une tête à faire peur !

\- Merci.. .

\- A ce propos, faudra qu'on parle du genre de mec que tu attires !

Alec laissa échapper un rire puis se mit à tousser, crachant une sorte de liquide noir.

\- C'est normal ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Simon arriva à ce moment-là, les bras chargés d'objets.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je sais pas ! Répondit Jace.

Alec tourna la tête vers Simon et Jace aperçut alors les veines de son cou, gonflées et noires.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! S'exclama Simon.

\- J'en sais rien ! Arrête de me poser des questions !

\- Quel truc ? Leur demanda Alec.

\- Il faut qu'on te soigne !

Puis s'adressant à Simon :

\- Isabelle ?

Simon secoua la tête en signe de négation, son visage exprimant son inquiétude.

\- Tu as trouvé nos stèles ? Repris Jace.

\- Oui et non !

\- Simon ! Accouche putain !

Le vampire montra alors à Jace deux morceaux de ce que le chasseur d'ombres prit d'abord pour des bouts de ferrailles, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de leurs stèles… ou du moins ce qui en restait.

\- Dis-moi que tu as trouvé autre chose Simon !

\- Ouais... nos portables… dans le même état !

\- Fait chier…

\- Mais j'ai trouvé celui de Jonathan !

\- Et t'attendais quoi pour le donner ?! Lui hurla Jace. J'aurais dû te laisser te dessécher ! Donne !

Simon lui lança un regard noir et lui tendit le téléphone, alors qu'Alec devenait de plus en plus pâle à chaque minute.

\- On dirait que mon sang ne fait pas effet… Observa Simon.

\- Tu crois ?!

Jace regarda bêtement l'écran du téléphone. Il ne connaissait aucun numéro par cœur. Simon le lui arracha alors des mains.

\- Donne moi ça ! Moi au moins, je connais le numéro de Clary par cœur !

 **Institut**

Catarina avait emmené Isabelle à l'infirmerie de l'Institut dès que celle-ci s'était senti mieux. La sorcière et Magnus la veillaient pendant qu'elle dormait, à défaut de pouvoir faire autre chose. Les sorts de localisation n'avaient rien donné, et il en avait été de même pour les recherches menées par les chasseurs d'ombres de l'Institut. Catarina observait Magnus d'un œil inquiet. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi à cran et elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si par malheur ils ne retrouvaient pas Alec vivant, voir s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas du tout. Clary, au téléphone, entra alors en trombe dans la pièce.

\- Simon calme toi, je te passe Mag...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le sorcier lui avait déjà arraché le téléphone des mains.

\- Simon où êtes-vous?

\- Honnêtement ? Aucune idée ! Mais on a un problème avec Alec, il…il crache un truc qui se rapproche le plus du sang, mais c'est noir !

\- Passe le moi !

\- Mais…

\- Simon passe le moi !

Il y eut un silence de plomb, puis Alec lui répondit. Sa voix était faible et il avait du mal à parler.

\- Magnus…Isabelle...

\- Hey mon ange…Isabelle est avec moi, elle va bien, je veille sur elle, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais te sortir de là mais je ne peux pas vous localiser alors va falloir que vous bougiez de là où vous êtes…

\- On peut pas…

\- Ok, passe moi Jace.

\- Magnus ? Fit la voix de Jace.

\- A quel point il est mal ? Demanda Magnus, inquiet.

\- Ça va…

\- Je sais que tu mens…

\- Hum… Comment on fait pour sortir de là ?

\- Il y a quoi autour de vous ?

\- Un énorme fleuve en bas d'une falaise….Et on est au-dessus de cette falaise !

\- Haute la falaise ?

\- Assez…Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il va falloir que vous sautiez ! Jonathan a dû mettre des protections autour qui bloquent mes sorts de localisation ! Il faut que vous partiez de là et de ce que tu me dis, j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule sortie que vous aillez !

\- Génial… j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! Sauter de 60 mètres de haut !

\- Il y a des terrestres qu'ils le font !

\- Alec n'y arrivera pas, pas dans son état !

\- … C'est la seule solution ! Sautez, rejoignait la terre ferme et éloignez-vous de cet endroit le plus possible, ne vous arrêtez que quand vous verrez un portail !

\- Je suppose que cela voudra dire que tu nous as trouvés ?

\- Oui ! Passe moi Alec !

\- Tu… on va se tuer… Réussi à murmurer Alec.

\- Non, vous allez y arriver et je te jure que ce soir tu t'endors avec moi, ok ?

\- Hum….

\- Alec , je ne veux pas un « hum » je veux une vraie réponse !

\- Oui…

\- C'est mieux ! Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi… Si je… si je meurs…

\- A tout à l'heure ! Le coupa Magnus avant de raccrocher.

 **Falaise**

Jace aida Alec à se lever, le soutenant à l'aide de Simon. Ils s'approchèrent du vide. C'était de la folie mais Magnus avait raison, c'était malheureusement la seule issue qu'ils avaient. De plus, ils ignoraient combien de temps Jonathan serait maintenu aux Enfer avant de revenir. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, soufflèrent un grand coup et sautèrent.

 **Plus tard**

Trempé jusqu'au os, Jace tira Alec sur la rive. Simon le rejoignit, tout fier.

\- Point positif d'être un vampire ? Pas besoin de retenir sa respiration !

\- Tu peux lui dire de la fermer Jace ? Supplia Alec.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Jace.

\- Pas top…

\- Ouais… Faut qu'on bouge, Magnus nous a dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'éloigne le plus possible d'ici!

\- Jace, il va de plus en plus mal, il va pas pouvoir bouger ! Lui fit remarquer Simon.

\- Il va y arriver ! Lui assura Jace.

\- Réfléchis une seconde, on dirait du poison et le poison ça se propage plus vite quand on fait des efforts ! Tu regardes jamais la télé ?!

\- J'ai pas la télé ! Bon… faut trouver une…

Un portail s'ouvrit alors sous ses yeux et un ouragan de couleur déferla sur lui. Passé son moment de surprise, il reconnut Clary, qui lui avait sauté dans les bras, suivi de Magnus qui était allongé auprès d'Alec. Catarina et Robert suivaient derrière, ainsi que quelques chasseurs d'ombres qui partirent fouiller le périmètre.

\- Magnus… Murmura Alec, réussissant à lui sourire avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras.

\- Alec ! S'exclama Magnus.

Simon observa les deux sorciers s'affairer auprès d'Alec, sous les yeux figés d'horreur de Robert. Ce dernier ne survivrait probablement pas à la mort d'un autre de ses enfants. La mort… Simon se souvint soudainement de quelque chose…

\- Magnus, faut que tu saches un truc ! Alec a bu de mon sang pour guérir sa blessure ! S'il meurt, il deviendra un vampire !

Magnus le regarda, horrifié. Puis son esprit se perdit dans des divagations, toutes plus insensées les unes que les autres. Si Alec mourrait il deviendrait un vampire si le rituel était accompli… Il deviendrait donc immortel… ils passeraient toute leur vie côte à côte… Ils vivraient ensemble pour l'éternité…

\- Magnus qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Catarina, en voyant que celui-ci, les yeux dans le vague, avait arrêté de l'aider à soigner le jeune néphilim.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Magnus ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Aide moi ou il va mourir !

\- Je….

\- Magnus !

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_


	17. Chapter 17

**5 mois plus tard - Institut**

Alec, assis sur le lit de sa chambre à l'Institut, tenait une invitation dans les mains. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Magnus était revenu… Le sorcier l'avait quitté sans un mot, sans une explication, rien. Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie de l'Institut après que Magnus l'ait sauvé ,lui, Jace et Simon, des griffes de Jonathan. Il avait bien cru y passer cette fois ci. Mais en ce réveillant, alors qu'il aurait pensé trouvé Magnus auprès de lui, on lui avait annoncé que le sorcier avait quitté New York. Il avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, mais avait trouvé l'appartement vide, ses propres affaires ayant été ramenées à l'Institut. Il l'avait harcelé d'appels et de messages qui étaient toujours demeurés sans réponses. Il avait alors cherché des réponses auprès de Catarina mais ça ne l'avait pas plus avancé. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Magnus l'avait soigné puis avait disparu sans donner d'explications à qui que ce soit. Le sorcier l'avait tout simplement planté là. Il n'était pas si important que ça à ses yeux finalement… Ça avait été dur, très dur… L'armée de Jonathan grandissait toujours, tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage. Il avait donc fallu qu'il relève la tête et qu'il accomplisse son rôle de directeur d'Institut. Qu'il protège sa famille. Catarina les aider mais l'absence de Magnus se faisait sentir, chaque jour un peu plus. Jace lui avait conseillé de s'aérer la tête, de sortir, de rencontrer d'autres personnes. Mais il n'y arrivait pas… Il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer. Il avait cependant fini par se faire une raison. Magnus ne reviendrait pas, il avait fait ce qu'il fait toujours fait : prendre la fuite. Mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu au Dumort pour savoir où l'affaire Maureen en était, Raphaël lui avait annoncé une nouvelle qu'il n'attendait plus.

\- J'aurais pensé que le retour de Magnus t'aurais déridé Chasseur d'ombres !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Oh tu n'es pas au courant ? Se moqua Raphaël en lui tendant une invitation bleue avec des paillettes, sur laquelle était écrit :

« Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn vous invite à venir fêter son retour dans la belle ville qu'est New York, au Pandemonium. Toutes les Créatures Obscures sont conviées ! Chasseurs d'ombres s'abstenir ! »

\- Magnus Bane, Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn-

\- Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle Raphaël ! S'exclama Alec, dont le cœur s'était dangereusement accéléré.

\- Ça dépend pour qui ! Et non ce n'est pas une blague ! Un coursier me l'a déposé ce matin… Il est reparti aussi vite qu'il est venue, le Dumort l'a un peu effrayé je crois !

Mais Alec ne l'écoutait pas.

\- Quand…. Quand a lieu cette fête ?

\- Ce soir ! Mais tu l'as lu comme moi, les chasseurs d'ombres ne sont pas invités ! Lui hurla Raphaël alors qu'Alec était parti en courant vers l'Institut.

Depuis, il fixait, assis sur son lit, l'invitation. Il n'arrivait pas joindre à Catarina mais cela ne l'étonnait pas. S'il y avait bien une personne qui était au courant du retour du sorcier, c'était bien elle. Le jeune néphilim sentit la colère monter. Magnus partait du jour au lendemain et revenait comme une fleur, donnant en plus une fête en son honneur. Et bien il allait être servi !

Enfilant sa veste au-dessus de son tee-shirt noir délavé, il sortit de sa chambre, tenant toujours l'invitation dans sa main. Dans le hall de l'Institut, il tomba sur sa sœur, Jace et Clary.

\- Allez vous préparer, on va à une fête ! Leur annonça-t-il.

Isabelle sauta de joie, excitée comme une puce. Ils n'étaient pas sorti depuis une éternité.

\- On va où ?

\- Au Pandémonium ! Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn y donne une fête !

\- Magnus est revenu ? S'exclamèrent Izzy, Jace et Clary.

\- Visiblement !

\- D'accord, donc c'est quoi le plan ? On lui colle notre poing dans la figure ? Proposa Jace.

\- Parler calmement serait peut-être une meilleure idée et je ne crois pas que le Pandémonium soit l'endroit idéal pour ça ! Observa Clary. On devrait rester ici !

\- Oh non, j'y vais, avec ou sans vous ! S'il croit qu'il peut se tirer et revenir comme si de rien n'était, il rêve ! On part dans trente minutes !

 **Plus tard- Pandemonium**

La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur du club. Toutes sortes de créatures obscures avaient répondu présentes : vampires, loups-garous, sorciers,… L'alcool coulait à flots, et bien que les créatures obscures tenaient plutôt bien l'alcool, certaines commençaient à être vraiment éméché. Mais personne n'avait vu l'organisateur de la soirée. La rumeur courait que quelqu'un avait envoyé les invitations en se faisant passer pour lui, d'autres disaient que ça l'amusait sûrement d'organiser une fête en son honneur… sans lui. Mais tous se trompaient : le sorcier était bien présent. Se tenant sur le toit du Pandemonium, un verre à la main, le sorcier observait les clients qui attendaient devant la boîte de nuit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir envoyé autant d'invitations. Visiblement, l'information avait circulé au-delà même de la ville. Mais il n'attendait qu'une seule et unique personne. Il avait passé les cinq derniers mois à voyager dans le monde entier, faisant la fête, buvant, essayant d'oublier celui qui revenait dans chacun de ses rêves. Il était hanté par le souvenir de son sourire, de son rire, de son regard posait sur lui, de ses caresses sur sa peau, ses baisers…. Alec lui manquait, terriblement. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix...

 **Flash Back**

\- Magnus ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ! Lui hurla Catarina, penchée sur le corps inerte d'Alec.

Mais le sorcier n'était focalisé que sur les paroles de Simon « S'il meurt, il deviendra vampire ». Il pourrait alors passer sa vie d'immortel auprès de son amant. Il n'y aurait plus à s'inquiéter, à se poser des questions, à craindre le jour de sa mort…

\- Je suis en train de le perdre… Fit Catarina. Magnus bon sang !

Le sorcier sortit alors de sa torpeur. Non il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il ne pouvait pas décider à sa place. Il prit la main de Catarina et par la combinaison de leurs sorts, ils réussirent à stopper la propagation et à éliminer peu à peu le poison de l'organisme du néphilim. Horrifié par ce qu'il avait failli faire, Magnus se leva et s'écarta de son amant.

\- Je… je suis désolé… Leur dit-il avant de s'enfuir.

Enfermé dans son appartement, il avait alors pris la décision de s'en aller. Il avait appelé Catarina pour avoir des nouvelles d'Alec et une fois rassuré sur l'état du chasseur d'ombres, il était parti. Il avait cependant toujours gardé un œil sur le néphilim. Jonathan était toujours en liberté et il craignait encore pour sa vie. Mais il s'était promis de ne plus entrer en contact avec son ancien amant. Leur relation n'avait aucun avenir… Jusqu'à ce jour…

 **Présent**

Il avait enfin un moyen… Un moyen pour qu'ils soient réunis….Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite. Il savait qu'il viendrait. Sa dernière phrase sur l'invitation « Chasseurs d'ombres s'abstenir » était en vérité une invitation déguisée, à le rejoindre. C'était tordu certes, stupide voir même lâche. Mais il était parti sans explication, il n'allait donc pas revenir, aller le voir et lui dire « Salut, désolé d'être parti ». Non, le jeune néphilim l'aurait rejeté. Alors que là, même si les retrouvailles seraient dures, il savait qu'Alec viendrait à lui. Il espérait que leur amour était intact… que malgré qu'il l'ait blessé, il lui pardonnerait d'être parti, d'avoir envisagé de le rendre immortel en le transformant en vampire. Lui-même avait bien réfléchit à la question. Il avait failli faire la pire erreur de sa vie, il s'était donc éloigné de lui d'abord par honte puis par crainte de l'envisager à nouveau. Seules deux options s'offraient à lui : soit il trouvait une solution pour que le néphilim passe éternellement la vie à ses côtés, soit il s'éloignait définitivement de lui. La première solution semblait donc la meilleure et il avait trouvé la solution, encore fallait-il que le chasseur d'ombres accepte l'immortalité et surtout, qu'il l'aime toujours autant . Une agitation à l'entrée du Club attira son attention et son portable sonna. Visiblement, le videur avait un problème.

\- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas ! Lui fit Magnus.

\- Désolé Monsieur, mais des chasseurs d'ombres essayent de rentrer… ils ont une invitation !

\- Une invitation…. vraiment ?

\- Oui Monsieur !

\- Alors laisse-les entrer !

\- Bien Monsieur.

L'homme raccrocha et Magnus laissa échapper un sourire. Il était venu… Mais comment avait-il eu une invitation ?

 **Intérieur du Pandémonium**

\- Si vous le trouvez, vous m'appelez ! Fit Alec à Jace, avant de s'enfoncer dans la foule qui se trémoussait sous la musique.

Le jeune homme était certain que le sorcier n'était pas dans la salle. Il avait toujours senti sa présence. Cela dit, il l'avait également ressentie ces derniers temps, alors que Magnus était ne devrait donc peut-être pas compter à 100 % là-dessus. Son cœur battait de plus en fort à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il était perdu, ressentant plusieurs émotions en même temps : de la colère, de la tristesse, de l'appréhension… Une jeune femme se planta alors devant lui : mince, ses cheveux bruns en bataille, elle le fixait de ses yeux violets. Une sorcière pensa Alec.

\- C'est toi Alec Lightwood ?

\- Peut-être bien, pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a dit un chasseur d'ombres brun aux yeux bleus… Murmura la jeune femme à elle-même.

\- Qui ça ? Magnus Bane ?

\- Peut-être bien ! Rétorqua la sorcière. Sur le toit… Rajouta-t-elle, en lui envoyant un baiser de la main.

Alec leva yeux au ciel. Il était déjà à cran, et voilà qu'il tombait sur une sorcière complètement perchée. Il monta les escaliers menant au toit. La porte était déjà ouverte. Et il le vit, là, sur le toit du Pandemonium, ses yeux mordorés braqués sur lui, sa chemise violette largement ouverte, laissant entrevoir sa peau matte. Pourtant, si cette vision l'aurait fait fondre de désir quelques mois auparavant, aujourd'hui il n'avait qu'une seule envie : le jeter par-dessus le parapet du toit !

\- Bonsoir Alexander !

\- Magnus !

Magnus lui sourit. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser… Il lui avait tellement manqué…

\- Je sais que je te dois des explications…

\- Non tu crois ? Tu étais passé où ? Je pensais que tu m'aimais pourtant tu m'as laissé… Tu reviens, tu fais ta petite soirée ! C'est ça que tu aimes hein ? Ta liberté ! Pouvoir partir quand bon te semble, être entouré de gens qui t'admirent, qui te craignent! Ça te manquait tant que ça ? Ça te manquait de ne pas pouvoir coucher avec quelqu'un de différent chaque soir ?

Le jeune homme lui hurlait dessus mais restait à distance de lui. Magnus le laissait déverser sa colère, après tout il l'avait bien mérité.

\- Pourquoi tu es revenu ? Demande enfin le jeune néphilim.

\- Tu devrais plutôt me demander pourquoi je suis parti, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je m'en fiche ! D'ailleurs je m'en fiche de toi aussi !

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu es là ?

\- Curiosité ! Puis j'ai le droit de m'amuser aussi non ? Mon nouveau mec m'a invité, je le cherche d'ailleurs, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

Le chasseur d'ombres se maudit intérieurement d'avoir dit une connerie pareille. Le rendre jaloux ? Sérieusement…. Lui qui voulait jouer l'indifférent, c'était raté.

\- Ton… ton quoi ?

Le sorcier avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner, que son cœur avait cessé de battre. Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu… Magnus s'approcha du néphilim, le collant presque.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je…

Magnus essaya de retenir le sourire de soulagement qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage : Alec mentait, et il n'avait jamais su mentir.

\- Ressens-tu la même chose quand il te touche que ce que tu ressentais avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il histoire de voir jusqu'où le jeune homme était prêt à aller pour le rendre jaloux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu es parti ! Sans explication ! Rien…

Alec avait à présent les larmes aux yeux. Il avait passé des mois a espérer que Magnus revienne, a espérer que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller.

\- Je suis parti par lâcheté… parce que je ne supportais plus l'idée de te perdre, parce que j'ai failli te laisser mourir..

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand tu as été blessé, empoisonné par Jonathan… Simon m'a dit que tu avais de son sang dans tes veines…Du sang de vampire…. J'ai… pendant un instant j'ai pensé à…

\- A me laisser mourir pour me transformer en vampire ? Fit Alec, choqué.

\- Oui…

\- Comment tu… comment as tu pu envisager ça ? S'exclama le néphilim avec colère.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas avoir à vivre sans toi !

\- Je ne veux pas être immortel ! Je ne veux pas de cette vie !

\- Alors ne pleure pas parce que je suis parti!

\- Comment peux-tu me dire ça…

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas Alec…

\- Parce que toi oui peut-être ?! Pourquoi serait-ce forcément à moi de faire un sacrifice ? Tu crois que j'en ai pas assez fait pour toi ? J'ai pris le risque de me faire retirer mes runes et tu oses me dire que je ne t'aime pas ?!

Cette fois ce sont des larmes de colère et non de tristesse qui s'écoulèrent de ses yeux.

\- T'es égoïste ! T'es un putain d'égoïste !

\- Égoïste moi ? Parce que tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir fait des sacrifices ? J'ai passé des semaines à veiller sur toi, ta famille, tes amis ! Je t'ai soutenu à la mort de ton frère…

\- Ne parle pas de Max !

\- Et pourquoi ? Tu n'assumes pas la période où tu m'as fait vivre un enfer en te comportant comme un gamin pourri gâté ! J'ai laissé vivre ta mère après ce qu'elle m'avait fait ! Si j'étais aussi égoïste que tu le dis, je l'aurais laissé mourir ! Je t'aurais laissé te débrouiller seul avec ton Enclave ! Puis tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans une glace, parce qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps tu allais épouser une fille au risque de la faire souffrir, pour sauver l'honneur de ta famille, ton honneur !

\- Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai tout sacrifié pour toi !

\- C'est un sacrifice pour toi d'être enfin celui que tu es vraiment ? C'était un sacrifice de m'aimer ?

\- C'est pas ce que…

\- Non c'est bon, stop ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre à quel point c'est dur pour moi de m'imaginer serrant ton cadavre dans mes bras ! De vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas ! Alors laisse tomber tout ça ! Je suis revenu pour te dire que j'avais trouvé une solution pour nous deux ! Pour qu'on ait un avenir ensemble… Sans que tu n'aies à faire le sacrifice de quoi que ce soit ! Tu ne veux pas perdre tes runes en devenant immortel et je ne veux pas perdre mes pouvoirs en devenant mortel… J'avais une solution pour qu'on ait pas à subir tout ça…. Mais j'ai bien compris que tes sentiments n'étaient pas assez fort pour ça… Va donc rejoindre ton petit ami…

\- J'ai personne d'autre, je t'ai menti, je…

\- Je sais ! Je sais toujours quand tu me mens…. Adieu Alexander…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Je ne mérite pas de mourir je suis encore trop jeune hein :p**_


	18. Chapter 18

Alec avait laissé Magnus partir, il n'avait pas tenté de le retenir. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, c'était une question de mortalité qui les séparait. Tout une vie, s'était quand même suffisamment long, alors l'éternité...

Magnus s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, quand Jace le plaqua contre le mur du couloir menant aux bureaux du Pandémonium.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il y a écrit « Privé » sur la porte ? Lui fit Magnus.

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter le parabataï d'Alec. Il aurait préféré qu'il vienne sans lui d'ailleurs.

\- Ne me cherche pas, je me retiens à peine de te casser la gueule pour ce que tu as fait à Alec !

\- Ouhh j'ai peur ! Et ce qui se passe entre lui et moi ne te concerne pas !

\- A ouais ? Désolé, mais j'ai fait le serment de le protéger jusqu'à ma mort ! Alors si tu le fais souffrir , je règle le problème !

\- Le problème est réglé ! Maintenant lâche-moi ! A moins que tu ne veuilles une démonstration de ma magie ? S'exclama Magnus, faisant apparaître ses yeux de chat. Je te laisse trente secondes !

\- Alec ne te le pardonnerait pas ! Lui fit Jace avec un sourire.

Magnus haussa les sourcils et envoya Jace voler. Celui-ci atterrit 20 mètres plus loin et continua à glisser sur quelques mètres, le long du couloir.

\- Je pourrais te réduire en poussière en un claquement de doigts si je le voulais...

Il agita la main et Jace fut plaqué contre le mur, incapable de bouger.

\- J'ai commis une grave erreur en me mêlant de vos affaires ! J'aurais dû rester près des miens! Lui fit-il en l'envoyant une nouvelle fois au sol, avant de le plaquer à nouveau contre le mur.

\- Je vois que tu as choisis ton camp, Sorcier !

\- Je n'ai jamais été du côté des chasseurs d'ombres !

\- T'aurais peut-être dû le préciser à Alec !

\- Alec le sait très bien !

\- Vraiment ?

\- De toute façon, tout cela n'a plus aucune importance !

\- Magnus... Fit une voix derrière lui.

Se retournant, il aperçut Alec, suivi de sa sœur et de Clary. Si les deux filles le regardèrent avec de grands yeux choqués, Alec, lui, était à mi-chemin entre la colère et la tristesse.

\- Lâche-le... !

Magnus obéit et s'avançant vers Alec, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Que c'est mignon... tu donnerais ta vie pour lui... Ton parabataï...

Le sorcier quitta ensuite le pandémonium et rejoignit son appartement. Il pénétra dans l'appartement... vide... comme son cœur en cet instant. Il effacerait tous ses souvenirs d'Alexander Lightwood...Enfin une fois que Jonathan serait mort. Alors plus rien ne l'en empêcherait... La sonnerie de son portable le fit sursauter. Catarina...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cat'...

\- Que tu m'ouvres ! Je suis en bas de ton immeuble !

\- Monte... c'est ouvert !

Deux minutes plus tard, la sorcière se trouvait dans le salon de Magnus.

\- Alors comme ça tu rentres et tu m'en informes par une invitation à la noix ?!

\- Passe un autre jour pour les leçons de morale !

\- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu as foutu Magnus ?!

\- J'ai eu des trucs à faire... Je voudrais que tu me promette quelque chose !

\- Quoi ?

-D'effacer mes souvenirs que j'ai d'Alec... Quand on aura éliminé cette pourriture de Jonathan...

\- De quoi tu me parles ? Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes !

\- J'ai l'intention d'effacer mes souvenirs d'Alec et de toute la clique !

\- Pardon ? Tu vas faire comme tu as fait pour Will et les autres ? Tu vas abandonner l'Institut de New York comme tu as abandonné celle de Londres ? Tout ça pour tes propres intérêts ?

\- Oui je sais, je suis égoïste, on me l'a déjà dit ! Innove !

\- Et je peux en savoir la raison ? Alec t'en veut et c'est normal, tu l'as planté là comme un vulgaire jouet dont on ne se sert plus ! Tu te souviens de ce que tu n'as pas arrêté de répéter à Camille ? Que les gens n'étaient pas des objets ?! Parce que tu es en train de faire la même chose ! Elle s'est réincarnée en toi ou quoi ? !

\- Alec...

\- Alec, Alec... tu n'as que ce prénom à la bouche depuis plus d'un an maintenant ! Vous vous aimez tous les deux à un point que ni toi ni lui ne sembliez réaliser et pourtant vous vous comportez comme deux gamins idiots !

\- Il ne m'aime pas, pas suffisamment en tout cas... Sinon il...

\- Il quoi ? Le coupa Catarina. Il accepterait de devenir immortel ? De se transformer en quelque chose qu'il ne supporterait pas ?! Je ne suis pas étonné qu'il refuse ! Faut dire que tu ne lui as jamais donné une belle image de l'immortalité ! Tu lui as toujours fait comprendre que c'était un fardeau, et toi, tu lui demandes de le porter par amour pour toi ?!

\- J'avais une solution...

\- Une solution à quoi ?

Magnus sortit deux bagues de sa poche et les tendit à Catarina.

\- Elles sont en Adamas ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui...

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Les porteurs de ces bagues doivent partager un amour infiniment fort... Il y a des siècles de cela, une sorcière est tombée amoureuse d'un mortel... Un chasseur d'ombres... Elle a demandé aux sœurs de fer un moyen pour lier leurs deux vies... Celles-ci ayant une dette envers elle, elles acceptèrent. Elles ont alors créé deux bagues en Adamas sur laquelle elles ont appliqué une rune. Les sœurs de fer l'ont alors prévenu que si elle mourait, son mortel mourrait également. En revanche, tant qu'elle respirerait, il ne vieillirait pas et garderait ses runes... Sa vie serait liée à la sienne, elle serait toujours où il se trouve. Elles ont également rajouté que ce lien se briserait si l'un des deux brisait leur amour...

\- C'est une belle histoire mais pourquoi les sorciers n'en ont jamais entendu parler ?

\- Parce que lorsqu'elle a voulu passer cet anneau au doigt de son amant, il était malheureusement trop tard... Il avait été tué. Folle de chagrin, elle s'est alors débarrassée des anneaux...

\- Et tu les as trouvé où ?

\- Là où elle a vécu...En Indonésie... Elle les avait enterrés avec lui...

\- Tu as pillé une tombe ?!

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? Elle vit toujours ! Elle a accepté de me les donner... D'avoir la chance qu'elle n'a pas eue... Mais il semblerait que ces bagues soient maudites...Je suis également arrivé trop tard...

\- Magnus ... Tu... tu es en train de me dire que tu viens de trouver une solution pour... pour...Mais tu attends quoi pour le lui dire ?!

\- Alec ne veut pas de l'immortalité... Alors à quoi ça sert ?

Magnus reprit les anneaux et en fit tourner un entre ses doigts.

\- Une relation maudite... Il n'y a pas de solution... Notre amour n'est pas assez fort ...

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu n'as jamais dit autant de connerie dans une seule phrase ! Appelle-le ! Parle-lui !

\- J'ai déjà essayé...

\- Alors réessaye ! Encore et encore ! Comme tu l'as fait dans le passé pour l'empêcher de se marier ! Bats-toi !

\- Contre quoi ? Je ne peux pas le forcer à vivre pour toujours avec moi ! Je ne peux pas le forcer à m'aimer autant que je l'aime...

\- Magnus bon sang, ouvre les yeux ! C'est son amour qui t'a ramené d'Edom ! Ce néphilim est amoureux de toi ! Il t'aime plus que tout ! Il a tout sacrifié pour toi ! N'as-tu jamais remarqué ça manière de te regarder ? Il te regarde comme si tu étais la 8ème merveille du monde !

\- Non...

\- Magnus... tu me désespères parfois...

\- En admettant que tu aies raisons... Je suis censé faire quoi ?

\- Tu vas écouter ce que je vais te dire ?

\- Hum...

\- Magnus ?

\- Oui !

\- Appelle-le !

\- S'il voulait vraiment me voir, il serait déjà là !

\- Tu l'as planté ici pour aller faire le tour du monde sans même une explication !

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que...

\- Je m'en fiche ! C'est à toi de ramer pour te faire pardonner, pas à lui !

\- Et s'il ne me répond pas ?

\- Harcèle le jusqu'à qu'il le fasse !

\- Super...

 **Institut**

Jace ne décolérait pas depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Il avait appelé le sorcier par tous les noms possibles et inimaginables qu'ils connaissaient, insistant sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'Alec pouvait trouver à ce sorcier « déjanté et hystérique ». Clary lui avait alors dit que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que Magnus leur avait été bien souvent d'un grand secours et que sans lui, il serait probablement tous morts. Isabelle, elle, était mitigée. Elle avait du mal à digérer le fait que le sorcier ait abandonné son frère, ne supportant pas de le voir souffrir. Quant à Alec, il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de cette soirée... Il n'aurait pas dû y aller ; il aurait dû rester gentiment à l'Institut. Il était en colère contre le sorcier mais pourtant le savoir ici, dans la même ville que lui, le rassurait, l'attirait même. Il avait envie de partir en courant vers l'appartement, de retrouver les bras du sorcier, de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur lui, son souffle dans son cou... Magnus finirait par le rendre fou un jour ou l'autre. Son téléphone sonna à ce moment-là. L'écran, qui aurait dû afficher l'identité de l'appelant, indiquait à présent « Ne répond surtout pas ».

Alec sourit et secoua la tête en soupirant. Jace... Il se promit de ne plus jamais lui prêter son portable, au risque de ne plus savoir qui l'appelait. Bon là, il n'y avait qu'une personne à laquelle Jace aurait pu mettre un « Ne répond surtout pas ». La sonnerie s'arrêta et Alec se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait envie de répondre mais le sorcier ne le méritait pas. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois et Alec faillit craquer, il mourait d'envie d'entendre sa voix... Au troisième appel, il répondit à la première sonnerie, se maudissant d'avoir aussi vite craqué.

\- Tu veux quoi ?

\- Alec... Lui fit Magnus, soulagé. Je commençais à croire que tu ne me répondrais pas...

\- C'était l'idée...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

\- J'aimerais bien dormir et tes appels incessants m'en empêche !

\- Ton portable n'a pas la fonction « Éteindre » ? Se moqua le sorcier.

\- Ok, tu sais quoi, salut !

Alec raccrocha et lança son portable sur son lit mais celui-ci glissa et s'écrasa au sol, hors d'état de marche...

\- Fait chié !

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Magnus n'en revenait pas. Alec lui avait raccroché au nez ! Il avait suivi les conseils de Catarina après son départ mais ce n'était pas très efficace. Non, il aurait dû suivre sa première idée : effacer le jeune homme de sa tête et surtout, surtout de son cœur...

\- T'as changé la déco ?

Magnus se retourna. Alec accoudait au mur du salon, les bras croisés, le fusillait du regard.

\- Alec ? Je... je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu..

\- Vienne ? Ben si tu vois !

\- Tu m'as raccroché au nez !

\- Tu voulais quoi ?

\- Te parler...

\- Alors parle ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

\- Alec on pourrait... on pourrait se parler calmement, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je te parle comme je veux ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue...C'est la deuxième fois que tu trahis ma confiance... Tu t'en vas, tu reviens... Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais retomber dans tes bras en un claquement de doigt ? Parce que tu l'as décidé ?

\- Non... Mais je voudrais t'expliquer pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi tu es parti ? Tu me l'as déjà dit ! Tu as voulu faire un choix que je ne souhaitais pas ! Je ne t'appartiens pas Magnus !

\- Alec...

\- Non... Tu sais ce que j'ai ressenti quand je me suis réveillé, que j'ai demandé à te voir, à voir celui que j'aime et qu'on m'a dit que tu étais parti ? Je ne savais même pas si tu allais bien ! J'ai cru que c'était de ma faute, que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal, que je n'étais pas suffisamment à la hauteur pour te garder près de moi... pour que tu m'aimes !

Des larmes coulaient des beaux yeux bleus du néphilim.

\- Viens... Assis toi... Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Lui dit Magnus en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Après si tu souhaites partir, je respecterai ton choix !

\- Je préfère rester où je suis !

\- Ok ... D'abord sache que je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer! Ton bonheur et ta sécurité sont toujours passés avant quoi que ce soit ! Je suis parti parce que je ne... je ne supportais pas l'idée de te perdre et j'ai failli faire une grave erreur... J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas continuer, qu'on ne pouvait pas, continuer comme ça... Je ne supporterais pas ta mort Alec... Je suis désolé mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! J'ai pensé à effacer mes souvenirs de toi... j'y pense encore... Je l'aurais déjà fait s'il n'y avait pas toujours la menace de Jonathan qui plane au-dessus de toi...

\- Ça n'a pas eu l'air de beaucoup t'inquiéter ces derniers mois !

\- Tu te trompes ! J'ai gardé un œil sur toi ! J'ai chargé Catarina, Raphaël et bien d'autres personnes de veiller sur toi ! J'ai maintenu la protection que j'ai posée sur toi pour l'empêcher de te toucher... Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Alec... Au moindre problème j'aurais été près de toi dans la seconde ! Je te le jure ! Je me suis éloigné... j'ai cherché une solution, pour nous deux...Je sais que tu refuses l'immortalité... J'ai eu tort de penser que tu voulais passer l'éternité à mes côtés !

\- Mais moi j'avais besoin de toi avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas juste profiter du temps qu'il nous reste ?

\- Qu'il nous reste... Avec Jonathan ça risque d'être très vite écourté !

\- C'est sur que si a chaque fois tu pars pendant des mois...

\- Je suis parti chercher quelque chose...

\- Et on ne pouvait pas le faire ensemble?! Tu fais tout dans mon dos , tu décides à ma place ! Tu n'es pas bien différent de l'Enclave finalement !

\- Moi au moins je ne tue pas des innocents... Fit Magnus, froidement.

Il se leva et sortit sur le balcon. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air... Il fut étonné de sentir la main d'Alec se poser sur la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire...

\- Je sais...

\- Je te comprends... je comprends ce que tu ressens... mais je t'en veux... je t'en veux d'être parti...

\- Ce n'était pas l'idée siècle, je le reconnais...

\- Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire que je ne t'aime pas...

\- Non...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait aussi peur ?

\- Ta mort...

\- Mais toi même tu dis que l'immortalité peu parfois ressembler à une malédiction... Alors pourquoi souhaites-tu cette vie là pour moi ?

\- Je... tu vas encore me dire que je suis égoïste ? Alors oui peut-être que je le suis !

\- Je ne veux pas être immortel... Regarder Jace, Izzy , mon père... tous ceux que j'aime mourir... Je ne peux pas...

\- Alors tu comprends ce que je ressens...

\- Oui, je te l'ai dit ! Mais ça ne change rien à ma décision...

\- Bien...

\- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant, que je ne t'aime pas... Mais je suis en colère contre toi, tu m'as trahi... encore...

\- Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! J'ai juste...

\- Chercher une solution pour me rendre immortel ? Mais je ne veux pas l'être !

\- Je sais ! J'ai abandonné l'idée, ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Je ne t'en veux pas spécialement pour ça... J'ai fait la même erreur pour toi...

\- Comment ça ?

\- Te te souviens quand... quand je n'étais pas très bien et que je disparaissais, que vous ne saviez pas où j'étais ? Que je passais mon temps dehors ?

\- Oui... difficile d'oublier...

\- J'étais avec Camille...

\- PARDON ? S'exclama Magnus, plus choqué qu'en colère, cependant.

\- Oui... Elle disait avoir un moyen de te rendre mortel...Bien sûr, j'ai vite compris qu'elle me menait en bateau pour servir ses propres intérêts... Je suis allé la voir pour mettre fin à tout ça, mais elle n'est pas venue...Après tu m'as retrouvé sur le toit de cet immeuble et tu m'as annoncé qu'elle était morte... Honnêtement, c'était un soulagement...C'est dur pour moi aussi d'imaginer que je vais vieillir alors que toi tu vas rester éternellement jeune... J'ai peur que tu te lasses de moi, que tu... que je ne te plaise plus... que tu t'en ailles... Et après les mois que je viens de passer, je peux t'assurer que je ne veux pas vivre sans toi...

\- Alec... Tu n'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance ! Camille a toujours été une manipulatrice !

\- Je sais... Mais tu es mal placé pour m'en vouloir, tu ne crois pas ?

\- C'est vrai... Admit Magnus. Toi aussi du coup...

\- Oui... Mais par contre je t'en veux de m'avoir laissé seul ici !

\- Tu n'étais pas seul ! Je veillais sur toi, crois-moi... s'il te plaît !

\- Je te crois mais... tu aurais pu m'expliquer tout ça avant de partir non ? M'expliquer que tu avais failli faire une connerie, que tu t 'en voulais, que tu avais besoin de réfléchir, de trouver une solution ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je.. j'avais peur de ta réaction... Je crois... je... je m'en voulais beaucoup trop je pense... Je n'avais pas le courage de te regarder dans les yeux et de te dire tout ça...Mais tu sais, il n'y pas eut un seul jour sans que je ne pense à toi...

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi... Mais il y a encore quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... pourquoi quand tu es revenu tu as fait tout ça ? Une fête, sérieusement ? Au lieu de venir me voir directement !

\- Je me disais que tu risquais de le prendre très mal, si j'arrivais devant ta chambre comme ça, après 5 mois d'absence...

\- C'est possible oui... Mais je n'ai pas bien pris non plus la façon dont tu t'y es pris au final !

\- Il n'y avait peut-être pas de bonne solution...

\- Si... que tu ne t'en ailles pas...

\- Je te demande pardon...

Magnus baissa les yeux, évitant le regard d'Alec. Il s'en voulait tellement d'être parti. Son amour pour lui était tellement fort que dans l'espoir de le préserver, il faisait erreur sur erreur... Et il risquait de le perdre.

\- Je te pardonne... Mais laisse-moi un peu de temps pour oublier ce que tu as fait...Pour que tout redevienne comme avant...

Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du sorcier. Ce dernier voulu l'approfondir mais Alec se recula.

\- Laisse-moi du temps...

\- D'accord...

Le jeune chasseur d'ombres commençait à s'en aller, lorsque le sorcier le rappela.

\- Alec, attend ! Catarina vous a dit pour Azaël?

\- Oui... Il n'a pas d'armes assez puissantes pour vaincre Jonathan... Il faut qu'on invoque Raziel...

\- Oui... Sans qu'il ne vous tue... Et sans les trois instruments mortels...

\- On trouvera une solution... Il y en a forcément une !

 **Plus tard- Institut**

Alec se tenait sur les marches de l'Institut. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, l'aidait à réfléchir. Il sentait encore le contact des lèvres du sorcier sur les siennes. Ça lui avait tellement manqué. Il lui avait manqué. Il lui en voulait mais le comprenait. Il avait longtemps réfléchi, il s'était mis à sa place. Il ne leur restait peut-être pas beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble alors pourquoi le gâcher à s'en vouloir ? S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'ils s'aimaient. Trop peut-être... Mais il est vrai que depuis que Jonathan le menaçait, Magnus avait eu plus du mal à accepter qu'il soit mortel. Il avait peur pour lui et cela lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. S'ils arrivaient à l'éliminer, peut-être que Magnus se détendrait avec tout ça et qu'ils auraient plus de temps pour y réfléchir...

\- Tu m'as appelé chasseur d'ombres ?

\- Catarina !

La sorcière s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur les marches. Alec en fit de même, tripotant ses mains nerveusement.

\- Merci d'être venu... Je... je voulais te parler de Magnus...

\- Je me doute oui... T'a-t-il appelé ou a t-il dénié suivre mes conseils ?

Alec sourit. Magnus avait dû passer un sale moment à subir les réprimandes de son amie. Mais par miracle, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un que Magnus écoutait, c'était elle.

\- On s'est vus...

\- Et ?

\- Je sais pas... je ne veux pas être immortel et... il en souffre... il a peur...

\- Oui il a peur de te perdre... Mais ce qu'il a trouvé est... presque la solution miracle ! Elle ne nécessite pas vraiment un sacrifice, d'aucun de vous deux...

\- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna Alec.

\- Ben des anneaux !

\- Les anneaux ? Quels anneaux ?

Catarina fixa le visage d'Alec, qui exprimait une parfaite incompréhension. Visiblement, Magnus ne l'avait pas informé de ce qu'il avait trouvé.

\- Quel idiot ! Il ne te l'a pas dit n'est-ce pas ? Il ne t'a pas parlé de ce qu'il a trouvé en Indonésie ?

\- Non...

\- Vous avez vraiment un problème de communication !

\- Catarina, dis-moi ce qu'il a trouvé !

\- Non ! C'est à lui de te le dire ! Tu voulais me parler de quoi ?

\- Mais...

\- Alec !

\- Tu veilleras sur lui... quand je ne serais plus là... tu l'empêcheras de faire une connerie ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu ne devrais même pas me le demander, tu devrais le savoir !

\- C'était pour être sûr ! Avec Jonathan qui... Ça pourrait arriver plus tôt que prévu... Fit Alec d'un ton amer.

\- Hum... Moi qui aurais pensé qu'avec Valentin on avait atteint des sommets...

\- C'était un ange à côté... Il faut qu'on convoque Raziel... Seul lui possède une arme suffisante...

\- Encore faut-il y survivre...

\- On mise sur la chance ? Proposa Alec, ironiquement.

\- Malheureusement, je crains qu'on n'ait plus que ça oui...

\- Génial...

\- Bon, je dois y aller je reprends mon service à l'hôpital dans moins d'une heure ! Va voir Magnus et dis-lui de ma part que c'est un crétin !

Catarina disparut et Alec pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il leur demande un jour comment les sorciers arrivaient à faire ça. Le néphilim se rendit à l'appartement du sorcier. Appartement qui, à une époque, fut aussi le sien... Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper.

\- Magnus ?

Le sorcier sortit de la chambre, l'air endormit.

\- Alec ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- T'es un crétin ! C'est de la part de Catarina !

\- Oh... Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ?

\- C'est quoi cette histoire d'anneaux ? Lui dit brusquement Alec.

\- Faut vraiment qu'elle apprenne à tenir sa langue !

Magnus se servit un verre, évitant de répondre. Mais Alec en avait décidé autrement. Il lui prit le verre des mains, qu'il reposa violemment sur la table, versant un peu de son contenu.

\- Mon verre ! Se plaignit le sorcier.

\- Je veux savoir ! Tout de suite !

\- L'immortalité ne t'intéresse pas Alec, alors à quoi bon...

\- Tu vas me cacher les choses encore combien de temps ? Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi en fait...Fit Alec avec colère, avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Magnus le rattrapa, le tirant vers lui.

\- Reste... Je vais t'expliquer si tu me promets de ne pas trop t'énerver...

\- Magnus... Dis-moi...

\- Viens...

Le sorcier, le tenant par la main, l'entraîna vers la chambre. Haussant les sourcils, Alec lâcha sa main et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Magnus le rejoint un instant plus tard, après avoir récupéré quelque chose dans le tiroir du bureau. Il ouvrit la main. Deux anneaux en Adamas s'y trouvaient.

\- Tu vas me demander en mariage ? Demanda Alec, suspicieux.

\- Quoi ? Non, non... Ce n'est pas ça !

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

Magnus lui parla alors de la sorcière qui était tombée amoureuse d'un chasseur d'ombres, de sa requête aux sœurs de fer, de la mort de son bien-aimé. Alec avait écouté le récit de Magnus sans l'interrompre, comprenant petit à petit ce que tout cela signifiait. Quand le sorcier eut fini, il y eut un lourd silence. Alec prit un des anneaux et remarqua l'inscription inscrite à l'intérieur.

\- « Aku cinta kamu »... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Je t'aime...

\- Elle devait l'aimer beaucoup oui...

\- Oui... il était toute sa vie... Comme tu l'es pour moi...

\- Et comme tu l'es pour moi aussi... Si je porte cet anneau, je deviens... immortel ? Demanda Alec, qui n'était pas certain d'avoir tout compris. Parfois toutes ces histoires de magie le dépassaient un peu.

\- Oui et non. Tu peux toujours mourir mais tu ne vieilliras pas. Ta vie serait liée à la mienne. A la seconde où ton amour pour moi faiblirait, ou si tu enlèves l'anneau, le temps te rattraperait...

\- Donc ce n'est pas définitif ? Enfin je veux dire, si je change d'avis, si enterrer tout ceux que j'aime devient insupportable... Il me suffit de l'enlever et tout redevient.. normal ?

\- Oui c'est ça... En gros...

\- Je perdrais mes runes ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas de la magie noire. C'est de la magie angélique ! Tu resterais chasseur d'ombres ! Nos deux vies seraient liées... Je saurais toujours où tu te trouves et inversement... Tu peux aussi oublier l'idée de mentir: l'autre le saurait immédiatement... Cela dit, tu n'as jamais su mentir...

Magnus caressa tendrement la joue du néphilim.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas devenir immortel. J'accepte ton choix Alec. Ça me fait mal mais je l'accepte... Je pensais que c'était une bonne solution, je me suis trompé... Je te demande pardon... pardon de m'être éloigné, de t'avoir laissé...

Alec lui sourit.

\- Tu es vraiment un idiot Magnus Bane ! Lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser, ses lèvres retrouvant celles qui lui avaient tant manqué.

Le sorcier sentit alors le jeune homme glisser l'anneau à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Mettant fin à leur baiser, il fixa le néphilim, sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'est oui... j'accepte...

\- Tu...tu...

Alec prit le visage du sorcier entre ses mains.

\- Je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi... Mais qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Je croyais que...

\- Je reste qui je suis, je garde mes runes, je peux faire marche arrière si je le souhaite... Et je reste sexy ! Rajouta-t-il en riant. Je n'ai plus trop de raison de refuser...

\- Oh Alec !

Magnus reprit possession des lèvres de son amant, et le serra contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Alec avait accepté. Une larme coula sur sa joue, très vite essuyée par le chasseur d'ombres.

\- J'ai quand même une condition...

\- Tout ce que tu voudras...

\- Épouse moi...

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Je suis pardonnée ?**_

 _ **Manon, Rinkanaku, SolisaSeries : Vos envies de meurtre sont passées ? Ou je dois encore aller me cacher ?:p**_

 _ **Bisous:D**_

 _ **La demande d'Alec sera expliquée dans le prochain chapitre:)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**PDV Alec**

Magnus me regardait étrangement, comme si j'étais devenu fou. J'étais moi-même un peu surpris d'avoir osé faire ma demande. Pendant tout son récit, j'avais fait tourner l'anneau dans ma main, l'écoutant à peine. Il me demandait de devenir immortel par amour pour lui. Je dois avouer que son histoire de vie liée à la sienne ou je ne sais pas trop quoi, n'était pas si déplaisante que ça et il est vrai que je ne voyais pas ma vie sans lui. Ses yeux qui me fixaient, brillaient d'espoir que je change d'avis, que j'accepte, mais aussi d'une profonde tristesse, persuadé que je refuserais. Heureusement que Catarina m'en avait parlé, sinon, le connaissant, il aurait probablement détruit notre seule chance d'être enfin heureux. L'immortalité ne me tentait pas c'est vrai, mais là je pourrai redevenir mortel si je le souhaitais, je resterais chasseur d'ombres, je garderais mes runes... je resterais moi…. Et surtout je n'aurai plus besoin d'avoir peur que les stigmates du temps sur mon visage, le fasse se détourner de moi. En acceptant, je lui donnais une preuve de mon amour. Mais j'en avais également besoin d'une de sa part. Je voulais qu'il me donne une preuve que je comptais plus que ses amours précédents. J'y avais pensé avant son départ, mais ça n'avait jamais été le bon moment pour lui en parler. Mais en voyant ces anneaux… C'était le moment ou jamais. Je pensais qu'il comprendrait que ce n'était pas un hasard si j'avais placé l'anneau à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Je connaissais certaines traditions des terrestres, et j'étais certain que Magnus connaissait celle-ci.

\- Te… t'é…t'épouser ?

Ah, enfin il se décidait à parler. Un sourire commença à se dessiner sur son visage.

\- Tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ?

Par l'Ange, il fallait toujours qu'il complique les choses.

\- Non…

\- Alec…

\- Quoi ?

Je n'étais pas en colère, au contraire. Ça m'amusait de le voir aussi mal à l'aise, pour une fois que s'était lui et pas moi. Cela dit, cela ne tarderait pas s'il ne me donnait pas très vite une réponse.

\- Toi...Moi… Se marier ?

\- Oui…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je t'aime… Parce que j'accepte de lier ma vie à la tienne…. Parce que je veux que tout le monde voit que je suis plus qu'une autre de tes amourettes…

\- Je… je ne m'attendais pas à ça….

\- Je me doute oui…

Il passa sa main sur ma nuque et m'attira à lui, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

\- Je t'aime Alec et je peux t'assurer que tu n'es pas juste une _amourette_!

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il faudra attendre que l'Enclave change ses lois pour être sûr qui n'y aura aucun risque pour toi ! Et hors de question qu'on se marie en cachette !

Je m'écartais de lui pour scruter son visage. Heu ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait ?

\- Est-ce que… est-ce que ça veut dire que tu… que tu…

Magnus me coupa d'un baiser.

\- Oui Alexander, j'accepte de t'épouser !

Mon cœur s'était accéléré. Il avait accepté, on allait se marier… Bon, ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite mais bon quand même…. Il avait accepté ! Moi Alexander Lightwood, chasseur d'ombres , allait épouser Magnus Bane, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn. L'Enclave serait contre. Ils avaient toléré notre relation parce qu'ils avaient besoin de l'aide de Magnus et parce que celui-ci les avait menacé de briser leur alliance. Mais une union entre une créature obscure et un des leurs ne passerait pas. Quant aux sorciers, je n'étais pas non plus certain qu'il voit cette union d'un très bon œil…

 **Institut**

Jace, allongé sur son lit, s'amusait avec une mèche de cheveux de Clary. Assise en tailleurs, un livre sur les genoux, elle plissait les yeux d'un air soucieux.

\- C'est désespérant… C'est à se demander s'il y a une solution…Fit-elle à Jace.

\- On réfléchit trop ! On invoque Raziel et après on voit !

\- Jace… Tu es trop impulsif...

\- Peut-être, mais à ce rythme là on sera tous mort dans moins d'une semaine ! Jonathan attaque les Institut les unes après les autres ! L''Enclave leur a demandé de se réfugier à Idris ! Alec refuse d'abandonner les terrestres de New York , c'est l'unique raison pour laquelle on est encore ici ! Mais si ça continue comme ça, l'Enclave finira par l'obliger à rejoindre Alicante !

\- Maintenant que Magnus est revenu peut-être que…

\- Peut-être que quoi ? Qu'il va trouver une solution ? Il n'en sait pas plus que nous ! Puis ne te fais pas d'illusions, il se fiche de notre sort !

\- Arrête ! C'est quoi ton problème avec Magnus ?

\- Mon problème c'est qu'il a fait souffrir Alec ! Je suis son parabataï, je ressens les choses différemment de vous! Puis Alec ne tiendra pas longtemps avant de retomber dans ses bras alors je me charge de mener la vie dure à Magnus pour compenser, et m'assurer de lui passer l'envie de recommencer !

\- Jace, je suis persuadé que Magnus n'a pas fait ça contre Alec…

\- Je sais ! Je ne suis pas idiot, je vois bien qu'ils s'aiment tous les deux ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ce sorcier doit se croire tout permis !

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ? Que tu es un peu jaloux de lui…

\- Jaloux ? De Magnus ? Et pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'un type qui brille comme un sapin de noël ?

\- Parce qu'Alec passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec toi avant qu'il… qu'il parte…Et maintenant qu'il est revenu, tu sais que tu vas à nouveau moins voir Alec… Et tu n'as pas l'habitude, parce qu'avant l'arrivée de Magnus tu étais le principal intérêt d'Alec et tu n'aimes pas passer après quelqu'un d'autre !

\- N'importe quoi… c'est quoi cette psychologie à deux balles ? Je suis heureux pour Alec mais je ne cautionne pas tous les actes de Magnus et je trouve qu'Alec lui laisse passer beaucoup de choses !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr…De toute façon, Alec est très remonté contre lui, il n'est pas prêt de lui pardonner de si tôt.

\- Clary… Fit Jace désespérément. Où crois-tu qu'Alec est en ce moment ?

\- Je sais pas… je ne surveille pas ce qu'il fait !

\- Alec est parti il y a plus de trois heures ! C'est long pour une dispute, tu ne crois pas ? Fit Jace en ricanant.

\- Et qui te dit qu'il est chez Magnus?

\- Je te parie 10 dollars qu'Alec est en train de s'envoyer en l'air en ce moment même avec Magnus !

\- Je mise sur Jace ! S'exclama Isabelle en entrant dans la chambre et en s'asseyant à côté de Clary. Mon frère ne sait pas lui résister !

\- Ah tu vois ! Je ne suis pas le seul qui le dit !

\- On verra bien...Conclut Clary.

Jace et Isabelle échangèrent un regard complice et amusé. Ils étaient certains de gagner.

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Appuyé contre le balcon, Alec, tenant la main de son amant, jouait avec l'anneau qu'il avait passé à son doigt.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Enfin je veux dire… j'ai juste à le mettre? Demanda Alec.

Magnus lui sourit. Ils avaient tous les deux du mal à réaliser. Et ils étaient peut-être même un peu perdus…

\- Non, ma magie sera nécessaire… Mais pas maintenant… Je veux être sûr que tu ne prends pas cette décision sur un coup de tête ! On devrait… on devrait le faire quand on se mariera…

\- Et comment puis-je être sûr que _toi_ tu ne changeras pas d'avis sur ce mariage ?

\- Alec…

Magnus approcha ses lèvres de celles du néphilim pour y déposer un baiser.

\- Je t'aime… Je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Mais as-tu conscience que les choix qu'on a tous les deux fait ce soir ne vont pas être facile à faire accepter ?

\- Oui je sais… l'Enclave ne doit pas être au courant de tout ça pour le moment…

\- Je suis d'accord, je pense même qu'on devrait garder ça pour nous… pour l'instant en tout cas…

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir le cacher longtemps à Izzy et à Jace ! D'ailleurs, je me demandais… tu sais par rapport à mon lien parabataï…. Heu… est-ce que ça va avoir un impact dessus ? Les anneaux, je veux dire…

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta d'Alec.

\- Pourquoi ? Si c'était le cas tu changerais d'avis ?

\- Magnus… Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne choisirai jamais entre vous deux !

\- Moi je pense que si…

Alec fixa le visage du sorcier à la recherche du moindre signe de colère, mais il n'y trouva qu'une profonde froideur, le visage de marbre.

\- Tu me fais quoi là ?!

\- Rien… Le lien parabataï est un lien très fort…. Tu ne crains rien, ce n'est pas le même amour, ça n'a rien à voir….

\- Magnus…

Le néphilim attrapa le bras du sorcier pour le serrer contre lui, son torse contre le sien.

\- Tu le dis toi même, c'est un amour différent ! Alors pourquoi cette jalousie ?

\- Réponds juste à cette question : si Jace n'avait pas approuvé notre relation, tu aurais continué avec moi ou pas ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas… A l 'époque en tout cas ! Aujourd'hui, qu'il soit d'accord ou pas, ça ne changerait rien ! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi ! Et je te le prouverai !

Magnus s'en voulait d'avoir mal réagit. Il était normal qu'Alec soit inquiet. Il était jaloux oui, mais ce n'était pas contre Jace, il aurait juste voulu avoir Alec pour lui seul…

\- Non Alec… Je… Si de nous deux il y en a un qui doit prouver quelque chose, c'est bien moi, pas toi ! Excuse-moi…

\- Magnus…

Alec prit possession de ses lèvres, et ses mains commencèrent à défaire les boutons de la chemise du sorcier. Il caressa sa peau mate tout en l'entraînant dans la chambre.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Murmura Alec. Promets-moi de ne plus partir, de rester toujours avec moi…

\- Je te le promets ! J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie…

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux mordorés de Magnus. Alec prit son visage en coupe.

\- Regarde-moi…. Je parlerai à l'Enclave ! On s'occupe d'abord de Jonathan puis je parlerai à l'Enclave !

\- On ! On, leur parlera !

\- Oui, on…Tu as le deuxième anneau ?

\- Heu oui…

Magnus le prit dans sa poche et croisa le regard de son amant. Alec le fixait avec un grand sourire. Le sorcier comprit et prenant la main gauche du néphilim, il fit glisser l'anneau autour de son annulaire.

\- Bientôt tu seras entièrement mien… Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Oui… En attendant… il y a autre chose qui m'a manqué….

 **Plus tard**

Alec caressait tendrement le torse de son amant. Allongé dans ses bras, sa nudité recouverte d'un simple drap, il se sentait bien. Magnus lui adressa un sourire resplendissant.

\- Tu reviens vivre ici ? Demande Magnus.

\- Hum… tu aurais pu me laisser vivre là quand même !

\- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait ! J'ai anticipé ! Puis tu avais toujours ta clé, tu pouvais très bien venir si tu le voulais !

\- C'est vrai…

\- Et donc ?

\- Donc je te laisse t'occuper de mes affaires… Lui fit-il en souriant.

Les deux hommes recommencèrent à s'embrasser, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone d'Alec retentit, rompant leur baiser.

\- Laisse sonner… Lui fit Magnus qui fit descendre ses baisers sur le torse du néphilim.

\- C'est Jace… c'est peut-être important…

\- Il laissera un message…

\- Magnus… gémit Alec alors que le sorcier passait sa langue sur l'intimité de son amant.

Le sorcier prit le portable qui sonnait pour la énième fois, et décrocha.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

\- Tu réponds à sa place maintenant ? Fit Jace.

\- Il est occupé ! Alors ?

\- J'ai gagné !

\- De quoi ?

\- Non rien, je parlais à Clary ! Passe moi Alec !

Magnus tendit le téléphone à son amant.

\- Oui Jace j'arrive dans…

Il s'interrompit, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement, le sorcier ayant repris ce qu'il lui faisait une minute plus tôt.

\- Dans ? Demanda Jace, se retenant de rire.

\- J'arrive… Arriva à articuler normalement Alec, au prix d'un grand effort de contrôle.

Il raccrocha et fusilla Magnus du regard.

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ! J 'étais au téléphone !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es aussi sensible à mes caresses ! Rétorqua Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Magnus… faut que j'y aille…

\- Reste…

\- On a deux fous en liberté, je dois aller travailler !

\- C'est qui le deuxième ?

\- Maureen !

\- Vous ne l'avez toujours pas trouvée ?

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ça !

\- Rappelle-moi son âge déjà ? Se moqua Magnus.

\- Moque-toi si tu veux, mais c'est un véritable fantôme ! Une seconde, elle est à un endroit et la seconde d'après, pouf….

\- C'est un vampire mon ange, donc oui elle est rapide ! Tu manques peut-être d'entraînement…

\- Il n'y a pas à dire, tu es d'un soutien absolu !

\- Je sais ! Et avec Jonathan ? Reprit-il, sérieusement cette fois.

S'il y avait bien un sujet avec lequel il ne rigolait pas, c'était celui-là. A chaque fois, le regard de son néphilim se voilait et le sorcier pouvait percevoir dans ses yeux , la souffrance provoquait par la mort de son frère. Souffrance, qu'il avait fini par enfouir au fond de lui, derrière une carapace de plomb.

\- Je sais pas… on n'a pas de moyen pour invoquer Raziel en toute sécurité… Et l'Enclave me met la pression pour que j'évacue l'Institut…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Jonathan attaque les Instituts les unes après les autres… On a perdu plus de la moitié des nôtres ! L'Enclave a ordonné un repli à Idris. J'ai réussi à négocier de rester ici en leur disant qu'on pouvait arrêter Jonathan mais…

\- Hum je vois… Chez les créatures obscures aussi, il y du mouvement. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, les Praetor Lupus ont reçu des menaces de Jonathan. Il les menace de les attaquer s'ils ne brisent pas leur alliance avec l'Enclave… La nouvelle a fait le tour du monde obscur et la rumeur dit que les fées se seraient rangées de son côté…

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas…

\- Hum…

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu vas rester aux côtés de l'Enclave ?

\- Pas de l'Enclave non ! A tes côtés à toi !

\- Mais si les sorciers se rangent du côté de Jonathan, tu feras quoi ?

\- Jonathan a commis une grosse erreur en osant s'en prendre à toi et à ta famille ! Jamais je ne me battrais à ses côtés ! Je ne comprends pas que tu me poses cette question ! Que tu oses douter de moi à ce point-là !

Magnus se leva, blessé. Il avait commis des erreurs avec le jeune homme, il avait trahi sa confiance, briser les promesses qui lui avaient faite. Il l'acceptait car il l'avait mérité. Mais là c'était différent. Alec doutait de sa loyauté envers lui, ce qui revenait à douter de son amour. Il avait accepté de l'épouser, cela aurait dû être une preuve largement suffisante. Que fallait-il qu'il fasse pour que le jeune homme retrouve la confiance aveugle qu'il avait eue envers lui au début de leur relation ? Lui aussi prenait des risques en acceptant de se marier à un chasseur d'ombres. La plupart des sorciers ou autres créatures obscures, ne disaient rien par crainte, mais ils savaient que beaucoup ne cautionnaient pas sa relation avec le néphilim. Il prenait le risque de perdre l'influence qu'il avait sur eux, mais aussi leur confiance. Le monde obscur comptait sur lui pour les défendre et prendre leur parti aux réunions de l'Enclave, de défendre leurs intérêts. A présent, tous étaient au courant que le directeur de l'Institut de New York, Alec Lightwood, était son « petit protégé ». C'est de cette manière que les créatures obscures désignaient à présent le chasseur d'ombres. De plus, beaucoup avaient souffert des crimes commis par la famille d'Alec. En conclusion, le fait d'être fou amoureux du jeune homme compromettait son influence. Alors si lui aussi se mettait à douter de lui…

\- Tu m'as demandé de ne pas t'obliger à choisir entre ton parabataï et toi, alors s'il te plaît ne me demandes pas de choisir entre toi et les miens !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de….

\- Je sais ce que tu m'as demandé, Alec ! Je me battrai contre Jonathan, que les miens le rejoignent ou pas ! Mais je me battrai contre lui, pas contre les sorciers !

Magnus, habillé, sortit de la chambre. Alec se leva à son tour, mis sa tenue de combat et le rejoignit. Il le trouva penché au-dessus de la table du salon, un livre ouvert devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Je cherche un moyen pour invoquer Raziel ! Lui répondit le sorcier avec agressivité. Parce que je veux la mort de cette pourriture de Jonathan autant que toi !

Alec leva les yeux au ciel. Le sorcier avait vraiment un sale caractère, susceptible à souhait. Le néphilim s'approcha de lui.

\- J'y vais…

\- Hum…

\- Magnus, arrête ! Je suis désolé ! Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour….

\- Pour quoi ? Le coupa Magnus. Pour me faire à nouveau confiance ? Ce n'était pas la peine de me demander de t'épouser alors ! Ah mais attends… Bien-sûr, tu as tellement peu confiance en moi que c'est pour cela que tu as accepté les anneaux ! Parce que de cette manière je suis attaché à toi ! Tu ne l'as pas fait par amour, tu l'as fait… tu l'as fait par intérêt !

\- Peut-être oui ! Tu es parti cinq mois Magnus, cinq mois ! Pourtant tu avais promis de ne pas me laisser si je me souviens bien ! « L'idée de te perdre m'est insupportable, alors te quitter…. » Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit ?! Ce n'était pas si insupportable que ça visiblement !

\- Je suis parti pour trouver une solution pour ne pas te perdre ! Quand vas-tu comprendre cela ?

\- Quand toi tu comprendras que j'ai accepté par amour et uniquement par amour… Oui ça me rassure mais… mais c'est mon amour pour toi qui m'a poussé à accepter…

Posant une main sur la joue du sorcier, Alec chercha son regard.

\- Magnus, regarde-moi….

Le sorcier leva ses yeux vers le jeune homme.

\- Je t'aime Alec…

\- Je t'aime aussi… Allez on arrête de parler de ça !

\- Oui…

\- Tu sais que Jace t'en veut ? Je crois même qu'il t'en veut plus que moi ! Fit Alec avec un sourire, prenant la main du sorcier dans la sienne.

\- Si tu comptes me demander d'aller m'excuser, autant te dire que la réponse est non !

\- Oh je sais bien ! Vous êtes comme chien et chat tous les deux ! Mais je sais qu'au fond, vous vous aimez bien !

\- Vraiment au fond du fond alors ! Je ne suis pas fan de ton parabataï !

\- Menteur ! Je… je crois qu'on devrait leur dire…. Tu sais... au moins pour le mariage…

\- Oui… Mais tu n'as peur que l'Enclave ne l'apprenne aussi ?

\- Si… La loi…

\- Oui je sais…. « La loi est dure mais c'est la loi »…. Mais elle est stupide !

\- Je sais…Je ferai tout pour qu'ils changent d'avis !

\- Tu devrais te présenter pour diriger l'Enclave… Tu ferais un très bon Consul !

\- Quoi ? Ah non merci ! Diriger l'Institut est largement suffisant ! La politique, ce n'est pas mon truc !

\- Tu me surprendras toujours Alexander…

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

\- Oh oui !

Magnus l'embrassa, d'un long baiser langoureux, se retenant à grand peine d'aller plus loin.

\- Allez va travailler avant que je ne t'empêche définitivement de sortir de cet appartement !

\- J'y vais…

Le néphilim se dirigea vers la sortie avant de faire demi-tour pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Je t'aime !

\- Je t'aime aussi Alec !

Le jeune homme repartit mais s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Je reviens tout à l'heure !

\- J'espère bien…

\- T'oublies pas mes affaires hein ?

\- Alec, va travailler ! Répondit Magnus, amusé.

Mais visiblement, Alec n'avait pas envie de le quitter….

\- Tu voudrais pas venir avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Alec…

\- S'il te plaît ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser leur annoncer seul?! S'te plaît...

On aurait dit un enfant faisant un caprice à ses parents pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et ça marchait plutôt bien…Magnus secoua la tête et abdiqua. Alec lui sauta au cou, tout heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et l'embrassa . Le sorcier commençait à se demander si le jeune homme n'avait pas compris le pouvoir de séduction qu'il avait sur lui. Déjà qu'en temps normal Magnus avait du mal à lui résister, alors si maintenant Alec en jouait…

 _ **Manon : Histoire que tu me pardonnes je te promets du torride au prochain chapitre :D**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre ils l'annoncent aux autres :D**_

 _ **Bisous :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Manon : J'essaye en tout cas, quand je peux:)**

 **Voilà je l'avais promis alors c'est cadeau j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu :)**

 **L'annonce du mariage est un peu courte parce qu'ils vont en reparler dans le prochain chapitre plus profondément:)**

 **Institut**

Alec faisait les cent pas dans le couloir des chambres, anxieux. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de son mariage et de sa future « immortalité » avec les autres. Son cœur battait vite et ses mains tremblaient. Magnus les prit dans les siennes.

\- Calme toi, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter…

\- Je sais mais… je sais pas… et s'ils pensent que c'est trop tôt ou que…

\- Chut…Fit Magnus en lui caressant la joue. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'ai fait souffrir…

\- Non, Magnus tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça…

Le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Jace, tenant Clary par la main, suivie d'Izzy et de Simon, arrivaient dans leur direction. Jace fusilla Magnus du regard avant de porter son attention sur son meilleur ami.

\- Tu disais que tu voulais nous parler Alec ?

\- Heu… oui…

Magnus, qui lui avait pris la main, le sentit trembler. Il la serra un peu plus fort pour le rassurer et l'encourager à continuer. Le néphilim prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait annoncé son mariage avec Lydia avec une telle facilité, alors pourquoi n'était-ce pas le cas cette fois ? Parce que cette fois ça comptait, pensa-t-il.

\- On va se marier !

Les jeunes gens restèrent bouches bées un moment. Puis, Izzy poussa un cri de joie et sauta au cou de son frère puis de Magnus.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous ! J'étais sûre que vous vous remettriez ensemble mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Waw ! Ne vous inquiétez pas je m'occupe de tout !Alors le mieux c'est que vous vous mariez en été ! Le jardin derrière l'Institut serait parfait ! On mettra des…

\- Izzy, stop ! On a le temps pour ça, on verra plus tard, ok ? La coupa Alec, sous le sourire de Magnus.

\- Bon ok… Mais vous avez intérêt à me laisser organiser votre mariage!

\- Bien entendu, c'est une évidence ! Lui fit Magnus.

\- Il se barre pendant des mois sans un mot, et toi quand il revient, au lieu de le pourrir, tu m'annonces que vous allez vous marier? ! S'exclama Jace, les sourcils froncés.

\- Jace, je…

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, Jace ! Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à toi ! S'excusa soudain Magnus, à la surprise de tous.

\- Heu c'est rien… c'est oublié… Heu je m'excuse aussi…

Jace serra alors son parabataï dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux pour toi mon frère ! Pour vous deux !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Magnus et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- On va être de la même famille alors maintenant !

\- Oui… Je suppose que je vais devoir faire des efforts pour te tolérer ! Lui fit Magnus en souriant, sourire que lui rendit Jace.

\- Prends bien soin de lui !

\- Promis!

Clary et Simon les félicitèrent à leur tour. Magnus prit Jace à l'écart.

\- Tu sais Jace, ton avis compte énormément pour lui… Alors merci d'accepter cette union…

\- Je… Alec compte beaucoup pour moi et je ne veux que son bonheur. Et je sais qu'avec toi il le sera ! Oh et… si jamais l'envie te prend de le laisser une nouvelle fois, tu auras affaire à moi! Sinon je t'aime bien !

\- Moi aussi…. Enfin je crois !

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire. Alec qui serrait sa sœur dans ses bras, tourna la tête vers eux et sourit, soulagé et…. heureux.

 **Deux jours plus tard-Pandémonium**

Alec sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit et vit un message de Magnus « Rejoins moi en haut, dernière porte sur la gauche ». Le jeune chasseur d'ombres chercha ses compagnons des yeux, mais ne les voyant nulle part, il monta à l'étage du Pandémonium. Il frappa à la porte que Magnus lui avait indiquée et celui-ci lui ouvrit presque instantanément, l'entraînant à l'intérieur. Avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, son amant avait fermé la porte à clé et il se retrouva plaqué contre elle. Magnus avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa main descendait dangereusement sur son corps. Le néphilim trouvait cela très agréable mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Repoussant tendrement le sorcier, il afficha un sourire d'excuse, les lèvres rougies par le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec son amant.

\- Magnus, j'ai pas le temps, je travaille !

\- Fais une pause !

\- Mag…

Le sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et commença à le déshabiller, ses lèvres posées à nouveau sur les siennes. Sa veste noire et son tee-shirt volèrent au sol rapidement et il gémit en sentant les lèvres douces de Magnus descendre sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver la force de lui résister. Maureen était au Pandémonium, il avait une mission à accomplir….

\- Magnus s'il te plaît arrête… J'en ai très envie mais je ne peux pas, Maureen…

\- Maureen attendra, puis les autres vont s'en occuper, ils s'en sortiront sans toi !

\- Oui, mais…

\- Mais rien du tout, tu n'avais qu'à pas essayer de me rendre dingue toute la journée !

\- Tu l'avais cherché ! S'offusqua le jeune homme.

\- Hum… peut-être...

La main du sorcier descendit lentement sur le torse du chasseur d'ombres et il lui murmura « Laisse toi faire, ce sera plus agréable que de chasser un vampire immature…. ». Il fit descendre ses lèvres à nouveau le long du torse d'Alec, descendant toujours plus bas. Les derniers vêtements du jeune homme disparurent en un claquement de doigt. Magnus entoura de ses lèvres le sexe de son amant, faisant voler en éclat les dernières réticences de ce dernier, qui rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre et passant une main dans les cheveux du sorcier. Celui-ci avait coloré sa mèche en rouge, sachant que le jeune néphilim lui avait confié qu'il adorait quand il la portait. Il fit des va et vient sur l'intimité du jeune homme avant de remonter et de l'embrasser. Le prenant par la main, il l'entraîna alors vers le canapé en cuir positionné au milieu de la pièce et le fit basculer dessus. Il s'assit sur lui, ses genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches et claqua des doigts, faisant jaillir des étincelles bleues. Un glaçon apparut alors dans la main du sorcier. Alec posa sur lui un regard interrogateur et Magnus lui sourit. Tenant le glaçon entre ses dents, il le fit glisser sur la peau du néphilim. Celui-ci sursauta au contact de la glace sur sa peau puis laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. Magnus remonta ensuite, essuyant la trace d'eau que le glaçon avait laissée, avec sa langue. Il remonta les deux mains de son amant au-dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa dans le cou, frottant son bassin contre le sien.

\- Je continue ou j'arrête ? Demanda Magnus, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage devant le regard baigné de désir d'Alec. Ce dernier l'attira à lui, capturant ses lèvres. Ses mains, légèrement tremblantes d'excitation, enlevèrent la chemise du sorcier et purent enfin caresser ce corps qu'elles aimaient tant.

Magnus fit apparaître un bandeau entre ses doigts.

\- Tu me laisses faire ?

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Tu verras…

\- Non, dis-moi !

\- Non… Fit Magnus amusé.

Il savait qu'Alec n'avait pas peur, bien au contraire, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il se laissait guider par son aîné. Magnus lui mit le bandeau sur les yeux, évitant de trop le serrer. A présent nu lui aussi, il frotta son corps un peu plus contre celui d'Alec. Il maintint d'une main les bras du jeune homme au-dessus de sa tête et fit glisser le glaçon sur son sexe.

\- Magnus… Gémit Alec.

Le sorcier le sentit se cambrer sous lui et il remplaça le glaçon par sa langue, arrachant à Alec un gémissement plus fort que ce dernier ne l'aurait voulu. Ne rien voir, augmentait encore plus le plaisir que provoquait la langue du sorcier sur son érection. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il était comme dans une bulle, plus rien ne comptait, excepté le sorcier et ses caresses. Par contre, il était frustré de ne pas pouvoir le toucher mais ce n'était pas la première fois et il savait pertinemment que s'il cherchait à se dégager, le sorcier le ferait languir encore plus. Puis c'était plutôt agréable… frustrant, mais agréable… Il sentit la main de Magnus se joindre à ses lèvres sur son intimité et son désir augmenta en flèche. Puis, Magnus arrêta ses caresses et remonta, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration.

\- Patience mon ange… Lui murmura Magnus à l'oreille.

Le sorcier se souvint de la première fois où il avait aperçu le corps de son amant. Il était venu lui apporter son rapport sur le damné qui avait attaqué l'Institut et l'avait trouvé s'entraînant, torse nu… Il avait eu du mal à détacher son regard de la vue qui lui était offerte. Ses yeux avait glissé sur ses muscles bien dessinés, sur sa peau parfaite. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas se rhabiller mais le néphilim avait joué au prude, enfin presque. Il avait certes enfilé une veste de jogging, mais il ne l'avait pas fermée, laissant son torse à la vue du sorcier qui avait alors pensé à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si Alec succombait enfin à ses avances.

Sa main effleura à nouveau son sexe, montant lentement avant de redescendre. Il répéta ce geste plusieurs fois avant que son amant ne lui en demande plus, s'agitant de plus en plus sous lui.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Alec…Lui susurra Magnus.

Il vit Alec rougir et lui dire timidement :

\- Toi… en moi…

Magnus sourit. Parfait, parce que lui aussi en mourrait d'envie….

\- Tourne-toi…

Le jeune homme obéit et Magnus, qui s'était écarté pour lui permettre de se retourner, se positionna entre ses jambes et parsema son dos de baisers, avant de commencer à le pénétrer lentement. Très vite, leurs gémissements se firent entendre, de plus en plus forts, à mesure que le sorcier accélérait ses mouvements. Il prit la main du néphilim dans la sienne et celui-ci la serra. Magnus lui enleva le bandeau des yeux alors qu'il le retournait face à lui.

\- Regarde-moi…

Alec planta ses yeux dans les siens, ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir que lui procuraient les coups de reins du sorcier en lui. Il l'embrassa et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, qu'il serra un peu plus fort, le serrant contre lui, alors qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Son amant donna un coup de rein un peu plus fort, et Alec se cambra et déversa sa jouissance dans un cri de plaisir. Magnus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et s'effondra, essoufflé, dans les bras de l'amour de sa vie. Il serra Alec, tremblant du plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner, contre lui.

\- Ça va ?

Alec leva les yeux vers lui, acquiesça en se mordant la lèvre et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Souriant, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front et caressa tendrement son dos du bout des doigts. Soudain on frappa à la porte…Jace…

\- Alec je sais que tu es là ! Ouvre que je tue ton mec !

Alec ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués. Magnus lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Au bout d'un moment, qui leur parut interminable, il s'en alla. Alec souffla de soulagement et se passa une main sur le visage.

\- C'est n'importe quoi… je devrais être en train de chercher Maureen ! S'exclama Alec en s'asseyant.

\- Oui mais avoue que ce qu'on vient de faire, était quand même bien plus agréable !

Toujours allongé, une main derrière la tête, il affichait un sourire taquin à Alec, qui lui rendit.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte Magnus Bane !

\- De ?

\- De m'empêcher de faire mon travail !

\- Toi même tu sais que ton aide pour l'arrêter n'était pas indispensable et que tes amis ne craignaient rien, sinon tu ne serais pas avec moi en ce moment !

\- Ce n'est pas la question !

\- Je te ferai remarquer que tu n'as pas beaucoup résisté…

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile quand tu… tu…

\- Quand je quoi ? Fit Magnus amusé, avant de l'embrasser. De toute façon, Maureen n'était pas ici…C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle ton parabataï veut me tuer…

\- Comment ça ? Magnus, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

\- Pour ma défense, tu as un corps qui appelle à la luxure !

\- Magnus !

\- Bon ok… J'ai menti en disant que Maureen était ici… Enfin non, pas vraiment, parce qu'elle y était mais je m'en suis occupé…Fit Magnus en regardant ses ongles vernis en noir, de manière nonchalante.

\- Tu… tu nous as fait venir ici pour rien ? Tu crois qu'on n'a que ça à faire ?!

\- Maureen est enfermée au Dumort ! Je m'en suis occupé dès que j'ai su qu'elle était ici ! Tu devrais d'ailleurs aller l'interroger, j'ai l'impression qu'elle sait des choses sur Jonathan… Par contre je te préviens, c'est une vraie peste ! Insupportable et mal polie !

\- Vous avez du bien vous entendre alors ! Lui rétorqua Alec.

\- Hééé ! Fit Magnus faignant d'être offusqué.

\- Jace va péter un câble…

\- Hum pour info, Izzy était dans le coup…

\- J'hallucine…

\- J'avais besoin d'un moment avec toi…

Alec se tourna vers lui et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu aurais pu tout simplement me le dire….

\- Tu aurais refusé parce que _tu as trop de travail_ ! Je sais que la situation est… disons, catastrophique... les protections sont de plus en plus faibles, quasiment tous les chasseurs d'ombres sont à Idris et il y a de plus en plus de démons, mais… tu as besoin de te détendre de temps en temps ! Ma méthode n'est pas super, mais elle est efficace !

\- C'est vrai… tu n'as pas tort… Puis si Maureen est enfin sous contrôle…

Magnus sourit et l'attira à lui.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux que tu arrives à lâcher prise...Je t'aime…

\- Hum.. Moi aussi même si tu me fais faire n'importe quoi ! Bon allez, faut que tu ailles affronter la colère de Jace !

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça te réjoui ?

\- Parce que tu le mérites !

Après s'être habillés, les deux hommes rejoignirent Jace, Clary et Isabelle devant le pandémonium. Si Isabelle et Clary semblaient amusées, Jace lui semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre . Lorsqu'il les vit, il se jeta sur eux.

\- Non mais ça va pas bien ! Rien ne va, et vous, vous mettez en place des plans stupides, qui me font perdre mon temps, pour vous envoyer en l'air ? Si votre relation manque de piment, allez dans un sex shop et faites vous plaisir !

\- C'est quoi un sex shop ? Demanda Alec.

\- Sérieusement Alec ? Tout est dans le nom !

\- Merci ça j'avais compris, mais ce que je voulais savoir c'est qu'est-ce que…

\- Alexander, laisse tomber ! L'interrompit Magnus, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qu'il devait lui apprendre.

\- Vous savez quoi ? J'espère qu'une fois mariés vous vous calmerez ! Même les lapins ne tirent pas leur coup aussi souvent que vous ! Vous êtes des grands malades !

Jace s'éloigna à pas furieux, laissant les autres entrer dans une crise de fou rire.

 **A suivre**


	21. Chapter 21

**Manon : Oui la fameuse mèche rouge mdr**

 **Pourquoi tous le monde pense qu'il va y avoir une catastrophe ?:O**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :)**

 **Bisous :)**

 **Institut – Chambre de Jace**

Assis sur le lit, Alec appliquait une Iratze sur le bras de son ami. Celui-ci avait une entaille assez profonde qui lui parcourait l'avant bras droit. Il était allé voir Maureen dans la journée. La jeune vampire était enfermée dans les sous-sols du Dumort et elle lui avait sauté dessus, telle une lionne sur sa proie.

\- Comment Magnus a-t-il fait pour enfermer cette folle sans même une égratignure ? Se plaignit Jace.

\- Il est plus doué que toi ! Fit Alec en haussant les épaules, s'attirant au passage un regard noir de son parabataï.

\- J'aurais aimé t'y voir toi !

\- Déjà, moi, je n'y serais pas allé seul ! Tu as mérité ce qui t'arrive !

\- Oh je me doute, toi et Magnus, vous ne vous quittez plus en ce moment ! D'ailleurs, quand comptes-tu me le dire ?

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire ! Je sais que vous nous cachez quelque chose, toi et Magnus…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Répondit Alec en détournant le regard.

Le jeune homme fit semblant d'examiner la blessure qui se refermait petit à petit à mesure que l'Iratze faisait effet sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Jace fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'habitude que son parabataï ne se confie pas et il insistait rarement, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qu'il devrait savoir. Il finirait par le découvrir..

\- Et sinon, ça fait quoi de devoir se marier ? Encore ? Ricanna Jace.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir cette fois…

\- Ah ça, je te l'accorde… La mariée est complètement différente !

Alec lui mit un coup sur son bras blessé, arrachant à son ami un cri, largement exagéré, de douleur.

\- Aie ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

\- Pour que tu arrêtes de dire des conneries !

\- Quoi c'est vrai ! Mais je tiens à te dire que j'approuve plus ce mariage que le précédent !

\- T'es pas le seul !

Le visage de Jace se rembrunit quelque peu.

\- En revanche, l'Enclave, eux… Ils ne vont pas aimés…

\- Je sais… Mais je gère, ça va !

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui ! Écoute, de toute façon ce mariage n'est pas pour tout de suite, on a le temps d'y penser…

\- Hum… Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu ne fais pas ça pour… disons, des mauvaises raisons ?

\- Non, enfin je veux dire oui je suis sûr ! Je l'aime !

\- Oui ça je sais, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que… Je me demande si cette demande en mariage n'est pas un peu anticipée par le fait que tu as peur qu'il s'en aille de nouveau… Et par rapport à Jonathan aussi…

\- Peut-être…

\- Je te soutiendrai dans tous tes choix et tu le sais mais… Quand il s'agit de Magnus, j'ai l'impression que tu ne réfléchis plus vraiment avec ta tête ! Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- C'est pas toi qui m'a si souvent reproché de trop réfléchir avec ma tête justement ?

Jace scruta le visage de son ami, son frère. Alec avait changé depuis qu'il fréquentait le sorcier. Izzy et lui, avaient passé leur enfance à essayer de le faire dévier du droit chemin, de lui faire briser les règles, mais sans succès. Pourtant, il avait suffi qu'un sorcier portant des paillettes et de l'eye liner lui fasse du charme, pour qu'Alec brise en à peine quelques mois, la moitié des lois de l'Enclave. Et tout ça pour les beaux yeux de Magnus. Jace aimait bien le sorcier. Certes, ils passaient tous les deux leurs temps à se chamailler, mais c'était généralement plus amical qu'autre chose. Il avait trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur et cela lui plaisait. De plus, Magnus rendait Alec heureux. Jace ne l'avait jamais vu aussi souvent sourire que depuis que le sorcier était rentré dans sa vie. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait, voire même qui l'inquiétait un peu : Magnus faisait ce qu'il voulait d'Alec et inversement, ce qui ne les conduisait pas forcément toujours aux bons choix. Il n'y avait qu'à retourner un jour en arrière, quand Magnus les avait attirés au Pandemonium sous de faux prétextes, pour pouvoir coucher avec Alec. Le Alec d'avant aurait repoussé le sorcier mais celui d'aujourd'hui l'avait laissé faire. Bon, à bien y réfléchir, lui-même aurait peut-être fait la même chose avec Clary. Enfin à part monter un plan aussi tordu ; non ça seul Magnus Bane en était capable.

\- C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point tu as changé depuis que tu es avec lui…

\- Et donc ? C'est si mal que ça de changer pour celui que tu aimes ? On en parle de Clary et toi ?

\- Ok, ok… un point pour toi ! Je pense quand même que tu aurais dû le faire mariner un peu plus longtemps après ce qu'il a fait ! Tu lui pardonnes vite…

\- Jonathan nous aura peut-être tous tués dans un mois, une semaine ou voir même demain ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des disputes stupides !

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt parce qu'il est immortel et pas toi ?

Alec blêmit et détourna à nouveau le regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jace. Alec savait qu'il devrait lui annoncer un jour qu'il comptait lier sa vie à celle du sorcier, le rendant de ce fait immortel, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était bête, mais il craignait que Jace ne le prenne mal et il avait l'impression de trahir leur lien parabataï.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien…

\- Par l'Ange Alec, tu n'as jamais su mentir ! Alors maintenant dis-moi ! Je t'avertis, je ne te lâche pas tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu me caches !

\- Je…

 **Plus tard- Appartement de Magnus**

\- Magnus ouvre moi ! Tout de suite ! Hurla Jace en tambourinant sur la porte.

Le sorcier, portant uniquement une serviette autour de la taille, lui ouvrit.

\- Ça va pas de hurler comme ça ? S'offusqua Magnus.

\- Tu… tu peux aller t'habiller ?!

\- Non, je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veuuux ! Si ça ne te va pas, tu peux toujours t'en aller, Alec n'est pas là !

\- Je sais ! Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir, mais toi !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Magnus en lui servant un verre qu'il lui tendit, mais Jace le refusa.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel. Les chasseurs d'ombres manquaient vraiment de « fun ».

\- Je suis venu te parler d'Alec et de ce qu'il a accepté de faire pour toi !

\- Quoi ? Le mariage ?

\- Non ! Il m'a expliqué pour les anneaux ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait accepté de devenir immortel !

\- Dans ce cas, il t'a aussi expliqué que ce n'est pas définitif…

\- Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas ça le problème !

\- Alors c'est quoi ?!

\- Si l'Enclave l'apprend, ils le banniront ! Ils n'accepteront jamais !

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais que le lien parabataï se brise si l'un des deux meurt ou devient une créature obscure…

\- Oui je sais mais votre lien ne craint rien, je peux te l'assurer…

\- Oui mais l'Enclave ne l'acceptera pas ! Elle considérera qu'Alec a trahi ce lien !Tout ce qu'elle verra, c'est qu'Alec a lié sa vie à celle d'un demi-démon ! Qui plus est, le fils d'un des princes de l'Enfer ! Ils considéreront cela comme un affront suprême ! Je peux te garantir qu'ils n'accepteront pas !

\- C'est des sœurs de fer qui ont créé ces anneaux !

\- Je peux t'assurer qu'ils s'en fichent ! Alec prend un trop gros risque !

Magnus scruta le visage du chasseur d'ombres ; il avait vraiment l'air inquiet et pour que Jace soit dans cet état là, le risque devait vraiment être important. Le sorcier devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Autant pour le mariage il savait que ça ne passerait pas, autant là, il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Oui …

\- Et que t'a-t-il répondu ?

\- Que l'Enclave n'était pas obligée de savoir… Mais ils finiront par s'en apercevoir quand dans 30 ans, ils verront qu'il a encore l'apparence d'un jeune de 18 ans !

\- On ne va pas le faire tout de suite…

\- Magnus, quelle importance que ce soit maintenant ou dans dix ans ? Alec voit toujours de l'espoir là où il y en a pas mais je sais que toi, tu le sais autant que moi… L'Enclave ne changera jamais…Je sais que je suis le premier à ne pas respecter ses règles, ses stupides lois, mais là… Je ne peux pas laisser Alec prendre de si gros risques ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisses le faire changer d'avis…

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?

Magnus fit tourner la bague qu'il portait à son doigt, et qui désormais, ne le quittait plus. Jace avait raison, il allait faire prendre à son amant de très gros risques, mais renoncer à passer l'éternité aux côtés du jeune homme parce que ce dernier le voulait était une chose ; y renoncer parce que l'Enclave était contre, en était une autre.

\- Je ne peux pas Jace…

\- Magnus….

\- Je lui parlerai ! Je parlerai à Alec mais s'il veut continuer, je ne le ferais pas changer d'avis !

\- Je suis désolé… Vraiment… Mais je ne veux pas perdre Alec…

\- Moi non plus…

\- Alors on se comprend…

 **Plus tard**

Jace était reparti à l'Institut, le cœur serré . La souffrance du sorcier était clairement visible. Il avait vu la même dans les yeux d'Alec. Mais c'était son devoir de les prévenir. S'ils décidaient tous les deux d'aller jusqu'au bout, il les soutiendrait, mais il se devait de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'ils abandonnent cette idée, ou en tout cas la mettent entre parenthèses. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour un miracle aurait lieu et l'Enclave deviendrait conciliante et ouverte d'esprit. Mais il savait que c'était son cœur qui parlait et non sa tête…Cette dernière, elle, lui disait qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir...

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Magnus rejoignit son amant sur le balcon. Il avait l'impression de retomber amoureux de lui chaque jour. Il lui prit la main et en caressa le dos de son pouce.

\- Il faut que je te parle…

\- Jace est venu te voir je suppose ?

\- Oui… Tu te doutes de quoi je veux te parler je présume...

\- Oui, des lois de l'Enclave…

\- Hum…

\- Rien n'est précisé comme quoi ce serait interdit !

\- Non, ils sont beaucoup trop arrogants pour pouvoir imaginer qu'un chasseur d'ombres ait envie de devenir immortel pour passer sa vie aux côtés d'un sorcier…

\- Je ne transgresse donc aucune règle…

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça…

\- Oui… Mais si on tue Jonathan, ils nous devront une faveur ! Et ils s'acquittent de leur dette…

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Il faudrait que ce soit toi qui le tue… L'Enclave aurait alors une dette envers les sorciers et ils seront obligés de t'accorder une faveur, au risque de déclencher une guerre…

-Alec… Il y a tellement de choses dans ce plan qui pourrait mal se passer…. Il faut prendre en compte que l'Enclave ne porte pas ta famille dans son cœur ces derniers temps…

\- Oui, mais ils m'ont quand même laissé la direction de l'Institut. En partie grâce à toi, c'est vrai… je pense qu'ils n'ont pas oublié la menace que tu leur as faite… Écoute, si Jonathan meurs de ta main, ils auront une dette, ils ne pourront donc pas refuser ! Tessa et Catarina nous soutiendront ! Ça peut marcher !

Magnus fixa le jeune néphilim. Il voyait l'espoir briller dans ses yeux bleus. Ces yeux dans lesquels il prenait toujours plaisir à se noyer. Jouer avec les lois de l'Enclave était dangereux mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Mais si ça ne marche pas ? Demanda Magnus.

\- On verra à ce moment-là…

\- On peut toujours essayer…De toute façon je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je n'ai ni la force, ni l'envie de te faire changer d'avis…

Passant sa main sur la nuque d'Alec, il l'attira vers lui pour un long baiser.

\- Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive Alexander… Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses tout ça uniquement pour moi…

\- Pas pour toi Magnus, pour nous ! Fit le jeune homme en reprenant leur baiser.

Il était tellement bien avec le sorcier. Tout paressait si simple quand il était avec lui. Il se sentait invincible, protégé, aimé,… Il aurait pu rester là à l'embrasser pendant des heures, mais l'air s'était rafraîchi et le fit frissonner : il ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt.

\- Viens on rentre avant que tu ne gèles sur place ! Lui fit Magnus en riant.

\- Tu me réchaufferas ! Rétorqua Alec avec un sourire.

Le sorcier l'attira dans ses bras. Il l'aimait tellement. Il ne laisserait pas l'Enclave nuire à leur bonheur.

\- Je t'aime Alexander…

\- Je t'aime aussi Magnus…

Voyant le visage triste du sorcier, il le serra un peu plus contre lui.

\- Ne pense pas à eux maintenant… Ne pense pas à tout ça ! Et je sais comment te changer les idées… Ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui… Tu sais que ça fait deux fois que tu me fais l'amour sans que je puisse te toucher…

\- Oui...Et ? Fit Magnus, une lueur de désir brillant dans ses yeux.

\- Je vais te montrer ce que ça fait…

 **A suivre**


	22. Chapter 22

**Attention Spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le tome 5 !**

\- Alec, si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça, on sortira jamais de ce lit!

Le jeune néphilim s'amusait depuis son réveil à parsemer le corps de son amant de baiser pour finalement venir capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

\- On doit convoquer Raziel dans quelques heures à peine, et on risque de ne pas y survivre, alors autant en profiter… Fit remarquer Alec.

\- Hum… Tu sais que je pense toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée ?

\- Oui moi aussi mais c'est la seule qu'on ait...

\- Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ?

\- Non, quoi ?

\- Je veux que tu te tiennes éloigné pendant toute la durée de l'invocation jusqu'à qu'on renvoie Raziel au paradis !

\- Tu sais que je vais refuser ?

\- Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer ! Oh et pour info, Raphaël est furieux…. Si Simon ne survit pas, vous allez vous mettre à dos les vampires de Manhattan…

\- Ce n'est rien à côté de ce que dira l'Enclave si elle apprend ce qu'on a fait…

\- Tu sais, leur possible désaccord est une très bonne raison pour que tu restes sagement à l'écart...

Alec sourit et lui fit non de la tête.

\- Mais dis-moi et toi ? Je te trouve quand même beaucoup impliqué pour quelqu'un qui refuse de se mêler des affaires des chasseurs d'ombres ! Observa Alec.

\- Peut-être parce que celui que j'aime en est un et qu'il a tendance à un peu trop risquer sa vie, vie à laquelle je tiens énormément !

\- Tu sais quoi… si on survit on part faire le tour du monde que tu m'as promis !

\- Ça me va mais avant on se marie !

\- On fait comme ça !

\- Ah mais non on ne peut pas, parce que Monsieur est soumis aux règles de l'Enclave !

Alec éclata de rire suivi de Magnus. Certes ça n'avait rien de drôle, mais bon, au bout d'un moment vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. Magnus écarta la mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant les yeux de son amant et reprit son sérieux.

\- J'aime te voir aussi heureux… Tu n'es pas censé l'être, et moi non plus d'ailleurs mais… Quand je suis avec toi, ça ne pas en être autrement ! Plus rien n'a d'importance...

\- On va s'en sortir, on trouvera une solution ! Promis Alec, en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux du sorcier. J'ai promis à Max d'être heureux… à ses funérailles… S'il y a bien une promesse que je dois tenir, c'est celle-là !

\- Alors on fera tout pour ! Même si aujourd'hui doit être notre dernier jour…

\- Espérons que non…

 **Plus tard**

\- Je pense toujours que c'est une très mauvaise idée…Fit Magnus.

Il était penché au-dessus d'un livre et prenait des notes sur un bout de papier. Clary et Isabelle, étonnamment toutes deux très pâles, entouraient Simon. Ce dernier, assis sur le fauteuil du salon de l'appartement de Magnus, semblait inquiet. A l'écart du groupe, se tenaient Jace et Alec. Les deux néphilims discutaient à voix bases et Jace releva la tête à la remarque de Magnus.

\- Tu as peur Sorcier ? Le taquina Jace.

\- Tu devrais l'être aussi si tu étais capable d'avoir d'autres préoccupations que ta coupe de cheveux !

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

\- Stop ! Les fit taire Alec, alors que Magnus ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. Vous pouvez pas arrêter tous les deux ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Le jeune homme, habillé entièrement de noir et de cuir, lança un regard noir à son parabataï puis à son amant. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire en coin et la colère du chasseur d'ombres s'envola, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jace.

\- Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas non plus le bon moment pour vos galipettes !

\- Jace ! S'exclama Alec.

\- Quoi ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu vos petits sourires en coin ?! Sérieux, vous n'êtes jamais fatigués ?

\- Tu sais quoi le blondinet, comme je suis une âme très charitable et que je vois bien que tu as l'air frustré sexuellement ces derniers temps, je te promets de te ramener de petits jouets la prochaine fois que je vais dans un sex shop ! Lui fit Magnus en s'avançant vers lui et en haussant les sourcils, un sourire taquin sur le visage.

\- Magnus ! Comment peux-tu… Commença Alec mais Jace le coupa.

\- Tu sais Alec, un jour faudra que tu m'expliques ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'imposes comme beau-frère un type pareil !

Il s'éloigna et lança un regard inquiet vers Clary. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait rien entendu de leur conversation. Il y allait doucement avec elle mais Magnus avait raison, c'était frustrant. Comment diable le sorcier avait-il pu mettre Alec aussi vite dans son lit ? Clary était quand même moins coincée que son parabataï, et pourtant Magnus avait obtenu en un claquement de doigt ce que lui ramait à obtenir. Et l'idée même que le sorcier soit plus doué de lui, lui donnait la nausée.

Alec, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Comme à chaque fois que la conversation déviée vers des sujets un peu trop intimes, il était gêné et rougissait. Magnus lui prit la main.

\- Alec… Je peux te parler un instant ? Seul à seul… Lui demanda-t-il en coulant un regard vers le groupe réuni dans le salon.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Accepta Alec. Viens !

Il entraîna le sorcier sur le balcon et referma la baie vitrée avant se tourner vers lui, sa main toujours dans la sienne. Magnus le fixa mais ne prononça pas un mot.

\- Magnus ? Fit Alec en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

\- Je… je voudrais que tu restes ici ! C'est trop dangereux ! Vous devriez tous rester ici !

\- Magnus non ! On en a déjà parlé !

\- Tu ne l'as pas vu ! Il… Il a tué Valentin sans même une hésitation et a promis que le prochain, néphilim ou autres, qui l'invoquait connaîtrait le même sort ! Si personne ne le fait, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Et Valentin avait les trois instruments mortels, contrairement à nous !

\- Oui je sais tout ça ! Je connais les risques ! Mais on n'a pas le choix, Raziel est notre dernière solution ! Notre seule chance ! Si on ne le fait pas, c'est Jonathan qui nous tuera !Et personnellement, je préfère autant que ce soit l'Ange auquel j'ai juré allégeance qui me tue plutôt que cette ordure !

\- Et moi je préférerais que tu ne meures pas tout court !

\- Ce plan n'est pas plus suicidaire que la fois où tu as transformé le pick-up de Luke en voiture flottante !

\- Ce plan là était parfait ! La preuve : tu es encore là pour m'en parler ! Lui rétorqua Magnus énervé. Tu ne pourrais pas m'écouter pour une fois?!

\- Je suis un chasseur d'ombres ! Si tu ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, il te fallait choisir quelqu'un d'autre comme petit ami ! Répondit Alec, à présent énervé lui aussi.

-On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux ! Tu es bien placé pour le savoir non ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Que si tu avais pu choisir, on ne serait certainement pas ensemble !

Alec lui lança un regard glacial.

\- On reparlera de ça plus tard…

\- Il n'y aura peut-être pas de plus tard…

\- T'es vraiment con quand t'es inquiet ! S'exclama Alec.

Le jeune néphilim ouvrit la baie avec colère et tomba sur huit paires d'yeux posées sur lui, qui exprimaient la surprise. Tout allait bien entre les deux hommes jusqu'à cinq minutes et les jeunes gens ne semblaient pas trop comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler, ils avaient des choses plus urgentes à faire. Simon fut celui qui rompit le silence qu'avait installé la dispute d'Alec et Magnus.

\- Bon, il me semble que c'est le moment ! Plutôt c'est fait, plutôt c'est terminé !

\- Simon, tu peux encore changer d'avis ! Lui fit Clary, de l'espoir perçant sa voix.

Isabelle ne disait rien mais elle tenait la main de Simon dans la sienne et le regardait d'un air inquiet. Le vampire s'allongea dans le canapé et Clary se pencha au-dessus de lui, sa stèle à la main.

\- Magnus ? Appela-t-elle.

Le sorcier s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une feuille où un symbole y était dessiné.

\- Simon, te rend tu comptes des conséquences que cette marque aura sur toi ?

\- Oui, Raziel ne pourra rien me faire !

\- On n'en est pas sûr ! La marque de Caïn est habituellement appliqué par Dieu et Raziel est un ange, on ne peut donc pas garantir que ça fonctionne dans ce cas là ! Mais si ça marche et qu'il ne te tue pas, tu seras immortel, enfin plus que maintenant ! Quiconque essaiera de te tuer, mourra la seconde suivante !

\- C'est sur moi qu'on aurait dû l'appliquer, ça aurait résolu bien des problèmes ! Observa Alec.

Magnus pâlit et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles alors tais-toi !

Alec haussa les sourcils et se détourna de lui. Magnus le suivi un instant du regard puis reporta son attention sur Simon.

\- Ça va être douloureux…

\- Je me doute…

\- C'est une vraie malédiction Simon…

\- On n'a pas le choix !

\- C'est un noble sacrifice que tu fais là…

Magnus fit alors un signe de tête à Clary et celle-ci plaça sa stèle au-dessus du front de son ami. Sa main tremblée et Simon la serra dans la sienne.

\- Clary, ça va aller ! Je ne vais pas mourir, tout va bien, vas-y !

Il lui fit un sourire rassurant et la lâcha. Soufflant un grand coup, elle commença à tracer la marque sur le front de Simon, qui poussa un cri déchirant de douleur.

 **Plus tard- Ferme de Luke**

Les pneus du pick-up crissèrent sur les graviers du devant de la ferme. Jocelyne, sa chevelure rousse volant au gré du vent, les attendait, les mains sur les hanches. Il était difficile de dire à ce moment-là, qui d'Alec, Magnus ou Jocelyne, étaient le plus énervé. Le sorcier sortit en premier du pick-up et Jocelyne lui tomba dessus comme un aigle fondant sur sa proie.

\- Comment as-tu pu les laisser faire une chose pareille ?

\- Je n'ai rien à leur interdire ! Je les conseille après ils font leurs propres choix en fonction ! La décision finale leur appartient ! Lui fit Magnus d'un ton calme.

Les autres les rejoignirent et Luke sortit de la maison.

\- Il y a un endroit près du lac qui pourrait faire l'affaire ! Leur annonça-t-il.

\- On va aller voir ça avec Magnus ! Fit Alec.

Le sorcier le regarda d'un air surpris mais le suivi. Lorsque les autres furent hors de vue, Alec le poussa contre un arbre et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Magnus lui rendit son baiser, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Alec finit par rompre leur baiser et fit face au regard surpris mais heureux, de son amant.

\- Si on doit mourir aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas qu'on meure fâché ! Expliqua Alec.

\- Dois-je comprendre que si en revanche on s'en sort, je vais devoir affronter ta colère ?

\- On verra…

Après un dernier baiser, ils examinèrent la prairie que leur avait indiquée Luke. Oui, ce serait parfait…

-Prêt ? Demanda Magnus à Simon.

\- Oui…

\- Tiens ! Fit Magnus en lui tendant une feuille de papier. Tu devras réciter cela et… et prier pour que tout se passe bien….

Ils se tenaient aux centres de deux cercles concentriques reliés par des dizaines de symboles différents, et brillants d'une clarté blanche. Le monde autour d'eux n'était que brouillard, aucun son ne leur parvenait. Il n'y avait plus que lui et le sorcier.

\- Dis à Clary et à Isabelle que je les aime…Fit Simon.

\- Isabelle ? Alec va te tuer ! Lui fit Magnus avec un sourire.

\- Si Raziel ne le fait pas avant…

\- Tu as intérêt à t'en sortir parce que dans le cas contraire on est tous morts et tu sais à quel point la vie d'Alec compte à mes yeux !

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Simon lui sourit. Magnus sortit du cercle et rejoignit les autres.

\- Dans la maison, maintenant !

Il prit la main d'Alec et le força à s'éloigner du cercle. Jace en fit de même avec Isabelle et Jocelyne avec Clary. Une fois à l'intérieur de la maison, ils ne purent faire qu'attendre….

 **Prairie**

Simon avait lu l'incantation, essayant de contrôler au maximum les tremblements dans sa voix. La température monta jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. Du sang dégoulinait sur son visage. Le lac sembla alors s'animer et une immense gerbe d'eau fut propulsée à la surface du lac et prit, petit à petit, l'apparence d'un ange, haut de plusieurs mètres. Semblant marcher sur l'eau, l'ange émergea du lac et vint se poster devant Simon, déployant ses immenses ailes. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Raziel et son immensité, se tenaient devant lui. En fin de compte, ils auraient dû écouter Magnus quand celui-ci disait que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Il était pourtant trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

\- Qui es-tu pour oser m'invoquer ?

\- Heu, Simon Lewis, ton serviteur…Répondit Simon en s'inclinant en une sorte de révérence, en guise de respect.

\- Tu te dis mon serviteur mais tu oses m'invoquer comme si j'étais ton animal de compagnie ! Je vais te rayer de ce monde à jamais !

Raziel pointa un doigt vers le vampire mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut la marque sur son front.

\- Comment la marque de Caïn est-elle arrivée sur ton front ? Elle est censée provenir de la main de Dieu, or ce n'est pas le cas cette fois !

\- C'est une jeune chasseuse d'ombres, un de tes enfants...Elle possède certains dons... elle peut inventer de nouvelles runes….marquer des gens…

\- Avec cette marque je ne peux te châtier, mais tu le savais je suppose ?

\- Disons que je l'espérais...qu'on l'espérait… J'ai une faveur à te demander au nom des néphilims et des créatures obscures. Jonathan Morgenstern décime les chasseurs d'ombres et les créatures obscures les uns après les autres. On ne peut le tuer, toutes les armes que l'on a utilisées, toute la magie que l'on connaisse… rien n'est efficace ! Nous avons besoin de ton aide !

\- Je n'interviendrai pas !

\- Très bien, dans ce cas , je t'invoquerai encore et encore jusqu'à que tu acceptes !

Raziel se mit à rire.

\- J'aime ton audace mon garçon ! Je vais te donner ce que tu veux mais en échange je ferais disparaître cette marque de ton front ! Seul Dieu décide qui la porte !

Simon hésita une seconde puis acquiesça. Raziel étira ses grandes ailes et une seconde plus tard, une lourde épée tomba aux pieds du vampire.

\- L'épée de l'archange Michel. Elle porte le feu céleste en elle. Transperce Jonathan Morgenstern de sa lame et celle-ci ôtera tout mal en lui. Si le fond de ce garçon est bon alors il survivra. Dans le cas contraire, il mourra.

\- Mer...Merci.

\- Préviens tes amis que je ne tolérerais plus aucune invocation !

Raziel posa alors son doigt sur le front de Simon, au niveau de sa marque et celui-ci tomba à genoux dans un cri de douleur. Il avait l'impression que tout son être brûlait de l'intérieur, puis tout s'arrêta et il s'évanouit.

 **Ferme de Luke**

Jocelyne, toujours aussi furieuse, se disputait avec Clary. Luke essayait de faire tampon entre elles sous les yeux de Jace. Magnus s'était mis à l'écart du groupe et observait l'endroit où se trouvait Simon. Le cercle était toujours entouré d'un brouillard blanc. Il était impossible de savoir ce qui s'y passait à l'intérieur. Alec, qui était resté auprès de sa sœur, le rejoignit.

\- On est toujours vivant, c'est plutôt bon signe non ? Demanda-t-il au sorcier.

\- Hum…

\- Magnus, si jamais on ne survit pas à tout ça, je voulais que tu saches que… j'ai jamais était aussi heureux que depuis que tu fais partie de ma vie et… et je voulais te remercier pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour ma famille et pour mes amis !

Le sorcier leva les yeux vers lui, détachant son regard du brouillard. Il ne vit donc pas que celui-ci avait disparu. Il se noya dans le bleu profond de son néphilim et ce ne fut que le cri d'Isabelle qui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Simon ! Hurla Isabelle en se précipitant hors de la maison suivie des autres .

Clary et elle s'agenouillèrent près de lui alors qu'il ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

\- Je suis mort ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

\- Non, tu es vivant mec ! Lui fit Alec en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Oh Simon ! Sanglota Isabelle en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Simon… la marque… Fit Clary des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle.. elle a disparu….

Le vampire passa sa main sur son front, où un instant plutôt se trouvait la marque de Caïn.

\- Ah oui… Raziel n'était pas trop fan de me voir avec cette marque !

Il ramassa la lourde épée de l'archange Michel et la tendit au-dessus de lui, sous le regard de ses compagnons.

\- Allons tuer Jonathan !

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :)**_

 _ **Chapitre suivant on retrouve Jonathan :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Ici l'Inquisitrice dans aucun lien avec Jace:)**_

 _ **D'abord on règle le problème Jonathan et après on s'occupe du sexshop mdr**_

 _ **Manon : Merci pour tous ses compliments :) Tu écris aussi ? Oui je sais le sadisme c'est ma spécialité :D mdr**_

 **Appartement de Magnus**

Jace leva l'épée devant lui.

\- Donc on a juste à le transpercer avec ?

\- Vise le cœur et coupe lui la tête ! Histoire d'être sûr ! Lui fit Magnus.

Jace ricana. Ils s'étaient tous réunis dans le salon du sorcier. Heureux d'avoir survécu, ils avaient consenti à boire les cocktails que Magnus leur avait gentiment préparés. Jocelyne et Luke avaient fini par partir se coucher dans une des chambres d'amis, l'autre étant occupée par Simon. Le jeune vampire avait bien eu besoin de se reposer après les fortes émotions de la journée. Isabelle l'avait rejoint peu de temps après, lorsque son frère avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Magnus. Allongé sur le canapé, ce dernier caressait tendrement les cheveux du jeune homme dont la tête reposait sur son épaule. Le sorcier avait prêté sa chambre à Clary lorsque celle-ci avait failli s'endormir sur sa chaise. Jace et lui étaient donc les seuls éveillés.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas !

\- Alec veut que ce soit moi…Annonça Magnus.

\- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Jace.

\- Il pense que si c'est moi qui le tue, l'Enclave sera plus...indulgente… pour nous…

\- Donc il n'a pas changé d'avis ?

\- Non et je vais être sincère avec toi, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il le fasse…

\- Vous allez dire quoi à Robert ?

\- Heu je dois dire que j'y avais pas vraiment pensé…

\- Il y a un truc auquel tu as pensé ou pas ? Lui demanda Jace en souriant.

\- Oui à tous ce que je vais pouvoir inventer pour t'énerver !

\- N'oublie pas que je te renvoie toujours la balle !

\- J'espère bien ! Sinon ce serait ennuyeux !

Alec remua dans son sommeil et se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du sorcier, qui resserra son étreinte. Jace laissa échapper un sourire. Il fut une époque où Alec se serait à peine assis à côté de lui en la présence de son parabataï, ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, son ami avait bien changé et ce, grâce à Magnus.

\- Tu ferais tout pour lui… Observa Jace.

\- Tout comme toi !

\- Oui c'est vrai…

\- Et dire qu'il est persuadé de ne pas être assez bien pour nous…de ne pas être à la hauteur…

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

\- Ton parabataï a zéro confiance en lui ! Il pense qu'il est… remplaçable…

\- D'où il sort ça ?! Je ne changerais de parabataï pour rien au monde ! Il nous a toujours protégés, Izzy et moi, depuis notre enfance ! Il a toujours réparé nos conneries ! Je sacrifierais ma vie pour lui s'il le fallait ! Je lui dois beaucoup !C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère ! Il est un bien meilleur chasseur d'ombres que moi ! Il… comment peut-il penser ça ?! S'exclama Jace, choqué. Izzy l'aime plus que tout et toi… toi je n'ai même pas de mot pour décrire les sentiments que tu as pour lui ! Ça crève les yeux qu'il est tout pour toi !

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Si ça se voit ? Rappelle-moi combien de fois tu nous as aidés parce qu'Alec te l'a demandé ? Quand c'est nous, tu nous envoies sur les roses ou tu nous fait payer une somme astronomique, très exagérée au passage ! Mais dès qu'il s'agit d'Alec, c'est oui de suite, sans hésitation ! Il pourrait te demander n'importe quoi, tu le ferais! Puis quand Max est… A sa mort, tu as veillé sur Alec cent fois mieux que moi ou Izzy…Tu ferais tout pour le protéger… Si je n'avais pas vu tout ça, crois-tu que j'aurais laissé mon frère passer ses journées et ses nuits avec toi ? Crois pas, j'ai surveillé votre relation, de loin, mais j'ai surveillé ! Même si je t'en ai voulu de le faire souffrir quand tu es parti, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait contre lui, bien au contraire !

Magnus le fixa. Ce jeune garçon était sans aucun doute un Herondale…

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Lui fit Jace.

\- Vous êtes tous tellement différents des chasseurs d'ombres habituels…Dans le temps, j'ai été très proche de certains chasseurs d'ombres… Un de tes ancêtres en faisait partie d'ailleurs… Will… Mais les Lightwood, jamais… Tellement arrogants, se croyant au-dessus de tout le monde… Et quand aujourd'hui je vois Isabelle et Alec… Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer… Ils sont à l'opposé de leur ancêtre ! Même de leur parent d'ailleurs ! Peut-être parce qu'ils ont été élevés loin d'Idris… La malédiction des tours de verre existe peut-être vraiment tout compte fait…

\- La quoi ?

Magnus lui sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Rien, c'est une veille histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants sorciers …Une sorte de conte.

\- Vous racontez des histoires sur les chasseurs d'ombres aux enfants ?

\- Vous ne lisez pas de contes mettant en scène des sorciers aux jeunes néphilims peut-être ?

\- Si… Admit Jace.

\- Ben nous c'est pareil…

\- Hum.. et sinon vous vous disputiez pourquoi tout à l'heure ?

\- J'ai peut-être dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas…

\- Peut-être ? Ricana Jace.

\- Hum… tu sais, ton parabataï a un don pour me rendre dingue !

\- Ah non, je ne veux pas savoir !

\- De suite !

Magnus se mit à rire, suivi de Jace, et Alec ouvrit les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Leur demanda-t-il en bayant.

\- Rien, viens on va se coucher… Lui fit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Et vous comptez dormir où ? Je te signale que tu as prêté ta chambre à Clary ! Et hors de question que tu ailles la réveiller, elle a besoin de repos !

\- Oh mais je vous la laisse petit blondinet ! Je brûlerai les draps en rentrant !

\- En rentrant d'où ?

\- On a une chambre personnelle, mon cher !

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que la dernière fois je me suis cassé le dos sur ton canapé, pour rien ?!

\- Oui ! Bonne nuit Jace !

Magnus se retourna et créa un portail, puis il prit la main de son amant à moitié endormi et lança une dernière remarque à Jace avant de traverser.

\- Il y a un petit cadeau pour toi sur la table de nuit ! Lui fit-il avec un clin d'œil. Amusez-vous bien !

Jace fixa un moment l'endroit où venait de se refermer le portail. Il ne comprenait pas toujours ce que le sorcier racontait. Il rejoignit Clary dans la chambre et trouva un paquet sur la table de nuit, une carte posée dessus :

« Fais en bon usage, je pense que tu sais t'en servir ! Personnellement, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin, mais visiblement toi oui !

Avec ma sincère amitié »

Magnus 1 – Jace 0

\- Magnus Bane -

Jace jeta la carte sur la table et ouvrit précipitamment le paquet, maudissant d'avance le sorcier. Et il le maudit encore plus en découvrant ce qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Sérieusement Magnus ? Un vibro ?! En forme de banane ?! Murmura-t-il.

Clary se réveilla et il cacha l'objet précipitamment derrière son dos.

\- Jace, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Heu rien… je…

 **Bahamas**

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de cadeau ? Demanda Alec.

Soupçonneux, il fixait son amant. Magnus lui sourit.

\- C'est un secret entre ton parabataï et moi !

\- Et pourquoi tu as des secrets avec Jace ?

Magnus le poussa contre le mur. Son sourire s'agrandit et il se retint de rire. S'il le lui disait, il lui devrait également une explication et le jeune homme serait mal à l'aise pour le reste de la soirée, voire même le lendemain lorsqu'il devrait faire face à son parabataï.

\- Laisse tomber…

\- Non, je veux savoir !

\- Serais-tu jaloux mon ange ?

\- Je veux savoir !

Magnus lui sourit de plus belle.

\- Alec…

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire ?

\- Pour pas te mettre mal à l'aise !

\- Et pourquoi ça me mettrait mal à l'aise ?

\- Ok ! J'ai mis un vibromasseur sur la table de nuit pour Jace et Clary !

Alec ouvrit de grands yeux, choqué. Au vu de sa tête, Magnus comprit que son jeune amant connaissait l'utilité de l'objet.

\- Tu… tu… tu as fait quoi ?!

\- Ils ont besoin d'un coup de pouce ! Se justifia Magnus.

\- Mais.. mais…

\- C'est toi qui as voulu savoir ! Je pensais pas que tu savais ce que c'était…

Magnus observa le néphilim et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. Au début de leur relation, il ne se serait jamais permis de faire une chose pareille de peur qu'il prenne la fuite. Mais maintenant, même si certaines limites persistaient, il prenait moins de précaution dans ce qu'il lui disait ou lui faisait, et Alec n'avait pas franchement l'air de s'en formaliser. Magnus se souvint de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée la veille. Le sorcier lui avait laissé le contrôle et il ne l'avait pas regretté le moins du monde.

\- Je… Ok tu sais quoi ? Oublie ! Lui fit Alec en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes que deux gamins, autant un que l'autre !

\- Les enfants ne jouent pas à ça ! Observa Magnus.

\- Oh laisse tomber ! Fit finalement Alec en s'écroulant sur le lit. On va avoir droit à une crise demain matin…

Magnus s'allongea à côté de lui et lui prit la main, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Le néphilim tourna la tête et vit ses yeux mordorés posés sur lui.

\- J'aime bien cet endroit… Lui murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi… Alec, heu… je suis désolé pour ce matin…

\- Hum…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu penses que si j'avais pu choisir, j'aurais choisi de ne pas t'aimer… J'ai pourtant choisi de ne pas épouser Lydia pour toi…

\- Je sais, c'est juste que… Non, rien laisse tomber…

\- Non !

Alec se mit au-dessus de lui, sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Parle-moi…

\- On devrait dormir Alec…

\- Magnus, ne change pas de sujet, s'il te plaît ! Ne recommence pas à éviter mes questions sous le seul prétexte que tu détestes parler de toi !

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

\- Je ne suis pas un exemple ! Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

Alec haussa les sourcils. Bon, visiblement le sorcier n'avait pas la moindre intention d'en parler et insister ne conduirait qu'à une dispute. Le néphilim pensait pourtant qu'ils avaient dépassé tout ça… Il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière ; d'une il commençait à connaître cette maison par cœur, et de deux, la lumière de la lune l'éclairait suffisamment. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée du salon et s'assit sur les marches de la terrasse, admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui : la mer s'étendait à perte de vue...Magnus vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Tu es la première personne qui me demande en mariage… Qui souhaite que je passe toute sa vie à ses côtés et même plus… Jusqu'ici, j'étais persuadé que personne ne m'aimerait un jour pour ce que je suis vraiment… C'est en partie pour ça que j'avais fermé mon cœur… C'est difficile de croire le contraire quand ta propre mère s'est pendue à cause de toi et que celui que tu pensais être ton père a essayer de te tuer… Puis ajouté à ça, beaucoup de gens ont peur des sorciers et en particulier les chasseur d'ombres… ils sont persuadés qu'ils peuvent mourir rien qu'en nous touchant… Alors disons que parfois, il y a peut-être certaines peurs qui refont surface…

\- Magnus, jamais je ne te quitterai ! Jamais !

Il passa une main sur la nuque du sorcier et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! Je n'ai jamais eu peur de toi et je n'aurai jamais peur de toi ! La seule chose qui m'effraie, c'est l'idée de te perdre ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! La prochaine fois que tu as des doutes, regarde l'anneau à ton doigt… Je vais lier ma vie à la tienne ! Je t'aime Magnus et ça ne changera jamais…

Alec posa ses lèvres sur celles du sorcier. D'abord tendre, leur baiser se fit très vite plus profond. La main du sorcier passa sous le tee-shirt de son amant. Celui-ci frémit au contact de cette caresse et s'assit sur le sorcier, face à lui, les jambes de part et d'autres de son corps. Il fit glisser sa veste noire et défit la chemise du sorcier, caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Magnus lui enleva son tee-shirt et ils se retrouvèrent peau contre peau, ce qui déclencha une vague de désir chez les deux amants. Le jeune néphilim quitta les lèvres du sorcier pour les poser sur son cou.

\- Alec…Gémit Magnus.

 **Le lendemain matin**

Alec se réveilla à l'odeur du café. Magnus le regardait en souriant, une tasse dans la main. Ses cheveux étaient déjà coiffés en épi sur sa tête, et ses yeux maquillés. Il portait une chemise noire avec des dorures et un jean.

\- Bien dormi? Lui demanda-t-il .

\- Hum… Oui ! Répondit Alec en lui rendant son sourire. Quelle heure est-il ?

\- L'heure de se lever...Tiens !

Le sorcier lui donna la tasse de café et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à lui dire et pas sur son corps nu, à peine caché par les draps fins.

\- Je voulais parler un peu avec toi avant de retourner à New York…

\- Ola, ce n'est jamais bon quand tu commences comme ça !

\- Alec… On va affronter Jonathan aujourd'hui, enfin si on le trouve et… je veux que tu me promettes que tu ne feras rien de stupide !

\- C'est à Jace qu'il faut dire ça, pas à moi !

\- Habituellement oui, mais pas quand il s'agit de Jonathan !

\- Il a tué mon frère!

\- Justement ! Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que tu le considères comme un ennemi parmi tant d'autres, que tu laisses tes sentiments de côté ! J'en reviens pas que je vais dire ça mais… Je veux que ce soit le chasseur d'ombres, le soldat qui aille l'affronter et pas Alexander Lightwood !

\- Magnus…

\- Alec, s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu feras attention !

\- Tu seras là pour veiller sur moi non ?

\- Oui bien sûr mais… promets le moi !

\- Je te le promets ! Mais tu as intérêt à faire autant attention que moi !

\- Promis ! Bon allez debout !

 **Plus tard- Appartement de Magnus**

Magnus franchit le portail à la suite d'Alec. Jocelyne et Luke étaient déjà réveillés et étaient assis à la table du salon, un plan devant eux sur lequel ils avaient inscrit des petites croix rouges, représentant les endroits où Jonathan avait été repéré.

\- Je vais réveiller Isabelle ! Annonça Alec.

Il fut alors pris d'un énorme doute : Où sa sœur avait-elle dormi ?

\- Heu Magnus ? Ôte-moi d'un doute, Izzy n'a pas dormi avec Simon hein ?

\- Va voir par toi même ! Lui répondit Magnus avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vais le tuer ! S'exclama Alec en se dirigeant, furieux, vers la chambre où le vampire avait dormi.

Magnus ricana. Alec était tellement protecteur avec sa sœur alors qu'il faisait trois fois pire avec lui. Puis Izzy n'était pas à sa première créature obscure…Jace sortit alors de la chambre du sorcier.

\- Magnus, espèce de…

\- De quoi ? Le coupa Magnus, ravi du petit cadeau qu'il lui avait fait la veille. Alors c'était comment ?

\- Va te faire Bane !

\- Oh allez tu…

Il fut interrompu par Alec qui revenait en hurlant de la chambre de Simon. On pouvait entendre au loin la voix d'Isabelle qui lui disait qu'il n'avait qu'à frapper la prochaine fois !

\- Je vais jamais m'en remettre, c'est sûr ! Je vais mourir avec cette vision ! Et ça me hantera même dans la mort ! Fit Alec avec de se servir un verre d'un des alcools les plus forts que Magnus possédait et de le descendre cul sec.

Le sorcier et Jace le regardèrent, surpris.

\- Alexander, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Non, non, tu ne poses pas de question, je veux oublier ça !

\- Bon quand vous aurez fini vos enfantillages, on pourrait peut-être se concentrer ? Leur fit Jocelyne, toutefois amusée par l'attitude du jeune néphilim.

Cela lui faisait plaisir de les voir tous s'entendre aussi bien. Clary, Isabelle et Simon finirent par les rejoindre et ils se penchèrent tous sur la carte.

\- J'ai fait des sorts de localisation mais ils sont inefficaces, il les bloque ! Annonça Magnus. Vous avez interrogé Maureen ?

\- J'ai essayé, elle a failli me bouffer le bras ! S'exclama Jace.

\- Tu m'étonnes, cette fille est folle ! Merci Camille…

\- Encore une brillante idée de ton ex !

\- Merci Jace, mais on se passera de tes commentaires ! Le fit taire Alec en lui lançant un regard noir. On fait comment pour le trouver si on ne peut pas le localiser ?

\- Je suis persuadé que Maureen sait où le trouver… Répondit Magnus. Faut que vous retourniez la voir !

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée et deux jeunes filles, à peine plus jeunes que les chasseurs d'ombres présents dans la pièce, firent irruption. L'une avait la peau mate et portait un vieux survêtement de sport et la seconde était d'origine asiatique et ses cheveux teints en bleu, étaient relâchés sur ses épaules. Jace, Isabelle et Alec pointèrent leurs armes dans leurs directions mais furent arrêtés par Luke, Magnus et Raphaël. Ce dernier arrivait du souterrain qui reliait l'appartement du sorcier à l'hôtel Dumort.

\- C'est qui elles ? Demanda Alec.

\- Je vous présente Maïa, elle fait partie de ma meute ! Leur présenta Luke.

\- Et elle, c'est Lily ! Fit Raphaël en pointant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus du doigt. Elle fait partie de mon clan ! Et on a un gros problème, alors on approfondira les présentations plus tard ! Magnus il faut qu'on se tire ! Les Praetor Lupus on était assassinés ! Brûlés vifs par Jonathan !

\- On était sur place avec Jordan ! Continua Maïa. Il nous a laissés vivre pour qu'on puisse transmettre un message aux créatures obscures : si elles continuent à soutenir l'Enclave, elles connaîtront toutes le même sort ! Les fées se sont déjà détournées de l'Enclave ! La Force a était mise au courant et elle arrête toutes les créatures obscures, soi-disant par mesure de précaution !

\- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les chasseurs d'ombres.

\- Ce qui t'inclut aussi Magnus ! Ainsi que Luke et Simon ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Maintenant ! Insista Raphaël.

Le sorcier échangea un regard avec Alec puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais sur des personnes bien différentes. Des chasseurs d'ombres, en tenue de combat, encadraient une femme que les jeunes gens connaissaient bien. L'Inquisitrice s'avança vers eux.

\- Maïa Roberts, Lily Chen, Raphaël Santiago, Lucian Graymark, Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane, vous êtes tous les six en état d'arrestation pour trahison envers l'Enclave !

\- Non ! Hurlèrent Alec, Izzy et Jocelyne, en se mettant face à eux pour les protéger.

\- Je vous conseille de vous écarter si vous ne voulez pas être arrêtés vous aussi pour entrave à l'Enclave !

\- On l'emmerde l'Enclave ! S'exclama Jace.

\- Je vous conseille de changer de ton et de surveiller vos paroles jeune homme !

L'Inquisitrice se tourna alors vers la Force.

\- Arrêtez-les !

Alec prit la main de Magnus et lança un regard de défi vers l'Inquisitrice.

\- Si vous les arrêtez, vous devrez nous arrêter aussi !

\- Alec, non ! Lui fit Magnus. Madame l'Inquisitrice, permettez-moi de dire deux mots à ce jeune homme et je suis à vous !

Sans attendre sa réponse, il prit le visage de son amant dans ses mains.

\- Alec, trouvez Jonathan et tuez-le ! Cela doit être ton unique priorité ! Je gère le reste !

\- Mais…

\- Alec, non ! Pour une fois écoute-moi et je t'en conjure, ne fais rien de stupide !

Il lui déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres et s'avança vers l'Inquisitrice.

\- Vous faites une grave erreur…

\- Je ne fais que rétablir l'ordre !

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :)**

 **Bisous :)**


	24. Chapter 24

Yo j'ai fait un OS sur l'enterrement d'Alec si ça vous dit de lire:) Je les mis dans série d'OS là où il y « Dérapage incontrôlé »:)

Bisousss :D


	25. Chapter 25

_**Merci pour vos reviews, vous le savez ça motive pour continuer et ça permet de connaître vos envies :D Alors un grand merci :D**_

 _ **Je vous invite grandement à aller lire cette fanfic d'Ariane ( et ses autres histoires aussi d'ailleurs) : s/11890938/1/un-mariage-surprenant**_

 _ **Certains connaissent sûrement :) Pour les autres, je vous la conseille vivement, c'est très bien écrit et on accroche vite:) et laissez lui une review :D**_

 _ **Gros bisousssss**_

Alec, en totale panique , essayait de joindre Catarina, en vain. La sorcière devait rejoindre Tessa au Labyrinthe en Spirale, mais le jeune homme ignorait si l'Enclave l'avait fait également arrêter ou si elle avait eu le temps de passer les portes de leur sanctuaire. Il n'arrivait pas à les joindre : ni le labyrinthe, ni Idris. Jonathan avait attaqué les Sœurs de Fer, avec l'aide des fées et de son armée d'obscur, composée d'anciens chasseurs d'ombres à qui il avait fait boire à la nouvelle coupe mortelle : la coupe infernale. La Force s'était donc retrouvée à défendre la Citadelle Imprenable contre des membres de leurs familles, contre leurs amis. Ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de tuer les leurs et une grande partie d'entre eux périrent lors de la bataille, avant qu'ils ne réalisent que leurs proches n'étaient plus ceux qu'ils avaient connus, qu'ils étaient morts depuis bien longtemps. Jonathan avait tendu un piège à l'Enclave et cela avait fonctionné. En menaçant les créatures obscures de représailles si elles ne brisaient pas leur allégeance à l'Enclave, il avait réussi à rompre la paix, déjà précaire, entre les chasseurs d'ombres et le monde obscur. Alec finit par jeter son portable contre le mur du couloir de l'Institut. Il avait tout essayé, messages de feu, appels, rien… Il ignorait où se trouvait Catarina et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Magnus et des autres. Et comme si la situation ne pouvait pas être encore plus désastreuse, lui, Jace, Izzy et Clary, avaient interdiction de quitter l'Institut et Jocelyne avait interdiction d'y entrer « Vous n'êtes plus une chasseuse d'ombres Jocelyne Fray ! » lui avait dit l'Inquisitrice. Des membres de la Force étaient postés à toutes les entrées, veillant à ce qu'ils respectent cette injonction à la lettre. La cause ? Leur lien très étroit avec des créatures obscures.

\- Ce pauvre portable ne t'a rien fait Alec ! Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui prend ? Lui fit Jace.

Appuyé contre l'ascenseur, les bras croisés, il fixait son parabataï.

\- T'es gentil, tu repasseras pour tes remarques à deux balles, c'est franchement pas le jour !

\- Ils ne vont rien leur faire ! Ce serait une fin définitive des Accords, et la fin de tout espoir de réconciliation !

\- Ouais ben je parierais pas là-dessus tu vois ! Il suffit qu'elle trouve un prétexte valable !

Alec tourna la bague qu'il portait autour de son annulaire, se souvenant des paroles de son amant « Tu seras toujours où je me trouve, tu seras toujours si je vais bien ou pas ! ». Ouais, sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas encore lié leur deux vies. Ils auraient dû le faire, ils auraient dû mettre de côté cette histoire de mariage. Le jeune néphilim se laissa glisser le long du mur.

\- Ils n'accepteront jamais… j'ai été idiot de croire le contraire… D'espérer le contraire…

\- A propos de quoi ? Lui demanda Jace.

\- Le mariage… c'était une idée complètement idiote ! Sur le papier ils nous y autorisent ! Bon, bien sûr, pas à la manière des chasseurs d'ombres, mais c'est autorisé ! Mais en vrai, il en est tout autre ! Ils feront tout pour qu'il n'est pas lieu et ce qui vient de se passer en est la preuve !

\- C'est sûr qu'elle avait l'air ravi de l'arrêter ! Mais je pense que c'est à nous tous qu'elle en veut….

\- Elle va déclencher une guerre, le monde obscur va se retourner contre nous…

\- Ouais… et elle nous enferme ici parce qu'elle doute de notre loyauté envers l'Enclave !

\- Elle fait bien !

Jace lui lança un regard étonné.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne penses pas la même chose que moi peut-être ? Lui fit Alec.

\- Si, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que _toi_ tu le penses ou du moins à ce que tu le formules aussi clairement ! Je m'attendais plutôt à un truc du genre : « On doit rester fidèle à l'Enclave mais tout faire pour éviter une guerre ! » Ça, ça aurait été plus toi !

\- Je sors avec le sorcier que l'Inquisitrice a fait arrêter, Jace ! Alors pour l'allégeance à l'Enclave, je pense que ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont considéré que je les ai trahi ! Fit Alec d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Pas faux ! Et comme Izzy sort avec un vampire…

\- Et que mes parents ont fait partie du Cercle…

\- Et que Maryse a convoqué un prince des Enfer à des fins personnelles…

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Isabelle arriva alors, une lueur de victoire sur le visage.

\- Bon les garçons, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Ils n'ont pas trouvé l'épée chez Magnus! Ils ont voulu fouiller l'appart , mais visiblement les protections de Magnus fonctionnent à merveille !

\- Bien sûr, c'est le meilleur !

\- Oui et on va s'en servir ! Il va nous aider à faire diversion !

\- Il est à Idris et nous, on est ici ! On n'a aucun moyen de les joindre, on ne sait même pas ce qui se passe !

\- Pas de panique grand frère ! C'est là que tu entres en jeu ! Tu es le directeur de cette Institut et Magnus est ton futur mari !

\- Je ne vois toujours pas où tous ça nous mène ! Jocelyne va également se marier avec Luke ! Et je pense qu'il s'en fiche !

\- De leur mariage à eux, oui ! Mais pas du tien ! Il ne considère plus Jocelyne comme une chasseuse d'ombres depuis longtemps, tu les as entendu comme moi ! Mais toi, tu es encore l'un dès leurs et je le répète, tu es le directeur de cette Institut ! Il te doive une audience si tu la demandes !

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayé Izzy ? Je leur ai envoyé je ne sais pas combien de messages de feu ! Ils ne répondent pas!

\- Parce que tu ne leur dis pas ce qu'il faut !

\- Et c'est quoi, « ce qu'il faut » ?!

\- Renvoie leur un message et dit leur que tu demandes à parler à ton mari !

\- Que...Quoi ? Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

\- Izzy, tu me connais je suis toujours pour les plans suicidaires, mais là, c'est peut-être un peu trop, même pour nous ! Intervint Jace.

\- Mais non ! Ce sera une diversion parfaite ! Ça fera l'effet d'une bombe ! Ils demanderont à la délégation qui nous surveille de vérifier si effectivement vous êtes bel et bien marié, et pendant ce temps-là, Clary, Jace et moi, on file récupérer l'épée et on va tuer Jonathan !

\- T'es malade ! C'est non !

\- Alec… Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et il faut qu'on sache ce qui se passe à Idris ! Si tu as une meilleure solution, alors je t'en prie, vas-y !

\- Izzy, même si je dis à l'Enclave que Magnus et moi on est marié, explique-moi ce qui les empêche de l'accuser quand même de trahison ?!

\- Rien, mais ils auront le regard ailleurs suffisamment longtemps pour nous permettre de filer en douce !

\- Non, ça ne marchera jamais !

Alec réfléchit un instant. C'était certes une idée stupide mais sa sœur n'avait pas tort. Il fallait attirer l'attention de l'Enclave ailleurs que sur la surveillance de leurs moindres faits et gestes. Mais le mariage ne serait pas suffisant …Puis ils pouvaient toujours tenter de négocier...Ce serait plus efficace.

\- Je vais leur dire que j'ai lié ma vie à la sienne…

Jace et Izzy le regardèrent comme s'il était devenu fou tout à coup.

\- Non Alec ! Avec l'idée d'Izzy tu prenais déjà des risques mais là tu risques ta vie ! C'est non ! Lui fit Jace d'un ton catégorique, avant de lancer à Izzy un regard noir. Tu vois où ça nous mène tes merveilleuses idées ?

Alec se releva.

\- Je vais leur dire que s'ils lui font quoi que ce soit, il m'atteigne aussi ! Que s'ils ne les libèrent pas, je lie ma vie à la sienne ! Ils ne prendront pas le risque ! Ça ferait trop désordre !

\- Ils vont vouloir une preuve et ça ne sera pas difficile à obtenir ! Et quand ils verront que tu mens...Lui fit Isabelle en secouant la tête en signe de négation.

\- On va avoir besoin d'un sorcier, il faut qu'on trouve Catarina ! Vite !

\- Elle a sûrement été arrêtée elle aussi ! Lui dit Jace.

\- Alors Tessa ! Elle a du sang de chasseuse d'ombres, ils ne l'auront pas arrêté, pas elle !

\- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais Tessa est au Labyrinthe en Spirale et comme tu l'as dit, ils ne répondent pas ! Lui fit remarquer Izzy.

\- Alors on fait sans !

 **Idris - Cellule**

Luke regardait par la lucarne de la cellule où ont les avaient enfermés. Ils avaient entendu l'alarme qui appelait les membres de la Force à se réunir pour se battre. Depuis, ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait à l'extérieur de leur geôle. Magnus était assis au sol, en tailleur, des chaînes autour des mains. Ses yeux avaient l'apparence de ceux d'un chat et il semblait être ailleurs. Raphaël le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il fait quoi là ? Demanda-t-il.

\- J'essaye de joindre les sorciers du Labyrinthe en Spirale, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de silence ! Lui fit Magnus.

\- Tu peux pas simplement claquer des doigts comme d'habitude et nous faire sortir d'ici ?

\- Il a besoin de ses mains pour ça ! Fit remarquer Luke.

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence puis les yeux de Magnus retrouvèrent leur apparence habituelle. Il secoua la tête.

\- Ils ont coupé toutes communications…

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Demanda Simon qui était resté à l'écart, veillant sur Lily qui avait été blessée par un chasseur d'ombres en tentant de s'échapper. Elle allait mieux, mais des marques de brûlure dû à l'eau bénite qu'elle avait reçue sur la peau , étaient encore visibles sur ses avant-bras.

\- Ce qui veut dire que la situation n'est pas super… Je ne sens plus leur magie… Ils ont du lever leur protection d'Idris. En d'autres termes, seules les tours d'Adamas protègent à présent Alicante, lui répondit Magnus.

\- Et c'est mauvais ?

\- Oui… J'ai bien peur que ce soit le plan de Jonathan depuis le début…

-Attaquer Idris ! Comme son père ! S'exclama Luke.

\- Oui…

Maïa, qui n'avait cessé d'arpenter la cellule de long en large, se tourna vers eux.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, qu'on arrive à les raisonner !

\- Hum.. peut-être que Clary, Jocelyne et les autres y arriveront… Fit Luke, plein d'espoir.

\- L'Enclave n'écoutera pas Jocelyne, il la méprise pour avoir choisi la vie de terrestre. Quant à ta fille, étant la sœur de Jonathan, tu peux oublier aussi ! Jace et Isabelle s'énerveront trop vite et Alec…

\- Alec peut les faire changer d'avis…C'est son truc la négociation… Murmura faiblement Lily.

Magnus la regarda d'un air surpris. Elle avait dû croiser Alec qu'une fois ou deux lorsqu'il se rendait au Dumort.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'ils l'écouteront, au vu des antécédents de sa famille ?

\- Le monde obscur le respecte… Tout le monde dit qu'Alexander Lightwood protège plus nos intérêts que ceux des chasseurs d'ombres !

\- C'est quoi ces conneries encore ? S'exclama Magnus, en colère.

Si l'Enclave avait entendu ces rumeurs, Alec risquait d'avoir de sérieux problèmes. Lily haussa les sourcils.

\- Vous vous êtes bien marié non ?

\- Pardon ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Seul Maïa et Raphaël n'avaient pas l'air surpris.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est ce que tout le monde dit ! On a tous vu la bague que vous portez à votre doigt, tous les deux ! Puis les gens disent que son amour t'a ramené d'Edom ! Continua Lily.

\- On n'est pas marié ! S'offusqua Magnus. On.. on l'envisage juste… mais on ne l'est pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Fit la vampire, en haussant les épaules. C'est tellement rare qu'un chasseur d'ombres souhaite épouser une créature obscure ! Puis les rumeurs disent aussi que vous êtes prêt à mourir l'un pour l'autre !

\- Et… quand tu dis tout le monde, tu veux dire, tout le monde ?!

\- Ben un paquet de gens en tout cas, oui ! Puis quand il venait au Dumort, il était courtois avec nous ! C'est rare pour un chasseur d'ombres ! Et les gens savent qu'il est ami avec Luke, qui est un loup-garou.. Tu en connais beaucoup des chasseurs d'ombres qui sont ami avec des vampires et des loups-garous et qui en plus, sont amoureux d'un sorcier ?

Magnus scruta le visage de la vampire. Si lui était très fier et touché de la façon dont le monde obscur voyait son petit ami ( il avait craint qu'ils ne voient pas d'un très bon œil cette relation), il était en revanche certains que l'Enclave, et en particulier leur si douce Inquisitrice, n'allait pas apprécier. Pour eux, ils sont et seraient toujours des êtres inférieurs, alors quand ils seraient qu'un des leurs est en train de devenir le petit protégé du monde obscur…. Il posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il s'inquiétait déjà pour Alec, craignant que celui-ci ne fasse quelque chose de stupide pour pouvoir le retrouver. Puis il y avait Jonathan… Les forces de l'Enclave diminuaient petit à petit alors que Jonathan et son armée, gagnés en puissance de jour en jour. Et maintenant ça…

\- S'il te plaît Alexander, ne fait rien de stupide…

 **Institut**

Alec se tenait dans ce qui était à présent son bureau. Face à lui une projection du Consul, Jia Penhallow. Après une bonne vingtaine de tentatives et de supplications, il avait fini par obtenir ce qu'il voulait : un entretien avec le Consul. Jia ressemblait beaucoup à sa fille Aline. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux noirs en amande et les mêmes cheveux noirs et lisses. Les Lightwood et les Penhallow étaient alliés depuis longtemps. Enfants, Alec, Jace, Izzy et Aline jouaient souvent ensemble lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à Idris. Jia l'avait vu grandir et il comptait là-dessus pour obtenir la libération de ses amis.

\- Alec Lightwood, on me dit que tu harcèles ma garde depuis tout à l'heure pour un entretien avec moi…

\- Oui… L'inquisitrice est venu arrêter ce matin Magnus Bane, ainsi que trois membres du clan de vampire de Manathan et deux membres de la meute de loup-garou de New York.

\- Je suis au courant oui. C'est une mesure de précaution.

\- Pourquoi n'ai-je donc pas été mis au courant ? En tant que directeur de cette Institut…

\- Nous avons dû agir dans l'urgence ! Le coupa Jia. Comme tu le sais, Jonathan a attaqué la Citadelle imprenable ! Nous avons réussi à le repousser mais bénéficiant du soutien des fées, il a pu s'échapper ! Nous avons dû mettre le monde obscur sous contrôle !

\- Vous les avez fait arrêter comme s'ils étaient des criminels ! Vous avez pénétré chez moi sans mon autorisation pour arrêter l'homme qui partage ma vie !

Alec remarqua que Jia s'était crispée. Le jeune homme savait pourquoi : sa fille Aline avait trouvé le courage d'assumer au grand jour sa relation avec Hélène Blackthorn après qu'elle ait entendu parler de ce qu'Alec avait fait lors de son « mariage » avec Lydia. Son père, Patrick Penhallow, ne l'avait pas très bien pris et cela avait provoqué de fortes tensions dans la famille.

\- Sur nos papiers, ta résidence officielle n'est pas celle de Magnus Bane ! Elle est ici, à l'Institut !

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si vos papiers ne sont pas à jour ! Vous avez enfreint une de vos lois et j'exige réparation !

\- Tu vas trop loin Alec ! Lui fit Jia en plissant ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? Je fais qu'appliquer vos règles !

\- Et que souhaites-tu en réparation ?

\- La libération de Magnus Bane, de Simon Lewis, de…

\- Stop ! Le coupa Jia en levant la main. Je t'arrête tout de suite, cela est impossible!

\- Ils n'ont rien fait ! Je suis prêt à passer l'épreuve de l'épée mortelle si nécessaire !

\- Non ! Là n'est pas la question ! Je te l'ai dit, il s'agit juste d'une mesure de précaution ! Dès que tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, ils seront libérés !

\- Rien ne rentrera dans l'ordre si vous ne les relâchez pas ! Le monde obscur est en train de se retourner contre vous ! Vous êtes tombé dans le piège de Jonathan ! Laissez-moi leur parler, je peux arranger tout ça ! Vous avez besoin des créatures obscures pour gagner cette guerre !

Jia hésita.

\- Que proposes-tu ?

\- Si vous les relâchez, ils vous aideront, je vous en donne ma parole ! Ils rallieront leur clan à l'Enclave ! Vous avez des Accords avec eux ! Ce n'est pas parce que les fées ne les ont pas respecté, que c'est le cas de tout le monde obscur ! De plus, les sorciers vous ont toujours été dévoué ! Le Labyrinthe…

\- Le labyrinthe en Spirale a levé ses protections autour d'Idris…

\- Vous avez enfermé l'un dès leurs ! Libérez le et ils réactiveront les protections ! Je connais bien Tessa Gray, elle…

\- Tu es ami avec beaucoup de créatures obscures jeune homme…

\- Elle a du sang de chasseur d'ombres…

\- Certes… Mais ça ne change rien au fait ! Tu fréquentes un sorcier, ta sœur un vampire, tu es ami avec un loup-garou…. On m'a même rapporté que les vampires de Manhattan te mangeaient dans la main ! Et personne n'oublie les menaces qui ont été proférés contre l'Inquisitrice sur la plage de l'Ange pour te protéger…Et je ne te parle même pas des rumeurs qui courent sur toi et sûr Magnus Bane !

\- Laquelle ? Qu'on est ensemble ? Lui répondit Alec ironiquement. Vous avez un peu de retard !

\- Que vous vous êtes mariés sans en informer l'Enclave !

Le regard de Jia glissa sur l'anneau que le jeune homme faisait tourner autour de son doigt depuis le début de leur entretien.

\- Visiblement elles étaient fondées !

Alec blêmit. Elle sortait d'où cette rumeur ? Le plan d'Izzy tombait à l'eau mais il restait le sien. Mais maintenant qu'il était face au mur, il hésitait. Il risquait de perdre toutes ses chances que l'Enclave accepte qu'il devienne immortel, qu'il lie sa vie à celle d'un sorcier. Magnus ne lui pardonnerait pas… Mais il ne pouvait pas les laisser lui faire du mal…

\- Cette bague signifie plus qu'un mariage Jia…Puis-je te confier quelque chose à toi ? A Jia Penhallow et pas le Consul… Toi qui me connaît depuis toujours….

Jia fixa le visage du néphilim. Ils avaient tous grandi tellement vite… Elle avait de l'affection pour lui et sa sœur. Elle avait pleuré la mort du petit Max comme elle aurait pleuré sa fille. La vie avait dure avec eux ces derniers mois. Elle pouvait au moins lui accorder ça, en souvenir de son amitié envers sa famille.

\- Oui.. Dis-moi ! Je te promets que ça restera entre toi et moi…

\- Bien… Cette bague me permet de lier ma vie à celle de Magnus Bane. Quoi que vous lui fassiez, vous me le ferez à moi si je décide d'activer le sortilège qu'elle contient !

Alec espérait que Jia ne verrait pas qu'il mentait. Il avait toujours été un piètre menteur….

\- Par l'Ange, Alec ! Te rends-tu comptes de...de… Tu violerais la moitié des lois de l'Enclave ! A nos yeux tu violerais ton lien de parabataï ! Lui fit-elle, horrifiée. Ils te banniraient !

\- Alors aide-moi ! Libère le et on n'aura pas besoin d'en arriver là !

\- Qui me dit que tu ne bluffes pas ?

Alec plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs du Consul, s'efforçant de rester le plus impassible possible. Magnus, Jace, Izzy, ils savaient tous parfaitement mentir, mais lui….Combien de fois Magnus lui avait dit « Tu ne sais pas mentir Alexander ». Mais peut-être que ça ne comptait pas : comment voulez-vous arriver à mentir à Magnus Bane ?

\- Je ne mens pas Jia… Je le ferais si vous m'y obligez! Ils n'ont rien fait ! Ils seraient temps que vous les acceptiez comme vos égaux !

\- De quel côté es-tu Alec ? C'est l'ami de tes parents qui te parle…. Méfie toi, tu joues un jeu dangereux… L'Enclave va finir par vraiment remettre en question l'allégeance que tu leur portes…

\- Quelle est ta décision ? Lui demanda Alec, ignorant ses recommandations.

Jia soupira.

\- Je vais parler à l'Inquisitrice…

\- J'ai encore quelque chose à te demander…

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse nous sortir… Fais-nous escorter si tu veux, mais laisse nous trouver Jonathan !

\- Bien...ça je peux te l'accorder ! As-tu des infos sur l'endroit où il se trouve ?

\- On s'en occupe…

Il avait bien une idée mais elle ne plairait pas à Magnus et comme il lui avait promis de ne rien faire de stupide…

\- Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? S'il te plaît… Je ne tenterais rien, je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien !

\- On ne leur fera rien Alec ! Ils vont bien, je peux te l'assurer !

\- Ils sont quand même enfermés ! Jia, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi lui parler… Je pourrais lui dire de demander au Labyrinthe en Spirale de rétablir les protections, que tout c'est arrangé avec vous…

\- Et je suppose quand échange, je dois t'assurer sa sortie ? Je t'ai déjà dit que je parlerais à l'Inquisitrice ! Que te faut-il de plus ?

\- Que tu me laisses le voir !

 **Idris**

Magnus essayait de contrôler la peur qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Ils avaient entendu les chasseurs d'ombres postés à l'entrée de leur cellule, parler d'une bataille qui avait eu lieu à la Citadelle Imprenable. Jonathan avait attaqué les sœurs de Fer. Ils avaient réussi à le repousser mais au prix de plus de la moitié des leurs. Magnus avait dit à Alec de trouver Jonathan … Et si le jeune homme s'était trouvé sur le champ de bataille ? Et s'il faisait partie des victimes ? Il ferma les yeux. Non, il le sentirait, il en était sûr. Mais s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Izzy, à Clary ou à Jace ? Ré ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Simon et de Luke. Il savait qu'ils ressentaient la même chose que lui, la même crainte…

\- Ils vont bien… je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien ! Leur fit Luke.

Magnus hocha la tête et il pria très fort pour que Luke est raison. Il y eut alors du mouvement dehors et la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. La nuit était tombée sur Idris et on voyait au loin les lumières projetées par les tours de verre. Alec balaya la cellule du regard, alors que derrière lui, le geôlier refermait la porte.

\- Magnus !

Il se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Alec ! Oh dieu merci, tu es vivant !

\- Je vais vous sortir de là ! Tout le monde va bien ?

\- Oui ça va ! Lily a été légèrement blessé en essayant de s'échapper mais sinon ça va ! Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas fait arrêter juste pour nous sortir de là ? S'inquiéta le sorcier.

\- Non, j'ai respecté ma promesse ! J'ai juste plaidé votre cause auprès de Jia. C'est une amie de longue date de ma famille… Elle m'a promis de parler à l'Inquisitrice.

\- En échange de quoi ?

\- Faudrait que tu contactes le Labyrinthe en Spirale…

\- J'ai déjà essayé, ils ont coupé les communications…

\- Ok… Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le plan B marche alors ….

\- Et c'est quoi le plan B ?

\- Heu...il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches…. J'ai été obligé de leur dire pour… pour ma future immortalité… Je les ai menacé de le faire s'ils ne vous libéraient pas…

\- Alec ! Bon sang je t'avais dit de…

\- Oui je sais ! Mais… Je n'avais pas le choix…Il faut qu'on trouve Jonathan au plus…

Il y eut alors des cris à l'extérieur. La porte vola en lambeaux et Magnus poussa un cri de douleur. Un pieu était planté dans sa poitrine et du sang commençait à s'écouler de la blessure alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol, sous les yeux horrifiés de son amant.

\- Magnus !

\- C'est trop mignon !

Alec tourna la tête vers l'auteur de tout ça. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il portait toujours ses habits rouge sang, son regard était toujours aussi noir, sans vie.

\- Jonathan ! Espèce de… S'exclama Alec.

Raphaël, Simon et Lily avaient sorti leurs crocs et lui faisait face. Luke se tenait devant Maïa, tous les deux toutes griffes dehors.

\- Ah Alec, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir… Regarde…

Il agita la main et le pieu dans la poitrine du sorcier se décala de quelques millimètres vers la gauche, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, ton sorcier survivra... sauf si je touche un organe vital… Et ce pieu est dangereusement proche de son cœur. Vous bougez et il est mort !

Luke se plaça devant les vampires et les fit reculer. Alec, tremblant, tenait Magnus contre lui, des larmes perlant dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Oh c'est simple...Tu vas venir avec moi… Tu feras tout ce que je te demande ou je le tue !

Il fit légèrement bouger le pieu.

\- Non arrête, stop ! J'ai compris, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais… arrête…je t'en supplie

\- Alec...non… Réussi à articuler Magnus.

Le jeune néphilim déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime….

Une larme coula sur sa joue et il se tourna vers Jonathan .

\- Je te suis….

 **A suivre**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Sadique mais pas cruelle :p**_

 _ **Manon : Peut-être un peu oui :D je m'en veux un peu parce que c'est toujours Alec qui prend cher avec moi je sais pas pourquoi :D**_

 **Idris- Cellule**

\- Je te suis…

Alec voulut se lever mais il sentit Magnus lui attraper la main, le maintenant contre lui.

\- Ne fais… pas….ça…Le supplia le sorcier.

\- Alec, je m'impatiente ! Cria Jonathan à l'intention du jeune homme.

Alec se tourna vers Luke.

\- Luke, tu peux…

Le loup-garou acquiesça et s'agenouilla auprès de Magnus. Alec essuya une larme sur sa joue et rejoignit Jonathan . Celui-ci le tira alors violemment par les cheveux et lui rejeta la tête en arrière. Un sourire cruel sur le visage, il lança un regard mauvais au sorcier.

\- On dirait que ta protection ne marche plus, Sorcier ! Regarde, je peux toucher ton petit ami !

\- Lâche….le...

Jonathan se mit à rire.

\- Dis-lui adieu !

Il disparut, emmenant Alec avec lui. Raphaël se précipita sur Magnus. Luke examinait sa blessure.

\- Faut lui sortir ce truc ! Fit Raphaël à Luke.

\- Non… Alec… retrouvez Alec…

\- Magnus, arrête de parler ! Lui ordonna Luke. Raphaël a raison, il faut qu'on te sorte ce pieu de ta poitrine !

\- Non… si tu le sors… je vais me vider de mon sang….. je n'ai pas assez de force… pour...me...soigner…

Raphaël échangea un regard désespéré avec Luke.

\- Heu les gars, sans vouloir vous mettre la pression, je crois qu'on a un problème ! Leur fit Lily.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle au moment où Simon et Maïa tranchaient la gorge à un Obscur.

\- Genre un très gros problème !

 **Idris- Bureau de l'Inquisitrice- Deux heures plus tôt**

Furieuse, Jia pénétra sans frapper dans le bureau de l'Inquisitrice. Celle-ci regardait tristement par la fenêtre de son bureau .

\- Tu pourrais frapper… Lui dit-elle.

\- Je viens de parler à Alexander Lightwood ! Lui annonça Jia.

\- Et ?

\- Il est furieux ! Il réclame réparation !

L'Inquisitrice se retourna et haussa les sourcils.

\- Pardon ? Ce garçon est très mal placé pour réclamer quoi que ce soit !

\- Allons Imogène… Tu es dure avec ces gamins !

\- Et toi beaucoup trop souple, et regarde le résultat ! On a accumulé les erreurs avec eux et à commencer par Isabelle Lightwood! On aurait dû lui retirer ses runes, on en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui si elle n'avait pas fait évader ce Méliorn, qui vient de nous planter un couteau dans le dos ! Son frère Jace a passé des jours et des jours avec Valentin et on l'a libéré lui aussi !

\- _Tu,_ l'as fait libérer, Imogène !

\- Oui et c'était une erreur, encore une fois ! Et je ne te parle même pas d'Alec Lightwood et de ses fréquentations !

\- Sa vie privée ne nous concerne pas !

\- Si, elle nous concerne ! On ne peut pas tolérer que des chasseurs d'ombres nuisent à notre réputation !

\- Les créatures obscures le respectent…

\- C'est une honte !

\- Non je ne crois pas… Regarde la situation en face, on est en train de perdre cette guerre ! On a perdu plus de la moitié des nôtres ! Si les créatures obscures se retournent contre nous…

\- Elles sont déjà en train de le faire !

\- Parce qu'elles ne nous font pas confiance ! Mais elles ont confiance en lui !

\- Ce n'est pas une qualité !

\- Peut-être, mais si on veut survivre, on va devoir passer au-dessus de nos principes, Imogène !

\- On n'a pas besoin d'eux Jia ! On est né pour les combattre !

\- On a signé des Accords avec eux et les sorciers sont à nos côtés depuis des siècles !

\- Les sorciers ont rompu les Accords en levant leurs protections !

\- Non, c'est nous qu'on les a rompu en arrêtant Magnus Bane !

\- Magnus Bane a éloigné l'un des nôtres de son serment ! On est resté trop longtemps sans rien dire, sans rien faire ! On est passé pour des faibles et regarde le résultat ! On a perdu le contrôle Jia ! On a laissé à l'Institut de New York beaucoup trop de liberté !

\- Imogène...Lui fit Jia en secouant la tête. Ne vois donc tu pas que ces jeunes ont réussi là où nous avons échoué ? Ils ont fédéré les clans de créatures obscures de New York ! Et ce ne sont pas des lois sur un bout de papier qui les lies, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort et de beaucoup plus difficile à briser : l'amour et l'amitié !

\- Il n'y a pas d'amour ni d'amitié possible avec des créatures obscures, ces demi-démons ! Ces chasseurs d'ombres sont une honte !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser dire une chose pareille…

\- Peut-être es-tu trop impliqué émotionnellement, Jia ! Après tout, tu les connais depuis qu'ils sont enfants ; tu étais amie avec leur parent… Et puis ta fille fréquente une demi-fée !

\- Hélène est une chasseuse d'ombres !

\- Avec du sang de fée…

\- Bien, je vois qu'il est impossible de discuter avec toi ! Sache que j'ai autorisé Alec à voir Magnus Bane, en échange de quoi ils s'engagent à convaincre les sorciers du Labyrinthe en Spirale de rétablir leurs protections autour d'Alicante !

Imogène allait répondre lorsque les deux femmes furent attaquées par des Obscurs. Quelques minutes plus tard, le corps de l'Inquisitrice gisait en sang dans les bras du Consul Jia Penhallow.

 **Idris- Forêt de Brocelinde- Présent**

\- Tu es complètement cinglé !

Jonathan entraînait de plus en plus Alec dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Le jeune homme essayait de calmer la peu qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Il entendait au loin les cris de la bataille qui faisait rage dans Alicante. Les chasseurs d'ombres n'avaient aucune chance face à l'armée d'Obscurs dix fois plus rapides, plus puissants et surtout plus nombreux, qu'eux. Et puis il craignait pour la vie de Magnus. Il sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux alors qu'il priait, le plus fort qu'il pouvait, pour que le sorcier s'en sorte. Jonathan, lui, arborait toujours son sourire sadique qu'Alec aurait tant aimé lui faire ravaler. Il avait bien essayé de s'échapper, mais face aux pouvoirs démoniaques du fils de Valentin, il n'avait aucune chance, d'autant que la protection de Magnus ne marchait plus et le néphilim en connaissait parfaitement la cause, ce qui aggravait par ailleurs son inquiétude : le sorcier était trop faible pour utiliser sa magie.

\- Je suis peut-être fou, mais j'ai gagné ! Vous allez tous mourir, les uns après les autres !

Il s'arrêta tout à coup et Alec trébucha sur une racine. Jonathan ricana et le releva sans douceur. Face à eux se trouvait une sorte de clairière, éclairait par des torches enfoncées dans le sol. Une dizaine d'Obscurs formaient un cercle autour d'une coupe.

\- La coupe infernale...Murmura Alec.

\- Oui… Tu apprends vite, Alexander !

\- Alec !

\- Ah oui j'oubliais que seul ton sorcier avait le droit de t'appeler comme ça ! Alors ce sera Alec, je respecte les volontés des morts et comme ça ne saurait tarder pour ton petit ami…

\- Je te jure que si…

\- Tut tut ! Tu n'es pas en position pour proférer des menaces ! Viens !

Le tirant par le bras, ils traversèrent le cercle d'Obscurs. Alec sentit une vague de peur l'envahir, il n'y avait aucune âme, aucun semblant de vie, dans les yeux de ces hommes et de ces femmes, qui étaient autrefois de brillants chasseurs d'ombres. Leurs regards étaient fixes. On aurait dit des statuts. La coupe était posée sur un rocher et Jonathan le fit s'agenouiller devant.

\- Je t'avais demandé une chose la dernière fois, tu te rappelles ? Je voulais que tu me rejoignes et que tu m'amènes Jace et Clarissa ! Au lieu de ça tu m'as envoyé en Enfer ! Pour info, l'Enfer est mon royaume et j'y règne en maître et il n'est rien à côté de ce que je vais faire de ce monde ! Lilith me traite comme son propre fils ! Tu as sûrement dû remarquer tous les cadeaux qu'elle m'a fait ! On ne peut pas me tuer, j'ai des pouvoirs… Bref, elle m'a rendu invincible !

Il lui attrapa les cheveux et rejeta sa tête en arrière.

\- Toi et tes amis m'avaient offensé encore et encore...Vous vous êtes crus plus fort que tout le monde, plus fort que moi ! Je vais vous montrer à quel point vous vous êtes trompés ! J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux… Et ce que je veux, c'est que vous me rejoignez !

\- Jamais ! S'exclama Alec.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? Tu vois cette coupe ? Tu vois tous ces gens autour de toi ? Tous ces anciens chasseurs d'ombres ? Ils y ont tous bu… Certains par choix, d'autres par force, mais le résultat est le même !

Alec le regarda, horrifié. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il avait en tête.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça…

\- Oh si ! Et après j'obtiendrai tout ce que je veux de toi ! Ton sorcier n'y pourra plus rien, il t'aura perdu définitivement ! Tu sais quoi ? Je pense même que c'est toi qui lui donneras le coup fatal qu'il l'emmènera à la mort !

\- Nonnn ! Hurla Alec, essayant de se dégager alors que Jonathan approchait la coupe de ses lèvres.

\- Arrête de bouger !

Le jeune homme se retrouva alors paralysé, incapable de bouger, à genoux devant le fils de Valentin.

\- Ces pouvoirs sont vraiment un cadeau du ciel, ou devrais-je dire des Enfers ! Fit Jonathan en éclatant d'un rire cruel. Regarde-toi, à genoux devant moi, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement... Personne ne viendra te sauver cette fois ! Tu es seul…

Il lui arracha le tee-shirt qu'il portait, révélant le torse du néphilim. Il s'agenouilla face à lui et caressa sa peau.

\- Tu sais, je suis certain que je pourrais te donner plus de plaisir que ton sorcier… Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, avant de faire descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou.

\- Tu me dégoûtes ! Lui cracha Alec au visage. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pitié de toi, personne ne t'aimera jamais, tu ne connaîtras jamais l'amour ! Tout ce que tu as, tu l'as obtenu par la force… Je te plains sincèrement….

\- L'amour est une faiblesse…

 **Idris- Cellule**

Luke enfonça ses griffes acérées dans la poitrine d'un Obscur qui s'apprêtait à tuer Maïa. Lily et Raphaël, quant à eux, étaient aux prises avec trois autres Obscurs. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à les repousser et l'état du sorcier s'aggravait de minutes en minutes. Simon était resté auprès de lui et essayait de détacher les chaînes que Magnus avait autour des poignets, mais le sorcier l'arrêta.

\- Si...mon…

\- Magnus, on t'a dit de ne pas parler !

\- Re...trouve...Alec…

\- On va le retrouver mais d'abord il faut te sortir d'ici ! C'est un grand garçon, il va s'en sortir !

Du moins Simon l'espérait, mais il n'en était pas si sûr. Il avait plutôt l'impression qu'ils allaient tous mourir…Un poignard séraphique vint alors se loger dans la tête d'un Obscur qui s'approchait d'eux. Simon tourna la tête et poussa un soupir de soulagement : devant lui se tenaient Jace, suivi d'Isabelle, Clary , Jocelyne et par miracle, de Catarina. Cette dernière se précipita sur Magnus et en un claquement de doigts, les chaînes autour de ses poignets, disparurent. Elle posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Magnus...Ne bouge surtout pas…Simon, tiens-le !

Le jeune vampire mit ses deux mains sur les épaules du sorcier, le maintenant fermement au sol. Catarina tira alors délicatement sur le pieu et l'enleva centimètre par centimètre, veillant à éviter le cœur du sorcier. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsque le pieu fut entièrement retiré et un flot de sang se déversa de la blessure. Catarina fit jaillir des flammes bleues de ses mains, qu'elle appliqua sur la poitrine de son ami qui s'était évanoui sous l'effet de la douleur. Jace se précipita sur Simon.

\- Où est Alec ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Jonathan l'a enlevé !

\- QUOI ?!

\- Il a menacé de tuer Magnus, Alec n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de le suivre ! Lui expliqua Simon.

\- Si ce fumier lui fait quoi que ce soit… Fit Jace avec colère. Il faut que vous bougiez d'ici ! Allez dans la basilique, les enfants et les blessés ont été retranchés là-bas ! Catarina, est-ce que Magnus…

\- Ça va aller… enfin je crois….Mais je dois rester près de lui, sa blessure est profonde, il me faudra plusieurs sorts pour le remettre sur pied !

\- Bien… Luke emmène les dans la basilique ! Je vais chercher Alec !

\- On vient avec toi ! Firent Isabelle et Clary à l'unisson.

 **Plus tard- Idris- Basilique**

Magnus, allongé sur un lit de camp, Catarina à ses côtés, était pâle comme la mort, mais sa blessure s'était à présent entièrement refermée. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et rencontra ceux, inquiets, de son amie.

\- Catarina…

\- Chut, économise tes forces…

\- Alec…

\- Ça va, il va bien…

\- Non… je sais que non… tu me mens…

\- Magnus, tu dois te reposer, ce n'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter pour ton néphilim !

Elle même s'inquiétait déjà bien assez. Ses mains tremblaient. Jonathan était en train de prendre Idris ; les chasseurs d'ombres tombaient les uns après les autres. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle de Jace et des autres depuis qu'ils étaient parti à la recherche d'Alec. Elle avait vu la cruauté de Jonathan, il n'avait aucune limite, tuant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, hommes comme femmes, adultes comme enfants, elle n'osait donc imaginer ce qu'il avait dû faire subir à Alec. Magnus lui serra la main et baissant le regard vers lui, elle vit des larmes dans ses yeux.

\- Dis-moi.. J'ai besoin de savoir…

\- Je ne sais pas Magnus… Je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux…Jace et les autres sont parti à sa recherche…

\- Je n'ai pas su le protéger…

Sa voix tremblait. Catarina serra un peu plus fort sa main.

\- Ils vont le retrouver, Magnus…

\- Il faut que j'y aille ! Fit le sorcier en amorçant un geste pour se lever, mais Catarina l'arrêta.

\- Non, stop ! Tu restes tranquille ! Tu n'es pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit ! Alec va revenir et il aura besoin de toi vivant !

\- Il a besoin de moi maintenant ! Tu n'as même pas idée de tout ce que cette ordure est capable de lui faire !

\- Magnus, calme-toi ! Tu ne peux rien faire…

\- Cat…

\- Non, stop !

La sorcière agita la main, plongeant son ami dans un sommeil forcé.

 **Idris- Forêt de Brocelinde**

Alec, allongé sur le sol, était toujours incapable de bouger et Jonathan faisait descendre ses lèvres sur son corps.

\- Tu sais que tu me fais beaucoup, beaucoup d'effets, Alec…

\- Pas toi ! Lui répondit Alec avec une grimace de dégoût.

\- Ça va venir, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais te faire des choses que même ton sorcier n'aurait jamais eu idée… et après tu boiras à la coupe et tu seras à moi pour toujours…

La main de Jonathan descendit vers l'intimité du néphilim, qui ne pouvant se débattre, ferma les yeux, retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Il priait pour qu'au moins son sacrifice est sauvé Magnus, pour que celui-ci soit vivant. Il se concentra sur le souvenir de son visage, son sourire, ses caresses, ses baisers...Il avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix l'appeler…

\- Je suis désolé, Magnus… Murmura-t-il et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

\- Ouvre les yeux ! Lui ordonna Jonathan. Je veux voir la peur dans tes yeux !

Il commença à défaire la ceinture du pantalon du néphilim, dont la respiration s'était accélérée sous l'effet de la peur. Un cri retentit alors et les Obscurs qui n'avaient jusque-là, pas bougé un cil, dégainèrent leurs poignards et se retournèrent vers la source du cri. Maryse, accompagnée de Robert et d'une vingtaine de chasseurs d'ombres, fondit sur eux. Jonathan poussa un cri de colère et leva le sortilège qui maintenait Alec au sol. Il dégaina son arme à son tour, attrapa la coupe et voulu s'enfuir, mais un fouet vint s'enrouler autour de la coupe et la lui arracha des mains.

\- Isabelle Lightwood ! Hurla-t-il avec colère.

Il fondit sur elle mais Jace s'interposa. Levant l'épée de l'archange, il fendit l'air de sa lame et un combat débuta entre les deux. Maryse se débarrassa adroitement d'un Obscur et se précipita auprès d'Alec. Toujours au sol et tremblant, il fixa sa mère d'un regard vide.

\- Alec… mon bébé…

Maryse le serra dans ses bras. Un hurlement déchirant retentit alors. Obscurs comme chasseurs d'ombres, se retournèrent. Jace, les deux mains sur le manche de l'épée, la tenait fermement enfoncée dans la poitrine de Jonathan. Clary vit alors avec horreur du sang noir sortir de sa bouche et de ses yeux. Jace lâcha l'épée et Jonathan s'écroula au sol. Ses yeux changèrent alors de couleur, passant du noir au vert. Clary s'agenouilla près de lui et il lui attrapa la main.

\- Je… suis… désolé...Dis-le à...Alec…

Clary lut dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Le sang de démon qui empoisonnait son âme depuis sa naissance avait disparu et elle avait à présent à faire au vrai Jonathan Morgenstern, son frère. Mais il était malheureusement trop tard et la lueur de vie, qui brillait enfin dans ses yeux, s'éteignit. Une seconde plus tard, les Obscurs s'étaient évaporés en poussière.

Jace se précipita vers son parabataï que Maryse berçait dans ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Robert et Isabelle les rejoignirent.

\- Chut… C'est fini Alec… Tout est fini…, murmurait Maryse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ? Lui demanda Jace avant d'enlever sa veste qu'il passa sur les épaules d'Alec.

\- Je..je sais pas…

\- Il faut l'emmener à la basilique ! Fit Robert d'une voix tremblante.

\- Alec...Tu peux marcher ? Lui demanda Jace.

Mais le jeune garçon restait mué, ses yeux fixant un point au loin.

\- Il est en état de choc ! Leur fit Isabelle.

\- Je vais le porter ! S'exclama Jace.

Il se pencha sur son ami mais Alec le repoussa violemment.

\- Ne me touche pas !

 **A suivre**

 **Maryse is back :D Et Lydia dans le prochain :D**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**

 **Gros bisous :D**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Merci pour vos reviews :D**_

 _ **Me : Et je sais pas mdr mais tu sais ce qu'on dit « Qui aime bien, châtie bien » mdr**_

 _ **Lulu : Tu es encore plus sadique que moi :O En vrai j'y ai pensé aussi mais je me suis dit que je me condamnée à mort si je faisais ça mdr J'espère te donner ta dose de drogue alors: p Bisous:)**_

 _ **Manon : Catarina t'aime aussi très fort:D mdr**_

 **Deux jours plus tard**

Catarina, soucieuse, fixait le visage de Magnus toujours endormi. Elle même en aurait bien eu besoin : les traits tirés, ses cheveux rejetés en un vulgaire chignon, elle paraissait épuisée. Ils avaient gagné la guerre mais personne n'avait envie de fêter ça, on était même d'ailleurs à des kilomètres des réjouissances qui auraient dû avoir lieu. Les chasseurs d'ombres avaient perdu beaucoup des leurs et la situation était critique. De plus, les créatures obscures avaient du mal à leur pardonner les actions « préventives » menées contre elles, et réclamaient la signature de nouveaux Accords, et donc, de nouveaux droits. Le peuple féerique allait quant à lui être jugé pour trahison. Les procès et les négociations s'enchaînaient. L'Inquisitrice ayant été tuée pendant la bataille, Robert Lightwood avait été nommé temporairement inquisiteur, le temps que des élections aient lieu. L'Enclave devait également s'occuper des conséquences que la guerre avait eues sur les terrestres : alors que les Obscurs attaquaient Alicante, des démons les avaient attaqués. Eux aussi avaient subi des pertes énormes, que les médias expliquaient par « une vague de folie généralisée ». Fort heureusement, les terrestres semblaient s'en contenter. Mais ce n'était pas tout cela qui était à l'origine de l'inquiétude de Catarina. Non, elle avait un problème bien plus important. Alec Lightwood…

\- Comment va Magnus ? Demanda Tessa, qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de l'infirmerie d'Idris.

Catarina se retourna vers elle. La jeune femme avait l'air aussi épuisé qu'elle, et cela se comprenait: Tessa passait son temps dans des négociations entre l'Enclave et le Labyrinthe en Spirale, ces derniers étant furieux que l'Enclave ait osé lancer des arrestations contre les leurs.

\- Ça va...Il est entièrement remis mais je n'ose pas le réveiller…

\- Tu ne vas pas pouvoir le maintenir dans un sommeil forcé encore très longtemps, Cat'…

\- Je sais… Mais j'ai peur de sa réaction…

\- On doit le lui dire… En plus Jia souhaiterait lui parler et j'ai besoin de lui pour la signature des nouveaux Accords !

\- Je pense qu'une fois qu'on lui aura dit pour Alec, l'Enclave et ses Accords seront le cadet de ses soucis…

\- Comment il va ?

\- Il reste enfermé dans sa chambre… Jace ne peut pas l'approcher… S'il fait pareil avec Magnus, je ne sais pas si…

\- Magnus trouvera peut-être les mots…

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'Alec lui parle….Il est muré dans un mutisme depuis qu'ils sont rentré de Brocelinde ! Il refuse de parler à qui que ce soit… Il n'a même pas reconnu Clary l'autre jour !

\- Il est en état de choc…

\- Non, l'état de choc ne dure pas aussi longtemps ! Je dirais plutôt stress post-traumatique avec amnésies passagères ! De toute façon, je ne suis même pas certaine que le mot amnésie soit le bon mot ! J'ai plutôt l'impression que tout ce mélange dans sa tête..Enfin, il y a quand même des améliorations de ce côté là…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Au début il n'acceptait que sa mère, maintenant il la repousse également !

\- Et tu appelles ça une amélioration toi ?

\- Oui ! Je me dis que peut-être qu'il la repousse parce que ses souvenirs reviennent progressivement et qu'il se souvient de ce qu'elle a fait ! .

\- Hum… répondit Tessa, septique.

\- Bon allez...Le moment est venu...Annonça Catarina.

La sorcière s'approcha du sorcier et après un claquement de doigt et un jet d'étincelles bleues, Magnus se réveilla…

 **Idris-Académie**

De nombreuses maisons de chasseurs d'ombres avaient été détruites au cours de la bataille, et les familles avaient été retranchées dans l'Académie. Luke, Jocelyne et Clary, résidaient donc à présent dans une des chambres, non pas que la maison de la sœur de Luke ait été détruite, mais parce que la mort de celle-ci, que Jonathan avait transformée en Obscur, était encore douloureuse pour Luke, et les souvenirs d'elle qui emplissaient la maison étaient trop difficile à supporter. Les Lightwood dormaient également à l'Académie. Assis à la cafétéria devant de la nourriture qu'ils avaient à peine touchée, Jace, le visage de marbre jouait avec un couteau, et Isabelle sanglotait dans les bras de Simon.

\- Quelqu'un a pensé à le dire à Magnus ? Peut-être que… Commença Simon.

\- Il fait de la magie, pas des miracles, Simon…Lui fit Jace.

\- Oui mais Alec…

\- Alec ne veut voir personne !

Jace repoussa violemment sa chaise et se leva.

\- Je vais prendre l'air, on étouffe ici ! Leur annonça-t-il avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Simon se tourna vers Clary.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

\- Il a du mal avec le fait qu'Alec le repousse…

\- Il nous repousse tous…

\- Oui mais ce n'est pas pareil… avec leur lien parabataï et tout ça, Jace ne le prend pas bien...Puis faut reconnaître qu'Alec réagit plus violemment avec lui qu'avec nous…

\- Catarina dit que c'est parce que Jace ressemble un peu à Jonathan...enfin, physiquement je veux dire !

\- Je ne trouve pas !

\- J'ai dit un peu, Clary… Puis ils ont été élevés tous les deux par Valentin, il y a peut-être certaines choses, comme des manières de bouger, voire même le prénom ou je ne sais pas quoi, qui rappelle Jonathan à Alec ! Catarina dit que parfois le cerveau fait des associations étranges… Pour elle, c'est un mécanisme de défense. Alec ne peut plus projeter sa colère contre Jonathan alors…

\- Alors il la rejette sur Jace… Fit Clary en hochant la tête.

La porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant passer Robert. Isabelle se leva et fondit sur son père.

\- Ça va ? On ne te manque pas trop ?!

\- Isabelle…

\- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Au moment où ta famille à le plus besoin de toi, tu fuis ! Encore et encore ! Alec a besoin de toi !

Les mains sur les hanches, ses cheveux tombant de manière désordonnée sur ses épaules, elle fusillait son père du regard.

\- Je ne peux rien y faire, Isabelle…

\- Rien y faire ?! Non c'est vrai, toi tu es du genre à abandonner ta famille pour aller t'envoyer en l'air !

\- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis ton père et…

\- Je n'ai plus de père !

La jeune fille sortit en courant de la cafétéria, suivie de Simon. Clary se retrouva alors seule avec Robert. Gênée, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il secoua la tête et s'en alla. Clary eut un pincement au cœur : la famille Lightwood avait définitivement implosé.

 **Idris- Infirmerie**

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Catarina à Magnus, assis au bord du lit.

\- Où est Alec ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Son regard passa de Catarina à Tessa, avant de se reposer sur la sorcière à la peau bleue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et ne me dit pas rien parce que je sais qui a un problème ! Si Alec allait bien, il serrait là avec moi !

\- Magnus, écoute…

\- Catarina, accouche ! Où est Alec ? S'exclama Magnus avec impatience.

\- Magnus, calme-toi ! Fit Tessa.

Le sorcier commençait à paniquer. Tessa et Catarina faisaient des têtes d'enterrement et cela ne leur ressemblait pas de prendre autant de pincette avec lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il est…

\- Non, non ! Dit Catarina précipitamment. Ok.. D'abord sache qu'on a gagné, Jonathan est mort !

\- Il ne méritait pas mieux , mais ce qui m'intéresse c'est..

\- Je sais , j'y viens ! Quand Jace et les autres ont trouvé Alec, il… heu… il était en état de choc…

\- Qu'est-ce que cette pourriture lui a fait ?

\- On ne sais pas… quand ils sont arrivés, Jonathan le maintenait au sol et…

\- Et quoi ? Articula difficilement Magnus, dont le visage avait perdu toute trace de couleur.

\- Il était à moitié nu…

Magnus sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Il n'avait pas su le protéger…

\- Il est où ?

\- Magnus…

\- DIS-MOI Où IL EST !

Catarina pâlit. C'était la première fois que Magnus haussait le ton avec elle, c'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi énervé.

\- Dans une chambre de l'Académie…

Le sorcier se précipita vers la sortie, mais Tessa l'arrêta en l'attrapant par le bras. Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'on lui fasse ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, il devait savoir encore certaines choses avant de pouvoir rejoindre Alec.

\- Tessa...La prévint Magnus.

\- Alec refuse de voir qui que ce soit ! Il ne parle à personne depuis deux jours et…

\- Deux jours ? Attendez… Vous m'avez laissé endormi pendant deux jours alors qu'il avait besoin de moi ?! S'exclama le sorcier avec colère.

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix, c'était pour votre bien à tous les…

\- Non ! Stop ! Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de ce qui est bien pour nous ou pas ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que la raison pour laquelle il vous repousse tous, c'est parce que ce n'est pas de vous dont il a besoin mais de moi ?!

\- Magnus...Alec souffre d'amnésie post…

\- Je m'en fiche ! La coupa Magnus avant de se dégager et de rejoindre l'Académie en courant.

 **Idris- Académie**

Magnus faillit renverser Jace dans le couloir des chambres de l'Académie.

\- Magnus !

A la surprise du sorcier, le néphilim le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là ! S'il te plaît, aide le ! Le supplia Jace.

\- Il est où ?

Jace lui indiqua la deuxième chambre sur sa droite d'un signe de tête.

\- Il refuse que je m'approche de lui… Avec les autre c'est déjà pas super, mais avec moi…

Le sorcier remarqua que le jeune homme avait l'air profondément blessé. Sa chevelure d'habitude parfaite, était coiffée en désordre et comme tous les gens que Magnus avait croisés dans Alicante, il semblait épuisé. Un hurlement provenant de la chambre d'Alec se fit alors entendre.

\- Alec ! S'exclamèrent les deux hommes avant de se précipiter vers la chambre.

Lorsque le sorcier passa le pas de la porte, il se figea. Alec hurlait dans son sommeil, s'agitant dans tous les sens. Magnus se précipita sur lui pour le calmer. Le jeune homme se réveilla et le repoussa immédiatement.

\- Alec calme-toi, c'est moi…

Le néphilim, des larmes dans les yeux, s'éloigna de lui.

\- Non… non…. Tu es mort…

\- Quoi ? Non Alec, je vais bien, je…

\- Non...il t'a tué…

\- Non, Alec….

Il approcha sa main de lui mais Alec recula de plus belle, paniqué.

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- Ok… excuse-moi…

Magnus leva les mains devant lui.

\- Je ne te touche pas mais calme-toi… Regarde-moi, je suis vraiment là, c'est bien moi…

Alec le fixa et sembla se calmer légèrement mais son regard se porta alors sur Jace qui était resté à l'entrée de la chambre, et il paniqua à nouveau, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Magnus fit alors signe à Jace de partir.

\- Je m'en occupe Jace…

Le chasseur d'ombres referma la porte derrière lui et Magnus se tourna à nouveau vers Alec. Le jeune homme se balançait d'avant en arrière, la tête dans les mains. Magnus sentait la colère qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tôt refaire surface. Depuis deux jours Alec était dans cet état et personne ne lui avait rien dit, il l'avait tenu à l'écart…

\- Alec...Alexander…

En attendant son nom complet, le jeune néphilim releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal...Tu n'as pas à avoir peur avec moi … Tu te souviens, sur la plage l'autre fois...Tu n'as dit que tu n'aurais jamais peur de moi…

Magnus s'approcha doucement de lui. Alec le fixait toujours avec inquiétude.

\- Alec … dis-moi quelque chose… N'ai pas peur…

Alec avança lentement sa main vers le visage du sorcier et frôla sa joue.

\- Magnus...Murmura-t-il

\- Oui…

Magnus avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras mais il craignait qu'Alec ne réagisse mal. Prudemment, il prit la main que le jeune homme avait posée sur sa joue, dans la sienne. Alec tressaillit mais ne retira pas sa main. Le sorcier en caressa le dos du pouce, gardant son regard planté dans les yeux bleus de son néphilim.

\- Tu vois, je ne te veux aucun mal… Tu me laisserais me rapprocher un peu plus de toi ?

Il sentit Alec serrer un peu plus fort sa main et il s'assit près de lui, leur corps se touchant presque. La peur qu'il lisait dans les yeux d'Alec, brisa le cœur du sorcier. C'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas été assez fort pour veiller sur lui.

\- Je suis désolé, mon amour… Je n'ai pas su te protéger…

Alec éclata alors en sanglots et ignorant toutes les précautions qu'il avait prises jusque-là, Magnus le serra dans ses bras. Instantanément, le néphilim tenta de se dégager mais le sorcier le retint serré contre lui.

\- Calme-toi...je ne te ferais aucun mal Alec, jamais ! Je suis là, tout va bien, c'est fini… tu es en sécurité ici…

Magnus le berça, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Petit à petit, Alec cessa de se débattre mais des flots de larmes continuaient toujours à s'écouler.

\- Chut… Mon ange… Je suis là… chut…

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant de longues minutes. Magnus avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir ses propres larmes. Voir Alec souffrir lui faisait tellement mal…Le jeune homme se serra alors un peu plus contre lui, s'agrippant à sa chemise et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je...croyais… que tu… étais mort…Fit finalement Alec, la voix tremblante.

\- Je suis là… Catarina m'avait endormi pour me soigner, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'étais pas auprès de toi…

\- Ne me laisse pas...Le supplia Alec.

\- Jamais ! Mon amour, jamais je ne te laisserais ! Je reste près de toi, je ne te quitte pas !

\- Ne le laisse pas m'approcher…

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Il ne lui avait pas dit que Jonathan était mort ? Il s'écarta de lui et le força à relever la tête.

\- Alec...Il est mort, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal ! C'est fini !

\- Non tu mens… Je l'ai vu…

\- Non...Alec ! Je te jure que je ne te mens pas ! Il est mort…

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

\- Tu me mens… Tu es avec lui…

\- Non ! Regarde-moi ! Alec, regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne serais de son côté ! Cette ordure est mort , tu n'as plus rien à craindre!

\- Mais je t'ai vu avec lui ! S'exclama Alec en montrant la porte du doigt.

\- Que..

Magnus fixa la porte un instant. Tout commençait à s'assembler dans sa tête. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Alec refusait de voir Jace, pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violemment en le voyant….

\- Tu le prends pour Jonathan…

A son nom, Alec se tendit et pâlit.

\- Alec, c'était Jace, pas lui !

\- Jace…

\- Oui, Jace ! Ton frère, ton parabataï ! Alec, tout s'embrouille dans ta tête! Mon dieu...Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait…

\- Jace…. Répéta Alec, l'air perdu.

\- Oui… Mon amour… Écoute… il ne te fera plus de mal ! Ni lui, ni personne ! Tout ça c'est fini, tu es en sécurité ici ! Je…Alec, si tu veux aller mieux il faut que… que tu me dises ce qu'il t'a fait…

Pour toute réponse, le néphilim secoua négativement la tête.

\- S'il te plaît.. Je sais que c'est dur, mais je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qu'il..

\- J'peux pas….

\- Ok...je comprends…Peut-être que...

Magnus leva ses mains et les approcha des tempes du jeune homme.

\- ...Tu me laisserais voir… Tu n'auras rien à faire, je pose juste mes mains et c'est tout...Tu ne revivras pas...ça...Mais moi oui…Je verrais ce qu'il t'a fait...

\- Non…. je veux pas…

\- Alec…

\- Non ! Efface mes souvenirs !

\- Oh Alec… Si je pouvais je le ferais mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Mais t'enlever tes souvenirs ne t'empêchera pas de souffrir ! Ça n'arrangera rien…

Alec craqua à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Je veux oublier tout ça...

\- Je sais…

Le sorcier se sentait impuissant.

\- Fais-le… Murmura alors Alec.

Il prit les mains du sorcier et les plaça de chaque côté de son front.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui...

\- Ferme les yeux… N'ai pas peur…

Les images défilèrent alors devant ses yeux et Magnus lutta pour ne pas enlever ses mains et stopper la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il assistait, impuissant, à tout ce que Jonathan lui faisait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui parurent des heures, il mit fin à tout ça. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Jace et les autres d'être arrivé à temps. Même Maryse…

Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues et il serra Alec dans ses bras.

\- Il a de la chance d'être déjà mort…Maintenant regarde, regarde les souvenirs de Jace….

Il remit ses mains sur ses tempes et Alec vit défiler devant ses yeux des souvenirs de lui et de Jace, d'abord enfants, puis plus grands, en passant par la cérémonie de parabataï. Lorsque Magnus enleva à nouveau ses mains, Alec avait l'air plus détendu.

\- Tu vois, ce sont deux personnes complètement différentes…

\- Comment j'ai pu…

\- Ce n'est rien Alec, ce n'est pas grave… On va arranger tout ça, tu iras mieux...je t'en fais la promesse !

 **Plus tard**

Au bout de plusieurs heures à pleurer dans les bras du sorcier, Alec s'était endormi. Il portait toujours le bas de sa tenue de combat et un vieux tee-shirt bleu, dont Magnus doutait qu'il lui appartienne. Il le couvrit avec la couverture du lit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la chambre. Il fallait qu'il parle à Jace…

Il descendit dans la cafétéria et fut surpris de tomber sur Lydia. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle vint le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Magnus ! Je suis contente de te voir enfin sur pied !

\- Lydia ! Je suis content de te voir vivante !

La jeune fille lui sourit. Si elle avait pu être jalouse de lui dans le passé, pour avoir réussi à obtenir le cœur d'Alec, aujourd'hui, elle était très heureuse pour eux deux.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Pas bien… Il dort… Je cherche Jace et.. je ne veux pas quitter Alec trop longtemps...Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

\- Heu, il était sur la place de l'Ange il y a quoi…. Dix, quinze, minutes…

\- D'accord, merci Lydia.

\- Magnus ? Le rappela Lydia alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le réfectoire.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… tu veux que je monte voir si Alec va bien ? Je t'appelle s'il se réveille….

Magnus hésita. Il craignait la réaction d'Alec, mais ça le rassurait que quelqu'un reste près de lui.

\- Oui je veux bien...Mais s'il se réveille…

\- Je te préviens immédiatement, promis !

\- Merci…

Il s'en alla après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire, et partit retrouver Jace. Il le trouva assis sur les marches, devant la basilique. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers lui en le voyant arriver.

\- Alec ?

\- Il dort… Lui fit Magnus avant de rajouter tristement: Il te prend pour Jonathan…

\- Ouais je sais…. J'avais compris…

\- Ça lui passera, il est juste sous le choc et… Catarina t'expliquera les mécanismes de l'esprit mieux que moi…

\- Elle l'a déjà fait...Elle dit que j'ai fait un geste trop brusque quand on l'a retrouvé… Il était en état de choc et sur le coup il a pensé que c'était Jonathan qui… qui revenait…. Et du coup tout c"est embrouillé dans sa tête ou je sais pas quoi…

\- Ouais… Merci d'être arrivé à temps…

\- Il lui a fait quoi ?

\- Retiens juste que ce type était une ordure et que la vie d'Alec aurait été détruite si tu n'étais pas arrivé à temps…

\- C'est fini…. Jonathan n'est plus de ce monde…

\- Oui…mais maintenant on va devoir faire face aux conséquences de sa folie…

 **A suivre**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Lulu : Non ça prendra quelque temps qu'en même :p Il y a une raison pour Lydia mais non elle ne sera pas méchante mdr je les laisse tranquille les pauvres :p Tu es effectivement plus sadique que moi :D Je suis sûre que toi tu aurais torturé Alec et tout mdr**_

 _ **Manon : Les relations entre Alec et Jace vont être tendu un petit moment et Jace va pas trop bien le vivre mais tout s'arrangera :D Tu me fais confiance ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Mdr ah ça me touche :D Oui Alec va lui en faire voir mais il a l'habitude il sait le gérer :D Pour ton message Alec est très touché par ton attention mais il ne compte pas le quitter :p**_

 _ **Attention chapitre triste enfin je trouve mdr**_

 **Idris**

Alec avançait dans la nuit noire. Devant lui la forêt s'étendait à perte de vue et il s'y enfonçait de plus en plus, la lumière disparaissant progressivement. Il n'y avait plus aucun son, on n'entendait plus les cris des enfants jouant dans la plaine ni le chant des oiseaux voletant dans le ciel bleu. Ici tout était sombre, froid, étouffant… Le jeune néphilim sentit une présence se rapprocher de lui. Il sentit la peur l'envahir peu à peu. Il voulut courir mais il était incapable de bouger. Une ombre se détacha dans la pénombre. Alec voulut hurler mais aucun son ne sortit.

\- N'ai pas peur…

Jonathan, s'avançait vers lui, lentement. Il avait ce sourire qui dégoûtait tant Alec. Tout le dégoûtait : sa manière de se mouvoir, le son de sa voix, son regard qu'il posait sur lui… Ce regard… La folie y brillait, la folie et le désir malsain qu'il avait à son égard. Le jeune homme avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, l'oxygène quittait ses poumons, il allait étouffer, il en était sûr. Il allait mourir là, dans cette forêt. Jonathan pourrait alors faire tout ce qu'il voudrait de lui. Il tomba à genoux et Jonathan pose sa main sur sa joue.

\- Tu es à moi…

Sa voix se répercuta comme un écho. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des siennes mais il ne le voulait pas. Il essayait de résister mais Jonathan le contrôlait entièrement.

\- Tu m'appartiens, corps et âme…

Non, voulut crier Alec. Non il ne lui appartenait pas, il ne voulait pas, il voulait s'enfuir, loin d'ici, loin de lui. Il voulait être avec une autre personne...mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de qui… Tout était flou….Il sentit la main de ce monstre descendre sur son corps. Baissant les yeux, il vit que ses vêtements avaient disparu. Non, pas ça… Pas encore… Il entendit alors la voix d'un enfant crier dans le lointain, puis se rapprocher… il connaissait cette voix. Non il ne pouvait pas être ici… Il était trop jeune, il ne devait pas voir ça...Mais il était trop tard… Il vit avec horreur son petit frère s'avançait, comme hypnotisé, vers Jonathan. Max tendit le bras vers lui et se tourna vers Alec. Son regard gris, reflétant l'innocence de l'enfance, se changea alors en noir.

\- Aide-moi ! Murmura-t-il à son frère.

Alec se mit alors à hurler. Il sentit deux mains l'entourer et se débattit, essayant de s'arracher à cette étreinte. Il fallait qu'il sauve son petit frère…

\- Maxxxx !

\- Alec, Alec calme-toi ! C'est un cauchemar ! Alec !

Il sentit deux mains douces se posaient sur son visage alors que la forêt, Jonathan et Max, disparaissaient. L'air emplissait à nouveau ses poumons. Son cœur battait tellement fort que sans été douloureux. Il était en sueur. Il voulait ouvrir les yeux mais il n'y arrivait pas, son corps ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il entendait des gens parler mais leurs voix étaient sourdes, lointaines…

\- Va chercher Magnus, vite ! Fit une voix de fille.

Il connaissait cette voix, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir à qui elle appartenait ? Il essaya, en vain, de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, mais il était comme paralysé. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur la sienne. Ce n'était pas la même que tout à l'heure. Non, celle-ci aussi été douce, mais il y avait autre chose dans ce contact...De l'amour peut-être ? Une voix d'homme l'appela. Elle aussi, il la connaissait…

\- Alexander…

Les yeux du néphilim s'ouvrirent brusquement. Magnus, penché sur lui, avait l'air inquiet. Il tenait sa main dans la sienne. Alec la serra et laissa une larme de soulagement couler sur ses joues. Il pouvait enfin bouger, il avait réussi à s'extraire de ce cauchemar.

\- Magnus…

Le sorcier le serra dans ses bras et des larmes emplirent ses yeux. Il croisa le regard de Lydia. Elle aussi pleurait, une main sur la bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Elle n'avait pas vu Alec depuis leur « mariage ». Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir comme ça. Elle qui avait le souvenir d'un homme fort, réservé et timide certes, mais fort et courageux, elle qui l'avait quitté heureux d'être enfin avec celui qu'il aimait, elle retrouvait un homme détruit, perdu,… La détresse évidente du jeune homme l'avait touché. Elle tenait à lui, elle avait toujours voulu que son bonheur…

\- Lydia… Murmura Magnus.

\- Je… je suis désolé...Je savais pas quoi faire, je n'arrivais pas à le réveiller… Simon est arrivé à ce moment-là… Je lui ai dit d'aller te chercher… Je…

\- Ça va aller Lydia, tu as bien fait…

Le sorcier serrait toujours un Alec tremblant et sanglotant, contre lui.

\- Tu pourrais aller chercher Isabelle et Jace et leur dire de me rejoindre dans la cafétéria ? Il faut que je leur parle…

\- Oui, bien-sûr…

La jeune fille, une main sur la poignée de la porte, se retourna.

\- Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?

\- Oui ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il y arrive !

Légèrement réconfortée, Lydia quitta la pièce, les laissant seul tous les deux. Alec ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de la jeune femme. Son attention s'était automatiquement focalisée sur le sorcier et avait ignoré tout le reste. Collant son corps au sien, il s'enivrait de son odeur. Magnus l'avait ramené, encore une fois, à la réalité, l'arrachant à son supplice. Il n'en pouvait plus, il sentait encore les mains de Jonathan sur lui, sur sa peau. Il avait beau avoir pris des dizaines, et des dizaines de douches, frottant sa peau jusqu'à qu'elle le brûle, voire même jusqu'à qu'elle saigne. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, le souvenir de cette nuit le hantait, s'imposant dans son esprit sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en chasser. Peut-être que Magnus y arriverait lui…Relavant la tête, ses yeux embuaient de larmes, il rencontra ceux du sorcier. Il y avait tant d'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux, mais il y avait aussi de la colère, de la rage. Alec savait qu'elles n'étaient pas dirigées contre lui mais contre Jonathan, ce monstre qui avait détruit leur vie. Depuis qu'il avait posé ses sales mains dégoûtantes sur lui, il tressaillait à chaque fois que quelqu'un le touchait. Cela lui rappelait à chaque fois les « caresses » de Jonathan et ça le dégoûtait. Mais avec Magnus c'était différent. Ses caresses à lui étaient associées à de bons souvenirs, à de l'amour… Le jeune néphilim se raccrochait à cela, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Magnus était le seul qui pouvait encore le toucher. Mais le sorcier se montrait prudent, chacun de ses gestes était calculé et précautionneux, et Alec le sentait. Il ne voulait pas ça, il avait besoin de lui, du vrai lui… Il plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes et sentit la surprise à peine dissimulée, du sorcier. Il ne le repoussa pas mais il ne chercha pas pour autant à approfondir leur baiser, ce qui l'aurait fait, auparavant, sans hésiter. Alec força alors la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue et se mit à califourchon sur le sorcier, frottant son bassin contre le sien. Il déboutonna en hâte les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Celui-ci, les mains sur les hanches du néphilim, avait d'abord été prit au dépourvu par le changement soudain du jeune homme. Une seconde, il pleurait dans ses bras et la seconde d'après, il lui sautait dessus. Lorsque la main de son amant descendit le long de son torse, il prit conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et le stoppa.

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai envie de toi…

Le jeune homme reprit ses baisers mais Magnus le repoussa tendrement, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

\- Alec, non…

\- Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

\- Non, pas comme ça Alec !

Les yeux du néphilim se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

\- Je te dégoûte c'est ça ? Tu ne veux plus me toucher parce qu'il a posé ses mains sur moi et que ça te dégoûte !

\- Alec…Non ! Ce qu'il t'a fait me dégoûte oui, mais pas toi ! Jamais ! Mais je ne peux pas faire ça alors que tu es aussi mal…

Alec frotta son bassin un peu plus fort contre celui du sorcier et passa sa main sur sa nuque, frôlant ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Mais moi j'en ai envie… Là, maintenant…

\- Alec…

\- S'il te plaît… Magnus… J'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur moi… Fais-moi oublier les siennes...Je t'en supplie, efface tout ça !

Le sorcier, face à la détresse de son amant, colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Le goût salé des larmes de l'être qui lui était le plus cher au monde, se fit sentir. Il savait qu'il ne tirerait aucun plaisir de faire l'amour à son jeune amant dans ces conditions là, mais le repousser aurait peut-être été pire. Ses propres larmes se mêlèrent à celles du chasseur d'ombres. Les mains tremblantes, Alec fit passer son tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Magnus le fixa un instant et toucha prudemment la peau de son torse. Alec se raidit et ferma les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr que…

\- Continue...Le supplia Alec.

Magnus suivit du bout des doigts le contour de ses runes. Ce geste, qu'il avait si souvent fait, réveilla en Alec de beaux souvenirs : sa première fois dans les bras du sorcier abandonné complètement à lui, lui faisant une confiance aveugle, il l'avait laissé le guider, l'aimer. Comme en cet instant, ces gestes avaient été tendres, aimants, délicats… Magnus le serra contre lui un peu plus alors qu'il déposait des baisers emplis d'amour dans son cou, puis sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Le reste de leurs vêtements tombèrent les uns après les autres. Alec s'agrippa au sorcier. Une main dans les cheveux de Magnus maintenait les lèvres de celui-ci contre les siennes. Alec y mit fin et planta ses yeux bleus, rougi par les larmes qui continuaient à couler, dans ceux de son aîné, qui exprimait une aussi profonde tristesse que les siens.

\- Fais-moi l'amour…

\- Mon ange, je ne sais pas si…

\- J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, en moi...

Mais Alec ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se positionna sur le sexe de son amant. Magnus chercha son regard. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça… Mais devant son regard suppliant, il le serra dans ses bras et le pénétra doucement. Le jeune homme se mouva contre lui et releva la tête.

\- Oh Alec…

Le sorcier prit possession de ses lèvres et les larmes des deux amants se mélangèrent à nouveau. Chaque coup de rein était un besoin vital de ne faire qu'un, une promesse que rien ne pourrait les séparer, la promesse d'un amour plus fort que tout…

 **Plus tard**

Magnus regarda Alec dormir. Le jeune homme s'était écroulé en larmes dans ses bras après qu'ils aient fait l'amour, puis lui avait murmuré un « merci » avant de s'endormir, lové contre lui. Le sorcier remonta un peu plus la couverture sur son corps nu et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je reviens vite… Lui murmura-t-il.

Il devait parler à Isabelle et Jace. Les deux chasseurs d'ombres devaient l'attendre cela faisait un moment qu'il aurait dû aller les rejoindre. Il s'habilla et après avoir jeté un dernier regard triste à son néphilim, il quitta la chambre. Il sentait les larmes montaient. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il aurait dû repousser Alec…. Il aurait dû l'arrêter… Tout ça était de sa faute, il n'avait pas su le protéger, il l'avait abandonné aux mains de Jonathan… il aurait dû être là, il lui avait promis que plus jamais cette ordure ne le toucherait...Encore une fois, il n'avait pas tenu ses promesses...Il en voulait à Catarina de l'avoir maintenu loin de lui au moment où celui-ci en avait eu le plus besoin, le laissant croire qu'il était mort ou pire...qu'il avait abandonné. Il en voulait à Tessa et aux autres sorciers du Labyrinthe en spirale, d'avoir coupé toute communication avec l'extérieur alors qu'il avait besoin d'eux et surtout il en voulait à l'Enclave d'avoir été aussi aveugle, aussi stupide, de commettre encore et toujours les mêmes erreurs…La rage et la peine se mélangeaient. Il était fatigué de tout ça… Arrivé devant la cafétéria, il trouva Jace et Izzy assis à une table. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls : Simon, Clary, Raphaël, Jocelyne, Luke, Lily, Maïa et Catarina étaient là aussi.

Il réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul, eux aussi s'inquiétaient pour Alec et ils seraient tous là pour l'aider. Leurs regards se tournèrent vers lui et la fatigue se mélangeant à la peur, à la tristesse et à la colère, il craqua et se laissa glisser le long du mur du réfectoire, en pleurs. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui et Izzy le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller, il s'en sortira, il s'en sort toujours…Lui murmura-t-elle.

Un toussotement se fit alors entendre. Jia Penhallow se tenait devant eux, gênée.

\- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, je souhaiterais m'entretenir en privé avec vous Magnus…

\- Vous me voulez quoi encore ?

-Et bien, comme vous le savez, nous sommes en négociation avec les créatures obscures pour de nouveaux Accord et je sais que vous avez une grande influence sur eux… j'aimerais que vous nous aidiez à les raisonner….

Magnus se leva. Ses yeux se transformèrent en ceux d'un chat, ses pupilles ne formant plus qu'une ligne verticale et le blanc de ses yeux prenant une couleur jaune.

\- Comment osez-vous ! Cracha-t-il au visage de Jia.

Catarina réagit instantanément et se positionna entre lui et Jia.

\- Vous devriez sortir madame Le Consul… La prévint-elle.

\- Écoutez, je comprends votre colère… Commença Jia.

-Vous ne comprenez rien du tout ! S'exclama Magnus.

Des étincelles bleues étincelèrent dans ses mains et les vitres entourant la salle explosèrent. Inquiète, Catarina fit un signe à Jace et aux autres de s'écarter et elle se tourna à nouveau vers Jia.

\- Sortez ! Maintenant ! Sortez avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé !

Jia, qui semblait terrifiée par le regard que lui lançait Magnus, tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Catarina se tourna vers son ami.

\- Magnus, calme-toi…

Elle lui parlait d'une voix douce mais la respiration du sorcier s'accélérait de plus en plus. Ses mains tremblaient et il fixait toujours avec colère l'endroit où se trouvait, un instant auparavant,

Jia. Magnus était en train de perdre le contrôle et Catarina le savait. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle ordonna aux autres de quitter la pièce. Ils obéirent immédiatement mais Catarina retint Jace par le bras.

\- Va chercher Alec !

\- Je crois pas que…

\- Va le chercher ! Vite...

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews, je vous fait de gros poutou :D**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Manon : J'aime bien tes romans moi tu peux continuer hein:p Oui Magnus est le seul qui puisse le sauver et vice versa :) Alec est d'accord pour que tu lances les fleurs :p promis pour leur mariage tu auras ma petite dédicace :p**_

 _ **Lulu : mdr oui avec toi ils auraient été torturés et morts au moins 5 ou 6 fois mdr Je suis contente que ça continu à te plaire :D**_

 **Idris**

Alec se réveilla doucement. Il aurait aimé que le sorcier soit là, mais malheureusement il était seul, encore… Ravalant ses larmes, il chercha des yeux ses vêtements. Il s'habilla et allait retourner se coucher quand il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la pièce diminuait à une vitesse anormale, plongeant progressivement la chambre dans la pénombre. Se levant, il regarda par la fenêtre et il sentit la panique, qui ne le quittait plus depuis deux jours, revenir au galop en voyant le ciel d'Alicante s'assombrir d'une volute de fumée noire.

\- Je vais me réveiller, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller… Murmura-t-il en s'écartant de la fenêtre.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée et il se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il plongea sur son poignard séraphique posé à coté du lit, et le lança en direction de l'homme. Celui-ci s'écarta à temps mais la lame du poignard lui érafla la joue avant de venir se loger dans le chambranle de la porte.

\- Putain, Alec ! C'est moi ! Jace !

Alec sursauta à l'entente de ce nom. Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part, Magnus avait dit quelque chose à propos d'un Jace… Il lui avait montré des souvenirs… Pourquoi Jonathan se faisait-il appeler Jace ? Il y avait quelque chose de différent… Il ne ressentait pas la peur habituelle qui l'envahissait en présence de l'homme… Il scruta le visage du garçon en face de lui… Ses cheveux étaient moins blancs que ceux de Jonathan, les traits de son visage plus doux, la couleur si particulière de ses yeux, bien loin du noir de ceux de Jonathan Morgenstern…

\- Jace ! S'exclama-t-il.

Horrifié, il recula contre le mur de la chambre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait failli tuer son frère, son parabataï. Son esprit ne marchait décidément plus correctement. Il était en train de devenir fou...

\- Désolé, désolé….

Jace s'approcha de lui prudemment.

\- Alec, c'est rien, ça va… Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, il y a un souci avec Magnus et…

Alec releva aussitôt la tête.

\- Où il est ?

\- Cafétéria…

Alec sortit en courant. Jace hésita un instant, puis décida qu'il valait mieux aller avec lui étant donné son état.

 **Idris- Bureau de Jia Penhallow**

Tessa se tenait devant Jia, furieuse. L'Enclave demandait aux sorciers à ce qu'ils tiennent les autres créatures obscures sous leur contrôle. Les membres du Labyrinthe en Spirale avaient bien évidemment refusé et la conversation s'était envenimée. Jia était donc partit chercher, contre les avertissements de Tessa, Magnus. Elle espérait que le grand sorcier de Brooklyn saurait remettre de l'ordre dans le monde obscur. Tessa lui avait alors expliqué qu'il avait des préoccupations plus importantes, mais Jia ne l'avait pas écoutée et été revenue…seule….

\- Je vous l'avais dit ! S'exclama Tessa, avec colère.

\- Il ne m'a même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer !

\- Et il ne le fera pas ! Le seul et unique problème qui l'intéresse est l'état de santé du jeune Ligthwood ! Ils ont tous les deux fait assez de sacrifices pour votre cause, alors laissez les un peu tranquille !

\- Je…

Elle fut coupée par la vue d'une brume noire, parsemée d'éclairs, qui recouvraient le ciel d'Alicante.

\- Qu'est-ce que….

Tessa se précipita sur la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit en grand, et sentit une vague d'énergie magique l'envahir.

\- Magnus… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?! Fit Tessa, horrifiée, à Jia, avant de se précipiter vers la source de tout cela.

Jia voulut la suivre mais elle l'arrêta.

\- Non ! Vous, vous restez là ! Et empêchez vos chasseurs d'ombres d'approcher de l'Académie ou on mourra tous !

 **Académie**

Tessa arriva à l'entrée de la cafétéria au même moment qu'Alec et Jace. Elle les stoppa.

\- Non ! Vous restez à l'extérieur !

\- Catarina m'a demandé d'aller chercher Alec ! Lui annonça Jace.

\- Alors elle est folle ! Tu restes ici ! Rajouta-t-elle à l'encontre d'Alec.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Regarde dehors ! Magnus est en train de perdre le contrôle ! Lorsque le commun des sorciers perd le contrôle de sa magie ce n'est pas très jolie à voir, alors je te laisse imaginer le résultat lorsque c'est le fils d'un prince de l'Enfer!

En lui disant cela, elle lui avait attrapé le bras, espérant le raisonner, mais le jeune homme, qui en avait décidé autrement, se dégagea.

\- Laisse-moi passer ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

\- Non ! Alec, laisse nous faire, tu pourrais en mourir !

\- Je m'en fiche !

\- Alec !

\- Il ne me fera pas de mal, Tessa ! Je le sais !

Il la repoussa et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il pénétra à l'intérieur du réfectoire. A genoux, le sorcier avait ses deux mains posées au sol. Ses yeux de chat fixaient un point imaginaire et une incroyable aura de puissance émanait de lui. Le néphilim voyait au loin les tours de verre s'éteindrent et le brouillard noir s'épaissir de plus en plus. Alec n'avait jamais vu autant de pouvoir émaner à ce point là de quelqu'un. Loin d'être effrayé, le jeune homme trouvait que le sorcier était incroyablement beau comme ça. Catarina tourna la tête vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

\- Alec ! Fais attention ! Je n'arrive pas à le raisonner…

Le néphilim ne lui répondit pas et continua à avancer, comme hypnotisé, vers son amant. Catarina se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur. Paniquée, elle n'avait sur le coup pas réfléchi et avait oublié que le jeune chasseur d'ombres n'était pas dans son état normal depuis son retour de Brocelinde. Amaigri et les traits tirés, il avançait vers Magnus, inconscient du danger qu'il courait, ou alors le savait-il mais s'en fichait. C'était peut-être ce qu'il voulait...mourir. Si cela devait arriver, Magnus ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle avait commis une erreur… Alec s'agenouilla face au sorcier.

\- Catarina, sort…

\- Non ! Certainement pas !

\- Je m'en occupe...

\- Alec…

\- Catarina, laisse-moi faire !

La sorcière s'éloigna mais ne quitta pas pour autant la pièce. Alec ne sembla pas sans formaliser. Seul Magnus semblait compter à ses yeux...

\- Magnus… Magnus, c'est moi… Alec...Alexander…

Le sorcier vrilla alors son regard sur lui.

\- Mon amour… Fit Alec en levant une main qu'il approcha de son visage.

\- Alec… Va-t-en…

\- Non… tu ne me feras aucun mal…

Alec vit des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux de chat. Il posa sa main sur sa joue. La peau du sorcier était brûlante. Ignorant la douleur, il la caressa.

\- Regarde-moi…

Le contact de la main de son amant sur sa joue, et ses yeux bleus fixaient dans les siens, firent retrouver peu à peu au sorcier, le contrôle de lui-même. Il se concentrait sur la présence du jeune néphilim… Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme, il ne pouvait pas le blesser...

\- Calme-toi… J'ai besoin que tu reviennes vers moi…

\- Je peux pas…

\- Si tu peux… Pense à nous… Ma vie est liée à la tienne, j'ai besoin de toi…

Alec vit Magnus fermer les yeux. Au moment où les flammes bleues qui sortaient de ses mains s'éteignirent, il prit ces dernières dans les siennes. Il sentit le sorcier les serrer un peu plus fort.

\- Respire… Je suis là, je ne te lâche pas…

Catarina regardait la scène avec stupéfaction. Le brouillard se dissipait peu à peu et les tours de verre avaient retrouvé leurs éclats. Tessa la rejoignit, aussi stupéfaite qu'elle.

\- C'est incroyable...Murmura-t-elle.

Lorsqu'un sorcier perdait le contrôle de sa magie, il était très difficile de le faire revenir à lui. Pourtant, il n'avait fallu à Alec que quelques mots pour que Magnus reprenne le contrôle de ses pouvoirs : sa respiration se fit plus régulière, ses tremblements avaient cessé, et ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur apparence humaine. Alec le serrait à présent dans ses bras.

\- Alec, je suis désolé…

\- Chut, c'est rien…

Le jeune néphilim le serra plus fort contre lui et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Levant les yeux, il aperçut les regards de Tessa et Catarina posés sur lui. Isabelle entra alors en trombe dans la pièce. Deux secondes plus tard, la jeune fille serrait les deux hommes dans ses bras.

\- Vous allez arrêter de nous faire des peurs pareilles ?!

Les autres la rejoignirent peu de temps après, les entourant. Magnus croisa le regard de son amant et il y lisait la même chose que ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant: ils avaient besoin d'être que tous les deux, loin de toute cette agitation qui enflait au fil des minutes. Encore un peu groggy par sa récente perte de contrôle, il se leva, soutenu par son amant.

\- Viens... on va ailleurs… Lui murmura Alec.

Magnus lui prit la main qu'il lui tendait et s'adressa à leurs amis.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça...je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Je ne suis pas encore tout à fait _stable…_ Et je ne veux pas vous blesser...

Ils acquiescèrent et s'écartèrent. Leurs regards inquiets les accompagnèrent jusqu'à qu'ils soient hors de vue. Alec l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Magnus trouvait qu'il avait une attitude étrange. Sa sœur l'avait serré dans ses bras et il avait à peine réagi. Son visage était impassible, figé, et son regard vide. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Magnus referma la porte de la chambre alors qu'Alec s'asseyait sur le lit, la tête dans les mains. Le sorcier s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui écarta les bras pour voir son visage. Lui-même n'était pas en grande forme et il sentait qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment.

\- Alec… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu perdes le contrôle à ce point là ?

\- Je...C'est une accumulation de choses… La souffrance que j'ai lue dans tes yeux… Je m'en veux énormément de ne pas avoir pu t'éviter tout ça alors que je t'avais promis qu'il ne te toucherait pas ! J'étais en colère contre Catarina, contre Tessa, l'Enclave… Alors quand Jia est venu en me demandant de l'aide, ça a été le truc de trop…

\- Tout ça c'est à cause de moi…

\- Non, Alec, arrête, ne dis pas ça ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'étais pas bien à cause de moi ! Tout ça c'est ma faute ! J'ai failli tuer Jace tout à l'heure ! Alicante a failli être rasée de la carte à cause de moi ! Il aurait été préférable que je meure...

\- Ça suffit ! Le coupa Magnus.

Le sorcier s'écarta de son jeune amant. Il posa ses mains contre le mur opposé, fermant les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration. Il était encore beaucoup trop instable et Alec ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Deux mains tremblantes se posèrent alors sur lui et l'obligèrent à se retourner.

\- Magnus…

\- Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu meures ! Si tu étais mort, Alec, je serais mort avec toi ! Isabelle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre un autre de ses frères, Jace aurait perdu une partie de lui-même ! Quant à tes parents….

\- Mon père n'est jamais venu me voir depuis que… enfin tu sais…

\- Je pense que ton père est un peu perdu en ce moment… Comme nous tous….

\- … J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser ! Des tas de gens sont venu me voir mais… mais je n'en reconnais pas la moitié ! Je sais que je les connais mais…

Magnus prit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains.

\- Hé c'est normal, il va te falloir du temps mais on va y arriver, ok ? Ensemble !

\- Hum...Je sais pas.. je sais pas si j'ai envie d'y arriver…

\- Alec… Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester enfermé ici toute ta vie !

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que ta famille a besoin de toi... j'ai besoin de toi ! Tu veux que Jonathan ait gagné ?

\- Il a gagné… Regarde autour de toi, rien ne va ! Tu as failli réduire Idris en poussière alors que jusqu'ici je ne t'ai jamais vu perdre le contrôle une seule fois ! L'Enclave est complètement débordée par tout ce qui est arrivé et moi… moi je… j'y arrive pas… Je le vois à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, j'attends sa voix qui m'appelle, je… Ça me hante, tout le temps… chaque seconde…. Puis il y a Max… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que… Magnus; et s'il lui avait fait la même chose ? Sil avait essayé de le…

\- Alec, non arrête ! Ne te met pas une idée pareille dans la tête ! Jonathan était fou mais tu sais très bien qu'il se vantait de tous ce qu'il faisait ! On l'aurait su… Puis les Frères Silencieux ont examiné son corps...ils nous l'auraient dit !

Le sorcier le serra dans ses bras. Si en plus des faits réels, Alec commençait à se mettre des idées fausses dans la tête…

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que si on reste encore un jour de plus ici, on va finir par craquer tous les deux…Lui fit Magnus.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre à New York ?

\- Oui… Je suis désolé Alec mais ce n'est pas chez moi ici…

\- Ce n'est pas chez moi non plus…

 **Plus tard**

Magnus traînait des pieds derrière Catarina. La sorcière, sous l'appui de Tessa, l'avait obligé à aller s'excuser à Jia pour éviter que la signature des Accords ne prennent encore plus de temps. Magnus, espérant que les deux femmes le laisse tranquille, avait accepté. Il se sentait plus calme, encore un peu à cran certes, mais ça devrait aller si Jia ne tentait pas d'engager la conversation. Catarina frappa à la maison du Consul et Jia ouvrit. D'abord surprise, elle les laissa entrer.

\- Que me vaut une visite aussi tardive ?

\- Magnus avait quelque chose à vous dire ! Annonça Catarina en jetant un regard appuyé à son ami.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle m'a traîné jusqu'ici pour que je vous dise que je suis désolé pour le _petit incident_ de cet après-midi…

\- Petit incident ? Lui demanda Jia en haussant les sourcils. Je n'aurais pas vraiment qualifié ce qu'il s'est passé de cette manière ! Vous avez failli détruire la ville !

\- Vous, vous avez bien failli détruire le monde !

\- Je ne vous permets pas !

\- Bref ! Intervint Catarina. Cet accident ne se reproduira plus ! Madame le Consul, Magnus est un peu perturbé par ce qui arrive à Alec Lightwood…

\- Oui, je comprends… Comment va-t-il ?

\- Oh pensez-vous, en pleine forme !

\- Magnus… Soupira Catarina, désespérée par son attitude.

Le sorcier allait faire un nouveau commentaire lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Jia alla ouvrir, laissant entrer Jace et Clary.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, Madame… Commença Clary mais Jace la coupa.

\- Magnus, il faut que tu viennes voir ça !

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. Jace était anormalement pâle et Clary ne semblait pas très bien non plus. Il commençait à s'inquiéter que quelque chose ne soit arrivé à Alec...encore...

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'Alec..

\- Alec va bien… enfin il est dans sa chambre...rectifia Jace. C'est juste que… la Force a réussi à localiser la maison où Jonathan vivait. Comme il est mort, les protections qui l'entouraient ont disparu. Ils l'ont fouillés de fond en comble et… faut que tu viennes voir ça !

Magnus suivit Jace à travers les rues d'Idris. Le chasseur d'ombres le mena jusqu'à un portail qu'ils traversèrent. Le sorcier se retrouva alors à l'intérieur de la maison de Jonathan Morgenstern.

\- Cette maison aurait pu avoir un charme si elle n'appartenait pas à cette ordure ! Fit Magnus à Jace.

\- Attends, tu n'as pas tout vu…Tu risques de changer d'avis...

Jia, Catarina et Clary arrivèrent derrière eux. Jace les mena jusqu'à l'étage et s'arrêta devant une porte. Il semblait au bord de la nausée.

\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, à quel point tu es calme, Sorcier ?

\- Je dirais 5… pourquoi ? Répondit Magnus d'un ton dégagé.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Quoi qu'ils aient pu trouver dans cette maison, ça ne l'intéressait pas. Rien de ce qui touchait à Jonathan ne l'intéressait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, faire oublier tout ça à Alec et lui faire retrouver le sourire.

\- Parce que je n'ai pas envie que tu reproduises ta petite démonstration de tout à l'heure !

\- Au moins maintenant tu sais qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver !

\- Je l'ai toujours su, t'inquiète pas ! Bon… autant te prévenir, tu ne vas pas aimer !

\- Jace, j'aimerais bien retourner auprès d'Alec, alors si tu pouvais… Fit Magnus en lui faisant signe d'accélérer.

\- Je t'aurais prévenu...

Jace ouvrit la porte et alluma la lumière à l'intérieur de la pièce. Le visage du sorcier devint alors blême.

\- Mon dieu…

\- Oui… La Force n'y a pas touché, ils ne savent pas trop ce qu'ils doivent faire de tout ça…

Magnus entra un peu plus dans la pièce, ce qui accentua son dégoût. Les murs étaient entièrement recouverts de photos d'Alec.

\- Ce type était un grand malade… S'exclama t-il.

\- Oui… Je savais qu'il faisait une fixette sur lui mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là ! Il l'a suivi pendant des mois, et des mois ! Et ce bien avant qu'Alec ne lui parle pour la première fois ! Et c'est pas tout…

Jace lui tendit alors une photo qui était posée sur le bureau. Jonathan en avait coupé une partie, conservant celle concernant...Alec.

\- C'est Maryse qui avait pris cette photo quand on était gosses.. Alec la gardait dans ses affaires, dans sa chambre à l'Institut !

\- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que..

\- Oui, Jonathan a fait plus que le suivre ! Il a fouillé ses affaires, il a récupéré des trucs à lui…Il était au courant de tous les moindres faits et gestes qu'il faisait...

Magnus était sous le choc. Toutes ces fois où ils avaient laissé Alec seul… Ce malade l'avait suivi, traqué…

\- Je pensais qu'il se servait de lui pour nous attirer, moi et Clary…. Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'un appât…Lui dit Jace.

\- En réalité il était la cible… depuis le début… Jonathan nous a menés en bateau, il a voulu nous faire croire que c'était vous deux qu'il voulait pour brouiller les pistes. Il a joué avec nous… Avec lui…

\- J'aurais dû le faire souffrir beaucoup plus avant de le tuer !

\- Jace… Alec ne doit jamais savoir à propos de tout ça ! Si jamais il l'apprend…

\- T'inquiète pas, je vais ordonner que cette maison soit brûlée et…

Il fut interrompu par Jia. Elle avait arpenté la pièce, aussi choquée que les deux hommes. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de folie dans un seul homme…

\- Vous devriez lire ça ! Leur fit-elle en leur tendant une lettre.

Jace la prit et la lu à voix haute :

\- « Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que vous n'êtes pas encore tous morts et que vous cherchez désespérément votre ami. En vain. Vous ne le reverrez pas. Alec m'appartient désormais, à moi et à moi seul. Quant à vous, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne rejoigniez les cadavres qui doivent s'empiler sur votre place de l'Ange. A très vite, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends bien soin de votre ami. »

Jace sentit une vague de dégoût l'envahir... Cet homme l'avait décidément écœuré jusqu'au bout… Au vu du regard du sorcier, celui-ci ressentait exactement la même chose. Mais comme une horreur n'arrive jamais seule dans leur monde, comme il ne pouvait pas avoir une pause, au moins quelque temps, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et ils virent avec horreur entrer dans la pièce, la personne qu'ils voulaient impérativement protéger de tout ça.

\- Alec, non !

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Coucou alors d'abord juste pour savoir c'est normal que le site enlève des ponctuations voir même parfois des mots alors qu'à la base ils y sont ou c'est moi qui débloque ? Mdr**_

 _ **Ayant fait une nuit blanche pour cause de soirée très arrosée ( oui je raconte ma vie mdr) je vous poste le chapitre mais il se peut que je le réécrive car je n'en suis pas tout à fait satisfaite. Je poste donc qu'une ébauche mes loulous pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre:p**_

 _ **Lulu : Tu risques de m'en vouloir pour la fin de celui-là qui ne changera pas même si ce chapitre n'est pas « officiel » mdr Aucun soucis pour le roman moi j'aime bien :D**_

 _ **Manon : Ouiii et encore je me frêne parce que sinon ce serait 10 fois pire :D Oui surtout que Magnus va devoir gérer deux trois problèmes donc il va falloir qu'Alec se reprenne :D Pour la défense de Jonathan, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile le pauvre loulou :p tkt je n'oublie pas, pour le mariage tu y aura droit à ta petite dédicace :p**_

 _ **Me : Demande à Jonathan s'il veut bien t'en passer deux, trois :p**_

 **Maison de Jonathan**

 **than**

Magnus attira Alec vers lui et le fit sortir de la pièce.

\- Bon sang, Alec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est..c'est… quoi… tout ça ? Demanda Alec.

Il avait du mal à respirer et essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte du sorcier qui l'entraînait à l'extérieur de la maison. Il lui fit traverser le portail puis le plaqua contre un mur quelques rues plus loin.

\- Chut, chut,chut…. Ça va, tout va bien, c'est rien..

\- C'est rien ? C'est rien ? Il y avait des photos de moi partout et toi tu me dis que c'est rien ?!

\- Regarde-moi...Alec, regarde-moi ! Lui ordonna Magnus.

Surpris par le ton du sorcier, le jeune homme se calma et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Si je te dis que ce n'est rien, c'est que ce n'est rien ! Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît !

\- Tu me mens…

\- Non, je te protège, alors laisse-moi faire ! Tu veux oublier Jonathan oui ou non ?

\- Je…

\- Alec, réponds à ma question !

\- Oui…

\- Dans ce cas ne te mêle pas des affaires qui le concerne !

\- Ça me concerne aussi malheureusement !

\- Ça te concernerait s'il était encore en vie, or ce n'est pas le cas !

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y pas de « mais » Alec ! Il n'y a rien de nouveau, juste la confirmation qu'il était fou allié !

\- Magnus, j'ai besoin de savoir !

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Savoir pourquoi...pourquoi il me voulait…

\- Ça n'a aucune importance !

\- Si ! Ça en a pour moi…

Magnus bouillonnait de rage. S'il reprenait l'échelle de Jace, il se situait à 8,5 voire 9. Même mort, Jonathan faisait parler de lui et leur pourrissait la vie.

\- Ok...je vais découvrir pourquoi c'est sur toi qu'il s'est acharné, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle ! Reste en dehors de ça ! On va rentrer à New York et on va reprendre notre vie comme avant ! C'est clair ?

\- J'y arriverai pas…

\- Si ! Je ne te laisse pas le choix ! Écoute-moi bien, si je te vois t'occuper de tout ça, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, c'est à moi que tu auras affaire !

Alec scruta le visage furieux de son amant et pour la première fois depuis ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, il laissa échapper un sourire. Quiconque qui ne connaissait pas le sorcier aussi bien que lui, aurait été effrayé par cette menace, mais à ses yeux à lui, Magnus n'était pas crédible. Il savait pertinemment que s'il désobéissait, certes son amant serait furieux, mais à part se faire passer un savon, il ne risquait pas grand chose.

\- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire ?

\- Toi…

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel. Il aimait Alec de tout son cœur, mais parfois celui-ci l'exaspérait. Cela dit, le voir sourire lui donnait du baume au cœur.

\- Magnus, je sais que tu veux me protéger mais je ne suis pas aussi fragile que tu sembles le croire !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu es fragile, Alec ! Au contraire, c'est pour ça que je te demande d'être fort et de relever la tête ! Mais comprend moi, je ne veux pas que tu me refasses revivre ce que tu m'as fait subir à la mort de Max ! Je ne veux pas recevoir encore des appels de Raphaël me disant de venir en urgence au Pandémonium parce que tu es complètement saoul et que tu fais n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas passer mes journées à te chercher et à m'inquiéter de la connerie que tu aurais encore pu faire ! Je ne veux pas attendre tous les soirs avec la peur au ventre que tu ne rentres pas ! Je ne veux pas te voir me repousser ! Je te connais Alec, tu es quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchi, mais quand tu ne vas pas bien, tu fais n'importe quoi ! Alors je te le redis encore une fois, reste en dehors de tout ça !

Alec baissa les yeux. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui s'était passé à cette époque et le néphilim ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il lui avait fait du mal. Attirant le sorcier vers lui en le tirant d'une main par le col de sa chemise, il colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour un long baiser d'amour.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te repousser…

\- Alec… Je sais que c'est dur et sache que je serai toujours là pour toi ! Je vais trouver pourquoi ce fou t'a fait autant de mal, si c'est aussi important que ça à tes yeux ! Mais en contrepartie, toi, tu restes en dehors de ça ! On est d'accord ?

Alec hésita.

\- Tu me jures qu'il n'y a rien qu'il faut que je sache ?

\- Je te le jure ! Répondit Magnus sans une once d'hésitation.

Il ne mentait pas, enfin pas vraiment. Alec n'avait pas eu le temps de voir grand-chose, ce qui était un bon point. Il n'avait donc pas besoin de savoir que ce psychopathe de Jonathan l'avait traqué, en avait fait sa proie. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin de savoir pour la lettre et les menaces de Jonathan. Tout ça était fini, alors pourquoi revenir dessus ?

\- Ok… Je resterai en dehors de ça…

\- Parfait !

Soulagé, le sorcier reprit les lèvres de son amant avant de s'écarter, à bout de souffle.

\- Au fait, comment es-tu arrivé là ?

\- Izzy est venue me voir et bon… tu la connais… Elle a insisté pour que je sorte de cette chambre, elle disait que ça me ferait du bien de prendre l'air…

\- Sur le principe, elle n'avait pas tort…

\- Oui… On était sur la place quand on a entendu des chasseurs d'ombres dire que la Force avait trouvé la maison de Jonathan. Je leur ai posé des questions et ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient ouvert un portail pour y aller et qu'il devait sûrement encore être ouvert puisque le Consul s'y trouvait….

\- Ahh Alec… Tu sais que tu m'en fais quand même voir de toutes les couleurs!

\- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as failli faire exploser la ville, pas moi…

Magnus lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ne la ramène pas trop, petit néphilim.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, retourne dans la chambre ou va faire un tour… Lui dit Magnus.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

\- Non, je te rejoins après, faut que je parle à Jace.

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? Demanda Alec, suspicieux.

\- Alec…Je te rejoins dans 5 minutes…

\- On les connaît tes minutes à toi !

Magnus observa son amant. Alec le cachait, mais même s'il n'avait vu que très peu du contenu de la chambre de Jonathan, cela l'avait tout de même perturbé. Il ne voulait pas le laisser, mais il fallait qu'il parle à Jace…

\- Tu m'attends ici, je vais dire un truc à ton frère et je reviens ! Je te promets que je fais vite !

\- Ok…

\- Tu m'attends là, tu ne rentres pas, on est d'accord ?

\- Mais, Magnus, ça me concerne quand même, je…

\- Non, Alec, il y avait autant de photos de moi, Jace ou des autres, que de toi, alors reste en dehors de ça !

Bien sûr cela était un mensonge et il s'en voulait, mais s'il fallait en arriver jusque-là pour le protéger, alors tant pis. Il espérait vraiment qu'Alec n'apprendrait jamais ce qu'il lui cachait.

\- Je sais que tu veux me protéger, Magnus, mais ne me prends pas pour un idiot s'il te plaît !

Le sorcier se passa une main sur le visage. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour finir la journée : une dispute avec Alec….

\- Je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour se disputer…

Alec allait lui réponde lorsque Jace arriva, suivi d'Isabelle. La jeune fille alla serrer son frère dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Merci Isabelle…. pensa Magnus. Il venait de lui dire que tout ça était sans importance et elle, elle lui démontrait par son geste, tout le contraire. Alec lança d'ailleurs un regard noir à son amant et celui-ci put lire clairement sur ses lèvres silencieuses: C'est rien, hein ?

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Jace.

Le sorcier remarqua qu'il évitait le regard de son parabataï. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

\- A toi de me le dire ! S'exclama Alec. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me tenir à l'écart !

\- Tu crois ça ? Lui fit Jace.

Alec rougit sous le regard de son ami.

\- J'ai le droit de savoir, tu réagirais pareil que moi !

\- Si tu le dis ! Lui répondit Jace, froidement.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Vous me fatiguez ! Ramenez les affaires de Jonathan à l'Institut, on verra plus tard ce qu'on en fait ! Quant à toi, fit Magnus en se tournant vers son amant, prouve moi que tu es émotionnellement capable de supporter de t'occuper d'affaire le concernant et alors peut-être que je reverrais ma position ! Mais entre nous, ça m'étonnerait !

Alec resta silencieux, le fusillant du regard. Magnus savait que la soirée risquait d'être longue, d'autant plus que Tessa avançait vers lui, l'air anxieux.

\- Magnus, enfin je te trouve !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Tous les sorciers sont convoqués pour une réunion en huis clos avec l'Enclave !

\- Non merci !

\- On n'a pas le choix ! Ton « _incident_ », commença-t-elle en insistant bien sur le mot, ne leur a pas beaucoup plus ! Ils ont peur…

\- Peur de quoi ? Qu'un jour les sorciers en aient marre du petit monde parfait des chasseurs d'ombres?

\- Magnus… Fit Tessa exaspérée.

Elle était inquiète. Son ami n'était visiblement pas totalement calmé et ils devaient impérativement se rendre à cette réunion. Elle allait se tourner vers Alec pour du renfort, mais celui-ci avait déjà entraîné le sorcier à l'écart du groupe.

\- Calme-toi…

\- Je suis calme !

\- Non tu ne l'es pas, Magnus…

\- Je vais déjà mieux que toi en tout cas…

\- Ouais, peut-être, mais moi je ne suis pas une vraie bombe atomique et…

Alec ne termina pas sa phrase. Sa tête s'était mise à lui tourner dangereusement.

\- Hé Alec, ça va ? Lui demanda Magnus en le rattrapant.

\- Ouais...je…Un étourdissement, c'est rien…

Magnus secoua la tête, exaspéré. Le néphilim n'avait rien mangé depuis 3 jours et ne dormait presque pas. Se tournant vers Tessa, le sorcier lui promis de la rejoindre dès qu'il aurait ramené Alec jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fit signe à Jace de le suivre. Hors de question que son amant reste seul et il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux. A peine arrivé, Alec s'effondra sur son lit et Magnus lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Je règle cette histoire avec l'Enclave et on rentre à New York !

\- Ok… Magnus ?

\- Oui ?

\- Reste calme…

\- Promis !

Le sorcier sortit après avoir bien pris soin de recommander à Jace de veiller sur Alec, qui était pâle comme un linge. Jace était mal à l'aise… Quoi dire quand votre meilleur ami a failli vous tuer car il vous prenait pour un psychopathe ? Peut-être que ne pas en parler serait la meilleure solution… Il s'approcha de lui et lui donna une tape sur les jambes.

\- Bouge !

Alec le regarda, surpris, et s'écarta, laissant à son ami une place pour s'allonger à côté de lui. Un silence pesant s'installa avant qu'Alec ne se décide à prendre la parole.

\- Heu, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je te prouve que tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi !

Alec le regarda sans comprendre, fronçant les sourcils. Sa tête lui jouait-elle encore des tours ou Jace s'exprimait-il vraiment de manière incompréhensible ?

\- Je…. Je comprends pas ce que tu…

\- Alec, je suis là dans le même lit que toi et tu n'es pas en mode flip, ça devrait être suffisant pour te prouver que je ne suis pas un dégénéré, non ?

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas lui… enfin je veux dire que...je… je le savais avant...enfin...que tu…

\- Alec, tu bafouilles ! Fais attention, je vais finir par croire que je te fais encore de l'effet ! Lui fit Jace avec un sourire taquin.

Alec piqua un fard. Il lui faisait quoi là ?

\- Je…Je suis désolé.. Finit-il par dire. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai pris...pour lui…Vraiment…

\- Pas grave...juste la prochaine fois, évite de m'envoyer un poignard dans la figure ! Je tiens à mon visage de Dom Juan !

Sa remarque réussit à arracher un sourire timide à Alec.

\- Sinon...Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ça va… C'était quoi ces photos ?

\- Rêve pas, je ne te dirai rien ! Ordre du Grand Sorcier de ton cœur !

Jace sourit. Même si Alec n'avait pas montré de signe particulier, il avait nettement vu ses yeux pétillaient, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'on évoquait le sorcier.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu obéissais aux ordres maintenant !

\- Ben disons que déjà, d'une, je ne veux pas qu'il me transforme en rat, et de deux, je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui !

Alec aurait bien insisté mais il n'en avait pas la force, puis il avait une autre question qui le tracassait.

\- Il s'est passé quoi exactement avec Magnus à la cafet ?

\- Je sais pas trop… Fit Jace en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il est rentré il n'était pas bien… Je crois que ce qu'il t'est arrivé l'a beaucoup plus touché que ce qu'il veut bien montrer...Puis après Jia est arrivée et elle lui a demandé de l'aide...A partir de là, j'ai pas trop suivi ce qui se passait… Tout est allé très vite… Catarina s'est interposée entre les deux…

\- Magnus n'aime pas beaucoup l'Enclave…

\- Honnêtement ? Je pense que c'est réciproque ! Il n'hésite pas à leur dire leurs quatre vérités en face et tu sais à quel point ils détestent que leur parole soit contredite ou remise en question…

\- Ils croient qu'on est marié… Annonça soudain Alec.

Jace tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, face à cette révélation.

\- Ils sortent ça d'où ?

\- Je sais pas… Répondit Alec en haussant les épaules. La nouvelle a dû filtrer…

\- Comment ? Avec Izzy, Clary et Simon et bien-sûr vous deux, on est les seuls à savoir ! Et je peux te dire qu'on ne l'a pas crié sur tous les toits, étant donné les risques que ça comporte pour toi !

\- Simon est une vraie pipelette, Jace ! Il a dû en parler à Raphaël et tu sais ce que sais, ça passe de bouche en bouche et à la fin, t'a droit à une version complètement modifiée !

\- Ouais… et du coup comment ils l'ont pris ?

Pour toute réponse, Alec haussa les épaules. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par s'endormir et une heure plus tard, Magnus était de retour.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Lui demanda Jace.

\- On n'est pas prêt de les signer les nouveaux Accords… Ils veulent faire passer une nouvelle loi : tout acte de débordement chez un Sorcier sera sanctionné par la peine de mort…

Magnus avait prononcé ses paroles d'un ton détaché mais Jace voyait que cela le tracassait. Le sorcier s'assit près d'Alec et lui écarta la mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Ça va… Tu savais que l'Enclave pensait que vous étiez marié ?

\- Oui et ils ne sont pas les seuls… Le monde obscur le croit également… Pourtant on n'est pas prêt de l'être…Dit tristement Magnus.

\- Tu sais, j'ai pas l'impression qu'Alec a abandonné l'idée… Lui fit remarquer Jace.

\- Tu crois ? Demanda Magnus, tournant un regard plein d'espoir vers lui avant de se ressaisir. Ouais, fin de toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment…

Sentant que Magnus voulait rester seul avec son amant, Jace décida de s'éclipser. Avant de franchir la porte, il se tourna vers lui :

\- On fait quoi pour Jonathan ?

\- Je t'appellerai…

 **Deux semaines plus tard- New York- Appartement Brooklyn**

Alec tournait en rond dans l'appartement. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait devenir fou. L'Enclave refusait qu'il retourne travailler pour le moment, jugeant qu'après les derniers événements il avait bien besoin de repos. Il avait donc donné provisoirement les rennes de l'Institut à Jace. Mais ne rien faire le faisait ruminer et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait fait subir Jonathan. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'en soit il n'était pas allé si loin que ça et il ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Quand le sorcier était là, ou que sa famille et ses amis lui rendaient visite, ça allait, il arrivait même à rire avec eux, mais lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul, ses angoisses revenaient aussitôt. Mais le pire restait la nuit : il alternait entre les insomnies et les cauchemars. Magnus lui avait donné une potion immonde à boire mais il ne pouvait pas en abuser. Puis son amant et Jace lui cachaient quelque chose sur Jonathan et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus lui faire de mal mais Jonathan continuait à le hanter : ses mains sur lui, ses lèvres sur son corps, son souffle sur sa peau...Il déglutit difficilement, ses nausées faisant leurs retours. Il frissonna et s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans le sweat bleu qu'il avait emprunté au sorcier. Il portait son odeur et cela le rassurait lorsque Magnus le laissait seul. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, et, quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras vinrent l'entourer.

\- Il est à moi ce sweat… Lui murmura tendrement Magnus.

\- Ben maintenant il est à moi ! Tu ne le mets jamais de toute façon !

\- Je ne mets jamais la même chose deux fois, mon ange !

\- Donc je le garde !

\- Oui, tu le gardes… Répondit le sorcier, amusé. Je t'ai toujours dit que le bleu t'allait à merveille…

Il l'attira plus contre lui, frottant son corps au sien. Ils n'avaient rien fait depuis que le jeune homme lui avait sauté dessus à Idris. Depuis ça, Magnus avait juré qu'il ne lui referait pas l'amour tant que son amant ne se serait pas remis. Et c'était loin d'être le cas… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était dur de rester chaste! Il n'avait pas l'habitude… Alec approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les frôla.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- A toi… A nous…

\- Magnus, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Le sorcier l'entraîna avec lui sur le canapé et Alec se blottit dans ses bras. Comme à son habitude, Magnus commença à caresser tendrement ses cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre maintenait Alec serré contre lui.

\- Je t'écoute…

\- J'en ai marre de rester enfermer ici !

\- Ce n'est pas une question ça !

\- Je sais mais… Ça ne m'aide pas de rien faire !

\- Alec…

\- Oui je sais ce que tu vas me dire… Vous enquêtez toujours sur Jonathan!

\- C'est toi qui nous l'as demandé, si tu ne le souhaites plus, on arrête, tu le sais non ?

\- Hum… J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi il a fait tout ça…

\- Il était fou, Valentin l'a battu toute son enfance, il avait du sang de démon dans les veines…

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y autre chose…

\- Peut-être…

\- Vous avez trouvé quoi d'autre dans sa maison ?

Magnus se leva, se détachant de lui et partit dans la cuisine.

\- Magnus...Soupira Alec en le suivant.

\- Je ne te répondrai pas et tu le sais très bien!

\- J'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de me surprotéger! Je suis capable d'encaisser beaucoup de choses au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué…

\- Justement, je trouve que tu en as encaissé suffisamment comme ça ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter !

\- C'est si grave que ça ?

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Il se servit un verre de whisky, détournant le regard de son amant.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'aiderait ? C'est que tu te comportes comme avant avec moi…Lui fit Alec d'une petite voix.

Magnus se retourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le jeune néphilim baissa les yeux, gêné.

\- Tu sais bien.. tu.. tu es distant...tu sais…

Le sorcier posa son verre.

\- Viens là… Lui fit Magnus en le prenant par la main pour l'attirer vers lui. Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est juste que la dernière fois, c'était un peu…

\- Bizarre ?

\- Oui… Je t'avoue que je préfère te voir sourire plutôt que pleurer quand je te fais l'amour…

\- Tu m'en veux ? Demanda timidement Alec.

Magnus lui releva la tête, le forçant à le regarder.

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

\- Ben...parce que...je…enfin...je sais pas…

\- Alec, j'ai envie de toi à chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur toi mais je veux juste être sûr que tu en as envie autant que moi et je n'en suis pas si certain que ça…

\- Si j'en ai envie ! C'est juste que… tout me le rappelle…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

\- Je sais qu'il est mort mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il...revienne… Quand tu es là ça va, mais quand je suis seul…Je sens sa présence…

\- Alec, il ne peut plus rien te faire… Plus personne ne touchera à un seul de tes cheveux, je peux te l'assurer ! Je ne te laisse jamais seul sans protection, tu le sais j'espère ?

\- Oui je sais…Mais je ne me sens en sécurité qu'uniquement quand tu es là…

Magnus le serra dans ses bras.

\- Alors je ne te quitte plus !

\- Tu n'auras pas le choix, tu ne pourras pas toujours rester avec moi !

\- Je resterai à tes côtés autant de temps que ce sera nécessaire ! Ma priorité c'est toi et ça le sera toujours !

Rassuré, le jeune homme se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de son amant. On frappa alors à la porte et Magnus alla ouvrir. Un coursier se tenait sur le palier.

\- Bonjour, j'ai un courrier pour Alexander Lightwood. C'est bien ici ?

\- Oui, je vais le prendre.

\- Heu il me faudrait une pièce d'identité…

\- Ça ira, merci ! Lui fit Magnus en le fixant de ses yeux de chat.

\- D'ac...d'accord..Bégaya le garçon avant de s'en aller, s'en demander son reste.

Magnus referma la porte, regardant, intrigué, la lettre entre ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Lui demanda Alec.

\- Il avait une lettre pour toi… Répondit Magnus en lui tendant l'enveloppe.

\- Une lettre ? S'étonna le néphilim.

Il la prit des mains du sorcier et l'ouvrit.

\- Magnus… Réussi à dire Alec, blême et tremblant. Je crois que je sais pourquoi Jonathan me voulait à ce point-là…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :D**


	31. Chapter 31

Lulu : Je pense que tu ne devrais pas trop me détester pour celui-là :p

Manon : Moi je dis que tes envies de meurtre diminuent :D Avoue :p Je me remets petit à petit tkt :p mdr

 **« Alec,**

Notre famille a toujours eu des secrets. Ta mère et moi avons toujours tout fait pour vous protéger de nos erreurs. Malheureusement, nous avons échoué. J'ai échoué. Lorsqu'on faisait partie du Cercle, nous avons fait, ta mère et moi, des choses impardonnables. Valentin était un monstre, il menait des expériences sur des enfants et un jour un de ces enfants, fut le sien. Quand il a disparu, je pensais réellement que son fils était mort. Malheureusement, la vérité était tout autre et j'ai fini par la découvrir et elle était bien sombre. Tout a commencé quand nous avons recueilli Jace chez nous. Michael Wayland était mon Parabataï et même si je n'avais plus aucun contact avec lui, je le connaissais suffisamment bien pour savoir que Jace n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Je voyais Stephen Herondale en lui, mais aussi certaines attitudes de Valentin. C'est là que j'ai compris. J'ai fini par retrouver Valentin. Il avait fait subir à Jonathan toutes sortes de tortures pour le forcer à obéir et pour s'assurer que son côté démoniaque prendrait définitivement le dessus. J'aurais pu le sauver mais mon aversion de l'époque pour toute personne ayant un tant soit peu de sang de démon en elle, a pris le dessus...Ou alors peut-être ma lâcheté. Valentin a donné son fils à ses sbires en guise de récompense pour eux et de punition pour lui lorsqu'il n'obéissait pas assez à son goût. J'ai surpris un chasseur d'ombres en train d'abuser de lui… Jonathan devait à peine avoir une dizaine d'années. Il m'a supplié de le sauver mais je n'ai rien fait. Lorsque je l'ai revu, son côté démoniaque avait entièrement pris le dessus. Son regard noir a croisé le mien et je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait reconnu. Je me suis enfui avant que Valentin ne se rende compte que j'avais découvert l'endroit où il se cachait. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne et je n'ai plus entendu parler d'eux...Jusqu'à il y a un an, lorsque Valentin a à nouveau fait parler de lui. Son fils n'était pas avec lui et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi. Puis je l'ai croisé à Idris et c'est là que le cauchemar a commencé. Il m'a menacé de s'en prendre à toi, à Isabelle ou Max, si je révélais quoi que que ce soit. J'ai donc tu sa présence à l'Enclave. C'était une erreur et il en demandait toujours plus. Il savait tout de vous trois. Lorsque l'étau s'est resserré autour de son père, il m'a demandé d'orienter la piste ailleurs. J'ai refusé et il m'a montré qu'il pouvait vous approcher comme il voulait et pour s'assurer que je rentre dans le rang, il a tué Max. Après ça, j'ai voulu le tuer mais il était bien trop fort. C'est là que j'ai découvert ses idées perverses sur toi. Il voulait me faire payer de l'avoir abandonné à son sort, il disait se demander ce que je ressentirais si mon propre fils subissait ce que lui avait subi. Il avait juré de me détruire, de détruire notre famille. Tout le monde pensait qu'il voulait que Jace et Clarissa le rejoignent et il en jouait. En vérité, il les voulait, oui, mais il avait la ferme intention de les tuer. Il les jalousait pour tous ce qu'ils avaient eu : des parents aimants, alors que lui n'avait pas eu cette chance et il me considérait comme le seul responsable de tout ça et voulait détruire ce que j'avais construit : une famille. Pourquoi toi et pas Isabelle ou Max ? Il disait qu'il se retrouvait en toi, fragile, cherchant l'approbation de son père alors que celui-ci en préférait un autre ... Il pensait que comme lui tu étais un bon petit soldat, obéissant aux ordres… Il te voulait avec lui…. Sa folie avait pris le dessus, ses actes étaient illogiques. Je n'ai pas su te protéger… Je te demande pardon pour toutes ses erreurs que j'ai commises et dont tu as dû assumer les conséquences, au puéril de ta vie, alors que je continuais à me comporter comme un lâche. L'horreur de ce qu'il a faillit te faire me hante. Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir revenir en arrière mais malheureusement ceci n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Toutes les excuses au monde ne pourront jamais réparer les blessures que ma famille a subies par ma faute… Je te demande pardon… Je suis si fier de toi mon fils et sache que je t'aime. Toi, Isabelle, et Jace, êtes toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais préféré un plus que l'autre et il n'y a pas un seul jour sans que Max ne me manque. Vous serez mieux sans moi et je vous regarderai grandir de loin à présent. Je sais que vous êtes tous les trois entre de bonnes mains. Je sais que Magnus veillera sur toi, sur vous… Je sais que vous veillerez les uns sur les autres….Pardon…. Je t'aime, mon fils….Adieu »

Lorsqu'il eut fini de lire, Magnus releva la tête.

\- Alexander…

Le jeune homme était resté figé. Les larmes aux yeux, il fixait le sorcier comme s'il espérait que celui-ci lui dise que ce n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un cauchemar… Magnus ne savait pas quoi lui dire, quoi en penser… Certes cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, à commencer par l'attitude étrange de Robert qui n'était pas venu voir son fils une seule fois. Il avait déjà entendu parler des sévices que le Cercle avait fait subir à de jeunes créatures obscures au temps de leur grande puissance, mais il était loin d'imaginer que Valentin avait osé faire subir ça à son propre enfant. Il détestait Jonathan plus que tout au monde mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas responsable de sa folie… Même si cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, il n'avait été qu'une victime de plus de la cruauté de son père. Posant la lettre sur la table du salon, il prit le visage de son amant en coupe.

\- Alexander… Répéta-t-il.

\- Comment a-t-il put laisser faire ça ? Finit-il par dire.

\- Tu sais, la lâcheté ne s'explique pas toujours…

\- Je… je me sens pas bien…

Alec sentit ses oreilles bourdonner et une vague de nausée l'envahie alors que sa vision se flouait et que ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Magnus le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il lui donna de petites tapes sur les joues.

\- Alec, Alec, reste avec moi mon ange…

Le jeune homme reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Il avait envie de hurler, de partir loin d'ici… Ou alors de dormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Il était épuisé…

\- Faut vraiment que tu te reposes….Lui dit Magnus, inquiet.

\- Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive après ça… Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par « Vous regarder grandir de loin ? ». Tu crois qu'il…

Alec ne finit pas sa phrase. Perdu dans des pensées, toutes les unes plus morbides que les autres, il laissa ses larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage amaigri. Le sorcier s'empressa de les essuyer tendrement.

\- Je pense qu'il s'est enfui Alec… Qu'il est parti vivre loin de… de tout ça…

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Izzy et à Jace ? Fit Alec en se levant, mais sa tête recommença à lui tourner et il s'assit, la tête dans les mains.

\- La vérité…

Le sorcier déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne de son amant. Robert Lightwood avait encore une fois fait preuve de lâcheté en avouant ses actes dans une lettre, avant de prendre la fuite. Magnus était persuadé qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir très vite une visite de l'Enclave lorsque ces cerniers s'apercevraient que leur Inquisiteur avait pris la poudre d'escampette, à moins que Robert ne leur ait donné une explication. Cela dit, il en doutait.

 **Un mois plus tard**

Tout s'était remis progressivement en place. Alec semblait aller beaucoup mieux, même si l'ombre de Jonathan était parfois encore présente, et qu'il refusait de parler de Robert. Isabelle et Jace avaient eux aussi reçu une lettre d'adieux de leur père. Si Isabelle l'avait déchirée sans même la lire et faisait depuis comme si elle n'avait plus de père, Jace avait réagi assez violemment, détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait dans son sillon. Alec avait fini par le calmer. A présent, tout comme son frère, Jace ne parlait jamais de Robert. L'Enclave avait nommé un nouvel Inquisiteur mais Magnus ne l'avait pas encore rencontré. Même si la signature des nouveaux Accords traînait encore, et qu'il aurait dû se rendre aux réunions de négociations, il avait préféré rester auprès d'Alec et charger Catarina de le remplacer au Conseil. Les sorciers du Labyrinthe n'avaient pas trop eu l'air de s'en offusquer. Visiblement, ils comprenaient assez bien qu'il préfère rester auprès de son amant. Cependant, Magnus savait qu'il devrait finir par y aller, mais il reculait le plus possible ce moment : il avait eu sa dose de chasseurs d'ombres et de leurs histoires pour le restant de ses jours. Il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui occupait son esprit. Il lui tardait de rentrer pour le retrouver. Il ne l'aurait d'ailleurs pas quitté s'il n'avait pas dû régler une affaire au Pandémonium. Il essayait de se concentrer sur ce que lui disait un de ses employés, mais sa tête (et autre chose), en avait décidé autrement. Il n'avait plus touché Alec depuis Idris. Il attendait qu'il aille mieux… Et c'était le cas à présent, alors peut-être que ce soir…. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que son employé claquait des doigts devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention.

\- Magnus, oh Magnus, tu m'écoutes ?

\- Que...quoi ?

\- L'alcool, il nous en faut plus !

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc j'ai ton accord pour en commander plus ou pas ?

\- Oui, oui oui, c'est bon !

Il sentit son portable vibrer et le sortit de sa poche. Il avait un message d'Alec : « Tu me manques... ». Il laissa échapper un sourire et se tourna vers son employé qui le regardait en se retenant de rire. Alec lui donnait le signal de libérer le sorcier…

\- Un problème, Sam ?

\- Non, non …

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois les gens étaient étranges…

\- Je dois y aller, tu as besoin d'autre chose ou pas ?

\- Je devrais me débrouiller… Lui fit le dénommé Sam, avec un grand sourire amusé.

\- Bien… A demain alors…

\- A demain… Oh et passe une bonne soirée, Boss ! Rajouta Sam en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Magnus sortit du Pandémonium en se demandant ce que pouvait bien signifier la remarque que son employé lui avait adressée… Et ce clin d'œil, c'était quoi ? Il sentit alors deux mains se posaient sur ses yeux et un corps se coller contre son dos.

\- Alexander…. S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

\- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? Lui chuchota Alec à l'oreille.

\- Ton parfum, mon ange…

Alec ricana et Magnus voulu se retourner, mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha.

\- Alec, à quoi tu joues ? Demanda le sorcier en se mordant la lèvre, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, en sentant celles du plus jeune descendre le long de son cou.

\- Tu verras… J'espère que ta soirée n'a pas été trop fatigante parce qu'elle est loin d'être finie… Ferme les yeux…

Le sorcier obéit. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée.

\- Je peux te faire confiance pour les garder fermer ou dois-je te mettre un bandeau sur les yeux ?

\- Tu peux me faire confiance…

\- Bien…

Alec recommença à faire descendre ses baisers sur son cou.

\- Mon amour… Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Viens… Mais garde les yeux fermés...

Alec lui prit la main et lui fit traverser le portail derrière lui. Magnus, sa main toujours dans celle de son amant, sentit du sable sous ses pieds et il sourit. Il savait où Alec l'avait emmené. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il lui demanda s'il savait quel jour on était. Bien sûr qu'il savait...comment oublier…

\- Un an que tes lèvres se sont posées pour la première fois sur les miennes…Lui répondit Magnus.

\- Ouvre les yeux…

Le sorcier avait raison: Alec l'avait bien emmené dans leur endroit rien qu'à eux… Sur la plage de sable blanc était étendue une couverture recouverte de pétales de roses. Du champagne était disposé dessus et des bougies éclairaient l'allée menant à la maison. A l'horizon, le soleil se couchait, diffusant ses dernières lueurs orangée sur le paysage, le rendant encore plus magique.

\- C'est...c'est magnifique, Alec… S'exclama Magnus.

\- J'ai eu de l'aide…

\- Izzy ?

\- Izzy… Confirma Alec en riant. Mais pas que…

\- Hum...Je suppose que pour le portail c'est Catarina…

\- Encore bon… Sam m'a aussi aidé !

\- Sam ? Ah je comprends mieux sa remarque de tout à l'heure ! Quel était son rôle à lui ?

\- T'occuper…

\- Je vois… C'était un complot en fait ?

\- Oui ! Lui répondit Alec, très fier de lui.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas mêlé ton parabataï à tout ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas fou…

\- Tu me rassures ! Lui fit Magnus en riant.

Le sorcier se retourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son amant. Il ne les avait jamais vu briller d'un désir aussi intense. Désir qu'il ressentait aussi et qui le brûlait de l'intérieur depuis des jours et des jours. Alec approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les frôla délicatement. Sa main défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise et il la fit glisser sur le sable chaud puis ses lèvres touchèrent enfin celles du sorcier et sa langue retrouva sa jumelle, déclenchant des picotements dans tout le corps de Magnus. Ce dernier attira le jeune homme contre lui et approfondit leur baiser. Il sentait enfin qu'il n'avait plus besoin de prendre de précaution. Sa main passa sous la chemise du néphilim.

\- Du bleu…

\- Oui, Izzy ne m'a pas laissé le choix…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ta sœur ?

Alec lui fit un sourire angélique et Magnus ne résista pas plus longtemps avant de le déshabiller entièrement. Il adorait que son néphilim porte du bleu mais c'était encore mieux quand il était dans son plus simple appareil. Alec le fit basculer sur la couverture et lui enleva ses propres vêtements avant de déposer des baisers sur sa peau…. Magnus émit un gémissement, ce qui fit sourire son amant qui déposa ses lèvres sur son intimité.

\- Alec…, gémit le sorcier.

\- Oui ?

\- T'es un vrai petit démon, tu le sais ça ?

Pour toute réponse, le néphilim lui mit un coup de langue sur son sexe, avant de reprendre ses caresses sur le torse de son sorcier.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça, Alec ? Lui demanda Magnus avant de le retourner et de se positionner sur lui.

\- A quoi ? Répondit le chasseur d'ombres avec un regard provocateur.

\- A ça…

Le sorcier prit le sexe du jeune homme dans sa main et commença à le caresser.

\- Alors ?

\- Hum… Gémis le jeune homme.

\- Dois-je prendre ça pour un oui ?

\- Hum…

Riant et fier de lui, Magnus reprit ses caresses et recommença à embrasser son homme. De caresse en caresse, de baiser en baiser, leur désir à tous les deux augmenta en flèche. Ils avaient de plus en plus chaud…. Le sorcier fixa alors le visage de son amant. Les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière par le plaisir que lui procuraient ses caresses, Alec était magnifique. Magnus avait plus que jamais envie qu'ils fassent qu'un, mais son instinct protecteur avait fait son retour… Le néphilim rouvrit les yeux quand il sentit que son amant avait arrêté ses caresses. Il lui caressa la joue et fronça les sourcils.

\- Magnus… Mon amour, il y a un problème ?

\- Non je… Alec est-ce que je peux… enfin je veux dire...tu veux le contrôle ou tu préfères que…

Alec le coupa d'un baiser et lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Arrête de te poser autant de questions… Fais-moi l'amour…

Le sorcier reprit alors ses caresses et le pénétra lentement, faisant preuve d'une extrême douceur. Alec planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi Alec, tellement fort mon ange…

Le néphilim l'attira pour un long baiser alors que le sorcier commençait ses va-et-vient en lui. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il accéléra ses mouvements, leur arrachant à tous les deux des gémissements de plaisir. La main du sorcier se posa dans celle de son amant, que ce dernier serra lorsque dans un cri il atteint la jouissance, rejoins peu de temps après par Magnus.

Ils restèrent un moment couché l'un contre l'autre. La main du sorcier traçait des sillons imaginaires sur la peau nue du néphilim. Alec se releva sur un coude et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Le cœur de Magnus rata un battement : était-ce possible de tomber amoureux plusieurs fois de la même personne ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'ils posaient ses yeux sur lui.

\- Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda Magnus.

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Comment tu fais pour me faire t'aimer tous les jours un peu plus ?

\- Je ressens la même chose pour toi… Tu m'as sauvé Magnus… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tous ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je sais à quel point ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour toi aussi, même si tu ne me le montres pas. Mais tout ça c'est fini, c'est derrière nous maintenant.

\- Mon ange… Je serai toujours là pour toi et ça ne changera jamais. Je m'étais juré de te faire retrouver le sourire…

\- Et tu as réussi… Lui fit Alec, tout sourire.

\- Oui, j'ai réussi !

Le sorcier l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Je te garde dans mes bras, tu as interdiction de t'éloigner !

\- Tes caresses m'avaient manqué tu sais…

\- Moi aussi… Je suis tellement heureux de te retrouver, Alexander !

\- Merci pour tout Magnus…

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je donnerais ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait !

\- Je sais… je ferais la même chose pour toi… D'ailleurs je pense qu'il serait tant qu'on fixe une date…

\- Une date ?

\- Pour notre mariage...enfin si tu…si tu veux toujours… Ajouta Alec en rougissant.

\- Oh Alec, bien sûr que je le veux !

\- J'avoue que j'ai eu peur que tu aies changé d'avis…

\- Jamais… Mais je dois dire que moi aussi je pensais que tu ne le souhaitais plus…

\- Si, plus que tout! Il y a autre chose aussi…

Le jeune homme lui montra l'anneau qu'ils portaient tous les deux depuis plusieurs mois à leurs annulaires.

\- Je crois qu'il est tant qu'on lie nos deux vies…

Magnus l'embrassa alors. Ce fut un baiser passionné, un baiser par lequel il lui faisait passer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Se séparant de lui, une ombre vint alors assombrir son bonheur.

\- L'Enclave...Fit-il en soupirant.

\- Ben quoi l'Enclave ?

\- Ils n'accepteront pas et tu le sais !

\- Mon amour… tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à prononcer des paroles en l'air… J'ai parlé à l'Enclave. Jia est une amie de longue date de ma famille, elle a appuyé ma demande au Conseil. Puis, ils reconnaissent qu'ils nous doivent une fière chandelle pour avoir contribué à éliminer Jonathan… Les relations entre eux et les créatures obscures sont tendues et ils ne souhaitent pas aggraver la situation en refusant cette union…

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont accepté !

\- Ils ont accepté…Répéta Magnus.

\- Oui ! Bon, le mariage ne sera pas officiellement reconnu puisqu'il ne peut pas se faire selon leurs traditions, mais ils sont d'accord et ils acceptent aussi que je devienne immortel !

Le sorcier scruta son amant. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire et il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise que c'était une blague. Mais au bout d'un moment, il fut bien obligé de constater que ce n'était ni une blague, ni le plus merveilleux des rêves, mais bien la réalité, et un sourire radieux se dessina sur son visage.

\- Dans ce cas fixons une date, de préférence très vite, au cas où ils changent d'avis !

\- Le plus vite possible alors ?

\- Oui, je t'épouserais maintenant si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, mais je pense que ta sœur ne me le pardonnerait pas de la privée de ça !

\- Non, elle t'en voudrait à vie ! Confirma Alec, en riant. Mais on pourrait faire ça… je sais pas, disons… le mois prochain ?

\- Oui, ce serait parfait…

 **A suivre**

 **Merci pour vos reviews :)**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Lulu : En vrai je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un de plus sadique que toi je crois :O Mais ne t'inquiète pas je les laisse tranquille encore un peu puis les ennuis recommenceront mais cette fois c'est Magnus qui va prendre, je laisse Alec tranquille :p Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois aussi sadique que toi, j'ai un cœur d'artichaut :p mdr**_

 _ **Manon : Izzy va les rendre fou mdr :D**_

\- C'est ce que j'appelle un orage ! Fit Alec en enlevant son tee-shirt mouillé, qu'il posa sur une chaise de la cuisine de la villa.

Trempé de la tête aux pieds, il fixait son amant en rigolant. Le sorcier, un large sourire aux lèvres, l'embrassa.

\- Va te changer, tu vas attraper les crèves !

\- Tu me soigneras ! Lui fit Alec avec un clin d'œil.

\- Certainement pas ! Je ne vais pas gaspiller ma magie pour soigner un _rhume !_ Rétorqua Magnus avec un grand sourire.

Alec prit un air faussement choqué.

\- J'ai le pire des petits amis !

\- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait exact ! Tu as le pire des futurs maris ! Ce n'est pas pareil !

\- Non c'est vrai…. C'est pire !

Le néphilim attira le sorcier à lui et prit possession de ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi mon ange…

Mettant fin au baiser, Magnus le prit par la main et l'entraîna à l'étage, dans leur chambre. Il ouvrit un des placards et jeta un tee-shirt sec à son amant, qui le regardait étrangement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On vient de se prendre une averse de pluie, je suis aussi mouillé que si je mettais baigné tout habillé dans la mer et tu es dans le même état, mais ton maquillage… Il n'a pas coulé du tout, même pas un petit peu ! Et je te parle même pas de tes cheveux ! C'est de la magie ?

\- Non, juste du waterproof ! Ça vient de chez Sephora ! Lui fit-il en montrant son maquillage intact.

\- Efficace !

\- Très !

Alec pouffa et le serra contre lui.

\- Je vais prendre une douche… Tu me rejoins ou tu ne veux pas faire couler ton maquillage si parfait ?

\- Je devrais pouvoir faire un effort… Lui fit Magnus avec un sourire coquin.

Il poussa son amant contre le mur de la chambre, sa main se promenant sensuellement sur son torse.

\- Pas sûr que tu es le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la salle de bain…

\- On...parie…

\- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister…

\- Si…

Alec lui lança un regard de défi, qui fut très vite remplacé par une lueur de désir lorsque le sorcier effleura sa peau de ses lèvres, sans toutefois le toucher. Il commença par son cou puis descendit plus bas. Le néphilim sentit son désir monter. Le souffle chaud du sorcier sur sa peau comme seule caresse le rendait dingue. Il en voulait plus mais la sonnerie du téléphone de son amant retentit.

Le sorcier cessa aussitôt son petit jeu, arrachant un soupir de frustration à Alec.

\- Tu ne vas pas répondre quand même ? Se plaignit Alec, en voyant Magnus attraper son portable.

\- Si ! Parce que tu vois, depuis que je sors avec un _certain chasseur d'ombre_ _s_ _,_ j'ai appris qu'il valait mieux répondre quand on t'appelle !

\- Je vais prendre une douche alors…Froide ! Râla Alec, alors que le sorcier décrochait.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut Sorcier !

\- Jace ! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me déranger, parce qu'à cause de toi Alec boude, et je vais devoir ramer pour obtenir ce que je veux !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ricana Jace.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Ouais non, tout bien réfléchi, j'ai pas trop envie de connaître tes pensées perverses !

\- Sûr ? Parce que sinon je…

\- Non, ça va merci ! J'ai une surprise pour toi Sorcier !

\- Une surprise ?

\- Regarde sur ta table de nuit…

Magnus se retourna vers ladite table de nuit et sourit en apercevant le paquet qui s'y trouvait.

\- On t'a jamais dit que la vengeance était mauvaise pour le teint ?

\- Mon teint est parfait, t'en fais pas !

Magnus jeta un regard vers la salle de bain. Il entendit l'eau de la douche coulée. Parfait, il pouvait ouvrir le paquet sans risque. Jace lui avait laissé un petit mot.

« Maintenant on est à égalité beau-frère ! »

Le sorcier leva les menottes en fourrure qui accompagnaient le mot.

\- Alec n'acceptera jamais ! Fit-il remarquer à Jace.

\- J'ai bien convaincu Clary l'autre fois pour ton _petit cadeau_ , alors je te fais confiance, tu trouveras…

\- Avant je t'aurais dit oui, mais là…

Jace remarqua que le sorcier avait perdu son ton amusé et il y comprit aussitôt à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- Oh… heu ouais… Ça peut aussi rester entre nous… Je pensais qu'il allait mieux...désolé…

\- Il va mieux, même s'il fait encore parfois des cauchemars, ça va. Il a réussi à passer au-delà de tout ça, mais il y a quand même encore des séquelles qui restent…

\- Oui j'ai vu ça l'autre jour… Un démon l'a paralysé avec son venin et il a paniqué…

\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire alors…

\- Hum…

\- Tu veilles sur lui hein ? Quand vous êtes en mission…

\- On est parabataï, on combat côte à côte ! Jamais je ne le laisserai ! Lui affirma Jace.

L'eau s'était arrêté de couler.

\- Je te laisse, à plus…

Magnus raccrocha précipitamment, fit disparaître le « cadeau » de Jace et se retourna au moment où son amant sortait de la salle de bain. Il ne portait qu'un jogging qui lui tombait sur les hanches et adressait un sourire angélique à son amant , appuyé de façon nonchalante sur le cadre de la porte. Le sorcier se mordit la lèvre. La « surprise » lui revenait à l'esprit… Peut-être que...Non, Alec se braquerait, il en était certain. Sa voix le tira de ses rêveries.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Hein ?

\- Au téléphone ! C'était qui ?

\- Oh heu… Jace…

\- Jace ? Pourquoi Jace t'appelle ? Il y a un problème ?

\- Non…

Alec fronça les sourcils. Ils lui cachaient quoi encore tous les deux ? Il finirait par savoir...Il savait très bien comment faire pour tirer les vers du nez de son amant. Il s'allongea sur le lit, un bras derrière la tête. Magnus vint s'allonger à côté de lui.

\- Tu fais la gueule ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Alec tourna la tête vers lui et lut de la tristesse sur son visage. Sa « colère » disparu et il l'attira vers lui.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi…

\- Hum… Jace voulait juste s'assurer que tout se passait bien… Rien de plus…

\- Ok…

\- Tu ne me crois pas…

\- Non… Je vois bien que tu me caches encore quelque chose… J'aimerais juste que tout redevienne comme avant…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour moi...Je vais bien !

\- Tu fais encore des cauchemars et Jace m'a dit pour le démon, l'autre jour…

Alec se figea.

 **Flash Back**

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Lui hurla Jace.

Alec était appuyé contre le mur d'une ruelle et un démon avançait dangereusement vers lui. Il essaya de se relever mais ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Il entendait Jace hurlait mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il était en sueur. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il sentit alors des bras l'entouraient et une brûlure sur son bras. Sa vision se fit alors plus nette et il put distinguer les traits soucieux de son parabataï, penché sur lui.

\- Ça va mec ?

\- Ouais…

Alec s'appuya contre le mur, essayant de reprendre un rythme respiratoire normal.

 **Présent**

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir et te dire que je n'y pense plus… Mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes des précautions avec moi, je veux que tu sois toi ! Je voudrais que tu fasses comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé !

\- Ça, ça s'appelle faire l'autruche!

\- Non, ça s'appelle « passer à autre chose »!

Il se mit sur le sorcier et lui fit un sourire.

\- Il voulait quoi Jace ?

\- Je te l'ai dit…

\- Oui mais je veux la vraie version…

\- Ok...Soupira Magnus. Tu te souviens du cadeau que j'ai fait à Jace l'autre fois ?

\- Oui… Répondit Alec prudemment.

\- Il s'est vengé !

Alec rougit.

\- Montre moi…

\- Heu je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Montre moi ! Répéta Alec.

\- Je t'aurais prévenu…

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et les menottes apparurent dans ses mains. Alec n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre pourquoi Magnus avait tant hésité à lui révéler la bêtise de Jace.

\- Oh…

\- Alec, je ne compte pas m'en servir ! Clarifia immédiatement Magnus.

\- Je me doute , vu ta tête…

\- Alec…

\- J'ai confiance en toi ! Peu importe ce que tu fais...ce que tu me fais… je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal !

\- Ce qui veut dire ?

\- Fais-le…

\- Alec, non !

\- Magnus…

\- Non ! Allez viens on va manger, je meurs de faim !

Magnus sortit de la chambre. Enfin, plus exactement, il a littéralement fui la chambre. Alec poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Parfois, il se demandait lequel des deux avaient été le plus touché par ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là...Des larmes de colère apparurent dans ses yeux. Magnus n'avait pas le droit de réagir comme ça, ce n'était pas lui qui était dans cette forêt, ce n'était pas lui qui avait failli se faire violer par un fou, devant une armée d'Obscur qui les regardait ! Il sécha ses larmes rageusement, enfila un tee-shirt et descendit à la cuisine. Il ne fit pas attention à ce que son amant faisait et passa devant lui sans lui accorder un seul regard. Il en avait assez qu'il le regarde comme s'il était un enfant fragile ! Tout le monde était passé à autre chose, tout le monde se comportait normalement avec lui, sauf Magnus… Bon sang, ça allait le rendre dingue.

\- Alec…

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis que je vais bien ? Tu vas continuer à me regarder comme une victime pendant encore combien de temps ? Hurla Alec en se retournant vers lui.

Ses yeux bleus étincelaient de colère. Le sorcier sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rager encore plus le néphilim.

\- Alec…

\- Non, non… Tu sais quoi ? Tu n'as qu'à carrément plus me toucher du tout ! Tu as fait ça pendant un mois, tu peux continuer, tu as de l'entraînement !

\- Alec…

\- QUOI ?

\- Tu veux bien te calmer deux minutes ? On a fait quoi tout à l'heure sur la plage ? Et pas qu'une seule fois, si je me souviens bien !

Le sorcier le poussa contre la table de la cuisine.

\- Je suis désolé…J'ai été idiot...

\- Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui avoue être un idiot ? Je dois sûrement être en train de rêver !

\- Je vais te prouver que tu ne rêves pas…

Un éclair illumina la pièce au moment où le cadeau de Jace atterrissait dans la main du sorcier. Alec lui sourit.

\- On monte ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Magnus l'entraîna en courant dans leur chambre. Riant, Alec le poussa sur le lit et profita de la surprise du sorcier pour lui prendre les menottes des mains et attacher ses dernières aux barreaux du lit.

\- Traitre ! S'exclama Magnus avant de pousser un gémissement quand la langue de son amant descendit sur sa poitrine.

Alec se releva, s'éloignant de son amant, un grand sourire amusé sur le visage. Magnus le regardait, frustré qu'il n'est pas continué ce qu'il faisait.

\- Alec ! Protesta Magnus. Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je me venge ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi Clary et moi serions les victimes de vos gamineries à Jace et toi !

\- Promis, on arrête, mais reviens ici tout de suite !

\- Non… Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai faim ! Lui fit Alec en faisant mine de sortir.

\- Alec, déconne pas ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Détache-moi !

\- Comme si tu ne pouvais pas le faire tout seul !

\- J'ai besoin de mes mains pour ça ! Et elles sont attachées aux barreaux de ce lit !

\- Ah oui...c'est vrai ! Rétorqua Alec en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant le regard suppliant que lui lançait son amant. Il devait faire un sacré effort pour ne pas craquer. Voir le sorcier dans cette position, son corps l'attirant inexorablement vers lui, était une vraie torture, mais il s'efforçait de garder le contrôle, de contrôler son désir, sinon la petite guerre entre son meilleur ami et son futur mari ne s'arrêterait jamais et ça finirait forcément par aller trop loin. Et qui serait les victimes de tout ça ? Lui, et probablement aussi Clary.

\- Alec, détache-moi ! Je te promets de rester sage !

\- Hum, j'ai un doute !

\- Tu me le paieras Alexander Lightwood !

Alec perdit légèrement son sourire. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça… Effectivement, le connaissant, Magnus se vengerait et il ne ferait pas les choses à moitié. Mais bon tant pis, autant assumer jusqu'au bout. Le néphilim se remit sur lui et frotta son intimité contre la sienne, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

\- Le grand sorcier de Brooklyn prit à son propre piège…

Magnus lui jeta un regard noir alors qu'Alec s'éloignait à nouveau de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas bien ce que tu fais ! Ce n'est pas très angélique!

\- Bah tu sais, de ce que j'en ai vu, les anges ne sont pas si sympathiques que ça !

\- Je te confirme ! Tu en es la preuve vivante !

\- Je ne suis qu'un demi-ange, mon amour !

\- Je vais te tuer ! Je te jure que je vais te tuer !

\- Ne fais pas des promesses en l'air, tu m'aimes trop pour ça !

\- Hum… Alec, mon ange… Si tu ne veux pas me détacher, tu pourrais peut-être rapprocher un plus ton corps de rêve de moi… Non ?

Alec rit de plus belle. Voyant que les menaces ne marchaient pas, le sorcier avait opté pour une nouvelle tactique.

\- Je pourrais, mais c'est non !

\- Bien ! De toute façon, tu finiras bien par me détacher un jour ou l'autre, étant donné que si tu veux m'épouser un jour, va falloir que je me lève de ce lit !

Magnus se trémoussait pour montrer clairement qu'il voulait être détaché. Sauf que cela avait l'effet inverse sur son jeune amant, qui loin de vouloir le détacher, avait plutôt envie de jouer à un autre petit jeu. Mais il n'était pas sûr de résister à l'envie de sentir ses mains sur lui. Il l'avait fait une fois, mais ça avait été frustrant que le sorcier ne puisse pas le toucher. Secouant la tête en souriant, il s'assit près de Magnus.

\- Bon ça va, arrête de gigoter, je vais te détacher. Elles sont où les clés ?

Le sorcier fut alors pris d'un affreux doute. Il ne lui semblait pas en avoir vu dans le paquet.

\- Heu… Je sais pas, regarde dans la boite, sur la table de nuit.

Alec la fouilla mais ne trouva rien d'autre que le mot de Jace.

\- Non, il est vide…

\- Ok...Surtout je panique pas… Il n'y a peut-être pas besoin de clé, essaye de les détacher comme ça !

Alec, se retenant de rire, examina les menottes et essaya de les ouvrir, mais rien à faire, elles restaient solidement fermées.

\- Heu… Je crois qu'on a un souci… Fit-il à Magnus.

\- Non, tu crois ?! Va chercher ta stèle, trace une rune et… Tu as pris ta stèle Alec hein ? Dis-moi que tu l'as prise !

\- Ben en fait, comme je sais qu'on risque rien ici…

\- Génial, magnifique ! Je sors avec le seul chasseur d'ombres qui ne prend pas sa stèle partout où il va !

\- T'exagère ! D'habitude je l'ai toujours sur moi !

Le sorcier lui lança un regard noir.

\- Tu m'en veux beaucoup, beaucoup ?

\- Ça dépend ! Soit tu trouves une brillante solution pour me détacher, soit, comme je sens que tu vas pas me sortir une idée de génie, tu pourrais te faire pardonner…

\- Hum… Et quand tu dis « me faire pardonner », tu veux dire…

Alec fit à nouveau descendre ses lèvres sur le torse du sorcier, mais cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas et enleva l'ensemble des vêtements de son amant, avant de caresser doucement, du bout des doigts, son sexe.

\- Ça ?

\- Hum.. C'est un bon début… Mais je suis très, très, en colère…

\- Je serais me faire pardonner… Lui susurra Alec à l'oreille.

Il effleurait à peine le corps qui était désormais à sa merci, ce qui rendait dingue Magnus.

\- Bon sang Alec… Tu vas me rendre complètement…Hum…

\- Te rendre complètement quoi ? Demanda Alec en le fixant d'un regard brûlant de désir.

\- Alec ? Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas...

Il captura les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser passionné, leurs langues entremêlées déclenchant des picotements dans tous leurs corps. Magnus lui mordilla la lèvre et Alec enleva ses propres vêtements. Le sorcier tira sur ses liens et poussa un soupir de frustration de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Alec enserra son intimité un peu plus fort et il poussa gémissement de plaisir. Son corps se mouvait sous celui du chasseur d'ombres, en demandant plus. La respiration du sorcier était irrégulière, saccadée. Les lèvres de son amant sur son corps, ses mains sur lui, et tout ça sans pouvoir le toucher, l'emmenait progressivement à la jouissance. Alec vint titiller la peau de son cou et il tourna la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. L'embrasser été devenu une drogue. Il aimait tellement sentir ses lèvres douces et chaudes sur les siennes… Ou ailleurs… En fait, la présence d'Alec lui était devenue indispensable et il même s'il avait montré, pour la forme, sa désapprobation d'être attaché, il devait reconnaître que cela lui plaisait. Mais il se vengerait, le néphilim ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça. Il avait voulu le prendre à son propre jeu mais il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que dans l'art de la fourberie, il était un expert.

\- Mon amour…

\- Oui ?

\- Viens…

\- Hum... je sais pas…

\- Alec…

 **Plus tard**

Alec déposait de petits baisers sur le corps du sorcier.

\- Je dois reconnaître que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça… Admit Magnus, encore essoufflé du plaisir que lui avait donné le néphilim.

\- Hum, je sais…

\- Par contre, j'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, alors s'il te plaît, trouve une solution pour me détacher !

Alec lui sourit et se pencha pour attraper un objet dans la poche de son jogging, qui gisait au sol parmi le reste de leurs vêtements. Il l'agita ensuite devant les yeux du sorcier en riant.

\- Je te déteste ! S'exclama Magnus.

\- Non, tu m'aimes !

\- Tu m'as fait croire que… que.. que tu ne l'avais pas prise !

\- Oui, je sais, mais pour ma défense, tu es sexy quand tu t'inquiètes et que tu t'énerves ! Lui fit Alec en le détachant enfin. Et sache que j'ai toujours ma stèle avec moi !

A peine ses poignets libérés, Magnus fit basculer le jeune homme sous lui.

\- En fait, si je comprends bien, tu es le seul sur cette terre que je n'impressionne pas ?

\- Oui, c'est ça… Tu n'es pas crédible quand tu t'énerves contre moi ! Il suffit que je te fasse les yeux doux et ta colère s'envole !

\- Et tu as compris ça quand ?

\- Je sais pas, je dirais après notre deuxième rencart, à peu près…Répondit Alec en riant.

\- Tu vois, j'avais raison l'autre fois ! Tu es un vrai petit démon !

Magnus n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela faisait donc des mois qu'Alec jouait de son influence sur lui pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Mon dieu, mais où était passé son jeune chasseur d'ombres innocent ? Il lui caressa la joue. Il était heureux de revoir son sourire et de ne plus voir de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été trop...précautionneux, avec toi ces derniers temps…

\- Tu voulais me protéger… Je ne t'en veux pas…. Mais j'ai besoin que tout revienne à la normale, tu comprends ?

\- Oui… Je te promets que tout est à nouveau comme avant !

\- Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi petit démon…

Alec éclata de rire, très vite coupé par le sorcier qui avait commencé à l'embrasser. Et c'était reparti pour un tour, sauf que cette fois, c'est Magnus qui avait le contrôle…

 **Labyrinthe en Spirale**

Catarina regardait les photos que Tessa lui avait mises devant les yeux.

\- On a recensé plein de cas comme ça !

\- Vous avez prévenu l'Enclave ?

\- Non, pas encore. Ils sont occupés à remettre de l'ordre dans le bazar que le fils Morgenstern a mis !

\- Et Magnus, tu le lui as dit ?

\- Non pas encore, j'arrive pas à le joindre, c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé !

\- Oui, Magnus est dans sa villa des Bahamas avec Alec…

\- Oh je vois… Ils ont bien besoin de faire une pause tous les deux…

\- Entièrement d'accord !

La sorcière à la peau bleue fut alors attirée par une photo en particulier. Elle l'examina d'un peu plus près et pâlit. Il avait un peu changé, mais elle était certaine que c'était lui. Mais ce n'était pas possible, il était mort il y a des années…

\- Je crois qu'on va être obligé de prévenir Magnus finalement…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Bon le prochain le mariage :D**_

 _ **Et les ennuis aussi :p ( Lulu tu vas être contente mon sadisme va vite faire son retour :p bon je ne serais jamais à ton niveau quand même :p) pour préparer à la dernière partie de cette trilogie, qui s'appellera « Fantôme du passé ».**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews :D**_

 _ **Bisous :D**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Ce chapitre sera en deux parties histoire de ne pas bacler le mariage :D**_

 _ **Partie 1**_

 _ **Lulu : Oui j'avais deviné que c'était toi :D J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage :) Tu me fais rire quand je vois que tu n'attends qu'une chose c'est que je les martyrise :D Bientôt tkt :p**_

 _ **Manon : Tu sais bien qu'avec eux tout ce fini en catastrophe :p Mais bon je suis mignonne alors… Puis je n'oublie pas que tu es censé jeter les fleurs :p**_

 **Institut**

\- Isabelle ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Hurla Alec.

Isabelle se tenait dans la salle de réception de l'Institut. Elle dirigeait les préparatifs du mariage de son frère et du grand sorcier de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. Celui-ci, avait, au grand désespoir d'Alec, donné carte blanche à la jeune Lightwood pour organiser d le mariage. Bien entendu, son frère, n'ayant que très peu confiance en sa sœur pour ce genre de chose, avait fini par craquer et avait jeté un œil sur ce qu'elle prévoyait… Et il avait bien fait… Il tenait dans sa main une facture, de la maudite somme de 150000 dollars. Bon le problème n'était pas tant le montant, ils avaient largement de quoi payer, non ce qui le dérangeait, c'était le détail de la facture :

\- Deux couronnes de diamants

\- 20 paons

\- 300 sucettes en chocolats

\- Une robe pour cette chère Isabelle, provenant d'un grand couturier Londonien

\- 500 livres de paillettes

\- Un cheval blanc

Et visiblement, ce n'était qu'un début, puisque deux autres factures suivaient celle-ci, toutes comportant des choses les unes les plus improbables que les autres. Isabelle vint se planter devant son frère, les mains sur les hanches. Étonnamment, elle avait troqué ses robes moulantes habituelles pour un simple pantalon de cuir noir et un tee-shirt de même couleur. Son frère était habillé tout aussi décontracté, dans le même genre : pantalon de cuir et sweat noir. Il agita la facture devant les yeux de sa sœur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère.

\- C'est quoi _ça_? Je le savais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser t'occuper de ce mariage !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? T'es jamais content !

\- Jamais content ? Un cheval ? Des paons ? Sérieux, Izzy ?!

\- Mais quoi ? Il faut que tout le monde se souvienne de ce mariage ! Faut qu'il soit mémorable !

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je risque pas d'oublier là, c'est sûr ! Enfin, si j'y survis! Rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.

\- Quel rabat-joie tu fais, c'est pas possible ! Heureusement que Magnus à plus le sens de la fête que toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le jeune homme commençait à penser que son futur mari avait joué un rôle dans tout ça…

\- Il a approuvé la liste ! C'est même lui qui a payé !

\- Je vais le tuer ! S'exclama Alec en partant en courant.

Il traversa le hall de l'Institut, faillit renverser des chasseurs d'ombres sur son passage, et sortit, direction le pandémonium. Après avoir traversé la moitié de la ville en courant, sous le regard choqué des passants, il entra en trombe dans le Pandémonium, passa devant Sam sans le voir et monta quatre à quatre, les escaliers qui menaient au bureau du Club. Il entra sans frapper et posa brutalement la facture sur le bureau en bois massif, sous les yeux ébahis de Magnus.

\- Tu peux me dire à quoi ça va nous servir un cheval blanc ?!

\- Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu débarques ici comme un ouragan !

\- Ah non hein, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir juste en changeant de sujet !

Magnus sourit en voyant la tête de son amant. Il jeta un œil à la liste pour le mariage. En vérité, il avait donné son accord à Izzy mais il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux détails. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça fait plaisir à ta sœur !

\- Plaisir à ma sœur ? Et moi ? On peut me demander mon avis ou pas ?!

\- Mon ange, on sait tous les deux que tu détestes tous ces trucs là ! Alors laisse nous nous occuper de ça !

\- Ah non non, je vais m'en occuper à partir d'aujourd'hui ! 300 invités, Magnus ! Tu comptes inviter qui au juste, on peut savoir ?! L'Enclave a peut-être accepté, mais je doute qu'ils apprécient qu'on fasse de ce mariage une rave party !

\- Hey, c'est très romantique ce qu'a prévu ta sœur, tu es un peu injuste là, mon amour ! Lui fit Magnus en ne se _départissant_ pas pour autant de son sourire.

Alec lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Je te préviens, si tu n'annules pas tout ça dans la minute, tu n'es pas prêt de m'avoir à nouveau dans ton lit !

Le sorcier prit un air faussement choqué et se leva pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Mais arrête de stresser pour ce mariage…

\- Je ne suis pas stressé !

\- Si… tu l'es !

\- Bon d'accord, peut-être un peu… Mais j'ai de quoi, quand je vois ce tu prépares avec Izzy !

\- Comprends là, elle organise le mariage de son frère adoré ! Elle veut juste bien faire !

Alec s'en voulut un peu. C'est vrai qu'Isabelle ne pensait pas à mal...mais bon quand même…

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on n'aurait pas dû lui donner carte blanche !

\- Fais-lui confiance…

\- Non, je vais remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça !

\- Ce qui te prendra la plupart de ton temps, au lieu de le passer avec moi… Fit Magnus en faisant semblant d'être triste.

Ce qui fonctionna très bien, puisque le néphilim l'embrassa, sa colère envolée.

\- Tout se passera bien Alec, laisse la faire….Et hors de question qu'on se cache, juste parce que ça ne plaît pas à certains !

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Mais… franchement pourquoi des paons ? On va en faire quoi ?

\- Aucune idée, mais l'idée me plaît…

\- Si ça te plaît alors…

\- Allez, ce n'est pas si grave ! Bon je vais annuler pour le cheval, promis !

\- Merci !

Magnus fit alors le tour du bureau et prit sa veste bleue posée sur le canapé en cuir. Alec sourit au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé sur ce fameux canapé. Le sorcier le vit et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Ce que je te réserve pour notre nuit de noce, sera cent fois mieux mon ange !

Le néphilim rougit et son cœur s'emballa, tout en espérant que ce moment arrive vite… très, très vite. Son amant le prit par la main et ils sortirent ensemble dans le froid New-yorkais.

\- Tu te souviens que Jace, Izzy, Clary et Simon passent à la maison ce soir ? Demanda Alec, alors que son amant déverrouillait la porte d'entrée de l'appartement.

\- J'ai une mémoire d'éléphant mon chou !

\- Ouais…

Magnus et Jace toute une soirée ensemble ? Mon dieu… Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Il aurait bien aimé que Catarina soit là. Avec elle, le sorcier se montrait toujours plus « calme ». Mais Alec n'avait plus vu la sorcière depuis un moment et il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un problème entre elle et Magnus. Il hésitait à lui poser la question.

\- On aurait pu demander à Catarina de passer… Risqua-t-il.

\- Elle n'est pas là ! Répondit Magnus, brusquement.

\- Ok… Elle sera là pour le mariage ou pas ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle ne vienne pas ?

\- Je sais pas… J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu tendu entre elle et toi, depuis Idris…

Alec savait que le sorcier avait été un moment en colère contre elle pour l'avoir laissé endormi au moment où le chasseur d'ombres avait eu le plus besoin de lui. Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était passé, mais force est de constater que Catarina n'était pas passée les voir depuis un moment, et que le peu de fois où ils l'avaient vu, les rapports entre son amant et elle, étaient tendus.

\- Non… ça va… Fit Magnus.

Il était en train de se servir un verre d'un cocktail rose. Alec remarqua que le sorcier évitait son regard. Il le suivit sur la terrasse et l'enlaça, collant son torse contre son dos et posant sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et ne me dis pas rien ! Si tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu évitais ses appels…

\- Ce n'est rien…

\- Dis-moi…. S'il te plaît… Si tu lui en veux pour t'avoir laissé endormi..

\- Non ce n'est pas ça… Le coupa Magnus. Catarina m'a sauvé la vie, je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant…

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

Magnus hésita. Il ne pouvait pas le lui dire… Lui même refusait d'y penser….Autant ne lui confier qu'une partie du problème…. Après tout, il était persuadé que Catarina se faisait des idées.

\- Le labyrinthe en Spirale m'a convoqué… Le conseil supérieur des sorciers plus exactement…

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne veux pas y aller… C'est encore leurs histoires d'Accords avec l'Enclave ! C'est long et ennuyeux au plus au point ! Tessa m'a harcelé de message et quand elle a vu que je ne répondais pas, Catarina a pris le relais !

Alec le retourna face à lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? Tu devrais y aller, ils ont peut-être un problème !

\- J'irai, mais pas maintenant… J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire pour le moment !

\- Hum...Au fait, tu m'en as jamais parlé, mais… Comment le conseil supérieur a pris le fait qu'on se marie ?

\- Il s'en fiche, ça leur fait ni chaud ni froid ! Tu sais leurs lois sont beaucoup moins rigides que celles de l'Enclave ! En revanche, que je te rende immortel, ça, ils ont peu moins aimé !

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a une loi qui nous interdit de donner l'immortalité à des mortels… Mais ne t'en fais pas, je leur ai bien expliqué comment ça marchait et ils ont fini par accepter… Avec réticence, mais ils ont accepté !

\- T'es sûr ? Tu ne vas pas avoir d'ennui ?

\- Non, tout va bien Alec. Certains seront même présents pour notre mariage ! Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a aucun problème de ce côté-là ! Je m'en suis assuré avant de t'en parler ! Bon, je ne te cache pas qu'ils ont été surpris que je choisisse un chasseur d'ombres… Ils me connaissent bien, ils savaient que je détestais les chasseurs d'ombres en général et que je nourrissais une aversion particulière pour les Lightwood...Au début, ils ont pensé que je me vengeais… je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pensait ça…

\- Oui, on se demande pourquoi ! Lui fit Alec avec un grand sourire.

\- Ragnor m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais sortir avec un chasseur d'ombres, ni avec une personne de moins de 18 ans…

\- Tu n'as pas vraiment tenu ta promesse…

\- Non c'est vrai, tu n'avais pas encore 18 ans quand j'ai commencé à te faire les yeux doux ! Lui dit Magnus en riant.

\- Tu es fier de toi en plus !

\- Un peu oui ! Je me rappelle la réaction de Ragnor quand je lui ai dit que j'étais attiré par toi… « Tu es un cas désespéré Magnus », qu'il disait. Puis au final, c'est lui qui m'a donné le courage de t'empêcher de te marier…

\- Et il a bien fait…

\- Oui… Ragnor me reprochait toujours d'être odieux avec les chasseurs d'ombres. Il me disait « _comporte toi avec sérieux dans le cadre professionnel. Ne te montre en aucun cas irrespectueux envers un Néphilim, et ne t'attache jamais à l'un d'eux »_. J'ai fait tout le contraire… Alors que je n'avais cessé de lui répéter que jamais je ne m'attacherais à un chasseur d'ombres… Bon, bien sûr j'aimais beaucoup Will Herondale mais…

\- Mais tu ne pensais pas en épouser un… Conclut Alec en le serrant contre lui.

\- Ragnor aurait fait de ce mariage un enfer… Fit Magnus, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Hé…

Alec essuya une larme qui coulait sur la joue du sorcier.

\- Je ne le connaissais pas, mais d'après ce que tu me dis de lui et ce que j'ai pu lire de ce que tu m'as écrit, je suis sûr que s'il te voyait comme ça, il te dirait « Magnus Bane tu es vraiment incompréhensible ! Tu vas te marier et tu fais une tête d'enterrement ! Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas aller à ton mariage avec cette tête ? ».

Magnus étouffa un rire.

\- Oui, je crois que tu l'as bien cerné… Il aurait même rajouté « si tu viens comme ça, je nierais te connaître ! ». J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là… rajouta-t-il, de la tristesse perçant sa voix.

\- Mais il sera là Magnus ! Dans ton cœur ! Il t'accompagnera, où que tu sois, il sera là ! Comme Max le sera pour moi...

Le sorcier leva les yeux vers lui. Une ombre de tristesse était apparu sur le beau visage de son homme.

\- Bon allez, stop, où on va finir par déprimer tous les deux ! Puis ta famille ne va pas tarder…

\- Oui…

Le néphilim se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Leur baiser était empli de tendresse et d'amour. Aucun des deux n'avait envie d'y mettre fin, mais la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et ils durent si résigner. Magnus lui murmura un rapide « je t'aime » et il partit ouvrir à leurs amis.

\- Salut beau-frère ! Fit Jace en tapant dans la main levée du sorcier, avant de serrer son frère dans ses bras.

\- Izzy demande si elle peut entrer sans se faire tuer ? Demanda-t-il à Alec.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et Isabelle passa timidement sa tête à travers la porte, agitant un foulard blanc.

\- Drapeau blanc, je viens ici en paix grand frère !

Magnus ricana et arracha le foulard des mains de la jeune fille.

\- Allez, rentre, je te protégerais contre sa fureur, promis ! Lui fit Magnus.

Isabelle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Alec, qui lui fit un sourire.

\- Oh il m'a fait un sourire ! S'exclama Isabelle, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son frère.

Clary serra Magnus puis Alec dans ses bras. Derrière elle, se tenait Simon, qui serra poliment la main du sorcier. Il l'impressionnait toujours autant…

 **Plus tard**

Magnus regardait son amant et Jace taquinaient Simon. Il remarqua que ce dernier et Alec s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis que le vampire sortait avec Isabelle. Alec avait l'air heureux. Ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau de vie et son sourire était sincère. Le sorcier sursauta quand le visage d'Isabelle se pencha au-dessus de lui.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de s'endormir, faut qu'on parle de choses sérieuses !

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui, vos enterrements de vie de garçon !

\- On ne pourrait pas faire l'impasse cette fois ? Demanda Alec, plein d'espoir.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est ton deuxième ! Ricana Jace.

\- La ferme !

\- Bon, on s'en fiche! Les coupa Isabelle. Le premier ne comptait pas, mais celui-là, oui !

\- Je crains le pire… Murmura Alec.

\- Tu sais Alec, tu sors avec le sorcier le plus fêtard qui existe, alors tu vas devoir faire un effort ! S'énerva Isabelle, face au manque d'enthousiasme de son frère.

\- De toute façon, enterrement de vie de garçon ou pas, tu ne pourras pas voir Magnus jusqu'au mariage, à partir de … Et bien, dans deux heures en fait ! Fit remarquer Simon.

\- Pardon ? S'exclamèrent Magnus et Alec d'une même voix.

Alec se leva et se logea dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Même pas en rêve !

Jace ricana.

\- C'est la tradition mec!

\- On en reparlera quand c'est toi qu'on séparera de la demoiselle ! Lui fit Magnus, en désignant Clary.

Celle-ci rougit et le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de se dire que ça devait être la mode chez les néphilims. Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'allez pas mourir d'être séparé une journée ! Une toute petite journée ! Après vous partez pendant un mois !

\- Ah bon ? S'étonnèrent les deux protagonistes.

\- Oui, c'est mon cadeau de mariage ! Fit-elle en souriant, fière d'elle.

\- Et on va où ? Demanda Alec, soudain intéressé.

\- Tu verras, mais tu n'auras rien du tout si tu ne respectes pas la tradition !

\- Respectons la tradition alors… Abdiqua Magnus, en déposant un baiser sur le front de son amant.

\- T'as intérêt à ce que ça en vaille la peine ! Fit Alec à sa sœur.

\- T'inquiète !

 **Deux heures plus tard**

Alec attira Magnus à l'écart.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter…

\- On se retrouve demain matin mon ange…

\- Pour le grand jour…

\- Oui…Pas de bêtise pour ton enterrement de vie de garçon ! Le prévient Magnus.

\- Toi non plus !

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi…

\- Bon les amoureux, faut qu'on y aille ! Les appela Isabelle.

\- Vas-y…Sinon ta sœur va devenir insupportable...

\- Ouais… A demain…

\- A demain… Lui répondit le sorcier avec un sourire.

Magnus eut du mal à lâcher la main de son amant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le quitter, même pour si peu de temps. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'avoir dans ses bras tous les matins et de s'endormir tous les soirs à ses côtés.

 **Labyrinthe en Spirale**

\- Il refuse de me parler Tessa !

\- Mais tu le lui as dit ?

\- Oui ! Il nie l'évidence ! Il dit que c'est une erreur ou que c'est quelqu'un qui lui ressemble ! Un descendant !

\- Mais tu lui as dit qu'on avait vérifié ?

\- Oui Tessa, oui je lui ai dit ! Mais il ne veut rien entendre ! Et il m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à en parler à Alec !

\- On ne pourra pas cacher ce qui se passe à l'Enclave très longtemps ! Ils finiront par l'apprendre et donc par conséquent, Alec aussi !

\- Oui, je sais ! De toute façon, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment… Magnus se marie demain ! Peut-être qu'une fois marier, il sera plus enclin à accepter la réalité !

\- Sauf s'il débarque au mariage !

\- J'ai mis une barrière de protection tout autour, il ne pourra pas la franchir ! Je ne laisserai personne gâcher ce mariage !

\- Je sais pas Catarina… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… On ne sait pas de quoi sont capables ces _chose…._

\- Ce sont des gens Tessa !

\- Des gens qui sont censés être morts depuis des années et qui se baladent dans nos rues comme si de rien n'était ! Et à part lui, on n'a identifié personne !

\- Ouais… Je crois qu'il est temps que je lui rende une petite visite…

\- Je l'ai enfermé dans mes quartiers…

\- Je te suis…

Catarina suivit la jeune femme. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elles arrivèrent devant les appartements de Tessa. La sorcière à la peau bleue souffla un grand coup et ouvrit la porte. Un homme se tenait assis sur un fauteuil de la pièce centrale. A son entrée, il se leva et sourit. Il avait la peau brune et ses yeux noirs pétillèrent de malice à la vue de la sorcière. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Le voir en photo était une chose, mais le voir en vrai ?! Magnus en ferait sûrement une crise cardiaque, si cela lui était possible.

\- Catarina… tu n'as pas changé depuis la dernière où on s'est vu…

\- Imasu Morales…

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Merci pour vos reviews**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Pour la phrase en latin qu'il y a faut pas m'en vouloir si elle ne veut rien dire, je parle absolument pas latin, mais je trouvais que ça faisait mieux mais je vous préviens ça provient de google traduction donc ça vaut ce que ça vaut hein:D**_

 **Partie 2**

 **Pandémonium**

Magnus regardait, avec un sourire moqueur, Raphaël essayait de séduire...une chaise… Oui une chaise. Les célèbres cocktails du sorcier avaient une fois encore fait une victime. Qui a dit que les vampires tenaient l'alcool ? Lily n'était pas sobre non plus et elle prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de son chef. Sam s'avança vers Magnus.

\- Ça va Boss ?

\- Et toi ? Je crois bien que tu es le seul qui tienne à peu près debout !

\- Il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller à ce que tout se passe bien !

\- C'est mon rôle ça ! Vas-y, amuse toi !

\- Ah non Boss, c'est ta soirée !

Le jeune employé, portait une couronne de fleurs sur la tête et arborait un immense sourire.

\- C'est pas tous les jours que tu te maries ! C'est la dernière soirée où tu peux faire n'importe quoi, après faudra que tu rentres dans le rang ! Plus de rave obscure, un seul homme jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, pas trop abuser sur l'alcool, faire de beaux et gentils sourires à la belle-famille, participer aux repas de famille…

\- Alec n'est pas du genre « repas de famille »!

\- Ah mais ça, c'est ce qu'on espère tous puis...hop, tu te retrouves devant une dinde farcie le jour de noël !

Magnus secoua la tête en souriant. Non, il n'y avait pas de risque. Déjà, sa belle-famille s'était considérablement réduite, puis Alec et les fêtes, peu importe le genre, ça faisait deux. Quant aux soirées passées à ramener le premier ou la première venue dans son lit, c'étaient fini depuis longtemps… Depuis qu'un jeune néphilim brun aux yeux bleus était entré dans sa vie. Le jeune homme lui manquait… Il passait une bonne soirée avec Raphaël et les autres, mais son ange lui manquait. L'arrivée de Catarina lui évita de commencer à penser à la façon dont il allait célébrer leurs retrouvailles. La sorcière s'avança vers lui. Elle avait une drôle de tête….

\- Tu as vu un fantôme ?

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Magnus !

\- Ne recommence pas avec ça, ou je vais finir par croire que tu ne veux pas que je me marie!

\- Comment peux-tu oser dire ça ?! On a juste un gros problème qui vient de nous tomber dessus et toi tu préfères nier le problème plutôt que de l'affronter en face ! Comme d'habitude !

\- Il n'y a pas de problème !

\- Si ! Et un gros ! Ton ex petit ami censé être mort depuis près d'un demi-siècle, parle, mange, bois, bref, est vivant ! Et il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas !

\- Et alors ? Regarde Raphaël ! Lui aussi est censé être mort depuis un moment !

\- Imasu n'est pas un vampire Magnus ! Et je sens de l'énergie démoniaque derrière tout ça !

\- Et alors ? Répéta le sorcier. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne ! Le Labyrinthe en Spirale n'a pas besoin de moi pour régler ça, ils peuvent y arriver parfaitement tous seul ! Puis ils peuvent demander de l'aide à l'Enclave si besoin !

\- Magnus…

\- Quoi ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était en 1890 ! Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis 118 ans Catarina ! C'est un ex comme les autres, je ne vais pas accourir vers lui à la minute où il réapparaît ! Peu importe la raison ! Et surtout pas maintenant ! Il n'y a qu'Alec qui compte !

Magnus tendit alors un verre à son amie.

\- Je ne nie pas l'évidence, il n'est juste pas ma priorité, on verra plus tard…

\- Bien… Fit Catarina en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait. A ton mariage alors !

Il lui fit un sourire et elle se décida enfin à le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi tu sais ! Épouser Alec est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée ! Je l'aime beaucoup et je sais qu'il te rendra heureux !

\- Merci… Tu sais que ta présence demain m'est précieuse. Si tu n'étais pas là…

\- Je serais là ! Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde ! Comme je suis là ce soir Magnus ! D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander… Veux-tu que ce soit moi qui fasse le rituel pour lier vos deux vies ?

\- Oui… Si tu veux bien…

\- Et comment ! Prends bien soin de lui… Tu sais qu'il t'aime plus que tout au monde...Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant d'aller saluer les autres invités.

Le sorcier la regarda s'éloigner, soulagé que cette histoire soit réglée...Enfin presque. En tout cas ce n'était pas son problème. Certes, ça lui avait fait quelque chose d'apprendre qu'Imasu était vivant, mais cela lui rappelait plus Ragnor qu'autre chose. Cette année là, au Pérou, avait été riche en aventure. Puis, la cuite, qui avait suivi sa rupture avec Imasu, avait certainement été la plus grosse de toute sa longue vie d'immortel. Il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses deux amis de tout jour…A cette époque, il était loin d'imaginer que Ragnor quitterait ce monde avant lui… Il pensait qu'ils traverseraient tous les deux, avec Catarina, encore des siècles et des siècles… Malheureusement, la vie en avait voulu autrement… Quant aux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés pour Imasu à l'époque, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était rendu compte à quel point ils avaient été insignifiants. Etta, puis ensuite Alec, les avaient effacés. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le jeune chasseur d'ombres, étaient bien plus forts que ceux qu'il avait bien pu ressentir pour Imasu, Etta et Camille réuni, ou qui que ce soit d'autres. Bon, la question restait : est-ce qu'il en parlait à Alec ou pas ? Se marier en gardant un tel secret n'était peut-être pas un bon départ… Mais il ne le reverrait que le lendemain… Oh et puis au diable les traditions ! Alec lui manquait, il avait envie d'être près de lui et il était certains que lui aussi, puis il fallait qu'il lui parle. Il prit son portable et envoya un message au chasseur d'ombres, espérant que Jace n'ait pas eu l'idée stupide de lui prendre son portable.

« Retrouve-moi dans le parc derrière l'Institut dans 20 minutes... Je t'aime… »

La réponse du néphilim ne se fit pas longtemps attendre:

« Je rêvais que tu me dises ça… Je t'aime… Fais vite, tu me manques... ».

Magnus sourit, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais c'était sans compter Raphaël, qui lui barra la route.

\- Tu sais Bane, je voulais te dire que… les mois… que j'ai passés … avec toi… au tout début… étaient les pires de ma vie… ! Lui dit-il en ayant du mal à articuler plus de deux mots à la suite.

\- Oui pour moi aussi, maintenant si tu veux bien…

Raphaël trébucha et le sorcier du le rattraper.

\- Je t'aime bien quand même hein !

\- Moi aussi Raphaël, mais là je dois y aller !

Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise et fut soulagé de voir qu'il portait à présent son attention sur Lily. Magnus jeta un coup d'œil vers Catarina, absorbée dans une discussion avec Sam. Il s'éclipsa et sortit par derrière.

 **Institut**

Alec se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir faire faux bond à ses amis, sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, enfin de pouvoir rejoindre son amant. Jace lui tendit un autre shooter de vodka.

\- On ne va pas être en forme demain si on continue comme ça…

\- Allez bois ! C'est la tradition !

Alec pouffa et but son verre cul sec, suivit de Jace. Isabelle les rejoint. Elle commençait à être bien éméchée elle aussi.

\- Filles contre garçons ! Vous allez perdre !

\- Je ne crois pas non ! Rétorqua Jace.

Simon vint s'asseoir à côté d'Alec et de Jace, et les deux jeunes filles prirent place en face. Au bout de trois culs secs, Clary lâcha l'affaire et s'écroula à moitié sur la table. Jace et Isabelle avaient de l'entraînement, Simon n'était pas mal non plus, quant à Alec, il avait tellement l'habitude des cocktails de son amant, que de simples verres de vodka paressaient être de l'eau. Isabelle murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Jace, qui ricana. Il se leva, difficilement, et s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

\- Tu sais, je vais te faire un cadeau, comme c'est ton enterrement de vie de garçon !

\- Ah ouais ? Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

\- Tu as toujours voulu m'embrasser !

\- Oui, dans tes rêves Jace !

\- Non, non, non ! Tu ne peux pas te défiler ! Tu fais un bisou, là ! Lui fit Jace en lui désignant ses lèvres.

Alec le fixa, mitigé entre l'horreur et une profonde envie de rire.

\- Tu es complètement bourré ! Et je vais me marier, donc non, je n'embrasse pas d'autre garçon !

\- Bon, tu sais quoi ? On va l'appeler et on va lui demander l'auto...risation ! Lui dit Jace entre deux hoquets.

\- Je t'en prie, vas-y ! Je suis sûr qu'il va apprécier ! Fit Alec en riant.

Il pensa qu'au moins Magnus aurait une excuse en or pour débarquer… Et il pourrait le voir…

\- D'accord… Je l'appelle !

Jace mit au moins dix bonnes minutes avant d'arriver à trouver le numéro du sorcier dans son répertoire et d'appuyer sur la touche d'appel.

\- Sorcierrrr ! Je peux embrasser Alec ?

Alec, Isabelle et Simon étaient en pleine crise de fou rire.

\- Attends, je mets le hautttt par..leur ! Fit Jace en appuyant sur une touche de son téléphone.

\- Je ne partage pas les lèvres d'Alec le blondinet, désolé ! Fit la voix de Magnus.

\- Oh allez, juste pour voir ce que ça fait !

\- Si tu me le laisses après, on peut s'arranger !

\- C'est d'accord !

Jace raccrocha et avant qu'Alec n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Non mais ça va pas ? Lui fit Alec en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. Tu permets que j'aille vomir ?

Le néphilim se leva et sortit pour rejoindre son amant. Il entendit au loin Jace lui crier : «Avoue que j'embrasse comme un dieu ». Souriant, il sortit dans le parc derrière l'Institut et quelqu'un le tira par la main avant de le plaquer contre le tronc d'un arbre.

\- Tu m'as manqué… Fit Alec en collant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

\- Alors, comment sont les baisers de Jace ? Demanda Magnus, avec un sourire en coin.

\- Pas mal, mais ça ne vaut pas les tiens !

\- J'espère bien…

Le sorcier glissa sa main sous la chemise de son amant, le faisant frissonner.

\- Me tarde notre nuit de noce ! Lui fit Magnus, avant de lui mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

\- On n'est peut-être pas obligé d'attendre jusque-là…

\- C'est la tradition… Et il faut que je te parle de quelque chose…

Magnus s'était tendu. Inquiet, Alec le serra contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Viens…

Ils s'assirent sur le bord de la fontaine du parc. Le sorcier regarda un moment leur reflet dans l'eau. Parfois, il avait du mal à réaliser que le jeune homme à côté de lui l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. La douceur de la main d'Alec sur sa joue, le ramena à la réalité.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Je…

Une boule de stress s'était formée dans sa gorge. Alec était heureux, il n'avait pas le droit de gâcher ça… Mais en même temps, s'il ne le lui disait pas, il se sentirait trahi… Non, il fallait qu'il trouve le courage de le lui dire…

\- Imasu est vivant !

Le chasseur d'ombres passa par plusieurs sentiments : d'abord la surprise face à cette soudaine révélation puis la colère pourquoi lui parlait-il de lui maintenant ? Et enfin la peur et la tristesse. La peur de le perdre… Cette peur envahit tout son être, il ne réfléchissait même pas au « comment c'est possible ». Non, tout ce qu'il retenait, c'était qu'un ancien amour de l'homme qu'il aimait et qu'il allait épouser dans quelques heures, était de retour, et que cela semblait toucher le sorcier. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les ferma pour éviter que le sorcier ne s'en aperçoive. A peine l'avait-il fait, qu'il sentit Magnus le serrer contre lui.

\- Alec, je me fiche de lui ! Si je te l'ai dit, c'est uniquement parce que je ne voulais rien te cacher ! Tu as confiance en moi et je voulais te prouver que tu avais raison ! Il n'y a que toi qui comptes, nous, notre mariage ! Le reste n'est rien à mes yeux ! Je te le jure… Crois-moi… s'il te plaît…

\- Tu.. tu l'as vu ?

\- Non ! Je ne suis pas allé le voir et je ne compte pas y aller !

Alec releva la tête.

\- Comment c'est possible ? Je croyais qu'il était mort !

\- Moi aussi… A vrai dire il devrait l'être, mais… Les sorciers du Labyrinthe s'occupent de ça…

\- Pas toi ?

\- Non, pas moi… Moi je m'occupe de celui que j'aime et qui est assit à mes côtés en ce moment même !

\- Tu l'aimais…

\- Oui… Mais c'était il y a plus d'un siècle ! Depuis, il y a quelqu'un qui a volé mon cœur… Mon ange, ce que je ressens pour toi n'a strictement rien à voir ! C'est beaucoup plus fort ! Je ne me suis pas battu pour le garder, contrairement à ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Demain, je vais te faire mien pour toujours Alec ! Rien d'autre n'a d'importance !

Alec se détendit et l'embrassa, lui montrant très clairement par ce baiser, qu'il ne le laisserait de toute façon pas partir.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit…

\- Je ne veux plus rien te cacher Alec…

\- Reste avec moi ce soir !

\- On ne peut pas ! Isabelle nous tuerait...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

\- Promets-moi que tu seras là demain ! Fit Alec d'une petite voix.

Magnus lui prit sa main et la posa sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur.

\- Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi Alexander… Je te fais la promesse que je serais là, demain et tous les autres jours qui suivront !

 **Le lendemain**

\- Arrête de bouger ! Ordonna Isabelle à un Alec qui n'arrêtait pas de gigoter.

La jeune fille ajustait son costume. Conformément aux traditions d'Idris, il portait du doré. Jace lui avait pris son téléphone la veille, après sa discussion avec Magnus, pour éviter qu'il communique. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. D'une, dormir dans sa chambre à l'Institut sans le sorcier, lui avait rappelé toutes ces fois où ils s'étaient disputés, puis il avait pensé à sa révélation de la veille… En résumé, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et il était à cran.

\- Alec, tu peux te détendre deux minutes ?

\- Me détendre, me détendre… T'es mignonne toi, comment veux-tu que je me détende alors qu'un des grands amours de Magnus, vient de faire son grand retour ?

\- Il t'a dit qu'il se fichait de ce type, non ?

\- Ouais...

\- Alors pas la peine de stresser ! Magnus t'aime et après tout ce que vous avez traversé ensemble… Crois-moi, rien ni personne ne peut rivaliser avec ça !

\- Hum… On peut jamais être tranquille, il y a toujours un problème ! Des morts qui reviennent à la vie maintenant… De mieux en mieux !

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Catarina, ils ne savent pas très bien ce qui se passe… Mais dans tous les cas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est souffler un grand coup, et aller te marier !Après, vous partirez tous les deux et toutes les mauvaises choses seront derrière vous !

\- Izzy… Et s'il ne venait pas ? Ou si au dernier moment il changeait d'avis ?

\- Non, ça c'est ta spécialité !

Alec se retourna.

\- Lydia !

La jeune fille, dans une magnifique robe satin, le regardait en souriant. Alec s'avança vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois venues ! Je t'avoue que je pensais que tu refuserais…

\- Alec, je suis heureuse pour toi ! Toi et moi, on sait tous les deux que ce n'était pas possible ! Lui fit-elle avec un sourire, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas ! Magnus t'aime…

\- C'est ce qu'on n'arrête pas de lui dire depuis ce matin ! Pire qu'une fille…. Fit Jace qui venait d'entrer. Alec, il faut qu'on y aille, tous les invités sont là !

Le jeune homme blêmit. Non, il n'y arriverait pas…. Son cœur battait la chamade et il commençait à avoir des difficultés à respirer. Il allait tomber dans les pommes, il en était certain.

\- Ça va aller, Alec ! Lui fit Lydia en lui caressant la joue, comme elle l'avait fait pour leur « mariage » à eux.

\- J'ai l'impression de revivre notre mariage à l'envers !

\- Moi aussi, mais si ça peut te rassurer, je ne débarquerais pas en plein milieu pour le faire annuler !

\- Merci…

Il lui fit un sourire mais au fond de lui, il espérait de tout cœur, qu'une _certaine_ personne, ne leur fasse pas ce coup-là... Jace le poussa vers la sortie et lorsque les invités se tournèrent vers lui, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avancer vers l'hôtel. Par l'Ange, mais pourquoi il avait eu cette idée de mariage, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mette dans des situations pas possible ? Jia Penhallow s'avança vers lui, suivie de sa fille, Aline, qui tenait la main de sa petite amie, Hélène Blackthorn.

\- Jia !

\- Alec ! Je suis heureuse pour toi, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde… J'espère que tu le sais…. J'hésite à dire la même chose à Magnus, pas que je ne lui souhaite pas la même chose, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne m'en veuille toujours autant !

\- Excuse-le, il est du genre rancunier…

\- Pas grave… Bon je vais m'asseoir. A tout à l'heure…

Aline lui sauta dans les bras dès que sa mère fut partie.

\- Nous fait pas le même coup que la dernière fois !

\- Ouais, l'Enclave ne le supporterait pas ! Rajouta Hélène.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire, et Alec ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres. Légèrement plus détendu, il observa enfin la décoration que sa sœur avait faite. Ils avaient choisi de se marier aux Bahamas, sur leur île. Après tout, c'était ici qu'ils s'étaient juré de ne plus se quitter. Mais l'endroit n'était pas exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, Isabelle étant passée par là. L'allée qui remontait de la maison jusqu'à la plage, sur laquelle se trouvait à présent un Autel recouvert d'une toile blanche, était bordée de fleurs blanches et vertes. Comme la nuit tombée, des lanternes dorées suspendues dans les airs grâce à la magie, illuminait l'Autel et les palmiers qui l'entouraient. Des tables rondes étaient disposées plus loin, sous les palmiers. Des compositions florales étaient posée au centre, entourées de bougies. De chaque côté de l'allée se trouvait les chaises des invités, chacune marquée par une fleur blanche et verte. Derrière, la mer turquoise était calme et le soleil se couchait lentement. Deux statues étaient positionnées de chaque côté de l'Autel. L'une représentait un ange et l'autre un sorcier, tendant la main l'un vers l'autre. C'était magnifique…. Isabelle avait rendu cet endroit encore plus magique qu'avant. Alec la remercia intérieurement d'avoir annulé les paons et le cheval blanc. Il coula ensuite un regard vers les invités : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de créatures obscures et de chasseurs d'ombres réunit au même endroit, pour autre chose que des réunions de guerre. Raphaël portait un élégant costume noir et Lily dans une robe violette, se tenait à son bras. Elle agita la main vers Maïa, qui lui fit signe à son tour. La jeune fille tenait la main d'un jeune homme qu'Alec n'avait jamais vu, mais qu'il supposait être Jordan. A leurs côtés, se trouvaient Luke et Jocelyne. Celle-ci croisa le regard d'Alec et lui fit un grand sourire. Le cœur du néphilim se serra quelque peu. Depuis qu'il n'adressait plus la parole à Maryse, Jocelyne avait été pour lui ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère. Il secoua la tête , il refusait de penser à ses parents maintenant...ils avaient fait leurs choix, il avait fait le sien... Tessa arriva alors en compagnie de plusieurs sorciers qu'il n'avait jamais vus de sa vie. Ils portaient tous de très longue cape, un capuchon relevait sur leur tête. Alec chercha Catarina des yeux, mais il ne la vit nulle part… Sûrement avec Magnus pensa-t-il. Il essayait de se rassurer que tout allait bien, que Tessa ne serait pas là s'il y avait eu un problème. Clary s'installa au premier rang et il s'avança vers elle.

\- Tu as vu Magnus ?

\- Non, mais il va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Ça prend du temps de se mettre une tonne de maquillage sur les yeux ! Lui fit Simon avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ouais… Au fait, si tu me fais cette fois encore une référence à un de tes films à la noix, je lui dis de te transformer en rat !

\- Ça ne marche plus les menaces ! Maintenant je sais qu'au fond, vous m'aimez !

\- C'est beau l'espoir !

Simon n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Isabelle venait d'arriver auprès de son frère, dans une longue robe dorée. Ces cheveux étaient coiffés en chignon, et une seule mèche lui tombait sur le visage.

\- Wow ! S'exclama Simon, ce qui la fit sourire.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers l'Autel sous les ordres de sa sœur. Frère Zachariah l'attendait. Il le salua d'un bref signe de tête et le néphilim remarqua que le Frère Silencieux ne quittait pas Tessa des yeux. Pensant qu'il interrogerait Magnus plus tard à ce sujet, il se tourna vers Jace qui s'était installé à côté de lui.

\- Finalement Izzy n'a pas trop abusé sur la déco ! Remarqua Jace.

\- Ouais… Dis-toi qu'on a quand même évité les couronnes en diamant et l'arrivée en calèche !

Alec fit alors tourner l'anneau qu'il portait à son doigt et fut alors pris d'une crise de panique : il n'avait pas pensé à l'enlever !

\- Merde, on ne les a pas enlevés ! Izzy va en avoir besoin !

Il tira dessus mais l'anneau ne glissa pas d'un seul millimètre. Paniqué, il fixa son parabataï.

\- J'arrive pas à l'enlever !

\- Arrête de tirer dessus comme ça, tu vas finir par te casser le doigt !

\- T'es marrant toi, comment je fais si j'arrive pas à l'enlever ?!

\- Panique pas !

\- Si je panique ! Enlève ce truc Jace !

Jace se retint de rire.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit, si elle est entrée, elle peut sortir !

Alec haussa les sourcils et il se calma un peu.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Alec, tu me choques là ! L'esprit pervers de Magnus détint un peu trop sur toi !

Son ami lui sourit et parvint enfin à retirer l'anneau. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, il le tendit à Isabelle qui venait de les rejoindre.

\- Ne le perds surtout pas !

\- Relax, grand frère !

 **Appartement- Brooklyn**

Magnus n'était pas dans un meilleur état que son amant. Lui non plus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et la peur qu'Alec ne change d'avis, lui avait tenaillé le ventre toute la nuit. Il enleva également l'anneau à son doigt et le tendit à Catarina. Ses cheveux étaient dressés en épi sur sa tête, de l'eye liner encadraient ses yeux, lui donnant un air félin. Il portait un costume doré à paillettes, mais ne portait aucun bijou. Le seul qu'il voulait porter ce jour-là, est l'anneau qu'Alec lui passerait au doigt.

\- Prêt ? Lui demanda Catarina.

\- Non, mais quand il faut y aller…

\- T'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien ! Allez, ne le fais pas attendre, je suis persuadée qu'il est aussi stressé que toi !

Elle ouvrit un portail et après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, il traversa le traversa.

 **Bahamas**

Tous les invités s'étaient assis et s'étaient tus. Une douce musique se fit alors entendre. Magnus rejoignit l'Autel sans quitter des yeux son amant. Alec leva les yeux vers lui et le sorcier y lut une lueur de soulagement. « Ah Alec, ne cesseras-tu jamais de douter de mon amour pour toi » pensa Magnus. Il lui prit la main.

\- Tu trembles Alexander…Lui murmura-t-il.

\- Toi aussi...Observa Alec en souriant.

Son sourire fit briller ses yeux et le cœur du sorcier s'emballa. Ses yeux rivaient dans les siens, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille ce que racontait Frère Zachariah. L'arrivée de Catarina, qui tendait les deux anneaux devant eux, dans la paume de sa main, le fit se concentrer.

\- _Scilicet in me in virtute,_ _duas animas in aeternum esse coniunctum, corda unum cor caedam, unius fit alterius uiribus, et in saecula saeculoru_ _m*._

Les deux anneaux s'envolèrent alors dans les airs, entourés d'un halot lumineux doré. Ils retombèrent ensuite dans la main de la sorcière, qui se tourna vers Alec. Elle lui fit un signe et il prit un des anneaux entre ses doigts, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son futur mari.

\- Répète après moi, Alec: " Magnus Bane, par le pouvoir de cet anneau, je lis ma vie à la tienne"

\- Magnus Bane, par le pouvoir de cet anneau, je lis ma vie à la tienne…

\- "Je jure de t'aimer et de t'être fidèle…"

\- Je jure de t'aimer et de t'être fidèle…

\- "Pour toujours et à jamais… Ma vie et la tienne ne font plus qu'un…"

\- Pour toujours et à jamais… Ma vie et la tienne ne font plus qu'un…

Alec mit l'anneau à l'annulaire de Magnus, qui ne quittait pas son visage des yeux. Catarina se tourna alors vers lui et il prit à son tour l'anneau qu'elle lui tendait. L'inscription " Aku cinta kamu" brillait à l'intérieur.

\- Alexander Lightwood, par le pouvoir de cet anneau, je lis ma vie à la tienne, je jure de t'aimer et de t'être fidèle, pour toujours et à jamais, ma vie et la tienne ne font plus qu'un…

Il passa à son tour l'anneau autour de l'annulaire du néphilim, qui, les yeux brillants de larmes de joie, serra sa main dans la sienne. Il sentit une douce chaleur parcourir son corps. L'halot lumineux qui avait entouré les anneaux auparavant, les entourait à présent, à eux. Alec avait l'impression que tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Tout ce qu'il ressentait étaient multipliés et il sentait que son coeur battait à l'unisson de celui de son amant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche de lui qu'en cet instant, et il savait que Magnus ressentait exactement la même chose. L'halot finit par se dissiper et le Frère Silencieux reprit la parole.

\- Alexander Gideon Lightwood, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Magnus Bane, ici présent?

\- Oui, je le veux…

\- Magnus Bane, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ici présent?

\- Oui, je le veux…

\- Par le pouvoir qui m'ait donné, je vous déclare marier conformément aux lois de l'Enclave!

Surpris par les dernières paroles du Frère, Alec et Magnus se tournèrent instinctivement vers Jia, qui leur sourit. Alec lui murmura un "merci", avant de se tourner vers son mari. Leurs regards se croisèrent et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée et une jeune fille leur jeta des fleurs ( dédicace à toi Manon :p). Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent envahis d'une marée de personne venue les féliciter. Isabelle pleurait et son frère la serra dans ses bras.

\- Merci Izzy…

\- Ne me remercie pas, tu n'as pas encore tout vu! Lui fit-elle, alors que des feux d'artifice éclataient dans le ciel.

Loin de s'en formaliser, Alec éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur. Un des sorciers qui accompagnait Tessa, s'avança vers eux.

\- Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin jeune chasseur d'ombres… J'étais impatient de rencontrer celui qui a réussi à ramener ce cher Magnus Bane dans le droit chemin.

\- N'exagère pas Charles, j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de très calme!

\- Dis ça au Pérou!

Magnus lui fit un clin d'oeil et Charles le serra dans ses bras.

\- Félicitation, mon vieil ami!

Les deux jeunes mariés répondirent aux félicitations toute la soirée et ce fut un soulagement pour eux de se retrouver enfin seul dans la villa, des heures plus tard. De leur chambre, ils entendaient la musique provenant de la plage. Leurs invités semblaient s'amuser comme des fous: si Izzy avait été raisonnable côté décoration, elle s'était en revanche lâchée pour la soirée qui avait suivi le mariage. Ils avaient même eu droit à des danseuses du ventre et à un magicien faisant des tours de magie. Alec avait eu peur que ça vexe les " vrais sorciers", mais visiblement, ces derniers avaient semblé amusé, voire même fascinés. Il avait même semblé au chasseur d'ombres voir des farfadets, mais peut-être était-ce son esprit qui lui jouait des tours. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux mordorés de son mari… Il ne faisait plus qu'un maintenant…

\- Magnus Lightwood-Bane… Murmura-t-il.

\- Alexander Lightwood-Bane…

\- Je trouve que ça sonne plutôt bien…

\- Moi aussi…

Le sorcier l'attira à lui, ses lèvres refusant de quitter les siennes.

\- Je t'aime Alec… Tu n'imagines pas la nuit horrible que j'ai passée…

\- Si… crois-moi, j'ai eu la même… Je ne veux plus jamais être éloigné de toi, même pour quelques heures…

\- Moi non plus… Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi?

Alec n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait. A présent, il le comprenait d'un seul regard. Il prit la main du sorcier et la posa contre son coeur, comme celui-ci l'avait fait avec la sienne la veille.

\- Mon dieu…S'exclama Magnus.

Le coeur de son amant battait exactement au même rythme que le sien…

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage, la fête battait son plein. Tessa arriva alors en courant vers Catarina.

\- Où est Magnus?

\- Je sais pas, il s'est éclipsé avec Alec tout à l'heure!

\- Faut qu'on le trouve, tout de suite!

\- Pourquoi? Tessa qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Tu n'entends pas?

La sorcière à la peau bleue se concentra mais elle n'entait rien d'autre que le bruit de la musique.

\- L'alarme s'est déclenchée Cat'! Quelqu'un a franchi nos barrières de protection!

 **Bahamas -Villa**

\- On est lié à jamais mon amour… Murmura Alec à Magnus.

Celui-ci allait lui répondre quand ils entendirent un bruit provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Pensant qu'un des invités les cherchait, ils descendirent. Magnus se figea. Au pied des escaliers se tenait une jeune fille brune. Une avalanche de souvenir se déferla sur lui… Non c'était impossible, elle était morte dans ses bras...A 80 ans! Hors là, il avait une jeune fille en face de lui...

\- Bonsoir Magnus…

\- Etta…

 _*Par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré, que vos âmes soient à jamais liées, que vos coeurs battent comme un seul coeur, que la force de l'un devienne celle de l'autre, pour toujours et à jamais._

 _ **Finnn**_

 _ **La suite s'appellera "Fantômes du passé" et sera en ligne demain ou Lundi.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle aura, mais ce sera la dernière :)**_

 _ **Gros bisous et merci pour vos reviews :)**_


	35. Chapter 35

Coucou:)

Juste pour vous informer que la suite sera donc dans une nouvelle histoire intitulée « Fantômes du passé ». Je l'ai publiée, elle devrait pas tarder en être en ligne. Voilà gros bisous :)


End file.
